


Сон в запертой комнате

by ICD_10



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 74,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: 1983 год, США, Луизиана. Немагическая-магическая AU. Шеф отдела разработки спецопераций Персиваль Грейвс расследует убийство.От канона True Detective (Season 1) - Луизиана, основная проблематика и несколько камео.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Может быть, где-то внутри, глубоко-глубоко, я кричал, плакал и выл, точно раненый зверь,_   
>  _но это был совершенно другой человек – там, внутри, – совершенно другой человек,_   
>  _у которого не было доступа ни к голове, ни к губам, ни к лицу, ни ко рту._   
>  **_Нил Гейман. Горькие зерна._ **
> 
> _Боязливых же и неверных, и скверных и убийц,_   
>  _и любодеев и чародеев, и идолослужителей_   
>  _и всех лжецов участь в озере, горящем огнем и серою._   
>  _Это смерть вторая_   
>  **_Откр. 21:8._ **
> 
> _Вся твоя жизнь, вся любовь, ненависть, память и боль - все это одно и то же,_   
>  _все это - один сон. Сон, который ты видел в запертой комнате._   
>  _Сон о том, что ты был человеком. И, как в любом сне, в нем есть чудовище._   
>  **_True Detective._**

\- Мне кажется, ты плохо стараешься, - с печалью сказал ему Белый колдун. - Ты не смотришь, как надо.  
Белый колдун всегда оставался слегка вне поля его зрения. Таился в зеркалах - о, в доме было много зеркал, не говоря уже о полированных поверхностях старой мебели и тусклой пыльной латуни. Прятался за плечом, хоть и был одного с ним роста. Становился умело, в тень, и обычно на шаг позади. Или заставлял становиться его, а сам просто занимал удобное место за спиной. Колдуну нравилось шептать на ухо. Нравилось брать голову своего пленника за щеки прохладными влажными ладонями, запрокидывать назад и отдавать приказы вот так, точно он кормил через воронку рождественского гуся.  
Если бы Грейвс нуждался в еде, не исключено, что именно так его бы и кормили. Но он не нуждался в еде.  
\- Я прав, дружок? Ты что-то упускаешь. Не со зла, а потому что ужасно, катастрофически невнимателен.  
Оправдываться было так же бессмысленно, как пытаться спастись. Поэтому Грейвс попытался кивнуть. Вышло лишь заставить мышцы шеи немного напрячься, что должно было символизировать покорный кивок.  
\- Вот. Я же говорил, - обрадовался колдун - и наконец отпустил его голову. - Это не потому, что ты плохой, верно? Ты ведь глупый, но не плохой.  
\- Я…  
\- Молчи-молчи, экономь силы, их у тебя и так не очень-то много. Сейчас я тебя обрадую. У меня есть выход для нас обоих.  
Просить было еще бессмысленнее, чем оправдываться.  
Колдун сам снял с него рубашку, бережно, как снимают их в госпиталях пожилые сиделки. Майку позволил стащить самому.  
\- Я могу сделать это за тебя, - сказал он. - Но поверь, в таком деле лучше полагаться на собственную руку. Давай, марш в ванную. Здесь ты оставишь слишком много крови, а пол паркетный, старое сухое дерево хорошо впитывает кровь.  
Грейвсу казалось иногда, что на свету Белый колдун должен исчезнуть, но под ослепительно яркими лампами хозяйской ванной он не становился менее реальным. Трельяж над раковинами-чашами дробил его отражение за спиной Грейвса - и казалось, что внимательные разноцветные глаза ловят каждую дрожь на его лице с целых трех точек.  
\- Не бойся, - прошептал Белый колдун, вкладывая нож для мяса в безвольно раскрывшуюся ладонь Грейвса. - Я найду подходящие черные камушки, точно того же оттенка. Сперва я думал обменяться с тобой глазами, чтобы смотреть за тебя и наконец-то видеть то, что мне нужно. Но ведь тогда твои друзья-копы что-нибудь заподозрят, а я, к тому же, делал это прежде, и мне не очень-то понравилось. Так что это будут черные камушки. Раны я исцелю за пару часов, бояться совершенно нечего.  
\- Не…  
\- Молчи, - колдун зажал его рот своей вечно мокрой ладонью - точно у больного СПИДом. - Мы должны это сделать. Ты же хочешь, чтобы все поскорее закончилось?  
Грейвс хотел одного - заплакать. Заплакать сейчас, пока еще мог, но ему не было позволено даже этого.  
Он упер нож, который колдун взял с его кухни - хороший, идеально заточенный нож, нисколько не затупившийся от времени - в щель между панелями натурального камня. Если удерживать его обеими руками, он сможет достаточно удачно погрузить нож в глазницу.  
Но что делать со вторым глазом? Не умрет ли он от болевого шока, прежде чем сможет к нему перейти?  
И сколько будет крови?  
Нужно было решиться. Он смотрел на кончик ножа, и тот расплывался перед глазами, двоился услужливо.  
Забеспокоившись (это была не его мысль, конечно же, а легкая паника щепетильного колдуна), что крик будет слишком громким и пронзительным, он, продолжая глядеть на нож, отвел руку в сторону и вытащил ком бумажных полотенец из держателя на стене. Открыл рот пошире и старательно запихнул в него бумагу - так, чтобы полотенца глушили все звуки, но не мешали дышать.  
Нужен был лишь один импульс для начала движения - и Грейвс, понимая, что, пытаясь оттянуть пытку, только злит колдуна, наконец начал его.  
Он начал его. Он склерой ощутил близость и холод металла.  
Но колдун внезапно обхватил его за пояс, заставив выпустить нож.  
\- Ну хорошо, хорошо.  
Нож со звоном упал к босым ногам Грейвса. Он согнулся пополам, оперся на мраморный постамент для раковин. Колдун гладил его по спине.  
\- Тише, все хорошо. Я увидел, что ты мне верен - этого достаточно. Нужно было убедиться, а то наше маленькое расследование идет, на мой взгляд, слишком уж медленно. Обещаешь смотреть внимательнее? Обещаешь мне?  
\- Да.  
Он все еще не мог плакать. Но, кажется, все же немного повредил глаз, когда уронил нож, потому что в каменную чашку раковины упала темная, густая капля крови. И потекла вниз, оставляя чуть извивающийся след, точно слеза.


	2. Горбун, святой и шут

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коллажи в тексте авторства **Оле Лукойе.**

Побережье Миссисипи, каким Грейвс его помнил, да и, если судить по книгам и фильмам, всегда - представляло собой до колик неприятное, тяжелое зрелище. Коричневая, будто разлившееся дерьмо, вода, топкие берега, ошметки растительности, и этот запах… Сколько не совершенствуй кондиционеры, запах входил в машины, в дома и оставался там. Избавиться от него не удавалось, можно было только привыкнуть. Смириться. Начать считать фишкой. Но если ты надолго покидал берега “Большого отца”, а потом возвращался, запах въедался в тебя с новой силой, заставляя жалеть о решении вернуться, метя тебя, потираясь о тебя, точно огромный пес. Вновь делая своим.  
“Галстук, - решил он, - придется выбросить”. Не потому, что галстук был виновен больше остальных деталей костюма, просто символическое отречение от Луизианы требовалось совершить с минимальными потерями. Он не хотел давать родному штату и родной реке ни единого шанса. Довольно было того, что генеральный прокурор лично потребовала от него участия в расследовании. Ее звонок в четвертом часу утра, когда все уважающие себя федеральные маршалы смотрят десятый сон, был исполнен тревоги и одновременно - интимности.  
\- Простите, что потревожила вас, Персиваль, - начала она. Обычно при первом переходе к чуть более личному общению его спрашивали с шутливым неудовольствием “Что за Персиваль?”, но госпожа прокурор не спросила. - Я должна кое-что сообщить вам… Вы ведь знакомы с Генри Шоу?  
Имя было таким незамысловатым и таким распространенным, что Грейвс помедлил с ответом, размышляя, о каком из Шоу, которых ему следовало знать, она говорит.  
Он сидел на краю своей кровати, в смятой после сна, но еще пахнущей свежестью кондиционера пижаме, и трогал вспотевшую кожу на лбу, под волосами.  
\- Знаком… Я учился с Генри Шоу университете Брауна. Он вернулся в Батон-Руж и занялся политикой, насколько мне известно. Надеялся пойти по стопам отца. Тот представлял Луизиану в сенате. Что-то случилось?  
Босая нога коснулась пола - и Грейвс поджал ее.  
\- Да, - госпожа прокурор помолчала. - Генри Шоу жестоко убили, тело обнаружили несколько часов назад. Мне необходимо, чтобы кто-то из ведомства присутствовал на месте происшествия. Вы знали покойного и знаете Батон-Руж.  
\- Я понял вас, мэм, - сказал он, стараясь не подпустить в голос деловитую спешку подчиненного. Только спокойствие и профессионализм. - Полномочия?  
\- Вы поедете как мой представитель и как начальник отдела спецопераций. Бумаги вам привезет Орамел. Держите меня в курсе.  
“Что ж, - решил Грейвс, - если ее помощника зовут Орамел, понятно, почему она не спросила “Что за Персиваль”.  
Но шутка, даже мысленная, его не развеселила.  
Госпожа прокурор явно считала, что дело имеет политическую окраску, раз затребовала для расследования шефа американских маршалов. И полагала, что знание луизианской специфики тут поможет… Убийство на почве сатанизма?  
Он помассировал виски, провел по лицу рукой, стараясь стереть остатки сна, как пыль с поверхности зеркала. И наконец поднялся, чтобы одеться и выпить кофе. Хотелось поскорее заглянуть в бумаги, узнать, что произошло с Генри Шоу: теперь Грейвс вспомнил его. Самоуверенный, легкий на подъем, отличный спортсмен и любимец девушек, Генри жил на деньги своего отца, газетного монополиста, два срока пробывшего сенатором, и средства матери, семья которой владела нефтяными разработками. Настоящий джентльмен-южанин, золотой мальчик, будущий конгрессмен. В которой из точек прервался его изящный полет? Кому он перешел дорогу?  
Батон-Руж, как и Даллас, уже убивал своих политиков. Восторженным туристам, толпящимся на алых коврах Капитолия Луизианы, обязательно показывают следы, которые оставили пули Карла Вейса, сразившие Хьюи Лонга. Две белые, довольно глубокие отметины на мраморной облицовке лифта и скол на постаменте со странным бронзовым изваянием. На самом деле Карл Вейс выстрелил в Лонга только один раз, и пуля не вышла наружу. Следы и сколы оставило оружие губернаторских охранников, которые нашпиговали свинцом доктора Вейса, как было принято в тридцатые. Чем он так напугал их, неловкий сухопарый очкарик с крошечным пистолетом? Тем, что поднял руку на величие Америки? Тем, что принес в Капитолий свою правду, тогда как до этого там царствовала только чужая?  
Грейвс занимался историей убийства Лонга в университете, хотя и с чисто научной точки зрения (“Роль демократической партии США в реформировании судебно-исполнительной системы 30-40х годов”), и не верил в заказ. Вейс был самым настоящим идеалистом. А его расстреляли из томми-ганов.  
Капитолий, в котором произошло убийство, отлично был виден с федеральной трассы 110 - высотное здание, похожее на гротескный маяк или надгробный памятник. Над шоссе плавно скользили “боинги”, заходили на посадку в аэропорт Райана. Рев турбин оглушал.  
Грейвс прочел документы в самолете и теперь готовил себя к тому, что увидит. Два года на посту шефа сделали свое дело: он чувствовал себя опасно мягкотелым. Даже от нечетких факсимильных фотокарточк, приложенных к отчету, тянуло блевать.  
Нет, это убийство ничем, кроме политической окраски не походило на эпохальный выстрел Карла Вейса. Госпожа прокурор была права, поручив расследование своему представителю-южанину.  
Когда на пустынной Ривер-Роуд в районе болот Байю автомобиль секретаря штата останавливают на полном ходу - не меньше девяноста миль в час, самого секретаря вытаскивают через люк в крыше, убивают жестоко и страшно, переломав все кости.... и, как будто этого мало, протыкают глаза длинным и тонким предметом, иглой для инъекций крупному рогатому скоту или спицей, а потом оставляют лежать головой в воде - чтобы аллигаторы сползлись на запах крови… да, такое происшествие определенно требует вмешательства на федеральном уровне. И вмешательства кого-то… осведомленного.  
Черный, как ночь за окном, Орамел, помощник и спичрайтер госпожи прокурора, сказал, забирая папку с оригиналами фотографий - Грейвсу он оставил копии:  
\- Вы должны понимать, что сатанисты - тема для желтой прессы. Нет никаких причин считать, что в деле замешано какое-либо из тайных обществ.  
\- Тема для желтой прессы они в какой-нибудь Небраске, - возразил ему Грейвс. - Для Луизианы это насущная проблема. Слышали об изменении в законодательстве, запрете культистов и всем таком?  
\- Поверьте, я разбираюсь в ситуации, - на Орамела не действовало ворчание Грейвса, он четко следовал своим инструкциям. - Но это мнение миссис Пиквери, не мое. Удержитесь от поспешных выводов.  
\- Я лишь ее глаза и уши?  
\- И руки, - ответил Орамел.  
Если бы Грейвс знал заранее, как он окажется прав - только не в отношении госпожи прокурора - рассмеялся бы, оценив иронию. Но в тот момент, прощаясь с Орамелом, он даже не улыбнулся.  
На кейсе с документами блеснула металлическая бирка с гравировкой: “О. М. Джонс”. Звучание их имен забавным образом совпадало. Но Грейвс не был склонен анализировать причуды американских семей с их Орамелами и Персивалями.  
Побережье Мисисиппи уже простиралосьперед его мысленным взором - как простиралось оно сейчас, безрадостно-плоское. Даже мост Хораса Уилкинсона с мелькающими автомобилями не оживлял его, даже высотки делового центра и громада Капитолия не спасали. Грейвс подозревал, что в Батон-Руж высокие здания строят именно потому, что глазу нужно на чем-нибудь отдыхать. Если день за днем пялиться на коричневую гладь воды, на проплывающие мимо баржи и сонные поля, неминуемо сойдешь с ума. Тут и сходили. Грейвс не единожды был тому свидетелем.  
Кроме высоток существовал еще один способ избежать безумия: расцветить свою жизнь праздниками, карнавальными шествиями, уличными концертами, хоть чем-то ярким. До Нового Орлеана с его французским кварталом Батон-Руж было далеко, но Марди Гра в нем праздновали с размахом. Действие рождает противодействие - и полуязыческие пляски в честь “Жирного вторника” неминуемо влекли за собой всплеск религиозности. Столько уличных проповедников, сколько их было в Батон-Руж и окрестностях, вроде Закари и Лафайета, Грейвс не видел больше нигде в Штатах.  
Раньше ему было весело их разглядывать. Наверное потому, что во времена его юности проповедник-южанин представлял собой сплав наивности, веры, безграмотности, оптимизма и нежности к людям.  
Но все изменилось, а Грейвс не заметил, когда.  
Чиппива-стрит встретила его столпотворением. Это не было похоже на обычный будний день в Батон-Руж. В центре с видом на мост и Капитолий если кто и слонялся без дела, то негритянская да иногда каджунская молодежь. Но эти молодые люди и даже - с удивлением отметил Грейвс - дети были организованы. Двигались небольшими группками - человека по три-четыре - или стояли у обочин, под фонарями. Девушки в строгой закрытой одежде и такие же девчонки-подростки, несколько бледного вида парней - они старались быть незаметными, но они создавали толпу. И казались объединенными какой-то общей идеей - наверное, из-за их одинаково бедной, серой, точно от пыли, одежды, горящих глаз. С ними были женщины постарше, такие же неприкаянные, и старички, но казалось, что основной костяк состоит из людей от тринадцати до двадцати, а остальные присоединились позже и все еще не могут стать своими.  
Нет, столпотворением это могло показаться только с первого взгляда. На самом деле это было неуклонное и неудержимое движение вверх по улице, все вверх. Как будто река потекла вспять.  
Грейвсу пришлось сбросить скорость - демонстранты (или кем они там были?) сходили на асфальт с тротуара и мешали движению.  
Сперва задержка его даже порадовала. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось сейчас болтаться в управлении, потом пропитываться вонью болот на месте убийства, ехать в морг, а сразу из морга - в дом Шоу-старшего, чтобы принести бывшему сенатору дежурные соболезнования.  
Поэтому он, склонившись к рулю, бросал любопытные взгляды по сторонам. В руках у девушек он заметил листовки. Не было сомнения, что там размножены какие-нибудь мудрые слова из писания. Евангельские фундаменталисты. Их в последнее время словно магнитом тянуло на юг.  
Грейвса удивляло, что митинг или марш устроили в будний день, а еще - тяжелые и решительные взгляды молодых глаз, но в целом в шествии фундаменталистов не было ничего необычного.  
Пока он не наткнулся взглядом на сутулого парня, который приклеивал к стене плакат: старательно водил по бумаге крупными ладонями, будто не было на свете задачи важнее.  
“Ворожеи не оставляй в живых!” - гласили острые, с разрядкой, буквы староанглийского шрифта.  
Грейвс заморгал, стараясь осмыслить увиденное. Дерганные молодые люди так откровенно, так беззастенчиво требовали чьей-то смерти на одной из центральных улиц столицы штата, пусть даже и цитатой из библии - которую, как известно, можно толковать на свой вкус… Такого он от уличных пастырей раньше не слышал. Все они ратовали за мир, за любовь, за сбор одежды для бездомных и бесплатный суп. А эти хотели крови. Теперь он мог истолковать их нездорово блестящие взгляды только так.  
Он встряхнулся, чтобы сбросить оцепенение. В конце концов, что его напугало? Шествие малолеток? Видал он протесты и поопаснее.  
Рассеянный взгляд в сторону оказался ошибкой: Грейвсу тут же пришлось нажать на тормоза. Почти наперерез его машине на дорогу вдруг выскочила рыжеватая девушка, совсем молоденькая, лет четырнадцати. Сунула под дворник листовку и вновь вернулась на тротуар. Грейвс включил очистку стекол, чтобы избавиться от бумажки, но та еще какое-то время елозила по лобовому прямо перед его глазами. Сминалась, не хотела падать, и фраза “Мы умерли для греха” на ней превращаясь в “Мы у-ха” и “М-у-ха”. Грейвс остановил машину при въезде на Ривер-Роуд, вышел, вытащил листовку, быстро расправил на капоте и положил себе в карман.  
Молчаливые дети и молодые люди, проходившие мимо, как один, проследили за его рукой и спрятали глаза.  
Вряд ли у него останется время на знакомство с местными фанатиками, решил Грейвс про себя. Но в церковь с названием “Вторая смерть”, если верить подписи на листовке, в самом ее низу, рядом с отметками типографии и контактными телефонами, следовало - по возможности - заглянуть. 

 

Что-то мешало ему расслабиться, отбросить хоть ненадолго мысли о деле. Какая-то неправильность, неучтенная деталь. И, хотя отвлекаться на посторонние вещи, сидя в гостиной убитого горем отца, было неправильно, Грейвс все равно пару раз доставал блокнот. Он был пунктуальным человеком.  
Нелинованные листки желтоватой бумаги, запятнанные его мелким почерком, не давали ответа. Он что-то упускал - и упускал фатально. Завтра, думалось ему, он потеряет нить. Это как вспоминать свой сон. С утра он кажется отчетливым, а к обеду блекнет, выцветает. Это как искать темный предмет в темной комнате. Как узнавать с чужих слов, что делал под наркотой.  
Хотя больше всего подспудное раздражение Грейвса напоминало боль, которую причиняет глазу поврежденная контактная линза. Она в порядке, но есть крохотная щербинка, и щербинка ранит роговицу. Можно тереть глаза, можно пытаться помочь себе каплями, но щербинка никуда не исчезает. И это бесит все больше.  
Царапину на линзе олицетворял для него детектив Лэнгдон Шоу. Разумеется, в первые полчаса их знакомства Грейвс думал, это однофамилец. Предположить, что младший брат убитого не только не возьмет пару дней отпуска, но и приедет на место преступления, было невозможно. Люди, по мнению Грейвса, так не поступали. А если поступали, их следовало отстранять от расследования. Что и было сделано с подачи Грейвса, но с проволочками и слишком поздно - Лэнгдон к этому времени уже порядочно его взбесил. Он бесил всех. Нервный, слишком торопливый. Брови в бисеринках пота.  
И все же то, что Генри никогда не рассказывал о брате, заставило насторожиться. А он не рассказывал, только об отце и о том, что они рано потеряли мать. Кажется, не таким уж общительным и открытым человеком был старина Генри. Не то, чтобы Перси Грейвс времен университета сам был душой компании, но общались они довольно близко: для рассказов о семье, во всяком случае.  
Грейвс вписал “скрытность” в свой блокнот, когда понял: тараторящий детектив с воспаленными глазами не просто чертов невротик на неудачной работе. И добавил “проблемы с братом” под вопросительным знаком. Ему очень захотелось отправить Лэнгдона Шоу домой, в бар, куда угодно, лишь бы не болтался под ногами. Тем более, что помощи от детектива не было никакой. Он пересказал, конечно, Грейвсу обстоятельства дела, но это мог сделать и кто-нибудь другой, например, здешний инспектор, довольно толковый. Впрочем, инспектора и еще парочку-другую копов Грейвс и без того собирался расспросить, чтобы составить полную картину произошедшего. Его всегда немного тормозило то, как полиция города или округа реагирует на “федерала” - точно он забрел на их газон и раскапывает собачий тайник. Обычно никаких ужасных тайн у полицейских не имелось, пара случаев злоупотребления, неприятная личная история какого-нибудь шерифа. Но Грейвсу приходилось давить, и это ему не нравилось. Раньше он прикидывался идеальным маршалом, жестким и въедливым, гораздо лучше. Пресловутые два года на руководящей должности… Их не так-то легко было оставить за скобками.  
По словам Лэнгдона выходило, что секретарь штата Генри Р. Шоу закончил свою работу в обычные для него пять - и еще два часа провел с отцом, в его офисе на Рейджер-Роуд. Обсуждали предстоящие выборы в сенат и кампанию демократов. О том, что Генри собирается в Новый Орлеан, тем более, на ночь глядя, никто не знал. Полиция до сих пор не установила, где он побывал. Но в момент своей смерти - около часа ночи - он уже возвращался в Батон-Руж.  
Во время рассказа о загадочной ночной поездке Грейвс еще считал Лэнгдона однофамильцем, поэтому не спросил, присутствовал ли тот при разговоре в офисе. Теперь - под остекленевшим совиным взглядом Роберта Шоу - задать вопрос было гораздо труднее.  
Но Грейвс, дождавшись удобного момента (Роберт неловко, с прямой спиной, поднялся, чтобы открыть окно), все же спросил:  
\- Вы были в офисе с отцом и братом, верно, детектив Шоу?  
В эту секунду створка окна с тонким стеклянным звоном ударилась о косяк. Это в гостиную ворвался ветер с реки, надул тонкие кремовые занавеси. Грейвс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, в порядке ли отец Генри - тот стоял среди вуалевых волн, высокий, статный, в идеально отутюженных брюках и жилете - он относился к тому вымирающему виду мужчин, которые переодеваются не только к обеду, но и для ужина. Переодеваются, что бы с ними не произошло.  
Уследить за лицом Лэнгдона не удалось. Но по тону голоса Грейвсу показалось, что он опять передернулся:  
\- Да, я как раз зашел, чтобы...  
\- Он как раз притащил к нам Мэри Лу Демилльблаунт и ее детей, - сказал Роберт Шоу от окна. Оборачиваться к сыну и гостю он не стал, только взял с этажерки позабытый было стакан с виски.  
\- Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, па, - поправил его Лэнгдон. - Давно уже Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, она стала известна под этим именем.  
\- Вы имеете в виду Мэри Лу Демилльблаунт из баптистского хора Ист-Батон-Руж? - уточнил Грейвс.  
\- О, вы ее знали?  
\- Слышал о ней. Мы, кажется, ровесники. Я не был хорош в пении - и я католик. Но даже я слышал, как эту девочку ставили в пример нашей капелле.  
\- Удобно уехать на двадцать лет, мистер Грейвс, - рассеянно сказал Роберт Шоу, покачивая стаканом. По занавескам мягко ударили первые капли дождя, прибили их, как пыль. - Сразу столько новостей.  
\- Папа!  
Но Шоу-старший не прервался, только отошел от окна, сквозившего теперь холодом зимнего ливня:  
\- Милая Мэри Лу больше не поет гимны, Персиваль, теперь она заправляет сектой. Лэнгдон называет это “церковью” или даже “учением”, будто она - новый апостол, но я всегда был откровенен в оценках. Моя профессия - говорить людям правду. Она использовала панику из-за “разгула сатанизма” в нашем округе, чтобы завоевать авторитет, и теперь ее секта процветает… Разгула сатанизма у нас нет, почитайте мои газеты. А вот “Вторая смерть” - есть.  
Грейвс укусил себя за щеку изнутри. “Вторая смерть”. Он вспомнил утреннее шествие - и у него закололо в диафрагме.  
\- Религиозные лидеры никогда не становятся влиятельными просто так, - медленно сказал он. И добавил, слегка подавшись вперед: - Если не разгул сатанизма, то что?  
Лэнгдон сцепил ладони на своих коленях - неудобная поза. Казалось, ему хочется уйти - и одновременно не хочется уходить. Он был растрепанным - в отличии от аккуратного Генри, которого Грейвс в университете даже немного копировал. Растрепанным и очень жалким. Ему не шел костюм, его брюки морщили, казалось, что в джинсах и майке ему куда комфортнее… Грейвс внимательно слушал Роберта, но смотрел только на младшего Шоу.  
\- А вы умеете ухватить главное, - сказал Роберт, вновь садясь на диван напротив Грейвса. Дождь за окнами лил уже во всю, немного приглушая его речь. - Сатанистов в приходе Батон-Руж нет. А если бы и были… Мне ли вам говорить, что ни одно из преступлений якобы на почве сатанизма в итоге не оказалось действительно на нем основанным. Но мы в Луизиане. Тут очень религиозные люди. И очень много суеверий. А еще - залив, болота, река, Поншатрен… Странные природные аномалии, которые трудно объяснить. Ну и сам город построен еще в восемнадцатом веке, мостовые, коммуникации - они очень старые…  
\- Вы имеете в виду..?  
\- Колдовство! - неожиданно веско уронил Лэнгдон. Ощеренное, древнее слово точно придало ему уверенности в своей правоте. - Вещи, которые нельзя объяснить, маршал, это колдовство. И ни залив, ни карстовые провалы, ни, мать его, ветер тут не при чем. У нас было несколько очень странных происшествий, я как раз жетон детектива получил - считайте, столкнулся лично. Знаете, когда мостовые будто вспарывает изнутри или дома выворачивает с корнем, гнет шпили на церквях, а урагана нет, и небо чистое всю ночь… Люди боятся. Говорят: кто-то наслал проклятие на город. Говорят: слишком много у нас всяких вудуистских броганов, культистов, шаманов, ведьм. И если мы не обратимся к свету, не отречемся от язычества и магии, Батон-Руж уйдет прямо под землю и Река накроет его.  
\- Это правда? - спросил Грейвс у Роберта, который все это время смотрел в одну точку прямо перед собой. - Вот эта паника по поводу необъяснимых событий?  
\- Мы не печатаем непроверенные новости, - ответил тот ровно. - Но в чем-то он, безусловно, прав.  
Лэнгдон забарабанил ладонями по коленям. Ему не понравился взгляд отца.  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду…  
\- Нет, останься. Маршал должен узнать подробности беседы с миссис… как там ее? Бэрбоун?.. от нас.  
\- Хорошо, - Лэнгдон сник, религиозный порыв оставил его, если это вообще был религиозный порыв, а не экстаз очарованного. Мэри Лу Демилльблаунт, насколько Грейвс помнил, это умела. - Я хотел, чтобы отец напечатал воззвание церкви “Вторая смерть” в “Батон-Руж Стейт”.  
\- Я уже отказывал ему, даже забрал интервью из печати, когда он ухитрился пропихнуть его в редакцию без моего ведома.  
\- Я думал, личная встреча с миссис Бэрбоун поможет отцу иначе взглянуть…  
\- Вернее, он считал, что в присутствии Генри я буду расслабленным и мягким, поэтому подгадал время для визита заранее.  
Грейвс прикрыл глаза, ему захотелось достать блокнот и пометить напротив имени Лэнгдона Шоу “Младший брат - отвергаемый”.  
\- Но я не знал, что Генри…  
\- Генри, - сказал Роберт, - никогда особо не одобрял идеи Лэнгдона, хотя желанию стать полицейским потворствовал в итоге именно он. Но тут - просто взорвался. Не знаю, почему. Мы спокойно обсуждали выборы, тут врывается Лэнг с толпой своих мормонов… сама Мэри Лу, две ее девчонки, старший сын… Принимается взахлеб рассказывать о колдовстве и о том, что “Вторая смерть” хочет тому противопоставить. Эти пустопорожние байки для негритянок, вы понимаете… А Генри… он начинает дрожать.  
Рука самого Роберта вдруг тоже начала дрожать, и Лэнгдон со сдавленным “Па!” сильно сжал ее в ладонях.  
\- Пустое, - сказал Роберт, освобождаясь. - Позволь мне закончить историю. - Он с усилием вернул себе напряженное спокойствие капитана на пылающей палубе. - Генри поднялся, задал Мэри Лу пару вопросов, о смысле ее визита и чем-то таком - и при этом трясся в ознобе. Я ему поддакнул, хотя меня удивил его тон: он был взвинчен и как будто специально пытался их уязвить, выбирая слова пообиднее. “Психи”, так он их назвал. И не то, чтобы он был неправ, просто в другой ситуации определение было бы… более мягким. Разумеется, как хозяин кабинета я тут же велел им уходить, слушать песни о колдовстве не входило мои планы на вечер. Лэнгдон распсиховался, хлопнул дверью и вышел их проводить. А Генри… Генри пошел следом.  
\- То есть он догнал миссис Бэрбоун?  
\- Возможно, - сказал Лэнгдон глухо, - возможно, он остановил ее на лестнице, я точно их там видел. Но так как открывал двери для девочек, то не знаю, говорили ли они - и о чем. Если и говорили, то очень, очень коротко.  
\- Когда он вернулся, мистер Шоу? - спросил Грейвс у Роберта. Тот осторожно положил руку на колено, точно боялся, что она снова затрясется.  
\- Он не вернулся, Персиваль. Сразу после ухода Бэрбоунов он уехал, даже не попрощавшись. Как будто что-то его гнало. Как будто что-то напугало.  
\- Он был в порядке до отъезда? Как он выглядел, пока говорил с вами?  
\- Он был бледен. Но он последнее время часто бывал бледен, если не сказать постоянно.  
\- А еще что-то необычное вы заметили, мистер Шоу?  
\- Я уже говорил это полиции, Персиваль. Он был овзвинченным и рассеянным, это для него необычно, но я списывал это на предвыборную лихорадку. Он тщательно готовился к выборам, сам составлял свои речи, считал это своей ответственностью...  
\- Лэнгдон, а вы? Может быть вы знаете, почему Генри так себя повел?  
\- Нет, - заторопился Лэнгдон, глотая слова и постукивая себя по бедрам. - Генри всегда… всегда был уравновешенным парнем. В обычной ситуации он вернулся бы к отцу, извинился. И уж точно не стал бы выговаривать - или что он там делал - миссис Бэрбоун.  
\- Выходит, - Грейвс, напротив, растягивал слова, и даже начал шарить по груди в поисках своего блокнота, - миссис Мэри Лу Бэрбоун была последним человеком, с которым Генри говорил до отъезда? Ее уже опросили?  
\- Чисто формально. Она ведь… вы понимаете…  
\- Нет. Не понимаю. - Нужно было быть помягче с Лэнгдоном, он все же потерял брата этой ночью. Но для Грейвса он сейчас не был человеком, он был царапиной на контактной линзе, он раздражал - чем-то неуловимым… Своим непрофессионализмом, глупостью, тем, что он явно выгораживал фанатичку, или…  
Или заведомой ложью.  
Грейвс достал свой блокнот. На отдельной странице он выписал все детали, не укладывающиеся в картину преступления. Их набралось более, чем достаточно: короткий тормозной путь при высокой скорости; сила, с которой Шоу вытаскивали через люк, - просто невероятная, однако на крыше автомобиля не найдено не то, что заметных вмятин, даже следов! Глаза повреждены не сразу, а через час с небольшим после смерти, пробита кость, намеренно задет мозг…  
Но было что-то еще. Что-то, что Грейвсу помешал увидеть утром надоедливый Лэнгдон. Он постоянно был рядом и от чего-то отводил его взгляд… Ветки.  
В углу листка была пометка “Ветки”, и Грейвс не сразу вспомнил, почему сделал ее. Кажется, рядом с трассой было сломано несколько деревьев, совсем недавно, древесина не потемнела… Похоже на проделки ураганного ветра, а не человека, животного или машины, только ветра в ту ночь не было. Повреждения уводили все дальше от дороги, вглубь густых, кустистых зарослей. Кто-то из полицейских, сверившись со сводкой погоды, даже сказал по этому поводу “Да, сэр, такая вот у нас тут чертовщина. А вроде бы церковь рядом”. Но Лэнгдон бросил: “Ветер нас не интересует. Рядом река и болота, это может быть погодной аномалией”. Да, что-то в этом духе он и сочинил.  
Интересно, куда вели эти следы, а, Лэнгдон? Двуличная ты мразь.  
\- Думаю, я узнал все, что нужно, - склонил Грейвс голову. Роберт поднялся - с ощутимым трудом, поставил опустевший стакан на стол и протянул ему руку. Грейвс пожал ее - ладонь старика была сухой и безвольной. - Отдыхайте, Роберт.  
\- Вы остановились в отеле? Лэнгдон вас проводит.  
Лэнгдон, отошедший к окно, обернулся на звук своего имени. Грейвс одарил его кривой улыбкой, от которой парень снова вздрогнул.  
\- Не стоит. Я решил пожить в своем старом доме. Это недалеко, я прекрасно доберусь сам.  
\- Мудрое решение. Что ж…  
\- А еще - я хотел бы позвонить от вас в управление. Если это возможно.  
\- Безусловно. Телефон в малой гостиной, дверь справа от вас.  
“Ну что ж, - подумал Грейвс, набирая номер. - Посмотрим, как вы все начнете у меня вертеться”. Когда на него находил охотничий азарт, он переставал испытывать трудности с тем, чтобы на кого-нибудь надавить.  
Несмотря на поздний час, он велел дежурному сержанту собрать группу и отправить людей на повторный осмотр места убийства. Естественно, ему сопротивлялись и рассказывали об аллигаторах. Естественно, он не сдавал позиций.  
\- Узнайте, как далеко в лес уходят эти следы, куда они ведут, - требовал он. Ему было интересно, как быстро запаникует Лэнгдон и куда побежит.  
Он был уверен, что туда же: в церковь. Он почти в этом не сомневался.

 

Дождь разыгрался не на шутку: особенность здешней зимы, от которой Грейвс уже отвык. Он барабанил, барабанил и барабанил, наполнял дом шорохами, едва слышным поскрипыванием, шепотками. Где-то в вентиляционных трубах или в кухонных вытяжках, точно пойманный голубь, бился ветер.  
Пару часов назад Грейвс ходил по всему дому, сдергивал покрывала с мебели и зеркал, и везде включал свет.  
Но быстро устал. У него был слишком трудный день, чтобы заниматься среди ночи еще и этими играми с иллюминацией. К тому же сияющий всеми окнами особняк слишком явно сигнализировал соседям: “Персиваль Грейвс дома”. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы утром они заявились к нему с визитами.  
Грейвс не был общительным человеком. Он умело притворялся таким, если это имело смысл для карьеры, ездил с коллегами в боулинг, в клубы - но вздохнул с облегчением, когда его назначили начальником отдела разработки спецопераций, и панибратствовать с ним стало трудно.  
Замкнутым он тоже не был. Просто не слишком любил людей - их развлечения, страдания, суету, разговоры. Ему легче было одному.  
Наверное, именно это свело его когда-то с Генри Шоу: скрытность под маской дружелюбия, мизантропия за фасадом респектабельности. Два приятеля-южанина, две крепости, окруженные рвами и частоколом.  
Грейвс не мог выбросить из головы мысли о Генри Шоу. Днем тот был для него объектом расследования, так было нужно. Но сейчас, присев за рабочий стол в отцовском кабинете, чтобы проглядеть свои записи, он впервые понял: Генри не стало. Грейвс почти не помнил его лица. Те фото, что были приложены к делу, изображали мужчину “за тридцать” (на самом деле полных сорока лет, но кто же в этом признается), чисто выбритого, с аккуратной прической и в деловом костюме. Это был и не был тот Генри времен университета Брауна, которого Грейвс знал. Начиная с прорезавшихся морщин и заканчивая идеальными, очень строгими галстуками. А ведь прежний Генри носил галстуки-рюш, чтобы выглядеть “как плантатор” - позор для демократа!  
Грейвсу пришлось усилием воли отогнать видение растерзанного тела на секционном столе. Генри не только сломали руки и ноги, так что они, закоченев, так и остались гротескно вывыхнутыми. Не только раздавили грудную клетку, будто в огромной горсти. Его бросили к аллигаторам, и те немного поживились человечиной, оставив труп без пальцев, мякоти бедра, половых органов. Но и это было не все. Потом, уже после аллигаторов, пришел кто-то, перевернул труп вверх лицом и через зрачки дважды ввел в мозг спицу или толстую иглу. Определить это удалось по проколам - аллигаторы потом взялись за тело снова и оставили его вовсе без глаз. Спица вошла глубоко, даже мозолистое тело задела. Именно поэтому появилась версия об оккультистах: ритуалы с иглами, надругательство над трупом… Было еще предположение: человек, сделавший проколы, связан с культом вуду. Вудуисты повреждают мозг покойника, чтобы того невозможно было превратить в зомби. Вот только как превратить в зомби настолько искореженный труп? Предположение отбросили. Никакой маньяк-броган не согласился бы связаться с сыном сенатора Шоу: семью слишком хорошо знали в этих краях.

Убийство быстро было списано на политический заказ, а это обеспокоило прокурора Пиквери… И вот Грейвс здесь. В собственном доме, который пахнет ветхостью и старой канализацией, со старушечьи бормочущем садом под окнами. Думает о каких-то глупостях: о корявых ветках с бородами мха, которые что-то сломало. И поскольку дом рассохся от времени, дождь все бьет и бьет прямо в мозг, а под рукой стакан с бренди, Грейвсу немного не по себе. Нужно спуститься вниз и поискать окно, которое открылось, из-за которого в доме шарит ветер. Но он не спускается вниз.  
Все, что сделал Грейвс, когда где-то по коридору в очередной раз хлопнуло, это подошел к двери кабинете и прикрыл ее поплотнее. Если тебе по какой-то причине не хочется что-то делать, убеди себя, что и не должен. Грейвсу этот номер удавался всегда. Вот и сейчас он перебирал бумаги и сверлил глазами старый телефон, номер от которого дал дежурному и на который ему должны были позвонить после повторного осмотра леса Байю. Группу отправили давно, так что вызов мог прозвучать с минуты на минуту. И Грейвс малодушно хотел, чтобы телефон затрещал.  
Никогда прежде, ни в Арлингтоне, Виргиния, ни в Нью-Йорке, где он успел пожить, Грейвс не испытывал такого сосущего желания услышать чей-то голос. Он всегда лучше чувствовал себя в одиночестве. Никаких переживаний из-за отсутствия постоянной связи. Никакой тоски по семейной жизни. Скажите еще, мамин горячий шоколад по утрам! Для уборки и стирки он нанимал приходящую прислугу, с прочим справлялся сам.  
И вот теперь он ощущал, что не справляется. Дом, покинутый на двадцать лет, тем не менее был жив, сад был жив. И в саду обретались воспоминания, а Грейвсу казалось, они должны были исчезнуть навсегда. Ему предстояло провести в старом доме еще не меньше недели, даже если появится подозреваемый, и он уже не был так уверен, что яркий свет, прочистка вытяжек и наемная домработница смогут всерьез что-то изменить в этой тягостной атмосфере. Грейвс подспудно начал задумываться о переезде в отель, но отогнал эту мысль. Даже сказал себе вслух: “Ты что, мальчик, боящийся чудовищ, Перси? Тебе, что, восемь лет?” Тон показался менторским, а голос - отцовским, И Грейвс на мгновение покрылся горячим потом, потому что, как выяснилось, слишком хорошо помнил, как речь отца звучала именно в этом кабинете, под этой старинной настольной лампой в виде фонаря, за этими деревянными ставнями-жалюзи.  
Пора было прекращать бессмысленное бдение. Он проверил, идет ли вызов на телефон в хозяйской спальне, послушал немного протяжные, слегка скребущие гудки в трубке, делающие одиночество острее. Поставил аппарат на столик около двери в ванную, сходил в кабинет за стаканом, отпил еще глоток и ушел принимать душ.  
Прежде ему не приходилось заниматься туалетом в комнатах отца. Он с удивлением отметил, что раковин-чаш в ванной было две. Задумка проектировщиков дома, конечно, но так странно было видеть приметы супружества там, где отец слишком долго жил один.  
Желание поговорить с самим собой немного настораживало, но Грейвс не удержался от комментария: “А ты становишься на него похож”. Может быть, это семейное - быть одиночками, не уметь - а главное, не желать заводить друзей? Грейвс понял, что не считает отца ущербным из-за этой нелюдимости, как не считает и себя. У них обоих, если задуматься, были причины для того, чтобы беречь свое одиночество, лелеять и взращивать его. Взвешенный, самостоятельно и в зрелом возрасте сделанный выбор. Как за него осуждать?  
Грейвс состроил гримасу своему отражению в трельяже. Холодный свет вместо теплого полумрака и спокойные размышления наконец-то вернули ему присутствие духа.  
Он переоделся в пижаму и решил, что ляжет в постель. Телефон, насколько он помнил, звонил громко, а сон у него с возрастом стал куда более чутким. Подсчитав разницу во времени, он собрался было позвонить Пиквери и отчитаться, но это нужно было делать, когда ему хотелось услышать живой голос. Сейчас, перестав паниковать, он отлично понимал: отчитываться ему не в чем. Разве что в том, что еще два, а возможно и три дня можно не опасаться пресс-конференций и других пакостей любопытных газетчиков. Роберт Шоу обещал придержать своих шавок.  
Сбросив часть подушек на пол, Грейвс вытянулся на постели отца. Дождь подутих, и больше не казалось, будто он пытается холодными пальцами выдавить твой мозг из черепной коробки. Но внизу, в гостевых комнатах, все еще бродил ветер - как будто неуспокоенное живое существо.  
Прикрыв глаза, Грейвс в третий раз заговорил сам с собой.  
\- Двадцать лет уже прошло, двадцать лет, - прошептал он с отчаянием. - Когда же ты оставишь меня в покое?  
Шорохи на мгновение замерли, будто незримого кого-то вспугнул человеческий голос. А потом, в ответ на безмолвную просьбу Грейвса о помощи, залился треском и звоном старый телефон.  
“Мы проверили, куда ведет просека из сломанных и перекрученных веток, сэр, - рапортавал измученный сержант. - Человеческих следов не обнаружено, однако это скорее всего из-за дождей, земля ужасно размокла. Просека обрывается в двух милях от перекрестка Бербэнк и Хайленд-Роуд, железнодорожная станция Бербэнк”.  
\- Это в Ист-Батон-Руж или в приходе Вознесения? Что там находится? - спросил у него Грейвс.  
\- Граница Вознесения с Ибервиллем. Там мотель Оак-Хилл, Хайленд-Роуд Парк, раньше в нем наркоту толкали, бар “Аллигатор Хилтон”… и вроде церковь. Церковь, да.  
\- Что за церковь? - уточнил Грейвс, сев на постели. Но он и без этого знал ответ.  
\- Эй, Зак, что за церковь рядом с Хайленд-Роуд? - спросил сержант, прикрыв трубку ладонью, но голос все равно можно было различить. А потом озвучил ответ, уже для Грейвса: - Церковь Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, сэр, называется “Вторая смерть”. Вы думаете, это как-то связано с убийством?  
\- Посмотрим, - пожал плечами Грейвс, хотя жеста сержант увидеть не мог. Положил трубку. И понял, что смертельно устал - и что действительно хочет уснуть.  
А самое главное - может. Теперь может легко.

 

Путешествуя по Штатам, ты мало где сможешь встретить железную дорогу. Тем более - оживленную железную дорогу с несколькими развязками и семафорами, которые не смотрят сонно из-под своих козырьков, точно из-под полуприкрытых век, а раздают сигналы. Такое возможно лишь в промышленных районах, причем исключительно в тех, где производство начало набирать обороты в тридцатые или в сороковые.  
Америка - страна черных и гладких, как ремни, асфальтовых трасс. Железные дороги - удел самых загрязненных, самых ядовитых, натруженных, как руки сборщицы моторов, ее областей.  
Приход Ист-Батон-Руж и два соседних, Ибервилль и Вознесение, как раз и были из них.  
Сразу за мостом Хьюи Лонга, из-за многочисленных арок похожим на гребнистый драконий скелет, начиналась территория завода “Кайзер Алюминиум”. Попавшему в этот сущий ад на земле автомобилисту некуда было свернуть с федеральной трассы 190, и он против воли смотрел либо на бесконечную железную дорогу, вспарывающую поля по левую руку, либо на трубы и фермы, и водозаборники завода справа. Или только вперед, на белую разметку и желтые полосы вдоль отбойников. На зеленые указатели, пестрые дорожные знаки, на билборды с рекламой кошачьего корма и китайских автомобилей, билборды, призывающие послушать очередного соул-музыканта, и билборды с детскими лицами. “Вы меня видели?” Нет, малышка или малыш, мы ничего не видим, потому что мы стараемся не замечать зла.  
Грейвс выдохнул с облегчением, когда смог свернуть с шоссе 190 на зеленую Хайленд-Роуд, пролегающую мимо одноэтажных домиков, рощ, заболоченных озер и скользящую все дальше в холмы.  
Для своей церкви Мэри Лу Бэрбоун нашла не такое уж плохое место, что бы там ни казалось на первый взгляд. Он понял это, когда выкатился из-под веток глицинии к белоснежному зданию. По дороге к храму ты преодолевал настоящий ад - или чистилище, если угодно - дышал алюминием, ржавчиной и болотом, а потом тебя встречала приветливая церквушка в колониальном креольском стиле, и ты наконец находил в ней отдохновение.  
Грейвсу, знакомому со всеми этими фокусами по католической школе, было не привыкать к легким манипуляциям над сознанием прихожанина. Но это не значило, что он не обрадовался кипарисам, шумящим на ветру и сравнявшимся по высоте с церковным шпилем, свежему воздуху и частому штакетнику, аккуратно выкрашенному в белый и нагретому декабрьским солнцем.  
Правда радость и чувство освобождения охватывали его недолго. Ровно пока он не увидел тот же самый плакат, что на Чиппива-стрит: “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых!” - прибитый к дощатым дверям.  
Из этих дверей в раннее зимнее утро вышел темноволосый парень - похоже, тот самый, что так старательно водил по бумаге ладонями, пока питомцы Мэри Лу волнами катились на свой стихийный митинг. Он сильно сутулился, несмотря на то - или потому что - был довольно высоким. Будто прятался от самого себя. Выбравшегося из машины Грейвса он старательно не замечал.  
\- Служба закончилась? - спросил тот.  
Юноша кивнул, открыл и придержал створку, чтобы местные негритянки могли покинуть церковь, не застряв в дверях.  
\- Проповеди не будет?  
\- Нет, сэр, сегодня только среда. Но вы можете остаться на беседу. - Голос у него скрипел и прерывался, хотя он старался быть любезным и говорить ровно.  
\- Да, пожалуй, так я и поступлю. Что такое “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых”?  
\- Что?  
Грейвс поднялся к нему на крыльцо и встал рядом, расслабленно наблюдая за прихожанами - типичными женщинами окраин, редкими мужчинами и множеством детей всех возрастов, по большей части, девочками. Парень инстинктивно от него отодвинулся, но пространства было мало - и убегать можно было только вовнутрь. Что он и сделал, сжавшись еще сильней.  
\- Тут написано: “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых”, - Грейвс постучал ногтем по острым буквам на двери. - Откуда это?  
\- К-книга Исхода, глава двадцать вторая, стих восемнадцатый. Также сказано в книге Второзакония, - заторопился он вдруг, глотая слоги и целые слова: - всякий прорицатель, ворожея, ч-чародей, обаятель, волшебник и вопрошающий мертвых равно мерзок пред Г-господом, изгоняет их Господь от лица своего.  
\- Второзаконие? Не самая цитируемая книга Писания, - пожал плечами Грейвс: точно они беседовали о погоде. - А как же пророк Исайя? “Оставайся же с твоими волшебствами и со множеством чародейств твоих: может быть, пособишь себе, может быть, устоишь”. Они сами путались по поводу колдовства. А еще - колдовства не существует. Ты здесь работаешь?  
Сперва Грейвсу показалось, что у юноши явно не все дома, как у многих тут: тяжелые металлы в воздухе и воде, пьющие, нюхающие или колющиеся родители, тоскливый быт предместья… Родовая травма, умственная отсталость или аутизм, судя по тому, как бессмысленно он барабанил библейские стихи, да что угодно. По мнению Грейвса, в семнадцать или сколько там ему, выглядеть настолько забитым и неуверенным в себе, так напряженно прятать глаза и чуть ли не капать слюной можно было, только если ты болен. Но после фразы про колдовство парень вдруг метнул на Грейвса один единственный быстрый взгляд - и считать его слабоумным сразу же расхотелось.  
Это был блестящий, испытывающий взгляд, умный и настороженный.  
А глаза были обжигающе-черные, как у птицы.  
\- Работаю, сэр. И живу. Миссис Бэрбоун - моя приемная мать.  
\- И как тебе у нее живется?  
Снова этот взгляд.  
\- Великолепно, сэр. Мы ни в чем не нуждаемся. Вы из комиссии?  
\- Нет. Я не из комиссии.  
Грейвс похлопал его по руке, все еще придерживающей створку. Мол: не переживай, паренек, кто бы не приходил закрывать твою церковь, это случится еще нескоро и явно не по моей вине. Ну или не только по моей.  
Обычный жест. Ведь правда же, обычный. Грейвс и подумать не мог, какой эффект это произведет. Юноша сперва чуть было не выпустил дверную ручку, точно его ударили, вздрогнул всем телом. Но потом его потянуло навстречу Грейвсу - чуть ли не против его воли, - и он едва не столкнулся с ним плечом. Тот, удивленный такой реакцией, почти отскочил. Но что-то удержало его: должно быть, он представил, как юноша продолжает свое движение вслед ускользающей ласке и в итоге роняет его со ступеней: большая, удивленная, опасно дружелюбная собака, которую давно никто никто не гладил. Или в данном случае - не гладил никогда.  
Они замерли на секунду, стараясь пережить острый приступ неловкости, липкой, как горячая, только что из стирки, простыня. Грейвс отмер первым, успокаивающе погладил парня по сгибу локтя, а потом убрал руку в карман.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил зачем-то.  
\- Криденс, сэр.  
“Ну какой же ты Криденс? - подумал Грейвс, рассматривая скрюченную фигуру и видавший виды черный ученический блейзер. - Ты не тянешь на Криденса, у тебя должно быть звучное креольское или каджунское имя. А может, вовсе индейское, если судить по твоим скулам и глазам. О чем только думала женщина, назвавшая тебя так?”  
Но чувствовать неуместное расположение, почти жалость вместо чуть не зародившегося в нем омерзения к душевнобольному, было не время.  
\- А меня зовут Персиваль, - представился он (и мысленно спросил себя “Что за Персиваль?”). - Скажи мне, Криденс, ты знаешь Лэнгдона Шоу? Это молодой мужчина из Батон-Руж, русый, среднего роста, светлые глаза, беспокойный. Он мог приезжать сюда на службы, - Грейвс все же мимодумно делал предложения короткими, простыми, чтобы понять их не составляло труда. - У него хорошая машина.  
\- Детектив Шоу? Да, я его знаю.  
Грейвс впился в парня взглядом, но тот по-прежнему не поднимал глаза.  
\- Он часто тут бывает?  
\- Очень часто, он верующий человек. Но вчера и сегодня он не появлялся. Ему нужно справиться с потерей, - процитировал он кого-то, должно быть, мать. А потом спросил с обычной подозрительной интонацией уличного подростка: - Так вы полицейский?  
Лгать в ответ на прямой вопрос было бы глупо. Да и какую еще информацию несчастный мальчик смог бы ему дать?  
\- В некотором роде. - Грейвс откинул полу плаща и показал маршальский значок. - И часто тут бывают полицейские, кроме Шоу?  
Юноша отмолчался. Он поправил плакат на двери, плотно прижав отошедший уголок. На Грейвса он старался не смотреть.  
На доске для объявлений, приколоченной к церковной стене, висели еще плакаты и листовки. Одна из них, ядовито-розовая, сообщала, что “Произошло страшное! Ведьмы среди нас, ведьмы убили секретаря штата, уважаемого гражданина и христианина Генри Шоу, сплотимся, братья и сестры!” Ах, если бы все объяснялось так просто.  
Зато теперь не было сомнения, что об убийстве Шоу прихожане, организовавшие шествие протеста, узнали от Лэнгдона. Листовка призывала выйти на улицы в десять утра. А ведь такие штуки еще нужно заказать в типографии, и вряд ли хорошая типография есть в ближайших Ибервилле с Вознесением. То есть желающий созвать крестный ход сразу после убийства, должен был озаботиться печатью еще ни свет ни заря.  
Кто слил бы чокнутой проповеднице такую информацию прямо по горячим следам, да еще в деталях - не важно, намеренно или нет? Только двуличная тварь и верующий, мать его, человек Лэнгдон Шоу.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с миссис Бэрбоун, - сообщил он Криденсу, ткнув пальцем в листовку. - Насчет всего этого. Могу я это сделать? Я звонил по поводу визита.  
\- Откуда у вас…  
\- Оттуда, - Грейвс вытащил из нагрудного кармана пиджака сложенный вчетверо лист, который захватил с собой еще во вторник, показал, как пропуск. - Меня, можно сказать, официально пригласили.  
Криденс опомнился, когда бумажка во второй раз промелькнула перед его носом.  
\- Конечно, можете, сэр.  
Он пошел вперед, чтобы проводить посетителя, и Грейвс подумал с той же безотчетной и ни к чему не приложимой тоской, что накатывала на него в собственном доме: “А он похож на горбуна из Нотр-Дама. На горбуна из Нотр-Дама в костюме Фролло”. Эта мысль, наверное, посетила его потому, что Криденс практически не шевелил руками при ходьбе, они висели у него вдоль тела, безвольные. Как в недавней экранизации романа.  
Решение пришло как раз в этот момент, простое и естественное. Что бы не навешала ему Мэри Лу, Грейвс будет делить это на Криденса, на сутулую спину, на живой пока еще взгляд. Потому, что сожжения достойны Исход, Второзаконие и Книга Исайи, а не ворожеи. Потому что у Грейвса есть дом. А в доме есть сад, а в саду… в саду…  
“Прекрати, - сказал он себе. - Невозможно растрачивать себя на всех мальчишек того же возраста”.  
Церковные своды серого дерева поплыли над Грейвсом, а мимо поплыли отполированные задами прихожан скамейки, и он, чуть брезгливым жестом поддернув манжеты рубашки, последовал за своим горбуном.

 

\- Разрешите задать вам несколько вопросов?  
Грейвс по какой-то неясной ему самому причине не мог обращаться к Мэри Лу Бэрбоун “преподобная”. Словечки же “мэм” и “миссис” не соответствовали ей, вызывали отторжение - даже сквозь ее нынешний строгий облик Грейвс видел маленькую хористку, которой так шли ее белая мантия и нотная папка в руках.  
Теперь Мэри Лу носила короткое каре, волосы выглядели как шлем великомученицы-воина. А раньше у нее была коса - пышная, темно-русая. Мэри Лу-тогда-еще-Деммильблаунт, светлоглазая французская креолка, гордость прихода, перекидывала ее через плечо, и кончик касался кушака праздничного платья. В цветочек. На фото из газеты на ней было платье в цветочек, все баптистки такие носили.  
\- Я слушаю вас, маршал. - Называть его “сын мой” она тоже, кажется, не могла. Отсутствие привычных обращений стало молчаливым соглашением между ними.  
Мэри Лу сидела на скамье в первом ряду, прямая, расслабленная. Для Грейвса же Криденс, поймав его взгляд (“Я хотел бы видеть ее лицо, а не пялиться в скулу”), принес деревянный табурет. Женщина чуть повернулась к приемному сыну с нечитаемым выражением, и тот сразу же ушел.  
Теперь он с еще несколькими девочками возился на хорах, расставляя свечи и смахивая пыль с распятий и венков. Выше всех этих подростков, уже не мальчик даже, а молодой мужчина… И при этом - слабоумный ребенок на вид.  
Грейвс достал блокнот.  
\- Во вторник вы и ваши прихожане провели стихийное шествие, начавшееся у моста Лонга и закончившееся митингом у старого Капитолия.  
\- Да, - ответила Мэри Лу, все так же свободно и без особого труда удерживая спину прямой, а руки - ладонями вниз на коленях. - Мы вышли на улицы, потому что не смогли больше терпеть беззакония.  
\- О беззаконии мы еще поговорим. Откуда вам стало известно о случившемся? Да еще так рано утром?  
\- Люди. Люди болтают… - прошептала она, ее руки все так же расслабленно лежали на коленях. Она не волновалась, точно ей было нечего скрывать. Или хорошо себя контролировала. - Особенно - когда очень боятся. А там было чему испугаться. Вам наверняка известно об этом лучше, чем кому либо другому, маршал.  
Но Грейвс не дал сбить себя с мысли.  
\- Ни вас, ни других активистов не арестовали, - продолжил он чуть агрессивнее, чем нужно, - несмотря на то, что вы не санкционировали протест - и центр три часа был перегружен из-за пешего движения. Вам и здесь помогли те “люди”?  
\- Есть вещи, о которых нужно говорить, маршал. Говорить, несмотря на то, что закон это запрещает. Законы ведь написаны людьми. Но есть тот, что превыше. Мы вышли к Капитолию, потому что не могли молчать, когда пролилась кровь.  
\- Ваши мотивы я понял. Но отсутствие арестов, приводов в участок или хотя бы внушений, показывает, что вас…  
\- ...поддерживает полиция и муниципалитет? А чего вы ждали, маршал? Ведь я говорю не от своего имени. За моей спиной - город. Не только эти бедные женщины, дети, старики, но и люди, облеченные властью. Они тоже из Батон-Руж, как и мы все. И тоже наблюдают, как все окутывает тьма.  
\- Тьма? Вы говорите об этой тьме?  
Он снова достал листовку и показал Мэри Лу. Та посмотрела отстраненно, потрогала краешек, как будто не узнавала. Грейвс замечал такой взгляд и прежде, у других людей, он говорил: меня уже не интересует мирское, я вижу свет предвечный.  
\- Об этой. О тьме колдовства и невежества, о том, что люди отвернулись от Бога. Вы прочли воззвание?  
\- Не нашел времени, - фыркнул Грейвс, с трудом маскируя в голосе нотки сарказма. - Но с удовольствием послушаю его с ваших слов.  
Мэри Лу прикрыла глаза, точно прислушивалась к себе. Веки у нее были тонкие, голубоватые, с извивающимися алыми капиллярами.  
\- Я родилась в Батон-Руж, но я не всегда жила здесь. Дела плоти известны: мне сделали предложение, я вышла замуж и уехала подальше от городской суеты. Джайлс Бэрбоун стал для меня всем: боголюбивый, заботливый, настоящий подвижник. С ним я узнала, что такое любовь и что такое мир в душе, - она едва шевелила губами, но слова звучали четко и веско: наверняка не единожды повторенные. - Два года назад я вернулась в родные места. И не узнала свой город. Все заполнила тьма. Кликуши на улицах, сатанинские и пифагорейские звезды по кирпичной кладке, объявления от “королев вуду” всех мастей в телефонных кабинках. Смерть, секс, насилие, наркотики как образ жизни, - ее голос стал звонче, резче. Она не боялась произносить “мерзкие” слова типа “секс” или “наркотики”, они выкатывались из ее рта, будто жемчужины: никак не задевая сознания. - Но хуже всего было не это, маршал. А то, что люди, сами того не ведая, навлекли на себя гнев Божий. Люди слабые. Их легко искусить. Но никто, слышите вы, никто не заслуживает гибели только потому что он слаб.  
\- Вы подводите меня к этой вашей страшилке? О том, что ведьмы среди нас?  
\- Колдовство - не страшилка и не выдумка, мистер Грейвс. - Мэри Лу впервые назвала его по имени, и на мгновение на ее лице мелькнуло нечто такое, отчего Грейвс внезапно задумался, помнит ли она его. Вряд ли, конечно, та история случилась давно, но тень узнавания в ее выцветших глазах точно ему не мерещилась. - Оно реально. Как и наказание за него. Как и козни дьявола, который подталкивает маловерных на этот путь. Батон-Руж весь опутан дьявольскими сетями…  
\- Ваши прихожанки в этот момент наверняка жутко пугаются? - скривился Грейвс. - У вас оригинальные представления о магии, миссис Бэрбоун. Обычно Писание толкуют с той точки зрения, что нет чудес не от Бога.  
\- Вы верите?  
\- Я из католической ирландской семьи.  
\- Вы поняли вопрос.  
\- Мне куда интереснее узнать, на чем основан ваш авторитет, да такой, что полиция закрывает глаза на митинги. Не на страшилках же о ведьмах и колдовстве.  
\- Как давно вы в городе? Вы не озаботились узнать, что тут происходило и продолжает происходить? Люди боятся. А я поддерживаю их и даю им надежду на спасение.  
Грейвс положил раскрытый блокнот на колени и, придерживая листки одной рукой, провел большим пальцем под носом и по губе. Жест был скептический и символизировал раздумье.  
\- А теперь от проповедей перейдем к настоящим вопросам, - сказал он медленно, с легким оттенком торжества. - Помните точно, когда вернулись в город?  
\- В сентябре восемьдесят первого. Вы уверены, что имеете право меня допрашивать? - поинтересовалась Мэри Лу, склонив голову набок. - Я согласилась на беседу, потому что вы занимаетесь чудовищным преступлением и потому что я могу помочь… Но для допроса меня следует вызвать в участок и хоть что-то мне предъявить.  
Она смотрела на Грейвса все так же безразлично, и слова выкатывались жемчугом, не трогая ее души. Ни гнева, ни страха, только легкая усталость жены праведной, обращающей безбожника.

\- А мы все еще беседуем, миссис Бэрбоун, - улыбнулся он краем рта. - Я собираю о вас информацию, потому что стихийный митинг в утро смерти секретаря штата - не самое обычное явление, поверьте мне на слово. Где вы жили с мужем? Чем он занимался?  
\- Сразу после свадьбы мы уехали в Лакор, поселок неподалеку от Бей-Лейк, там был небольшой сахарный завод семьи Джайлса, его наследство. Тростниковый сахар и патока. Наш дом стоял у кромки полей, поля тянулись до самого озера, а вокруг так тихо - ни единой живой души. Только белые птицы. Белые птицы и детский смех.  
\- У вас с Джайлсом были дети?  
\- Приемные. Бог не дал мне собственного ребенка, но я люблю всех этих сироток как своих. Сперва мы взяли Криденса, его мать… Нет, лучше не вспоминать, через что мальчику пришлось пройти. Это была воля мужа, я еще надеялась родить. Когда поняла, что не смогу, мы удочерили Частити, сейчас ей пятнадцать. И Модести - совсем недавно, чуть больше трех лет назад. Все мои дети работают в церкви, вы можете поговорить и с ними, если захотите.  
\- Возможно, мне понадобится задать старшим пару вопросов, - согласно кивнул Грейвс, продолжая делать пометки в блокноте. - Что стало с мистером Бэрбоуном?  
\- Он умер, - сказала Мэри Лу, и голос на мгновение дрогнул. - Погиб во время наводнения. Из-за урагана “Айзек” вода в реке поднялась, мы спаслись в доме, а Джайлс, он обходил поля…  
\- Я соболезную.  
Грейвс поймал взгляд Мэри Лу. Это было несложно, она все время смотрела прямо. Но только сейчас, исключая ту промелькнувшую тень узнавания, она выдала хоть какую-то реакцию. Попыталась спрятать что-то за ресницами. Боголюбивый, заботливый… Грейвсу захотелось спросить: “Он вас бил? Шантажировал деньгами? Удерживал вас и детей в глуши насильно?”  
Но он знал: на прямой вопрос Мэри Лу ему не ответит. К тому же, к расследованию это отношения не имело. Джайлс Бэрбоун упокоился с миром. Стоило ли ворошить кости?  
\- Это все? - чуть нетерпеливо спросила Мэри Лу. - Или вы хотите спросить, заинтересовалась ли полиция округа его смертью? Нет. К тому же, это не ваше дело, маршал. Вода темна, - уронила она загадочно. - Темна и глубока.  
Ее дети и добровольные помощники закончили уборку и смотрели из углов, как совята.

\- Прошу еще немного вашего времени, - Грейвс постучал ручкой по кромке блокнота. - Вы упомянули, что мистер Бэрбоун был обеспечен…  
\- Вас интересует, как я распорядилась деньгами? - Мэри Лу чуть улыбнулась: губы у нее были сухие и тонкие. - Джайлс до самого конца оставался истинным христианином. Он любил детей и хотел, чтобы мы с ним открыли приют. Я исполнила его посмертную волю, переехав в Батон-Руж. Большая часть моих прихожан - воспитанники этого приюта или приходящие сироты при живых родителях. Вы должны знать, как тяжело приходится в наших краях этим брошенным пташкам.  
\- О приюте я не слышал…  
\- Вы чужак в здешних краях, мистер Грейвс. Даже если вы думаете, что что-то о нас знаете… вы ничего не знаете.  
Она начала было приподниматься, оправила платье.  
\- Постойте. Это не все, - тянуть дальше не имело смысла. - Сегодня ночью полицейские и дорожная служба обследовали место убийства секретаря Шоу. Был найден след, ведущий к вашей церкви… След из перекрученных ветвей, поваленных деревьев… - Грейвс чуть подался к Мэри Лу, наблюдая за тем, как изламываются брови на гладком, без морщин, лице, как напрягаются мускулы под кожей. - Можете дать комментарий?  
\- Смилуйся, Господи, - прошептала она, рывком подняла руки к щекам, прижалась губами к пальцам. - Смилуйся и защити. Я всеми силами пыталась отвратить это. Но если встаешь на защиту слабых, когда-нибудь придется отвечать…  
\- Мама! - рыжая девушка, кажется та самая, что на Чиппива-стрит сунула листовку под дворник, бросилась к Мэри Лу, обняла за плечи.  
\- Ничего, Частити, ничего. Мы ведь знали, что это случится. Остается молиться и уповать.  
\- Да о чем вы? - едва не взорвался Грейвс. - Вы знаете, что это? Можете объяснить?  
\- Это сила, - сказала Мэри Лу неожиданно веско, так что ее голос вдруг раскатился под сводами - будто она говорила с кафедры в микрофон. - Дьявольская сила, убившая Генри Шоу. Сила, что ненавидит и мстит. Принеси мне воды, милая.  
Девушка, которую назвали Частити, тут же отошла в сторону, прочие дети тоже закопошились, сгрудились за большой колонкой “Маршал” у стены, точно эта глупая маскировка могла спасти их от взгляда гостя… или от взгляда Мэри Лу.  
Грейвс впервые заметил, как темно в церкви, как неуютно. Он с шумом захлопнул блокнот.  
\- Что ж… Если все, что вы можете сказать, это “ведьмы среди нас”, беседа себя исчерпала.  
\- Они среди нас. Поверьте. Пока не стало поздно. Вас мне уже не защитить.  
Частити, низко наклонив голову, вдвинула в руку матери стакан с водой, но Мэри Лу не сделала ни глотка. Ее губы едва заметно дрожали - а Грейвс затылком ощущал устремленные на него взгляды детей.  
\- Последний вопрос, миссис Бэрбоун, - он встал, спрятал блокнот на груди, запахнул полы плаща. - Вам все равно его зададут. Вы были последней, кто говорил с Генри Шоу. Что он сказал вам, когда остановил на лестнице?  
Мэри Лу задумалась - и вдруг заморгала, совсем как должна была наверное удивляться та прелестная девчонка-хористочка.  
\- Я… Я могу пересказать вам весь наш разговор в кабинете мистера Шоу-старшего. Вы, наверное, уже знаете, нас привел туда мой прихожанин, Лэнгдон Шоу. Я рассчитывала сделать заявление, но мне не удалось.  
\- Да, насчет этого я в курсе. Вы близки с Лэнгдоном? - Грейвс чуть не спросил “Вы любовники?”, но не решился при детях. К тому же, тут он мог даже поверить в духовную связь: неприкаянный Лэнгдон помчался бы за любым, кто сказал ему ласковое слово, особенно за женщиной, олицетворяющей потерянную мать.  
\- Я хорошо его знаю. Ему часто требуется помощь, - подтвердила это предположение Мэри Лу. - К тому же, он щедро жертвует.  
\- Что ж… Это довольно честно с вашей стороны. Но ответьте на мой вопрос.  
\- Не могу, маршал, - Мэри Лу покачала головой. - Не могу, потому что Генри Шоу не догонял меня на лестнице. Я ушла, растоптанная, смятенная, перед глазами было темно, и я не видела, что он…  
\- А я видела! Видела! - зазвенел вдруг детский голосок. - Я была у той красивой стеклянной двери и я все видела, как в зеркале!  
Грейвс обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на девочку лет восьми, лучащуюся готовностью помочь, едва не дергающую его за рукав... и не заметил, как Мэри Лу выпустила стакан.  
Он разлетелся со стеклянным звоном, и на деревянном полу начало расплываться темное пятно.  
\- Модести.  
Голос у Мэри Лу был как у умирающей.  
Девочка вздрогнула. Доброе простоватое личико с глазами навыкате вдруг стало строгим: не ребенок - фигурка из воска.  
\- Модести, я ведь просила тебя не вмешиваться, когда говорят взрослые.  
\- Нет, подожди, малышка, что ты видела? - Грейвс сел на корточки подле девочки, но та стиснула руки на животе, будто пыталась защититься, втянула голову в плечи и потупила взгляд.  
\- Ответь мне, пожалуйста, это очень важно.  
\- Отвечай, Модести, - ласково сказала Мэри Лу. Рядом со скамьей уже стояла на коленях Частити, подбирала осколки стекла. - Что же ты увидела?  
Едва слышно хлопнула церковная дверь, но прежде чем она закрылась за ушедшим (или сбежавшим), Грейвс поймал взгляд Криденса, блестящий, точно у пантеры. Модести повторила движение Грейвса, глянув ему вслед. А вот Мэри Лу даже не повела головой.  
\- Ну? Говори, - уже чуть настойчивей попросила она.  
\- Я видела секретаря Шоу, упокой Господи его душу, - еле слышно сказала Модести, мучая и сжимая руки.  
\- И с кем же он говорил?  
\- Он… Он ни с кем не говорил.  
\- Ты уверена, Модести? Ты ведь помнишь, что Бог наказывает нас за ложь, - Мэри Лу постучала ногтями по подлокотнику скамьи.  
\- Он ни с кем не говорил, - упрямо повторила девочка. Она кусала губы и старалась не заплакать. От злости, ненависти или страха - Грейвс не знал точно. А еще он не знал, как ей помочь. Ему казалось, что если он положит ладонь ей на голову, чтобы погладить по волосам, Модести отпрыгнет, как маленький полудикий зверек.  
\- Видите, маршал. Ребенок искренне пытается вам помочь. Но что она может знать? Если вы захотите задать еще какие-то вопросы, я с радостью окажу вам содействие. А пока, - Мэри Лу вздохнула и наконец встала со своей скамьи (Частити еще возилась у ее ног, коленопреклонная), - прошу вас, покиньте церковь. Вы смущаете моих дочерей.

У этого бара было только два достоинства (одно из которых владелец, если он еще не совсем пропил свои мозги, должен был считать недостатком): старый музыкальный автомат с запыленной светящейся аркой - и крюк, который Хайленд-Роуд сделала после какого-то из наводнений. Из-за петли, огибающей теперь Бербэнк, шумные дальнобойщики потеряли к бару интерес. Если кто и заглядывал в его сумрачное нутро, то разве что местные - работники алюминиевого завода, рыболовы, ловцы раков. Утро не было их временем, поэтому в баре Грейвс сидел один. Гипнотизировал взглядом стакан с пивом, раскачивал его из стороны в сторону, не думал и не писал.  
Невзрачный бар на авеню Генерала Адамса обладал и еще одним достоинством: в нем имелся телефон, который бармен поставил на стол перед Грейвсом, а сам ушел в подсобку - отгружать алкоголь. Но сам Грейвс склонен был считать телефон скорее необходимым злом, чем благом.  
Была бы его воля, он никому не звонил бы и ни с кем не разговаривал. Его настиг тот нечасто, но регулярно повторяющийся приступ мизантропии, когда люди доставляли одни лишь неудобства. Грейвс подозревал, что дело не в нелюбви, а в страхе. Он хорошо притворялся, прятал себя как мог, но он все равно испытывал страх. Очень своеобразный, как ему казалось. Не страх перед людьми как таковыми, а страх быть беспомощным. Не суметь ничего противопоставить тупой силе людских инстинктов и силе их уверенности в собственном праве.  
Чем он мог, например, помочь девочке с косичками по имени Модести? Девочке, которую заставили солгать ему, а потом наверняка - да не наверняка, а точно, он был уверен - наказали за ложь!  
И какое право он имел делать ее жизнь еще хуже?  
Однако он не уезжал.  
По бару кружила обалделая зимняя муха. Пиво теплело, приобретая едва ощутимый привкус мыла и пота. Музыкальный автомат давно перестал наигрывать песенки, потому что Грейвс больше ему не платил.  
Расследование, как сообщали из центрального управления, почти не продвигалось. Полицейские округа с подкреплением из нескольких маршалов ездили по населенным пунктам на всем протяжении Ривер-Роуд, искали возможных свидетелей. Дорожники обшаривали пойму. Добровольцы обходили дома. Однако никто так и не выяснил, куда перед своей смертью ездил Генри Шоу и откуда возвращался.  
\- А как ваши дела, маршал, сэр? - спросили у него.  
Грейвс буркнул, что не обязан отчитываться в своих действиях перед низшими по званию - и нажил среди копов еще одного врага. Он и правда не был обязан отчитываться, но следовало говорить помягче… Только Грейвсу было плевать.  
Он подумывал позвонить еще и Пиквери: госпожа прокурор ясно дала понять, что ждет отчета. Но отчитаться все еще было не в чем. Не расскажешь же ей, что у тебя очередная заусенца на контактной линзе - след из сломанных веток, пролегший по болотам и торфяникам от шоссе и почти до самой церкви.  
До самой церкви… Грейвс вспоминал беленькие стены, высокий шпиль, сероватый пол с расплывающимся пятном пролитой воды - и его тянуло наблевать прямо в проклятый пивной стакан. Он знал в себе эту ненависть к религии, не к вере. Он изо всех сил старался до поры до времени ей не поддаваться.  
По дороге в бар Грейвс специально съехал с трассы и добрался до приюта - маленького и уютного двухэтажного дома с уголком для барбекю, тентами от москитов, баскетбольными кольцами и приветливым крыльцом. За кустами бузины позади дома был вкопан бассейн, но там из-за дождливого сезона никто не купался. Дети были в школе, так что Грейвс увидел только персонал: двух строго одетых, недобрых негритянок. Их серые платья и платки живо напомнили ему шествие в утро убийства.  
Табличка около ворот из сетки Рабица сообщала, что приют основан в память о добросердечном и чадолюбивом Джайлсе М. Бэрбоуне - и на его средства. Названия у приюта не было.  
Грейвс задумался тогда, каким могло быть второе имя мистера Бэрбоуна. Неужто, Модест? Мейсон? Тихое, сонное, спокойное место, которым казался приют, не убедило его в том, что семейство Мэри Лу и саму проповедницу стоит оставить в покое.  
Сейчас он верил в это еще меньше. С кем бы из Бэрбоунов Генри Шоу не говорил на лестнице отцовской редакции, это был последний человек в Батон-Руж, который видел Генри живым, общался с ним. Вариантов, в общем-то, было два: Криденс и Мэри Лу. О том, чтобы повторно допрашивать вторую, тошно было даже думать. К тому же она все равно ему солжет. Первый… Грейвсу казалось, что тот побег из церкви многое объяснял: Криденс боялся. А страх - это всегда спусковой крючок для любого дознания. Из Криденса можно было вытрясти информацию, забрав его в участок; он, вероятно, даже был совершеннолетним, и тогда Грейвс имел право вообще на все… Но поступать с ним так было низко. Нет, если бы пришлось, Грейвс и на худшее мог пойти, раскручивать молодежь на признания - нехитрое занятие. Но пока была возможность не пугать, не волновать, не ломать этого мальчика, Грейвс не хотел бы его пугать.  
Дело было вот еще в чем.  
Криденс, как и его уродливый двойник из Нотр-Дама, выглядел довольно сильным. Он точно был выше и слегка крупнее Грейвса. Что будет, если ты испугаешь его - и если ты не его властная мать - Грейвс не знал. И ему не очень-то хотелось проверять, не свернет ли Криденс своему обидчику шею. А по настороженному блеску черных индейских глаз Грейвс понял, что где-то в глубине души такую возможность парень для себя допускал.  
Оставалась только одна зацепка - Модести. И Грейвсу требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
Он поднялся с поднадоевшего уже табурета у стойки, когда стрелки наддверных часов доползли до трех. Оставил плату за пиво и чаевые, взял свой плащ и вышел из бара. Поправил воротник, точно этот простой жест мог придать ему уверенности.  
И, пока возвращался обратно к беленому зданию “Второй смерти”, размышлял о том, как сильно будет смахивать на педофила, высматривая Модести из кустов. И сколько ему впаяют, если о разговоре узнает Мэри Лу. С нее ведь станется призвать на помощь своих летучих обезьян из полиции и муниципалитета.  
Представив вслед за этим Мэри Лу в образе Злой ведьмы Запада, Грейвс неожиданно развеселился. Он собирался провернуть абсолютно идиотский номер, руководствуясь только своей интуицией, он совершенно не был уверен в успехе, он вообще не понимал, что пытается раскопать… Но он хихикал, как четырехлетка, воображая проповедницу в зеленом гриме, в остроконечном колпаке. И чувствовал, что напряженное ожидание катастрофы, которое преследовало его с самого приезда в Луизиану, отпускает - пусть и ненадолго.  
Девочку он увидел раньше, чем ожидал. В двух кварталах от церкви. Она, Частити и еще несколько подростков обходили дома. Попарно поднимались на ступеньки, звонили в двери и вручали хозяевам, если те открывали, свежие, только что из типографии, цветные листовки.  
Грейвс не сомневался, что в них: воззвание сплотиться против колдовства, прийти на службу, не дать восторжествовать тьме, убившей секретаря Шоу. А еще - пожертвовать на церковь и поддержать Мэри Лу, когда та вновь начнет проповедовать со ступеней Капитолия. Каким бы глупым анахронизмом не была история про ведьм среди нас, Грейвс не мог не признать, что она работала. Особенно здесь, в Луизиане, с ее столетней традицией искать спасения в магии, если жизнь слишком чудовищна, а Бог наблюдает молча.  
Остановившись у края дороги так, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и чтобы ветки миндаля скрывали часть машины, но не загораживали обзор, Грейвс наблюдал за детьми. Он был уверен, что девочек не отпустили бы одних, соответственно, где-то здесь Мэри Лу, Криденс или кто-то из взрослых прихожан. Однако никто не показывался. Частити держала сестренку за руку слишком крепко, та каждый раз дергалась, когда они покидали очередной дворик. Но ее не отпускали, не позволяли идти одной. Лицо у Частити было каменное.  
Наконец терпению Модести пришел конец. Грейвс увидел, как она со злостью вырвала руку из ладони сестры, что-то ей крикнула - Частити, собиравшаяся, похоже, дать ей подзатыльник, отшатнулась. Назревал конфликт, в который другие дети, судя по настороженному виду, вовсе не собиралсиь лезть. Грейвс положил было руку на дверцу, чтобы выйти и вмешаться. Но тут Модести бросила кипу своих листовок прямо в лицо сестре и побежала в сторону зеленеющего ниже по холму пустыря.  
Частити сперва бросилась за ней, но быстро вернулась, села на землю и с плачем начала подбирать смятые бумажки. Остальные девочки не утешали ее, держались на расстоянии - точно неудача сделала Частити заразной.  
Во время дневного кружения по Бербэнку и окрестностям Грейвс пару раз проезжал пустырь в низине. Так что он представлял, куда может направиться маленькая девочка, только что сильно рассердившая маму и сестру - и, что важнее, рассердившаяся на них сама. Уж точно не к церкви, вот что.  
Он задом выехал с тихой одноэтажной улицы, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. И отправился к пустырю в объезд.  
На какой-то миг ему показалось, что, приотствав, за ним движется чья-то машина, слишком приличная для Бербэнка и Оак-Хилл Плейс. Но уже в следующий момент он потерял “хвост” из виду и решил, что это просто нервы.  
Пустырь оказался обширнее, чем он думал поначалу. Остатки некогда ухоженной дубовой аллеи сливались с бедной, заболоченной рощей, затем сменялись подлеском, и наконец превращались в топкую низину, заросшую тростником и копьевидным просом. В тростнике пряталось озерцо или рукав реки, там с криками кружились чайки и пеликаны. Место было неуютное, серое. Входить под кроны дубов не хотелось.  
\- Модести! - позвал Грейвс, выйдя из машины. - Я из полиции, Модести! Ты меня уже видела. Я хочу тебе помочь!  
Он долго не получал ответа. Но, бродя среди деревьев, находил все больше примет того, что пустырь обитаем: то ленточка, повязанная на ветку, то исчерченный мелом ствол… то - и это заставляло напрячься - ствол, изрезанный ножом.  
Наконец он заметил среди травы и ветвей что-то голубое: платье Модести. А подойдя, разглядел ее лучше. Девочка сидела на корточках, обхватив себя руками, и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. Кажется, развлекала себя каким-то стишком или считалкой. Глаза у нее были сухие.  
При виде Грейвса она вскочила, оступилась неловко:  
\- Не подходите!  
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, Модести! - он выставил руки ладонями вперед, показывая, что ничего с собой не притащил, но она все равно отступала все дальше к кустам.  
\- Я сяду - вот так и не буду больше двигаться, - он опустился на корточки, посмотрел на нее просяще. - Только и ты не убегай. Стой там, если хочешь. Мне просто нужно задать тебе вопрос.  
\- Задавайте. - Она скрестила руки на груди. Все еще не верила, но и не сбегала. Его тон и поза, кажется, убедили ее: он не злодей. Не сделает ничего плохого.  
\- В церкви ты хотела рассказать мне, что видела. Но нам помешали. Ты можешь сказать сейчас? С кем говорил мистер Шоу? Может быть, ты даже слышала, о чем?  
\- Он ни с кем не говорил… - Модести принялась раскидывать листву носком туфельки. В образовавшихся выемках тут же собиралась вода.  
\- Здесь нет твоей мамы. Никто не узнает, если ты скажешь.  
\- Он ни с кем не говорил.  
Губы у Модести дрожали: она злилась. Она была напугана. Она хотела заговорить. И не могла заговорить, потому что что-то для себя поняла. Взвесила. Приняла решение.  
Она кого-то выгораживала.  
\- Это был Криденс, так? Генри Шоу нагнал на лестнице Криденса, а не твою маму?  
Девочка вскинула глаза - и Грейвс понял, что не ошибся. Он постарался улыбнуться ей как можно мягче, хотя знал, что мягкие улыбки у него не выходят, да и по детям он не специалист. Поставил руки ладонями на землю, чтобы поменять позу.  
И в этот момент из подлеска на него выскочило что-то черное. Выкатилось, бросилось было к нему, но замерло, отступило, дрожа, и загородило собой Модести.  
\- Не смейте ее трогать! - запинаясь на каждом слоге, прорычал Криденс, отталкивая девочку своим телом все дальше от Грейвса. - Никакое отродье вроде вас больше не посмеет ее тронуть!  
Грейвс перевел дыхание. Ему просто повезло. Если бы Криденс не решил, что главное - защитить Модести а не отомстить ее обидчику, он мог бы легко разбить Грейвсу челюсть, ударив коленом в подбородок. И если бы брат с сестрой не вызвали помощь, а оставили его лежать тут, Грейвс за какие-то полчаса захлебнулся бы собственной кровью. Убить стоящего на коленях человека вообще проще простого. Легче только с лежащими плашмя.  
\- Я к ней не приближался, Криденс, - медленно проговорил он, не пытаясь, однако, подняться. - Я лишь хочу понять, что такого произошло в редакции Шоу.  
\- Модести, он правду говорит?  
Криденса трясло. Не так, как девочку: она выглядела ребенком, который вот-вот заплачет - то есть выглядела обычно. А вот у него, кажется, непроизвольно сокращались все мышцы, он не мог совладать с лицом: дергались губы, веки, дрожала жилка на скуле под глазом, - и руки, прямо по заветам Писания не ведая о том, что творит товарка, стискивали друг дружку.  
Смотреть на него было страшно - и Грейвс чуть было не опустил взгляд.  
\- Правду, он ничего плохого не хотел, - сипло ответила Модести из-за спины брата.  
Криденса начало отпускать. Он снова ссутулился, наклонил голову, а руки, которые только что скребли по предплечьям, безвольно, бессильно повисли.  
\- Ну зачем вы ввязались в это, мистер Грейвс? - пробормотал он глухо. - Зачем вы нас мучаете?  
\- Я никого не мучаю, Криденс. Я пытаюсь узнать правду, это моя работа. И я просил называть меня Персивалем.  
Криденс жалко всхлипнул, но это было не рыдание, а смешок. Попытка рассмеяться. Очень неудачная.  
\- Я вам просто расскажу - и вы уйдете.  
\- Конечно. Сразу же. Только провожу вас с девочкой домой.  
\- Не надо, мистер Грейвс. Не надо нас провожать.  
\- Хорошо. Я просто уйду. А сейчас - могу я подняться?  
Ответом ему был странный взгляд из-под челки - как будто Криденс недоумевал, что кто-то способен просить у него разрешения сделать такую малость. Грейвс встал, отряхнул колени и полы плаща. А когда поднял голову - на него уже не смотрели. Только под ноги.  
\- Я, Модести и Час… Мы сопровождали маму, - на слове “мама” Криденс икнул, перебарывая спазм, словно что-то в горле мешало ему его произносить, - чтобы она поговорила с мистером Робертом Шоу и напечатала в его газете свое обращение. Она была очень радостная. Думала, что в этот раз все получится. Но ничего не получилось У мистера Шоу сидел его сын… убитый… или как правильно? Пострадавший?  
\- Убитый. Продолжай.  
\- У мистера Шоу сидел тот… Генри… Он нервничал все время, что мы были в кабинете. Ходил. Складывал руки вот так, - Криденс вложил кисти рук под мышки, обхватив себя крест-накрест. - И он смотрел на меня. Он все время смотрел на меня: быстро, тайком.  
\- Как будто узнал его, - подала голос Модести. Она держалась за пояс брата, почти висела на нем. - Ну, как знакомого. Только… страшного знакомого. Плохого. Узнал - и очень испугался.  
Криденс побледнел при этих ее словах. И продолжил скомкано, торопливо, явно выкинув часть истории:  
\- Все это продолжалось недолго. Нам отказали - и Лэнгдон, это наш прихожанин, брат мистера Генри Шоу, пошел проводить маму и девочек. Я, наверное, сильно разволновался из-за того, что на нас так кричали… Уронил пару листов из папки с нашей статьей. На лестнице. Стал подбирать. Тут вышел мистер Генри Шоу. Взял с пола один листок. Сунул мне. И начал говорить… гадости. Что мы - психи. Безумцы. Что ведем город к гибели. Что… ох, нет. Не могу это повторять. Грязно.  
\- И это все? - спросил Грейвс без выражения.  
\- Все. Больше ничего не было. - У Криденса прыгала челюсть, и губы казались еще краснее из-за бледности - как будто его ударили в лицо.  
\- Мама слышала, но не стала вмешиваться, - сказала Модести жестко. - Не помогла ему. А я была внизу. Видела все от двери. Но не успела. А я бы могла. Я бы выложила этому Шоу все, что думаю, если бы не мама.  
\- Так ты считаешь, малышка, что Генри Шоу оскорблял Криденса от испуга? Верно я понял?  
\- Она сама не знает, что болтает! - выплюнул вдруг Криденс.  
Модести вздрогнула, как от удара. Подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на брата.  
Замерла так, шумно дыша. И Грейвс увидел, как ее лицо озаряет что-то вроде понимания. Она не стала вырываться, обиженно убегать, как от Частити. Она взяла Криденса за руку и сжала его ладонь в своей, точно большая.  
Ему это, кажется, было нужно: колотило его уже как в ознобе.  
\- Мы пойдем, мистер Грейвс, - сказала Модести с этой новой, несвойственной восьмилетнему ребенку интонацией взрослой. - Вы же все узнали?  
Что на это было ответить?  
Он отправился их проводить, но шел на пару шагов позади, уважая личное пространство этих потерянных детей. Смотреть на сутулую спину Криденса и на ведущую его за руку Модести в заношенном голубом платьице было тяжело. Так что он бросал взгляды по сторонам. И лишь поэтому заметил скрученные, перекореженные, частично обломанные ветви дубов, прячущихся в многолетней сырой тени. Это напоминало последствие торнадо. Только очень избирательного: повреждены были всего два дерева, тогда как остальные остались целыми.  
След, ведущий к Бербэнку от Ривер-Роуд, не обрывался в двух милях от поселка. Он продолжался на этом пустыре, в этой дубовой аллее. Он был реален и не хотел исчезать, сколько не моргай и не тряси головой.  
Грейвс усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться и постарался нагнать Криденса и Модести, от которых сильно отстал.  
На дороге их поджидал около своей “Хонды Аккорд” взвинченный Лэнгдон Шоу.  
\- Пришлось немного проследить за вами, маршал, уж простите. Такая работа, - отсалютовал он Грейвсу двумя пальцами, как солдат Конфедерации. - Криденс, Модести, вы поедете со мной. Мама волнуется.  
Надо же было ему вмешаться именно сейчас! Когда о нем почти позабыли, а его участие в запутанной истории Мэри Лу и ее церкви стало несущественным, неважным. “Ну-ка притормози, - велел Грейвс сам себе. - В этом чертовом деле нет неважных деталей!”  
\- Вас отстранили, - напомнил он Лэнгдону желчно: сдерживаться было выше его сил. - Я вас заметил, детектив, плохо ведете слежку. У вас ко мне дело?  
\- Дело. Нужно поговорить.  
Он бросил на Грейвса злой и какой-то беспомощный, затравленный взгляд, пока Модести и Криденс покорно забирались в машину и прижимались друг к дружке на заднем сидении.  
\- Будьте здесь. Я сейчас вернусь, только отвезу их домой.  
В бардачке своего автомобиля Грейвс отыскал карту и начертил маркером длинную красную линию там, где по данным полиции пронесся в ночь убийства загадочный торнадо. Поставил точку в районе Бербэнка. И соединил их в одно.

 

Лэнгдон Шоу выглядел так, словно он что-то принял. Вернее, принял еще вчерашней ночью, его уже отпустило, но дурнотное наркотическое похмелье продолжает накатывать волнами, ноют суставы, болят глаза и хочется выблевать желудок или выбросить мозг в мусорное ведро. Он ни секунды не мог провести спокойно: то сгибался пополам, то вертелся на стуле, то обхватывал себя руками. А разок даже начал барабанить по зубам, но тут же бросил.  
Грейвса так и подмывало в открытую спросить его, на чем он сидит, и как это сочетается с его ревностной верой. Но он не задавал вопросов. Вся его воля уходила на то, чтобы заглушить в себе темное беспокойство о детях Мэри Лу. Их судьба должна была волновать его в последнюю очередь. Но она его волновала.  
Пытаясь отогнать тягостные мысли, он снова взял себе пива, заказал еду. Но снова не пил - и даже не потому, что нужно было за руль: предстояло возвращение в Батон-Руж, где проверки на дорогах не были такой уж редкостью. Просто пива совершенно не хотелось, как и любого другого алкоголя.  
Хорошо, что за прошедшее с утреннего визита время бармен успел смениться, иначе Грейвс стал бы для парня причиной неприятного дежавю. Еще следовало порадоваться, что в баре наконец-то появились официантки. За них хоть изредка можно было зацепиться взглядом, когда Лэнгдон начинал слишком сильно бесить.  
Пожалуй, для важного разговора стоило бы выбрать другой бар. Но это место было тихое, удобно расположенное - и с телефоном, если понадобится. Размышлять, впрочем, особо и не приходилось: Лэнгдон явно откопал что-то интересное, а Грейвс не хотел, чтобы тот передумал делиться информацией. Так что дожимать его нужно было сейчас, сию секунду.  
Хотя уже через некоторое время Грейвс начал опасаться, что парня не раскручивать придется, а притормаживать.  
Лэнгдон не стал размениваться. Он сразу начал с мольбы. Судя по красным глазам и дергающимся пальцам, у него выдалась бессонная ночка. И это если не считать наркоты.  
\- Пожалуйста, оставьте их в покое, - попросил он Грейвса проникновенно. - Вы ведь даже не понимаете, что для нас всех делает Мэри Лу… Что она для нас значит…  
\- Для “нас” или для тебя?  
\- И для меня в том числе. Я пришел к ней в тяжелое время - и она дала мне покой.  
“Что же с тобой случилось, если отдаться на волю безумной фанатички с манихейским бредом стало для тебя выходом?” - мысленно спросил его Грейвс. Он подозревал, что никогда не узнает точный ответ. Но последив в течение вечера за отношениями в семье Шоу, мог сказать наверняка, что без отца тут не обошлось.  
Без отцов в историях слабых мужчин не обходилось никогда.  
\- Она больной человек, - сказал он, смягчив, как мог, “сумасшедшая сука”, рвавшееся с языка.  
\- Не вам судить. Вы уехали отсюда… двадцать лет назад? Больше? Вы просто не представляете себе, что такое Батон-Руж сейчас.  
\- Парень, ты говоришь с ее слов, - Грейвс слишком сильно наклонил стакан, и немного пива пролилось на подставку. - А у тебя должны быть свои. Вот и переходи к ним, ты ведь ради этого поехал за мной.  
\- Я хочу предложить вам сделку.  
\- Но прежде скажи: твоя драгоценная Мэри Лу бьет своих детей?  
\- Она… - Лэнгдон шумно сглотнул и уставился прямо в лицо Грейвсу. Страшно было видеть, насколько он выжат: из-за покрасневших век и лопнувших капилляров голубые глаза казались еще светлее и безумнее. - Она иногда делает это. Но никогда попусту. Наказание - способ исправиться. Страдание возвышает.  
\- Кого возвышает? Маленьких беспомощных девочек? Парней, которые могут уже в армию документы подавать, но слишком для этого забиты? Девушек, мечтающих, наверное, о свиданиях, а не разносить листовки? Ладно, - Грейвс хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Если бы страдания возвышали, ты бы уже вознесся, как Иисус. Какую сделку ты хочешь мне предложить?  
\- Я прошу… - Лэнгдон подвинулся к нему близко-близко, безумные глаза были в нескольких дюймах от лица. - Я прошу оставить церковь “Второй смерти” в покое. Не приходить к ним, не спрашивать ни о чем, обходить это в ваших отчетах…  
\- Эти глупости я даже обсуждать не буду. Счет, пожа…  
\- Я знаю, куда он ездил.  
\- Что?  
К их столику подошла официантка, но Грейвс отослал ее небрежным движением руки. Подпер подбородок кулаками и стал смотреть на Лэнгдона. Тот улыбался - сущий съехавший с катушек наркоман.  
\- Я знаю, где Генри был в ночь своей смерти. Вчера я пролез к нему в дом. Там, конечно, уже был обыск, все документы забрали, здание оцепили, но я же не зря работаю в полиции. И я не зря его брат… То есть, был его братом.  
\- Дальше.  
\- Вывезли они не все, вот что я вам скажу. Я покопался кое в каких бумагах, которые посчитали несущественными, перерыл его книги, пластинки, журналы. И нашел записную книжку. Думаю, он не особенно старался ее спрятать, швырнул, куда пришлось. Именно поэтому ее никто не заметил. Ищут ведь то, что человек прячет с умыслом.  
\- Покажешь мне ее? - спросил Грейвс, не делая ни единого движения навстречу, не пытаясь выразить заинтересованность.  
\- Да. А как же. Смотрите. Ха! Ха-а! - Лэнгдон вытащил из-под куртки и потряс перед носом Грейвса дорогим и представительным планировщиком с шелковой закладкой. Почти все страницы были пустыми. Кое-где записаны номера телефонов и даты встреч. А еще один лист был заполнен каракулями, похожими на детские рисунки.  
\- Что, съели? Это наш с ним шифр, в детстве мы записками обменивались. Бутылочная воздушная почта. Из окна спальни прямо в дом на дереве. Никаких ключей и описаний не осталось. Расшифровать не сможете. Ну то есть сможете, если подключите графологов ФБР, но сколько же времени на это уйдет…  
\- Я тебя понял, Лэнгдон, - сухо сказал Грейвс и вновь подозвал официантку. А расплатившись за них обоих, велел: - Идем в мою машину. Поговорим там.  
\- Сперва дайте обещание, маршал. Я вам рассказываю, что искал Генри. А вы никогда больше не трогаете Мэри Лу. Она тут не при чем. Вы ищите не там. И вы это поймете, как только я переведу вам записку.  
\- Пойдем, парень.  
Грейвс крепко взял его за плечо и повел за собой к выходу из бара. Но у облепленных байкерской символикой дверей остановился и сказал почти с отвращением:  
\- Даю тебе слово, Лэнгдон. Слово Грейвса из Батон-Руж.  
\- Спасибо! - Лэнгдон запихнул свою записную книжку в карман на груди - и почти выбежал за ним в обезумевшие от заката сумерки.  
По небу словно полоснули опасной бритвой и выпустили всю кровь. Грейвс успел забыть, какие краски для себя отхватила природа низовий Миссисипи. И как ими распоряжается.  
Поразительно. Он настолько старался выбросить все это из памяти - что действительно смог. И стоял теперь, точно громом пораженный. Голова раскалывалась - что-то, похожее на мигрень, нагнало еще на пустыре, - в ушах начинало шуметь. Линзы. Когда слишком долго ходишь в линзах, такое бывает.  
Несколько раз с силой закрыв и открыв глаза, он отпер машину для напряженного ждущего Лэнгдона. Они отъехали от бара, остановились подальше от основной трассы. Грейвс опустил стекло, чтобы немного подышать.  
\- В записях Генри, которые он делал шифром, говорится о книге, - начал Лэнгдон ровно. Трудно было ожидать от него такой связной и спокойной речи. - Он называет ее просто “Книга”, но есть несколько примет: она черная (он это подчеркивает), у нее - фальшивая обложка, прикрепленная в шестидесятых, когда книгу выкрали у коллекционера. У вора книга пробыла недолго. Он разорился из-за карт и наркотиков, его имущество продали с аукциона, а книга попала в библиотеку штата, отдел специальной литературы. Ее не стали реставрировать - обложка осталась фальшивой. “Письма Телеоса де Лорки”. На самом деле она не имеет отношения к средневековому испанскому мистицизму. Просто под такую обложку не каждый захочет заглянуть. Книгу написала Санит Деде, знаменитая королева вуду, предшественница первой Мари Лаво. Я не знаю, насколько книга ценная. Но Генри она была чертовски нужна.  
\- Что? Повтори, что? - опомнился Грейвс, ударил костяшками по стеклу, к которому до этого прижимался виском. - Какая, к дьяволу, книга? Зачем она ему?  
\- Этого он нигде не упоминает, - пожал плечами Лэнгдон. - Записи сделаны в разное время, где-то в течение пары недель или, может, одной. Я проверил: он ездил по архивам и библиотекам, собирал информацию для своей речи… А выходит, искал эту книгу. И делал записи нашим шифром, - он крепко зажмурился на несколько секунд, а потом продолжил так же размеренно, точно собрал всю свою волю для этого разговора: - Там нет никаких призывов о помощи, ничего, что говорило бы о шантаже, о событиях, которые побудили его к поискам. Просто наш сраный шифр. Думаю, он попросту не мог не оставлять записей. Всегда был чертовым педантом.  
\- Та книга…  
\- Генри ее нашел. Судя по его последней записи, он узнал, куда делась книга, когда ураган Ли разнес библиотеку. Ей завладела “Старуха с болот”, как он пишет, по имени Тереза Лакруа. Ведьма.  
\- О нет. Не говори мне, что и здесь речь пойдет о колдовстве!  
\- А что вы хотели, маршал? - бесцветно спросил Лэнгдон. - От этого никуда не денешься. И вам тоже от него никуда не деться.  
\- Тереза Лакруа. Ее нужно проверить. Есть что-то о ней?  
\- Да. Это последняя запись. Генри пишет, что старая хрычовка живет где-то на болотах Байю, между Сорренто и Бриттани, добраться туда можно по Фонтено-Роуд, но это только часть пути, потом - какие-то лесные тропы и топь.  
\- Вот поэтому полиция на нее еще не вышла! Нужно позвонить…  
\- Погодите, маршал. Я ведь не зря не спал всю эту чертову ночь. Перед рассветом, закончив с шифром, я поехал к Лакруа. И я нашел ее.  
\- Генри к ней приходил? Она что-нибудь рассказала?  
энгдон помолчал, бесцельно перелистывая записную книжку брата.  
\- Нет, она ничего не сказала. Потому что она мертва. У нее в хибаре был пожар. Использовали жидкость для розжига костров, наверное, ее же собственную, и бензин. Домик вспыхнул, как спичка. Вместе с хозяйкой, если это она, конечно, труп было не узнать. Я сообщил о происшествии шерифу из телефона-автомата в Бриттани. Не назвался, разумеется. Сейчас там уже начали следствие. Вряд ли что-то накопают. Бабка курила в постели, мертвецки пьяная, и сгорела. У нас такое часто случается. Но самое главное знаете, что?  
Грейвс знал. Но не хотел это слышать.  
\- У нас тут дождливый сезон, сэр, муссоны. Если хоть три дня будет лить, размоет все к чертовой матери. В ночь убийства, однако, небо было чистое. Дождь шел на следующий день. Но когда я приехал, головешки хижины этой Трейси Лакруа, упокой ее Боже, выглядели прилично…  
\- То есть по твоему мнению, Генри ее и убил?  
\- Он. Или тот, кто пришел позже.  
\- Культист со спицами?  
\- Я не знаю, маршал. Важно, что кто-то хотел замести следы. Старуха что-то знала о книге. И о Генри. О его делах с ней. Видите, я честен. Даже если мой брат окажется убийцей, я не буду ничего скрывать. Но поймите, вы напрасно сунулись в церковь. Это ложный след. Дело в книге, не в Мэри Лу.  
Грейвс кивнул. Мигрень разыгрывалась все сильней. Словно кто-то копался в черепе пальцами в хирургической резине. Словно искал там что-то.  
\- Я дал слово, Лэнгдон. Я не сунусь к Мэри Лу. Сделаешь мне перевод записки и пару копий с подстрочником?  
\- Получите по факсу. У вас ведь есть факс?  
Они помолчали. В полной тишине над стоянкой мотеля неподалеку зажглись фонари, и высокий указатель с цифрой шесть начал подмигивать алыми и синими лампочками. Часть из них не работала или была разбита.  
\- Вот что, Лэнгдон, - сказал Грейвс, оторвавшись от сидения. Он положил руки на руль и почувствовал, как сильно хочется уронить на них голову, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль живым теплом. - Тебе теперь нужно быть осторожнее. Тот второй… Он может захотеть, чтобы ты молчал о книге, понимаешь? Если она так важна.  
\- Найдите его, - пробормотал Лэнгдон жалко, самообладание его оставило, отхлынуло, как прибой. - Кто бы не заставил моего брата все это проделать, найдите тварь.  
В его глазах отражались красные и синие огоньки.  
\- Ты же сказал, никаких просьб о помощи…  
\- Иногда это просто чувствуешь.  
Лэнгдон махнул рукой и вышел из машины.

 

После долгих раздумий и езды по городу (Ист-Батон-Руж - Вест-Батон-Руж, один мост, другой мост, третий: через реку, от забвения к воскресению и обратно) он все же решил заглянуть в департамент. Это было по дороге - на перекрестке Сент-Джозеф и Мейфлауэр-стрит. Нужно было просмотреть рапорты, отчитаться перед Пиквери и - пока он отгонял эту мысль, но скоро она должна была полностью им завладеть - поискать координаты полицейского участка в Лакоре, приход Конкордия.  
Название городка предусмотрительно было вписано в его блокнот вместе с для чего-то подчеркнутыми дважды “белыми птицами”.  
Да, он обещал Лэнгдону больше не копать под Мэри Лу. Но следовало кое-что уточнить. Одну маленькую деталь. Возможно, он ошибался. Возможно, никто в полиции не вспомнит Джайлса Бэрбоуна, а материалы, как это водится в Луизиане, уничтожены то ли наводнением, то ли ураганом. Но попробовать стоило. Грейвс привык прислушиваться к своей интуиции.  
А та говорила ему: “Только не домой. Сделай что угодно, только не возвращайся в тот дом, где у тебя нет и не будет сна, где пахнет пылью и где кипарисы перешептываются в саду за окном”. Обычно он отгонял такого рода панику. Презирал все эти суеверия, типа “не проезжать дважды одним и тем же путем”, “не ложиться на закате”, “уронишь расческу - расстанешься с любимой, уронишь бритву - любимая заболеет”. Но сегодня он согласен был считать себя суеверным.  
В департаменте царило всегдашнее оживление конца смены; кто-то уже украсил к Рождеству двери и стойку при входе. Массивный темнокожий лейтенант, которого Грейвс смутно помнил по своему первому утру в Батон-Руж, провел его в комнату для специальных переговоров. Туда же Грейвсу принесли документы, кофе и сэндвич из вендингового автомата.  
Он позвонил госпоже прокурору, рассказал ей о ходе расследования. Она, разумеется, осталась им недовольна. Но уронила под конец, что и не ожидала мгновенных результатов. “Дело сложное, Персиваль, мы оба это понимали. Но вы отлично справляетесь”.  
У Грейвса осталось ощущение, что его почесали за ушами, как умную собаку. С этим сложно было смириться, переварить, но он успокоил себя тем, что скоро закончит с убийством Шоу, вернется к руководству отделом спецопераций и будет сам себе хозяин.  
Кофе оказался приличным, он попросил еще чашку, а заодно - справочник с номерами участков окружной полиции. До Лакора удалось дозвониться довольно быстро, но выяснилось, что областью при Бей-Лейк занимается отдельный офис.  
\- Запишите номер шерифа Абернати, но он вам вряд ли ответит, уже вечер, - сообщили Грейвсу. - Если дело срочное, попробуйте еще позвонить его помощнице, Гольдштейн.  
Грейвс решил, что будет ждать ответа, пока не кончится кофе. Так и сидел с трубкой около уха и кружкой под рукой.  
Он уже собирался нажать на рычажки, когда на том конце провода щелкнуло, зашуршало, и приятный женский голос поприветствовал его: “Здравствуйте, это помощник шерифа Порпентина Гольдштейн, что у вас произошло?”  
Ее полуофициальный речетатив олицетворял весь провинциальный юг с его зимней апатией, с его ожиданием Рождества, убийственным количеством сладостей по выходным и сигарет в будни.  
\- Федеральный маршал Персиваль Грейвс, - он решил не уточнять, насколько он маршал. - Номер удостоверения два…  
\- Вы думаете, у меня есть какая-нибудь машинка от Айбиэм или вообще Коммодор-64, чтобы пробить ваш номер по базе, сэр? - спросили его лукаво. - И... что за Персиваль?  
Грейвс фыркнул в свою опустевшую чашку. Жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло.  
\- Хочу попросить у вас кое-какую информацию для моего расследования, мадам помощник шерифа. Или… Как вас называют друзья?  
\- Тина. Вы хотите, чтобы я осталась после смены и лазала по архивам? А иначе разве пытались бы подружиться?  
\- С меня бутылка сотерна, ну или что вы пьете. И, - продолжил он, услышав легкое хмыканье, - билеты на любой матч сезона. Ну же, помогите мне, Тина.  
\- Ладно, - покладисто сказала она. - Я вас слушаю.  
А уже через некоторое время рассказывала ему, одновременно, судя по звукам, листая папки и жуя пончик:  
\- Ну конечно, мы тут все помним про Джайлса Бэбоуна.Он был чем-то вроде местной знаменитости. Семья - сплошь бывшие плантаторы, не из аристократов, но очень зажиточные. Связи с пиратами по легендам. Разумеется, уже в тридцатые все это великолепие пришло в упадок, дом продали с молотка, но сахарный заводик и поля у реки остались за Бэрбоунами. Вас интересуют родители Джайлса? Его отец, Модест...  
А может, не пончик. Может, это было яблоко.  
\- Нет, не интересуют. Только если есть что-то любопытное. Когда он женился?  
\- Секунду… Январь шестьдесят шестого. Поздний брак, мистеру Бэрбоуну к тому времени было… сейчас… сорок девять лет. Супруга - некая Мэри Лу Деммильблаунт из Батон-Руж. Его нынешняя вдова, я так понимаю. Потом процесс усыновления… Это шестьдесят девятый… Документы оформили стремительно для таких дел. Позже удочерили еще двух девочек. Вам нужны даты?  
\- Не думаю. Давайте вы расскажете мне по-дружески, не для протокола, что вам известно о мистере Бэрбоуне? Возможно, что-то болтали на фермах?  
\- А в чем, собственно, заключается ваше дело? Ничего такого не болтали.  
\- Тина.  
\- Я серьезно. Бэрбоун был знаменит. Но - как подвижник. Даже святой, в какой-то мере. У него не было сана, но он на добровольных началах занимался благотворительностью, просвещением. Проповедовал для местных - там, куда не добирались даже священники из миссий Татла. Тратил на это свои деньги, время. Поддерживал приюты. Я сама росла в приюте, так что знаю, о чем говорю. Без помощи мистера Бэрбоуна нам бы пришлось непросто, а так у нас были даже нарядные платья. Он словно сам себя забывал в этом служении людям, детям. Как будто…  
\- Ну же, договаривайте.  
\- ...искупал свою вину. Но это мне только что в голову пришло. Я ничего подобного не слышала.  
\- Последний вопрос, Тина, и я вас отпущу. Как он умер? Об этом есть какие-то сведения?  
\- О… Об этом я могу вам рассказать порядочно. Я тогда была еще в отряде добровольной помощи полиции. Мы спасали людей после урагана и наводнения. Приехали на вызов. Долго искали мистера Бэрбоуна и мальчика…  
\- Мальчика?  
\- Да, старший усыновленный ребенок, я вам о нем говорила. Его мы нашли, он был сам не свой, дрожащий, мокрый… Не плакал, но был словно в… как это называется, каталепсия?  
\- Кататония?  
\- Возможно. Сильный шок. Лицо, руки в крови - поволокло течением по камням. Я старалась о нем позаботиться, как могла, дала одеяло, поила чаем. Куда пропал отец, он не знал, они разминулись, когда он вышел на поиски. Вышел перед самой бурей, представляете!  
\- Смелый поступок. Он что-то…  
\- Он просил не возвращать его матери. Но как я могла так поступить? Я же была добровольцем, даже без значка. Правда, я предложила написать в комиссию по опеке от моего имени. Но он вряд ли меня понял. Сказал, что тогда девочку… такое смешное имя…  
\- Модести?  
\- Да! Что Модести заберут в приют, а так нельзя. В общем, я не стала писать. Я много знаю про приюты, и решила, что с матерью им все равно будет лучше, что бы у них там ни произошло. Вернее, что ему семнадцать - и скоро она будет ему не указ… Зря я этого не сделала, да?  
\- Я не знаю, Тина, - проговорил Грейвс медленно. - Я себе тот же вопрос задаю. Спасибо, вы мне очень помогли. С меня билеты на матч.  
\- Мистер Грейвс… - Тина, кажется, приблизила трубку так близко к лицу, что касалась ее губами. - Мистер Грейвс, иногда меня из-за тех событий сильно мучает совесть. Глупо, но я вспоминаю тот день. Он был стального цвета из-за дождя и ветра. Как будто первый день потопа и последний - нашего мира. Вспоминаю лодку, потоки воды и грязи, этого мальчика, всего в крови. И мне кажется, что до того, как мы его нашли, я видела кое-что…  
\- Договаривайте, Тина, - властно велел ей Грейвс. Ему показалось, что рука, держащая трубку, каменеет до самого плеча, а голос помощницы шерифа уходит, отдаляется, становится тише, глуше. Видимо, из-за того же проклятого шума в ушах.  
\- Я видела столб кромешной тьмы, - сказала Тина едва слышно, - примерно там же, где мы потом обнаружили тело Джайлса Бэрбоуна… он упал в воду, ему сломало позвоночник и отнесло ниже по течению. Полицейские отчеты у меня где-то есть, никакого насилия, разбирательство даже не начинали: травмы у него не были похожи на те, что может нанести человек. Но смысл не в этом. Не знаю, что там было - его отлетевшая душа. Или сам Сатана, который его забрал. Но мне показалось, что это лезвием в зазубринах распилили небо, и в разрез видно космическую черноту, без света, без тепла, без любви. Наполненную одной только ненавистью и холодом. Это было страшно, мистер Грейвс. Потом оно исчезло, как мираж, как дух, но в те секунды я чувствовала такой сильный, такой ледяной, такой абсолютный страх.  
\- Тина, простите, что заставляю вас вспоминать, - он кашлянул в кулак. - Но скажите, потом… после наводнения… не находили ли в том месте следы… сломанные ветки деревьев, может быть, вроде как перекрученные ураганом?  
\- Так ведь то и был ураган. Мы находили следы и похуже.  
\- Еще раз простите. Глупый вопрос.  
\- Знаете что, мистер Грейвс, - вдруг быстро-быстро проговорила она, - я ведь вспомнила, что болтали в приюте “Конкордия” о Джайлсе Бэрбоуне. Но я всегда думала, что это детские россказни, вроде как про Кровавую Мэри или “Барон Суббота придет, твое сердце заберет”. Говорили, что он любит смотреть за детьми. Выбирает любимчиков, приходит к ним в банный день или во время тихого часа - и смотрит. Иногда трогает. Он больше любил мальчиков, мы, девчонки, почти не боялись. Но… иногда…  
\- Тина, идите домой, хорошо? Выпейте и поспите, - попросил ее Грейвс. Следовало еще добавить: “И найдите себе хорошего психоаналитика”, Грейвс-до-Батон-Руж так бы и поступил. Но теперь что-то мешало ему закончить разговор этим дежурным, отдающим безразличием советом, который не спас еще ни одного рассудка. - Вы очень мне помогли.  
\- Правда? - всхлипнули где-то далеко-далеко, у черного озера, над которым кружат белые птицы.  
Вода, как верно заметила Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, была чертовски глубока.  
\- Конечно, правда. Отдыхайте. Хорошая работа, офицер.  
Он медленно, осторожно, точно не вполне владел своим телом, положил трубку на нежно звякнувшие рычажки.  
В комнате за стеклянной дверью переговорки никого уже не было. Верхний свет погасили. А электронные часы на шкафу показывали три минуты двенадцатого.  
Грейвс не стал задерживаться в департаменте: тишина там, где недавно шумели люди, всегда его угнетала. Он коротко попрощался с дежурными, вышел на стоянку - и холодный ночной ветер сразу же набросился на полы его плаща, дергая и взметывая их, словно дурной, но не злобный пес. Грейвсу захотелось курить - неукротимо, на уровне голода или даже асфиксии, хотя он никогда в своей жизни толком не выкурил ни одной сигареты. Он похлопал блокнотом по бедру, медля садиться в машину. Надеялся проветриться и успокоиться.  
Сейчас он знал про себя одно, но знал это точно: дом отца на тихой Беннингтон-авеню, который он по ошибке или в силу фамильной гордости (глупости?) начал считать своим, его в эту ночь не дождется. Он не хотел туда ехать. Он готов был придумать себе любое дело, лишь бы не ехать туда.  
Повернув ключ в замке багажника, он подумал с кривой усмешкой, что любой здравомыслящий мужчина на его месте выбрал бы клуб с девочками, раз уж брезгует вновь ложиться в отцовскую постель. И только Персиваль “Спонтанность - мое второе имя” Грейвс собирается сделать то, что он собирается сделать.  
Нет, он мог, разумеется, снова подключить полицейских. Но след был ненадежен, путался, терялся: Грейвс и сам не знал, куда он приведет. Стоило ли портить кровь местным ребятам, опять отправляя их в рейд? Нет. Рейд мог потерпеть до утра. К тому же - и Грейвс не позволял себе об этом забыть - он дал обещание Лэнгдону. Нарушать свое слово - прерогатива торгашей с побережья Атлантики. А южанин с родословной длинней, чем борода Ратефорда Хейса, обязан его держать.  
Машина Грейвса была служебной. Но еще вчера он озаботился положить в багажник автомобильный фонарь из гаража отца, монтировку, пакет со шмотками на случай экстренного ремонта в какой-нибудь луизианской глуши. А под сидением у него, как у какого-то гангстера, лежал сейчас личный пистолет. Боекомплект Грейвс проверил, уже выехав за город, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Не то, чтобы он всерьез собирался стрелять. Но осторожность не бывает напрасной или пустой, когда ты в полночь одиноко бродишь по лесам.  
Переодевшись в джинсы, кроссовки и фланелевую рубашку, он поставил пистолет на предохранитель и сунул его за пояс. Потом достал из бардачка карту и посветил на нее, чтобы получше запомнить отмеченный красным маршрут. Он не должен был заблудиться, даже если карта промокнет или ее кто-то… что-то вырвет у него из рук. Ветер, например. Или случайная ветка.  
Машину Грейвс оставил у пустыря. Вытащил и сунул в карман ключи, зажег габаритные огни. Они мигали тускло, едва заметно, свет рассеивался в подступающем с реки тумане. Увидеть их среди ветвей будет невозможно. А по его бойскаутскому плану машина должна была стать ночным ориентиром.  
Чертыхнувшись, Грейвс рассоединил и снял обе половинки кожуха с рулевой колонки, покопался в замке зажигания, подсвечивая себе фонариком. Двигатель заработал. Он включил ближний свет - и увидел, как мельтешит в желтых лучах водяная взвесь.  
Теперь автомобиль был хорошо виден из дубовой аллеи. И с дороги - тоже, но Грейвс надеялся, местные не успеют расколотить стекла, разблокировать руль и угнать его. Тачка представительского класса с номерами полиции штата… Нет, на этот счет пару часов можно было не беспокоиться.  
Тянуть с походом не имело смысла. Он взял фонарь, проверил пистолет - и вошел под сень дубравы.  
Сень дубравы… Это явно было что-то из Йейтса.  
Йейтса любил преподаватель английской литературы в христианском колледже. Цитировал, заставлял заучивать наизусть и особенно сильно доставал этим Грейвса, потому что знаменитый полутезка того, Альфред Персиваль Грейвс, автор многочисленных книжек про поэзию, изучал в том числе ирландские предания и фей. Это был пятьдесят восьмой год - и не прогрессивный Йель, а задыхающаяся от алюминиевой крошки религиозная Луизиана. Преподавателя уволили. Его имени и лица Грейвс не помнил, а вот стихи отчего-то задержались в голове.  
Он напряг память, чтобы добраться до заваленных прочим поэтическим сором “Фаз Луны”: “Что там за звук? Камышница плеснулась, а может, выдра прыгнула в ручей. Мы на мосту, а тень пред нами - башня; там свет горит…”  
Но свет не горел. Машина с работающим без ключа двигателем осталась где-то за спиной, а впереди была сплошная чернота. Луч фонаря выхватил из мрака исполосованный ножом ствол. Что, если владелец ножа где-то рядом? Но это не Криденс, нет. Представить его калечащим дерево Грейвс не мог, как не пытался. Скорее уж он направляет свою боль вовнутрь. Кормит своих тигров, как говорили в каком-то китайском боевике - их Грейвс иногда брал в прокате по дороге домой. Нет, по дереву резал либо кто-то чужой, либо Частити, раны в коре были как раз на уровне ее роста. Чтобы выдержать, чтобы остаться хорошей девочкой дома, иногда приходится быть плохой в другом месте. Например, на этом пустыре.  
Поводя лучом по сторонам, Грейвс продвигался по аллее. И наконец нашел, что искал.  
Выкрученные, вывернутые нутром наружу ветки в свете фонаря были белыми как кости. Грейвс осмотрел сломы, посветил под ноги, на листья и куски коры. Потом вперед - на поваленные, словно сильным ветром, деревья. И решил, что будет идти по следу столько, сколько сможет идти. Если его предположение верно, его путь закончится где-то у Ривер-Роуд.  
Строчки Йейтса, будто брошенный камень, всколыхнули омут его памяти, и Грейвс не мог от них избавиться. Вздыхал, борясь с головной болью, которая от запаха заболоченной земли не проходила, а напротив, делалась все сильней, и цитировал сам себе проклятые “Фазы”: “Пой песню, пой. Горбун, святой и шут - последние пред полной тьмой”.  
Горбун, святой и шут заставили его вспомнить сутулую спину Криденса, его неподвижные руки. “Что ж, - решил он, - в этой истории явно недостает святого, но ничего, мы как-нибудь справимся”.  
Из кустов молча выпорхнула большая птица, захлопала белыми крыльями. Безобидная, поднятая с лежки, с бессмысленными, полузакрытыми пленкой глазами. И для нее у Йейтса нашлась пара слов: “Насколько трудной кажется загадка - и как проста разгадка. Нетопырь из зарослей орешника взметнулся и закружил над ними, вереща. И свет погас в окне высокой башни”.  
Встреча с птицей Грейвса не остановила.  
Он перешагивал валежник, вытаскивал ноги в разбитых кроссовках из грязи, он дважды едва не потерял след, обманувшись другим буреломом. Но каждый раз где-то поблизости блестели в свете фонаря недавно обломанные свежие ветки - и он возвращался на свою звериную тропу.  
Карта почти не помогала ориентироваться в темноте, но когда деревья поредели, он понял, что обогнул слева Хайленд-Роуд Парк и вышел к полям. Мечущийся свет фонарика тонул в тумане. Грейвс представил, как это выглядит для случайного свидетеля: в тиши и тьме у кромки рощи пляшет белая точка… Призрак, болотный огонь, просьба о помощи? Но случайных свидетелей не было и не предполагалось.  
Когда поле осталось позади, ему вновь пришлось искать след из переломанных веток. Теперь это удалось быстрее: тут побывали полицейские, оставили заполненные водой колеи, вымесили грязь. Грейвс довольно быстро нашел нужную тропу. И шел теперь по ней, не плутая.  
Что бы не неслось по низкому, чахлому и больному лесу, оно металось - именно как метался бы зверь, раненый или напуганный. Оно ломало все на своем пути, оно бросалось на столетние деревья - и тем не менее, оно знало свой пункт назначения. И неумолимо двигалось от места смерти Генри Шоу - к пустырю в заштатном Бербэнке. Если размышлять о нем, как о животном (а Грейвс мог пока думать о нем только так, чтобы спасти свой рассудок), то оно спешило в безопасное место.  
Грейвс чуть было не повернул назад, потому что узнал, кажется, все, что ему было нужно. Но так тошно было снова пересекать бескрайнее из-за туманной мглы поле, где прикорнули чайки и пеликаны. К тому же, он услышал дорогу. Это значило, что его могут подбросить в Батон-Руж. А служебная тачка… Что ж, она ведь застрахована, верно?  
И все же он обманулся. Вернее, сперва он подумал, пораженный неожиданным открытием: “Боже, я сделал круг и вернулся в Бербэнк. Я облажался с выводами. Я все интерпретировал неверно. Почему я решил, что из меня выйдет хороший следопыт? Идиот несчастный!”. А потом его облило осознанием - будто холодным потом.  
У дороги, к которой он выбрел, действительно шумела его машина. Высвечивала фарами топкий подлесок.  
Машина определенно была его, хотя он, ослепший после слабого света фонаря, едва ее различал. А вот дорога… дорога оказалась другой. Пустынная, широкая, гладкая, закутавшаяся в туман, как в фату. Туман все полз и полз с реки, и в воздухе стоял этот запах. Мерзкий речной запах, который Грейвс забывал еще тщательнее, чем здешние закаты. И который забыть так и не сумел.  
Он все-таки вышел к Ривер-Роуд, он был не таким уж плохим бойскаутом. И его догадка тоже оказалась верной. След оставило что-то, что жило на пустыре подле церкви “Второй смерти”. Оно же, судя по чудовищной силе, остановило автомобиль Генри, вытащило его через люк и сломало ему все кости.  
Только… кто же все-таки пришел следом и зачем ему были спицы?  
“Это все нервы и взбудораженный бессонницей и головной болью мозг, - успокоил себя Грейвс. - А головная боль - от линз. Ты мог снять их в департаменте Батон-Руж, дурачок Перси. Почему ты об этом забыл? Ладно. Поздно корить себя за несделанное. Лучше сесть в машину и убраться отсюда, а потом уже подумать, как она здесь очутилась…”  
Дверь металлически хлопнула - глуше, чем Грейвс привык, потому что туман скрадывал звуки, прятал их в свою мерзко пахнущую вату, как прячут рождественские подарки.  
Навстречу Грейвсу из машины вышел человек. Он не остановился, чтобы посмотреть, кто это стоит у обочины с фонарем, такой заметный, такой беззащитный, и ничего не спросил. Только подобрал полы плаща, похожего на плащ Грейвса, который остался лежать в багажнике, и соступил с насыпи в мокрую траву.  
Грейвс видел только черный силуэт в звездчатом свете фар. Человека окружало подобие солнечной короны, как бывает во время полного затмения. А сам он был - одна сплошная дыра в материи вселенной.  
И он шел Грейвсу навстречу.  
\- Стоять! - крикнул Грейвс, вытащил пистолет. - Ни с места. Назовите себя, иначе стреляю.  
Человек приближался - стремительно, неумолимо. Он опустил руку в карман, а потом зачем-то вытянул вперед, и Грейвс, забыв про предупредительный выстрел в воздух, нажал на спусковой крючок. Пальцы так сильно вспотели, что соскользнули в последний момент, но это было уже не важно.  
Грохнуло. Грейвс оступился и свалился на колени, но свет фар был слишком яркий, выбивал из глаз слезу, мешал прицелиться второй раз. А человек все шел - точно для него не существовало пуль.  
\- Можешь звать меня Великий Белый колдун, раз тебе так хочется, чтобы я назвался, - сказал он напевно, ласково, с легким, едва уловимым акцентом. А потом обхватил стоящего на коленях Грейвса за голову, прижал ладонь к его носу и рту - и заставил вдохнуть с нее порошок.  
Весь, до последней крупинки.  
Порошок пах старой костью, свернувшейся кровью, ржавчиной, темной водой и немного - жидкостью для розжига костров, но этот запах, возможно, впитала кожа самого колдуна. Небо и гортань от порошка онемели, точно от анестезии. А потом онемели все чувства, отяжелели мысли, притупилась головная боль - и Грейвс понял, что падает прямо в топь.  
\- Это значит, что мне придется тебя тащить? - с неудовольствием спросил его Белый колдун. - Нет уж, милый, давай-ка сам. Глазки открывай, спину расправляй и ша-гай. Раз-два. Левой.  
К своему удивлению, Грейвс покорно выполнил все, что ему приказали. Оперся на руки, встал на колени, поднялся, выпрямил спину.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - улыбнулся Колдун. - Вот и славно.  
Лицо у него было белое, как мука; волосы, ресницы, усы - все белое, нет, белесое, будто его породил, выплюнул этот туман. Левый глаз казался неживым. Светлее другого. Неподвижный. С точкой-зрачком. Как точка в конце предложения. Как точка на карте. В конце пути.  
Грейвс попытался закричать. Но ему велели:  
\- Закрой рот.  
И он послушно закрыл.


	3. Квисац Хадерак

С допросом было покончено. Он занял четыре часа, а казалось - целую вечность. За это время Грейвс понял, что все, что он слышал о полицейских, раскалывающих задержанных, все, что проделывал сам, - смешные детские игры: как возня в песочнице, как угрозы перерезать горло пластиковым ножом.  
Сперва Грейвс просто говорил. Это напоминало откровенность под наркотиком или скополаминовое опьянение, каким его показывают в драмах о Второй мировой. В его голове убрали привычный блок между действием и сознанием - и слова теперь лились из Грейвса неостановимо. Он честно отвечал на все вопросы, от “Какую сделку вы заключили с Лэнгдоном Шоу?” и “Как долго прокурор Пиквери сможет обходиться без подозреваемого, а, соответственно, терпеть твое участие в этом деле?” до “Что ты ел на завтрак” (сэндвич с оливками) и “Трахался ли ты с Пиквери? А хотел бы?” (Нет. Но хотел. Не знаю никого, кто не хотел бы, если он не импотент).  
Предельная откровенность даже приносила удовольствие. Признания щекотали горло, переполняли восторгом, делали голову - и жизнь - радостнее, невесомее. Как, оказывается, хорошо ничего не скрывать. Как легко, как правильно, как уютно.  
Но другая часть него не была обманута этой пузырящейся радостью, не хотела играть в “Скажи маме всю правду - и получишь конфетку”. В глубине души он ощущал себя грязным. Нет, хуже, гаже: использованным, используемым прямо сейчас, беспомощным, изнасилованным. Как женщина. Как подросток, который не может сопротивляться, не может прекратить это и не в состоянии убить себя.  
Грейвсу не запретили думать, хотя Колдун сделал что-то такое, отчего он перестал чувствовать себя собой. Но у него не отобрали разум, и нужно было этим воспользоваться. Грейвс напряг всю свою волю, постаравшись сосредоточиться.  
Колдун сидел на пятках чуть позади него. Грейвс не чувствовал от него тепла, хотя должен был на таком расстоянии. Только почти физическое давление его взгляда. Чуть в стороне, на консольном столе красного дерева тикали часы. Грейвс начал следить за стрелками, заставляя себя отсчитывать секунды. Сперва это казалось практически невозможным - как работать веслом против сильного течения. Но когда секундная стрелка сделала три или четыре оборота, Грейвс почувствовал, что способен удерживать некоторые факты при себе - потому что его мозг наконец-то работал не вхолостую. Он даже начал успокаиваться. Ну, насколько вообще может успокоиться человек, который привел в свой дом Великого Белого колдуна, потому что Великий Белый колдун дал ему вдохнуть отнимающий волю и жизнь порошок.  
Провел сквозь сад, чтобы Колдуна не увидели с Беннингтон-авеню, открыл перед ним дверь, как вышколенный швейцар, да еще и сказал что-то вроде “Располагайся и чувствуй себя как дома” - у Колдуна было своеобразное чувство юмора.  
“Да пусть хоть сплясать заставит, - решил Грейвс с веселой злостью: и секундная стрелка бежала по кругу, как послушная лошадка, согласная с ним, а минутная дергалась эпилиптически. - Я спляшу ему, но я буду знать, что могу с ним справиться. Я сберегу силы, а потом… потом…”  
\- Неужели ты решил перехитрить меня, Перси? - спросил Колдун беззлобно. И тут же ударил Грейвса в скулу такой силой, что тот опрокинулся набок. С трудом повернув голову, он увидел, как на пол полетели часы. Разбились, тревожно хрустнув стеклом, зазвенели раскатившимися пружинами.  
Вкусу крови ненадолго удалось перебить вкус колдовского порошка.  
\- Перси, Перси… - Колдун прохаживался по гостиной Грейвса, разминая запястье. Присел около разбитых часов, покрутил, точно волчок, выпавшее на ковер колесико, брезгливо отшвырнул острую стекляшку. - Ты простец, Перси. Простец Персиваль, знаешь эту знаменитую историю о рыцарях и поисках Грааля? Вот зачем ты меня разозлил? Я собирался быть к тебе добрым, а теперь не стану. Сейчас ты встанешь, приберешься тут хорошенько, а потом мы продолжим по-настоящему.  
И они продолжили по-настоящему.  
В какой-то момент Колдун, усмехнувшись в свои белесые усы, чуть желтоватые около губ от дыхания или сигарет, вытащил что-то из кармана. Расправил на ладони и положил на подлокотник перед Грейвсом. Грейвс теперь сидел в старом виндзорском кресле отца, и без того похожем на пыточный инструмент: чтобы, по выражению Колдуна, он сам себе не навредил. Ноги у него дрожали, руки ослабли так, что он не в силах больше был сжимать резные балясины. Под окровавленными ногтями остались занозы - он ухитрился содрать лак и дальше уже царапал дерево. Рубашка у воротника была мокра от слез - Грейвс не представлял раньше, что взрослый человек может столько плакать. От слез же выпали линзы - и в это он тоже никогды бы не поверил.  
Но, когда он скосил глаза на то, что оставил на подлокотнике Колдун, оказалось, видит он четко. Это были часы. Старые наручные часы на кожаном ремешке.  
Вот так он и узнал, что прошло четыре часа.  
\- Заметь, как я доверяю тебе теперь, ведь ты так хорошо себя показал. Можешь смотреть на стрелку сколько вздумается. Ты же больше не станешь со мной хитрить?  
Грейвс кивнул, потому что уже усвоил: вопросы Колдуна, даже несущественные, даже кажущиеся риторическими, требуют ответа.  
\- Скажи мне это вслух, - потребовал Колдун.  
\- Я не стану больше с тобой хитрить, - просипел Грейвс, едва разлепив спекшиеся губы.  
\- Чудесно, - Колдун погладил его по волосам. Наклонил его голову вперед, поцеловал в макушку. - Понимаешь, я довольно много для тебя сделал, мне не хотелось бы разочароваться. Посмотри, например на это… - он приподнял руку Грейвса за запястье, чтобы тот увидел: покалеченные пальцы постепенно заживают, царапины затягиваются. - Да и видишь ты намного лучше, ведь так? Это все последствия заклятия, которому я тебя подверг. Когда мы завершим ритуал, ты перестанешь нуждаться в еде и сне, не сможешь плакать, а то я ужасно не люблю нытиков. Приобретешь невероятную выносливость и будешь абсолютно мне предан. Обычно то, чем ты стал, в этих краях называют зомби. Но не надо думать о грязных, гниющих трупах. Это зомби-кадавры, у них нет души. Ты же - другое, твой дух все еще не покинул тело, ты сможешь вести себя естественно, думать, говорить. Понимаешь, какое благодеяние я оказываю тебе?  
Грейвс снова кивнул. И для верности сказал “Понимаю”. Ему не хотелось бы вновь испытать то, что Колдун делал с ним, когда был недоволен ответом.  
\- Мне проще было бы превратить тебя в кадавра: вытянуть из тебя душу через тростниковую трубочку, провести тебя на веревке мимо дома, чтобы ты навсегда его забыл. Но я этого не делаю. Знаешь, почему?  
\- Уж не потому, что ты меня жалеешь. - Как он успел понять, Колдуну иногда нравилось немного строптивости в его голосе. Он не любил простые задачки.  
\- В точку, Перси. Просто тогда мне будет трудно тебя использовать. А после того, как убили Генри Шоу, мне требуется новый помощник. Генри был славный. Такой аккуратный, педантичный. Все делал по списку, даже мои приказы записывал иногда, хотя забыть их или не выполнить у него просто не было шансов. А дом! Твой, конечно, тоже приличный и респектабельный. Но особняк Генри Шоу не идет с ним ни в какое сравнение. О, этот плантаторский стиль, немного вычурный, но такой изящный - в нем есть дух подлинной аристократии, который позабыли в Старом Свете! Жилище настоящего джентльмена. Если бы Генри прошел в сенат, ему пришлось бы ужаться, он же демократ, а не какой-то там республиканец. Но жил она на широкую ногу, ничего не скажешь. Любил комфорт с той же силой, что и я. Мне у него было очень хорошо, жаль, что дом пришлось оставить... Следователи, коронеры, безумный братец Генри, этот Лэнгдон… Никакого покоя, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
Он немного походил по гостиной, заложив руки за спину. На нем была рубашка Грейвса из тех, что он привез из Арлингтона, его галстук, жилет, брюки, туфли. Колдун оказался с Грейвсом одного роста и комплекции, разве что был чуть плотнее, и обрадовался дорогим вещам.  
При этом он относился к ним совсем не с той щепетильностью, что Грейвс. Он уже запачкал кровью манжет рубашки и капнул воском себе на брюки. “Если он заметит, что рубашка испорчена, возможно, просто заставит меня принести запасную… И помоги мне Боже, помоги мне, чтобы я ее захватил. А может, разозлится без пауз и преамбул, - подумал Грейвс обреченно. - И тогда мне не поможет никто”.  
\- Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать, что у нас было с Генри? - обратился Колдун к неподвижному Грейвсу. Иногда у него появлялись замашки школьного учителя старых времен, не хватало только пэддла или широкой линейки в руках. - Отвечу, если тебе интересно: я сделал из него то же, что из тебя. Он, как и ты, очень мне подходил. Вы оба замкнутые, скрытные, без близких друзей, жен, даже без собаки или кота, которые бы меня учуяли. Ты - еще и чужак здесь, просто идеально. Никто вас не хватится, никто не заметит, что что-то не так. Ты сиротка, а отец Генри руку себе откусит, только бы не признавать, что с его драгоценным первенцем творятся плохие вещи. Ну и разумеется, главное. Генри был вхож в самые разнообразные архивы, от муниципальных до приходских, мог спокойно поехать в Новый Орлеан или целый день сидеть в библиотеке - все списывали на подготовку к речи. И - та-дам, ты прав! - он разыскивал для меня книгу. Ту самую черную книгу Санит Деде. И он ее нашел.  
Колдун помрачнел, сжал руки под грудью, постоял немного посреди гостиной, вспоминая, должно быть, что собирался делать с Грейвсом. Потом встряхнулся, отошел в угол комнаты и принялся деловито скатывать ковер.  
\- Пока я готовлю ритуал, можешь отдохнуть, - сказал он заботливо. - Только встань с кресла, будь добр. Отнеси эту рухлядь к окну и ложись вот тут по центру. Отлично. И слушай. Ты до многого докопался сам, но чтобы у тебя сложилась полная картина, слушай внимательно.  
Только сейчас Грейвс понял, что воском Колдун обляпался не случайно. Свечи были нужны ему для ритуала, и он, пока находился вне поля зрения своего пленника, их методично поджигал.  
Он соорудил из старинного секретера Грейвсов что-то вроде алтаря, утыкал его свечками в бутылках из-под виски и рома, украсил дешевенькими бумажными цветами, выложил на полочки старое серебро.  
Грейвсу показалось, что созданием алтаря Колдун занимался от нечего делать и от любви к театральности. На самом деле тот вовсе не был ему нужен.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Колдун кивнул:  
\- Я ведь ждал тебя дома, Перси. Ждал здесь, готовился, даже забежал за свертком церковных свечек, хотя я стараюсь вообще не показываться на людях. Прикупил еще кое-что, всякую ритуальную мелочевку. Конечно, на твои деньги - непредусмотрительно оставлять чековую книжку в чемодане, чеки могут и обналичить. Итак, я ждал, а ты не появился. И мне пришлось тебя разыскивать. Гадко с твоей стороны. Тебе бы досталось гораздо меньше, если бы так меня не злил.  
Он постучал носком туфли по голым паркетным доскам.  
\- Ну все, ложись. После всего, что ты уже испытал, будет совсем не больно. Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить, обратимо ли заклятье? Обрадую тебя - я достаточно силен, чтобы его снять. Но есть маленькая неувязочка - чем дольше действуют чары, тем сильнее страдает твое тело. Все-таки гаитянская магия рассчитана на мертвецов и тех, кто почти ими стал. Мой порошок парализовал тебя на всех уровнях: тело, душу, дух, - но не умертвил. Поэтому после ритуала ты начнешь разрушаться. О, не бойся, и это не смертельно! Чем быстрее ты принесешь мне книгу, тем скорее освободишься. Возможно, твоя жизнь сократится лет на пять-десять, ты иногда станешь кашлять кровью и кости будет ломить на погоду, но ты совершенно точно не умрешь. Не как несчастный Генри!  
Грейвс лег на спину, и Колдун принялся ползать рядом на коленях, вычерчивая вокруг него пятиконечную звезду обычным детским мелом.  
\- Слышу, ты хочешь узнать, что стало с Генри. Почем я знаю, что стало с Генри?! Мне нужна книга, остальное меня совершенно не волнует. Я уберусь из города, как только ее получу.  
Поднявшись, Колдун осмотрел пентакль, поправил ногой руку Грейвса, чтобы она лежала точно в центре нарисованного луча, и отошел к алтарю за свечами.  
\- Все это, - сказал он оттуда печально, - произошло совершенно для меня неожиданно. Генри узнал, что книга хранится у старой болотной ведьмы Лакруа - это не ее настоящая фамилия, она назвалась так в честь лоа Гуэде, одного из детей барона Субботы, чтобы ей больше платили за предсказания. Ведьмы всегда так меркантильны! Оставалось только добраться до ее хижины, выкупить или выкрасть книгу - и я получил бы наконец свое, а Генри оставил в покое. Он отправился за книгой сразу после беседы с отцом. И он забрал ее! Она, - внезапно закричал Колдун, сбив что-то с алтаря, - была у него в руках! Он почти ее довез!  
После этого всплеска ярости он надолго замолчал. Кажется, вышел за дверь и какое-то время бродил по дому, что-то разыскивая.  
Наконец Грейвс услышал рядом с собой его тихие шаги. На пол капнуло - раз или два. Грейвс попытался закрыть глаза. Он не хотел знать, что принес Колдун. Тело слушалось с трудом - вышло только смежить веки. Сквозь ресницы он по-прежнему видел свет пылающих на ребрах пентакля свечей, видел потолок с запыленной хрустальной люстрой. А потом над его лицом поплыла белая рука Колдуна, сжимающая отрубленную голову черной курицы. Манжет рубашки, закрепленный любимой запонкой Грейвса, намок от крови. Блестели перстни.  
\- Пришлось резать ее у тебя на кухне, - сказал Колдун без особого раскаяния. - Хорошо, что я позаботился обо всем заранее. Открой рот.  
Он окропил кровью губы и язык Грейвса, тщательно размазал капли по его лицу. Затем втолкнул ему в рот бумажку с заклинанием и велел проглотить. Мышцы горла почти не подчинялись Грейвсу, и Колдун с брезгливой гримасой на лице пропихнул бумажный квадратик поглубже и подержал так, пока не набралось достаточно слюны.  
\- Ну вот и все. Я погашу свечи, а ты приберешься здесь, когда отлежишься, - голову курицы он пинком отбросил к выходу. - Видишь, совсем не больно.  
Грейвс вновь закрыл глаза - настолько, насколько смог. Слушать Колдуна и смотреть на него было почти невыносимо. Он хотел проснуться. Или умереть. Но только не лежать тут, едва чувствуя одеревеневшие конечности, и знать, что не только его дом, но и его собственное тело никогда больше не будет безопасным. Что даже это - даже это! - могут у него забрать.

Выбора не было. Все, что ему оставалось, - внимать Колдуну. Тот, наслаждаясь полной властью над своим единственным слушателем, уселся на диван со стаканом рома (хоть какую-то бутылку он не извел на алтарь), скрестил ноги и продолжил говорить.  
\- Проклятый Генри Шоу, дружочек Перси, оказался слабаком. Неосторожным идиотом. Он не только не заставил замолчать Терезу Лакруа, но и вляпался в дерьмо на обратном пути ко мне. Вляпался с книгой в руках… Сперва я подумал, что это старая Трейси наслала на него проклятье. Но когда я побывал у нее и предложил побегать и порезвиться, она рассказал мне все - ну вот как ты. И нет, она была не при чем. Ничего не знала о том, кто украл мою вещь. А ее украли, Перси. Машину Шоу на полном ходу остановила какая-то тварь, - он выплюнул слово “тварь” с таким омерзением, что Грейвсу показалось - вместо с ним вылетел сгусток мокроты или окровавленный зуб. - Вытащила бедного парня, растерзала, а потом схватила книжку и была такова. Почему я говорю “она”? О, тут все просто. Ты слышал, должно быть… ты же луизианец, конечно же слышал!.. что могущественная ведьма не может умереть, не передав наследнице свою силу. Или не отрекшись от нее, но тут должны быть соблюдены некоторые условия, вроде разобранной крыши ее дома, ритуальных песен, курений, жертвенного животного, которое исторгнутая сила с аппетитом пожрет. Весь этот примитивный спектакль нужен потому, что сила ведьмы - нечто вроде отдельной духовной сущности своей владелицы. У мужчин-колдунов все иначе, мы - редкое явление, и обычно гораздо сильнее от природы. Во всех аспектах, если ты меня понимаешь. Над нами не довлеет плоть, мораль, все эти глупости вроде религии и поиска безопасного пути. Мы планомерно исследуем свой дар, а не пытаемся отречься от него или - ха-ха! - заменить поиск философского камня сбором лечебных трав. Как думаешь, почему в средневековье мужчин почти не жгли на кострах? Мы этого не позволяли! Старый маразматик Жиль де Ре не в счет, пытки и чувство вины сделали свое дело. Но прочие, прочие - были чистые образчики чистого таланта… Я, если так можно выразиться, чистейший даже среди них. Подобных мне в мире почти не осталось. Я одарен и образован, и я един со своей силой. Поэтому именно я, а не кто-либо другой, есть Великий Белый колдун. Не знаю, родится ли еще мужчина с настолько мощным даром…  
\- Квисац Хадерак, - прошептал Грейвс, стараясь не прерывать самовлюбленного монолога Колдуна, но тот все же услышал.  
\- Это иврит, - сказал он без оттенка вопроса, скорее с легким пренебрежением. - На заклинание не похоже. Что это за формула, Перси?  
\- Не формула. Понятие из одного фантастического романа.  
\- А, - отмахнулся Колдун. - Ерунда. Но если тебе так легче понять мою суть...  
Он прошелся от стены до стены, почти неслышный, будто мелкий хищный зверь. А потом вернулся к прерванной мысли:  
\- Женщины же - ниже на ступень даже обычных колдунов, они в принципе - другое. Поэтому, если ведьму не обучать, та может извергнуть из себя Тварь. Это существо из кошмаров. Порождение ее ненависти, продолжение ее плоти. Вроде бы призванное защищать хозяйку, ее близких, любимых, но в итоге сводящее ее в могилу, прямо в объятия Сатаны, или во что они там верят. Причем, в достаточно юном возрасте. Носить в себе такого паразита попросту разрушительно, ведьмы, отрицающие дар, не заживаются на свете. Сгорают к пятнадцати. Раньше это списывали на чахотку. Теперь на то, что рак, будь он неладен, молодеет. Но вообще это, скорее, нечто вроде одержимости, только твой демон приходит не извне, а существует внутри тебя. Ты замечал, что одержимы бывают в основном женщины? Все связано, дружок. Все - одной природы.  
Когда я не дождался Генри и помчался ему навстречу, мучимый дурными предчувствиями, я сразу почувствовал близость такой Твари. Она, увы, уже успела унестись далеко, в панике и в гневе ломая деревья, я бы не мог угнаться за ней при всем моем желании. Да и не имел права. Вот-вот должна была прибыть полиция, а несчастный мой зомби еще был в сознании, еще смотрел - с отчаянием, как смотрит преданная собака, которую парализовало. У него не было ни одной целой кости. Его уже обглодали аллигаторы, а он жил… Жил - и мог выдать меня. Так что я прекратил его мучения. Упокоить зомби навсегда, подарить ему, скажем так, вторую смерть можно, повредив его мозг. Что я и сделал, пробив ему глазницы. Хорошо, что у меня всегда с собой хирургический орбитокласт. Это прибор для лоботомии. Стащил в психушке. - Грейвс не хотел смотреть, но Колдун наклонился с дивана - и показал ему наполовину скрытый в рукаве стальной стержень, похожий на тонкий нож для колки льда. - Ты хочешь спросить, чувствовал ли он это? Ну конечно, Перси! Он был как ты, он все это чувствовал. До самого конца. Зато теперь он покоится с миром, оплаканный отцом и братом. Глядишь, и памятник поставят - как этому вашему Хьюи Лонгу.  
Он спустил ноги с дивана; мягкими вращениями размял щиколотки, потом протянул лениво, точно выдохся:  
\- Кстати, сделай мне кофе. И приберись уже наконец.  
А позже объявил Грейвсу свой план:  
\- Раз Генри нет, то его заменишь ты. Говоришь, след Твари ведет к пустырю - и рядом церковь сумасшедшей Мэри Лу Бэрбоун? Это все проясняет. Наверняка какая-то из ее соплюх - ведьма, которую так застращала полоумная мамаша, что она отказалась от дара и породила Тварь. Я бы подумал на воспитанниц приюта, но раз девчонка-полицейская из Бей-Лейк сказала, что видела черный столб, то есть Тварь, вариантов у нас только два: Модести или Частити. Хотя приютских проверь все равно, может, к кому-то из них старый сластолюбец Бэрбоун еще в Лакоре залезал под юбку. Учти, мне плевать, кто все это сделал и почему, я даже мстить за Генри им не хочу. Просто пошарь в приюте, в церкви, на пустыре и найди мне книгу. Жаль, ты настроил девок против себя, сунуть конфетку уже не выйдет. Но ты же хороший коп, да, Перси? Ты меня не подведешь.  
Грейвс послушно кивнул. На кухне зашипела и зафыркала старая, еще мамина, гейзерная кофеварка, и он отправился за кофе для Колдуна. Из-под кисейных занавесок на посеревшую от времени каменную столешницу просачивались первые розовые тени - пока не рассвет, но уже не утренние сумерки.  
Грейвс вспомнил маму. Она хлопотала по утрам в этой самой кухне, потому что никакая служанка не смогла бы сделать шоколада для ее Перси лучше, чем она сама…  
Он постоял у плиты, старательно переливая кофе в тонкую фарфоровую чашечку. Отнес кофеварку в раковину, залил водой. Вода, перелившись через край, сразу же порозовела. В ней, как заметил Грейвс, плавали куриные перья.  
Ему хотелось прижаться лбом к стене и замереть так хотя бы ненадолго, но и этого он не мог.  
\- Ну что ты там копаешься? - крикнул из гостиной Белый колдун.  
\- Я уже иду.  
Когда чашка опустилась на пюпитр виндзорского кресла, Колдун усмехнулся, прикрыв глаза - ему понравились покорная поза, запах зерен и то, что Грейвс варил напиток на собственной кухне, как варил бы для себя.  
Вытирая идеально белым платком запачквавшиеся усы, он промурлыкал сыто:  
\- Отличный кофе, ты такой молодец!  
И с весельем посмотрел на Грейвса - тот никак не мог привыкнуть, что глаза у него разные - но каждый по-своему неживой. Сказал извиняющимся тоном, будто только что вспомнил что-то важное и старается исправиться, дополнить рассказ:  
\- Ах, да. Лэнгдон. Он ведь знает про книгу. Это плохо. Он непредсказуемый и может нам навредить. Давай-ка ты займешься им под вечер. Самоубийство. Бедный потерянный мальчик, не перенесший смерти брата. Когда я тебя отпущу, сможешь повесить Генри на него. Хочешь, приплети и Лакруа. Мертвым все равно, а тебе не впервой раскрывать таким образом бесперспективные дела, верно? О, Перси, - он вздохнул, отставил чашку, потер белые холеные руки. - Какой же ты плохой, неуживчивый, одинокий человек. То, что мне нужно!  
И рассмеялся надсадно.

Никто не заметил, что Грейвс изменился. Ни один прохожий не посмотрел на него с удивлением. Никого из водителей, остановившихся рядом на светофоре, не заинтересовала болотная грязь на боках его машины. Полисмены у входа улыбались ему все-так же дежурно, хорошенькая архивистка поздоровалась и подмигнула, чернокожий лейтенант по фамилии Дювалье (теперь Грейвс видел бирку на его форме отчетливо до последней буквы) передал присланные по факсу документы - и среди них подстрочник от Лэнгдона, помеченный “Лично шефу ОРС Грейвсу”.  
Никто не замечал, что Грейвс снаружи и Грейвс внутри - теперь два разных Грейвса. И тот, внутри, мог сколько угодно звать, умолять, уговаривать хоть кого-то взглянуть на него попристальнее, заметить неладное. Мог беззвучно кричать, просить о помощи, хотеть умереть или хотеть выжить любой ценой. Снаружи все выглядело вполне благопристойно: приезжий федеральный маршал, несколько бледноватый, но одетый в идеально отглаженную рубашку и пижонский жилет, разбирал бумаги в отданной под его нужды переговорке. На его лице можно было разглядеть следы бессонной ночи, ну а кому сейчас легко? Маршал, конечно, не докладывал местному начальству о ходе своего расследования, и это раздражало, но никому в департаменте даже в голову не приходило вломиться к Грейвсу, схватить его за галстук и закричать: “Самозванец! Посмотрите-ка, да он же под наркотой или под псилоцибами, он не такой, как вчера, в камеру его!” Все дело было в том, что Грейвс был именно таким же, как вчера. И позавчера. Он ни у кого не вызывал подозрений.  
Колдун отлично все рассчитал.  
Создавать видимость работы с документами не требовалось: Грейвсу и без того нужно было сверить имена воспитанниц приюта Мэри Лу с именами девочек, имевших отношения к миссии Джайлса Бэрбоуна в Бей-Лейк. Он вновь позвонил в офис шерифа, втайне надеясь, что там окажется Тина Гольдштейн. И она поймет… Она чуткая девушка, она сможет… Но в трубке зазвучал скучный голос шерифа Абернати.  
Пообщавшись с ним меньше четверти часа, Грейвс едва не заработал мигрень, хотя одним из даров Колдуна вроде бы было ослабление физической боли. Просто от зануд вроде Абернати никакие заклинания не спасали. Зато он узнал, что ни одна из восемнадцати девушек, живущих в приюте, не приехала из Бей-Лейк, Лакора или окрестностей.  
Дело об украденной книге выглядело все проще, если похитительница, конечно, не выбросила ее в Хайленд-Роуд Парке, как только осознала, что натворила. Или до книги не добралась вездесущая Мэри Лу.  
Раскрыв блокнот, Грейвс пожалел, что у него не было брата, с которым они изобрели бы собственный шифр. Очень хотелось выписать в столбик все, что он понял о природе Твари и наставить знаков вопросов. Остается ли в ней что-то человеческое, инстинкты, сознание, или это только гнев и боль отрицающей свою природу маленькой девочки? Что могло побудить ее не просто убить, но и забрать книгу? Убивала ли она прежде?  
Он вызвал архив по внутренней связи и спросил, могут ли там собрать для него информацию о разрушениях неизвестной природы, которые происходили в городе и окрестностях последние (он сверился с блокнотом и накинул немного ради чистоты эксперимента) три года.  
“Мы можем попытаться, - ответил ему звонкий женский голосок. - Но к нам поступают не все данные, только о тех происшествиях, где были жертвы и которые можно отнести к криминогенным. Вам лучше обратиться в муниципальные службы. К пожарным, дорожникам, в независимые агентства. Я могу прислать вам список”.  
Грейвс ответил, что, разумеется, отправится со своими вопросами к пожарным и дорожникам, прямо по списку. Но девушка из архива, очевидно, уловила в его голосе тоску и боль (“У меня так мало времени, милая, у меня его слишком мало, чтобы ездить по городу и сидеть над старыми сводками, отделяя зерна от плевел и взрывы баллонного газа от проделок Твари”).  
\- Знаете, если вам это поможет, - сказала она с сомнением, - я могу рассказать о том, что однажды видела сама. Полтора года назад. Друг, с которым я гуляла в тот вечер, уверял меня, что я все придумала. Слишком много выпила - и мне померещилось. Но я уверена, что видела… Нет, Мадлен, это не глупости! - отмахнулась она от кого-то, кто, должно быть, велел ей не болтать о глупостях с приезжим федералом. - Дело было около церкви Бельфэйр на Фэйрфилд-авеню. Это Ист-Батон-Руж, спальный район, одноэтажная застройка. Церковь - самое высокое здание. Светила луна, так что я все отчетливо различала. Время… около двенадцати или первый час. Мы с другом сидели в машине. Не стоило делать этого рядом с церковью, знаю, но там была такая удобная тень. И так тихо, пустынно. Внезапно что-то заслонило свет, и не облако, небо было ясное. Весна. Мне стало страшно и холодно. Я потянулась за кофтой, чтобы укрыться. Кофта была сзади, за сидением. Я обернулась. И увидела черный вихрь. Черный вихрь с огненными всполохами. Он обвил церковный шпиль, как огромная змея. Начала падать черепица, а крест согнулся, будто из проволоки был сделан, а не из стали. А потом… погасли все фонари. Знаете, будто в кино: с треском взорвались разом все лампы. И стало темно, как в новолуние, потому что луну заслонило это черное облако. Я, кажется, закричала. Друг прижал меня к себе, накрыл мне голову курткой, чтобы я ничего не видела. Он сам был испуган. А потом все закончилось - и я быстренько уехала домой. Если бы мне было шестнадцать, точно решила бы, что так Бог наказывает прелюбодеев. Я, в общем-то, так и решила. Но я же взрослая девочка. А Бог не может быть таким жестоким, верно?  
\- Все верно, мисс, - ровно и успокаивающе сказал ей Грейвс. - Спасибо за историю, это то, что мне нужно. Попробуете собрать сведения по другим таким случаям?  
\- Не могу обещать многого. Но постараюсь. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы вы разобрались с этим. Нет, Мадлен, я серьезно! Если местные ничего не делают, на федеральном уровне вполне могут...  
Грейвс отключился. Посидел неподвижно минуту-другую - и начал методично выписывать из справочников телефоны и адреса муниципальных служб и их архивов.  
Это хоть немного помогало не думать о собственной судьбе. У Грейвса к горлу подступала горькая, с металлическим привкусом слюна, когда он начинал представлять, что будет, если книга не найдется. Что сделает в этом случае Колдун. Просто отпустит своего зомби и покинет город? Нет уж, Грейвс не так уж много работал со специалистами по изучению личности преступника из Бюро, но точно знал: маньяки типа Колдуна не исчезают без фанфар. Возможно, он просто выместит свою злобу на Грейвсе. А может, придет с парой канистр жидкости для розжига костров под окна приюта и запрет все двери снаружи.  
С церковью он, должно быть, поступит так же, а при церкви живут девочки, живет Криденс… Грейвсу стало тяжело дышать. Он мысленно досчитал до десяти и заставил себя собраться. Проверил кондиционер. Тот работал исправно, но Грейвс все же решил, что лучше будет выйти и немного постоять под ветром на парковке.  
Тот, что был внутри, с ужасом и тоской подумал, что Колдун не солгал: тело действительно разрушается. Даже захотел приложить руку к губам, проверить, нет ли крови. А тот, что был снаружи, вместо этого одернул манжеты и прошествовал к выходу с высокомерным видом (“Как будто ты только что от дантиста - и не чувствуешь щеку”, - так о нем отзывался Генри Шоу времен Брауна). И, едва переступив порог комнаты для переговоров, оказался среди странного оживления. Сотрудники департамента переговаривались громче, чем обычно, выглядели возбужденными и немного напуганными, подходили к окнам, что-то обсуждали.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - спросил Грейвс у ближайшего к нему сержанта. Тот глянул недовольно: сочетание чопорности, начальственного тона и прямых вопросов всегда всех раздражало.  
\- Завтра похороны секретаря Шоу, сэр, сегодня прощание в Капитолии, - ответил он торопливо, стремясь поскорее отделаться от Грейвса и пойти к центральному входу - смотреть бесплатное шоу. - Активисты какой-то баптистской церкви или секты устроили по этому поводу пикет. Пойдите, взгляните сами: растяжки, листовки, раздача бесплатной еды… Как будто выборы досрочно - и агитируют самыми шумными методами.  
\- Да не в этом даже дело! - проносящаяся мимо красивая мулатка с двумя стаканчиками кофе затормозила рядом с Грейвсом и сержантом. - Не важно, как проходит пикет. Важно, почему он вообще начался. Они всерьез говорят, что Шоу убило колдовство. Кричат об этом в мегафоны и пишут на плакатах. Такого старушка-Луизиана еще не видела!  
\- А сами вы что думаете? - спросил Грейвс у девушки. Она понравилась ему - чем-то напомнила Пиквери. - По поводу всей этой шумихи вокруг колдовства?  
\- Ну… - Сперва она смутилась, а потом посмотрела на Грейвса прямо и без труда выдержала его взгляд: - Я знаю, что ведьмы существуют. Одна такая вылечила меня в детстве - передала мою болезнь двухмесячному козленку, тот сразу умер. А если вы спрашиваете, как я к этому отношусь, то… Знаете, если кто-то может вылечить, убив при этом козленка, то и жизнь отнять сможет. Так что… напишите на меня рапорт, если захотите. О том, что я высказываюсь в подобном духе. Пойдем, Стэнли, - сказала она сержанту. А Грейвсу отсалютовала стаканчиком: - Сэр.  
“Одна из летучих обезьянок Мэри Лу, - вздохнул про себя Грейвс. - Почему ты не хочешь посмотреть повнимательнее? Заколдованное создание прямо у тебя под носом”.  
Он вышел на лужайку перед департаментом вместе с группкой полицейских, в основном, в черной форме младшего персонала, но мелькали кое-где и белые рубашки лейтенантов. Какой-то отчаянный коп даже взобрался на постамент памятника погибшим героям и смотрел на дорогу из-под руки. Пикетчики как раз двигались в сторону набережной: довольно большая и удивительно организованная толпа. Куда больше мужчин, чем в прошлый раз, но детей по-прежнему слишком много для такой акции. Транспаранты с библейскими изречениями. Неуклонное, размеренное течение - вперед, только вперед. На бытийном уровне - к убранному для прощания Капитолию с приспущенным там, на двухсотярдовой высоте, государственным флагом. На уровне идей - к спасению.  
“Мы умерли для греха”, - вспомнилось Грейвсу. Он никогда не понимал эту фразу. Если ты мертв, то с твоими грехами уж как-нибудь разберутся. Если жив - ты вряд ли удержишься от соблазна. В католической школе его учили, что человек слаб. У него не было поводов в этом сомневаться.  
И вот теперь он был не жив - и не мертв. Он был марионеткой Колдуна, пленником силы, в которую прежде не верил. И разыскивал другую пленницу. Что по этому поводу говорило Писание? Дайте-ка угадать: ничего.  
Не зная точно, зачем так поступает (может быть, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, не приказанное Колдуном), Грейвс дошагал до конца газона, разграничивающего территорию департамента и мощеный плиткой тротуар, вдохнул поглубже и вклинился в толпу.  
Ему дали место, и он поневоле начал двигаться в едином ритме густого людского потока. Рядом с ним шли пожилые женщины с внучками, шли выглядящие, как бездомные, подростки с крестами на голых шеях, респектабельные негритянки в воскресных шляпках, мамаши будто только что с фермы и такие же старики. Никто из них не смотрел на Грейвса. Никто не видел, что с ним что-то не так, что он - то, с чем они призывают бороться, что его следует сжечь на костре, как и одну из дочерей Мэри Лу. Люди шли с открытыми глазами - и все-таки были слепы.  
Потолкавшись в толпе, Грейвс заметил Лэнгдона Шоу: тот мелькнул перед ним на пару секунд, одетый в слишком сильно выделяющийся в толпе черный костюм. Лэнгдон выглядел одновременно потерянным и торжествующим. Он обжег Грейвса больным, полубезумным взглядом, полным какого-то нездешнего вдохновения, и растворился среди своих единоверцев. Чуть поодаль Грейвс разглядел шляпку Мэри Лу Бэрбоун и ее пышное каре. Фанатичка двигалась не впереди, не во главе организованного ей шествия, а в центре толпы. Рядом раздавала брошюрки Частити, дергались в такт шагам рыжие кудряшки. Девочка выглядела спокойной, даже радостной: она занималась полезным делом, помогала обожаемой маме. Если бы Грейвс не знал, насколько ее мама безумна, то решил бы, что Колдун ошибается - эта хорошая дочь не может прятать от себя самой никаких страшных тайн. Но - спасибо тебе, Мэри Лу, за удобное определение - вода глубока. Вода глубока, а Тварь убивает свою хозяйку, и что с этим делать, Грейвс не знает. У него, к сожалению, другое задание. И другая цель - по возможности, выжить самому.  
Решив, что вдоволь насмотрелся на пикет, Грейвс начал отступать с проезжей части, стараясь никого не задеть плечом и ни на кого не налететь спиной. Он выбрался из толпы, прижался лопатками к уличному фонарю и перевел дух. Мимо него проходили группами и парами последние сектанты, дальше следовали зеваки. А за ними оживленная Мейфлауэр вновь возвращала себе прежний облик - улицы для прогулок и ланчей в открытых кафе, а не для религиозных шествий.  
Что ж, пока они тут заняты прокладыванием путей в царствие небесное и раздачей бесплатных хотдогов, - решил Грейвс, - он найдет себе другое занятие. Ненадолго вернувшись в департамент, он забрал пиджак и плащ, попросил сообщить ему, когда будет готов отчет из архива, и торопливо направился к своему автомобилю.  
Болотная грязь была на месте. И никто все еще не задал ему ни одного вопроса.

 

Розовая листовка формата “Леттер” по-прежнему гласила: “Случилось страшное! Ведьмы убили секретаря штата!” Уголок отстал от доски, и листовку трепал декабрьский ветер.  
Вместо “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых!” на дверях теперь висел рождественский венок, довольно бедный и жалкий, сплетенный из тонких черных веток и украшенный дешевыми лентами. А в остальном церковь “Второй смерти” осталась такой же, какой он видел ее вчера. Только вчера. А казалось, целую бесконечность назад.  
Грейвс оставил машину подальше от дороги, чтобы не привлекать внимания: в тихом переулке между двумя длинными одноэтажными домами, стены которых были наглухо забиты плющом, виноградом и плетущейся глицинией. К церкви он приблизился с осмотрительностью неопытного воришки: проверил, нет ли рядом случайных прохожих или припозднившихся прихожан, и только потом быстро прошел к дверям по каменной дорожке, аккуратной и ухоженной, пусть и совсем не из желтого кирпича.  
Он был почти уверен, что сейчас в церкви никого нет. И взрослые, и дети ушли на пикет, вряд ли кто-то из верных летучих обезьянок Мэри Лу сумел остаться в стороне.  
Церковное крыльцо хорошо просматривалось, но только в одном направлении - если водитель двигался со станции Бербэнк, во всех остальных обзор перекрывали кипарисы и глициния. Оставалось молиться, чтобы никто внезапно не сошел с поезда или не решил сократить дорогу через переезд. Грейвс настороженно слушал церковную тишину, шелест деревьев, отдаленный шум автомобилей и железной дороги. Еще утром ему хотелось, чтобы его взяли под стражу, допросили, выяснили, что он под мощным седативным, под гипнозом, да чем угодно, и наконец остановили его. Сейчас, чувствуя, что книга близко, он перестал мечтать о свободе и бессмысленно жалеть себя. Возможно, это тоже заложил в его программу Белый колдун. А может, Грейвса, как обычно, подстегнула четкость поставленной задачи.  
“Как-нибудь спастись” и “ограбить церковь, пока хозяев нет дома” заметно различались степенью конкретики. Более конкретные задания было куда проще и приятней выполнять.  
Проходя мимо доски с объявлениями, Грейвс мимодумно сорвал и смял розовую листовку. Теперь он знал, кто убил Генри, и не то чтобы ему стало от этого легче. К тому же, правоту Мэри Лу признавать было до отчаянья тошно.  
Тот, вчерашний Грейвс, так бодро наскакивавший на Криденса с цитатами из Писания вот на этом самом беленом крылечке, так свысока слушавший бывшую хористку, был дремучим дурнем, простецом; он ни мгновения не верил в колдунов и ведьм - и был счастлив в этом своем неведении. А нынешний, аккуратно вскрывая церковный замок, желал только одного - проснуться в своей холостяцкой квартире в графстве Арлингтон и решить, что все это лишь затянувшийся ночной кошмар. Больше всего на свете Грейвс боялся оказаться беспомощным. И вот он беспомощен - и никогда уже ни с кем не будет в безопасности.  
Если это наказание, то грех его, должно быть, поистине чудовищен. А если нет, остается признать, как советуют в группах для пострадавших от насилия: нечто плохое может случиться с кем угодно - даже с ним. При этом верит он в колдовство или нет - дело десятое. Проблема не в колдовстве. Не в вере. Проблема вообще в другом.  
Под давлением складного армейского ножа Грейвса примитивный замок тихо щелкнул, задвижка ушла в косяк. Он осторожно потянул створку двери на себя, как вчера делал Криденс, прислушался к тишине под сумрачными сводами. “Сумрачные своды” тоже были из Йейтса, но сейчас ему не хотелось вспоминать стихов.  
Можно было попытаться войти с черного хода, можно было влезть в окно, не рискуя попасться на глаза соседям или проезжающему мимо автомобилисту. Но если в церкви все-таки окажется сторож, лучше будет свалить все на незапертую дверь. Грейвсу вовсе не хотелось убивать случайного свидетеля. Хватит и того, что предстояло сделать ночью.  
Ступив в полумрак, он вдруг осознал, что все еще держит в кулаке смятую листовку. Слишком много листовок для пары дней в Батон-Руж… Он бросил ее на пол. Тут же подумал, что зря, но нагибаться, пытаясь поднять ее, не стал. Его немного вело. И вкус крови во рту уже не мерещился, становился все явственнее, будто кровоточила десна.  
“Не рановато ли умирать, старина?” - с печальной иронией спросил себя Грейвс. Ему всего-то нужно было поставить себя на место маленькой девочки и решить, куда она могла спрятать страшную и наверняка богопротивную книжку. Если она не забросила в какое-нибудь дупло на пустыре, то, конечно, принеслоа в церковь. Обмирая от ужаса, пугаясь собственной решимости, она протащила ее в святая святых, потому что слишком рано поняла - наиболее ценное лучше прятать у мамы под самым носом. Мама вынюхает все, что ты скрываешь, но мысль о подобном святотатстве ей даже в голову не придет.  
Грейвс опустился на корточки перед скамьей, на которой во время вчерашней беседы сидела Мэри Лу, осмотрел и ощупал лакированное дерево, попытался определить, нет ли тайника. Тайник, разумеется, был. Не в скамье, а под ней - одна из половиц немного разболталась, при простукивании звучала глуше остальных. Грейвс вынул ее с помощью ножа - и вздохнул. Зеркальце, простенький пластиковый ободок, серьги, тушь для ресниц. Милая Частити, которой так хотелось быть красивее, чем она есть, поддалась бесовским соблазнам или уговорам подружек и спрятала нечто очень дорогое так близко к матери, как смогла.  
Тайник выглядел слишком неглубоким и узким, чтобы хранить в нем книгу, но Грейвс все же внимательно его осмотрел. Половица, служившая крышкой, изнутри была зверски исцарапана ножом. Частити, судя по глубине надрезов, сперва написала свое имя - и чье-то еще, может, любимого мальчика. А может, это было оскорбление для самой себя. Уродливый оксюморон вроде “Частити - шлюха”, который она хотела бы вырезать с изнанки век, чтобы никогда не забывать, насколько грешна. Но метить своим именем тайник, который может найти мать, показалось ей опасным, и она с остервенением наносила все новые и новые царапины, пока вырезанный текст не скрылся под ними.  
Грейвс провел кончиками пальцев по этим рубцам, пытаясь получше понять, что писала девочка. Потом вернул тонкую дощечку на место. Когда она с легким щелчком встала в пазы, он крупно вздрогнул. Почему-то показалось, что за спиной кто-то стоит, сверлит взглядом затылок. Может быть, Частити со своим сточенным о дерево перочинным ножом? Или сама Мэри Лу? Но, когда он медленно повернулся, в церкви по-прежнему не было ни единой живой души.  
Встать оказалось труднее, чем он предполагал. Подкашивались ноги, в висках колотилась кровь. Во рту стоял омерзительно-горький привкус, словно вот-вот стошнит. Он оперся на спинку скамьи и постоял так какое-то время, пытаясь отдышаться. Перед ним, точно граница, лежал белый луч - свет, падающий из высокого церковного окна, по замыслу строителя, разделяющего зал для служб, наполненный простецами, и кафедральную часть. А из мира простецов в мир посвященных Грейвсу не было хода.  
Что за чушь? Конечно, был!  
Он заставил себя разжать пальцы и, шатаясь, двинулся к стеллажам, притаившимся у стены, за кафедрой и колонками “Маршал”. Там, кажется, была куцая коллекция церковной литературы, и “Письма Телеоса де Лорки” могли оказаться среди прочих религиозных книг.  
“Ну же, Перси, еще шажок, - уговаривал он себя. - Еще совсем немного! Крошечное усилие - и ты у цели!” В этот момент его внутренний, пленный Грейвс, и внешний, полностью подчиненный Колдуну, были друг с другом солидарны. Они оба хотели только одного: дойти. Плохо понимая, зачем преодолевать тошноту, усталость, боль, он все же продвигался к стеллажам, хоть и чертовски медленно.  
Впадину у ключицы что-то защекотало. Грейвс накрыл ладонью это что-то, сперва показавшееся ему назойливым насекомым, и понял, что на коже кровь. Кровь текла у него из правого уха, она запачкала пальцы, шею, бусинкой скатилась под воротник рубашки. Он бездумно растер каплю, даже лизнул. Скривился, потому что этот пряный, слегка мясной вкус ни с чем было не перепутать. Итак, он изнашивался катастрофически быстро - и собирался умереть прямо здесь, под большим черным распятием в церкви “Вторая смерть”.  
Как... идиотски символично.  
Стеллаж с церковными книгами и коробкой кассет оказался прямо перед ним, когда Грейвс совсем этого не ожидал, выплыл из предобморочного тумана. Радуясь, что куда лучше видит теперь в темноте и нет необходимости светить фонариком на корешки, Грейвс принялся медленно изучать книгу за книгой. Среди них было несколько черных и объемистых, одна такая стояла внизу у самого пола.  
Легкая для здорового человека, для Грейвса эта задача показалась непомерно трудной. Он начал было наклоняться, чтобы взять книгу с полки, но в этот момент тело окончательно его подвело. Голова закружилась, ноги стали ватными и подогнулись вбок, как будто на шарнирах. Кровь во рту собралась в слизистый сгусток. Грейвс попытался выплюнуть его, но не смог - губы почти не слушались. Он взялся за полку, чтобы не упасть, но в результате потащил за собой весь стеллаж.  
“Сейчас, - решил он, - я окажусь на полу, и меня засыплет этими мудреными книжками, среди которых, возможно, окажется та самая - последняя ухмылка судьбы”.  
Качнувшись, стеллаж все же остался на месте, а вот Грейвса внезапно подхватили под грудью чьи-то сильные руки.  
Если бы кровь так не билась в ушах, он, возможно, услышал бы этого кого-то раньше. Тихий шорох на хорах, вверху; одинокий звук, напоминающий тщательно сдерживаемый кашель; грохот шагов, когда кто-то, привлеченный стуком падающих книг, побежал вниз.  
Из Грейвса все-таки вышел очень плохой бойскаут, а церковный вор и вовсе никудышный: он даже не смог понять, что не один в этом доме Божьем.  
Впрочем, сторож из Криденса Бэрбоуна был не лучше. Все те двадцать минут, что Грейвс осматривал церковь и тайник, он ничего не замечал и ничего не предпринимал. А вот теперь тащил тяжелого, как любой обморочный, Грейвса к выходу, на воздух. Не спрашивал ни о чем, не уточнял, откуда он тут взялся. Только когда принес сидящему на церковном крылечке незваному гостю воды, пробормотал, глядя себе под ноги:  
\- Вам лучше, мистер Грейвс, сэр? Если нет, я вызову врача, но вам тогда придется посидеть тут одному - у нас нет телефона. Вы сможете подождать, пока я дойду до соседей?  
\- Мне лучше, - ответил Грейвс задыхающимся шепотом. Отпил глоток из стакана, но не проглотил, а выплюнул в траву. Колдун говорил, что пищи его организм не примет, с водой, возможно, было то же самое.  
На стакане, когда Грейвс отнял его от губ, остался красный отпечаток.  
Криденс угрюмо промолчал в ответ на это “Мне лучше”, и Грейвс счел разумным добавить:  
\- Это правда. - Это действительно было правдой: покинув церковь, он сразу смог дышать, и мутило его гораздо меньше. - Пожалуйста, Криденс, не нависай. Присядь. И ты обещал называть меня по имени.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? - Криденсу не так-то легко было заговорить зубы. Дыхание у него было сбивчивое, хриплое: он очень испугался, что кто-то умрет в его церкви и прямо у него на руках, перенапрягся, пока выволакивал Грейвса на крыльцо. Но теперь успокаивался - и наверняка начинал подумывать, не обратиться ли ему в полицию, а не к медикам.  
Впрочем, усмехнулся про себя Грейвс, ему и для этого пришлось бы оставить нарушителя тут одного. Патовая ситуация.  
\- Ты же не поверишь, что я зашел помолиться?  
Криденс качнул головой. Подумал немного - и сел на крыльцо рядом с Грейвсом, сложив руки на коленях, как делала это Мэри Лу: покойно, со смирением, с полной покорностью судьбе. И в его, и в ее случае это был обман. Только Мэри Лу обманывала других, а Криденс - самого себя.  
Грейвс запоздало подумал, что, возможно, вот так отдыхать прямо под церковной дверью тому было строжайше запрещено. Но что поделать, раз они оба теперь нарушали неписаные правила и святость этого места (если она была, та святость), причем Грейвс нарушал одним своим существованием.  
\- Правильно, что не веришь.  
\- Вы взломали дверь.  
\- Было откры… Проклятье, ладно, я только вскрыл ее. Замок не поврежден, ты можешь проверить. Я не хотел, чтобы у кого-либо были неприятности. Тем более у тебя.  
Вторая попытка тоже провалилась. Криденс бросил на него быстрый взгляд и вновь наклонился над коленями. Он не знал, что делать теперь - а Грейвс не мог ему подсказать. “Ударь меня чем-нибудь тяжелым и вызови копов”, - эти слова застряли бы у него в горле не только из-за Колдуна. Еще и потому, что без признания в грабеже для Криденса это был бы прямой путь в тюрьму. А сознаваться Грейвсу было нельзя.  
\- Это… связано с вашим делом? - подсказал ему Криденс безучастно, даже без любопытства в голосе.  
\- Да, с Генри Шоу, точнее, с его братом, - Грейвс ухватился за соломинку, как утопающий. - Лэнгдон часто посещал церковь, а твоя мама так старательно меня выпроваживала, что я решил, они могут прятать здесь какую-то улику.  
Криденс чуть повернул голову, прислушиваясь к его голосу, но сам казался при этом вынырнувшим из долгого забытья. Сутулые плечи были напряжены, и Грейвс впервые подумал, что он держит руки ладонями вниз не для того, чтобы продемонстрировать смирение, а чтобы спрятать… что?  
\- И я нашел ее, - громче чем нужно, сказал Грейвс. А когда Криденс обернулся к нему всем корпусом, вытащил из нагрудного кармана записную книжку Генри Шоу. Та, с ее загадочными каракулями, вполне могла сойти за находку. К тому же, даже если церковные книги регулярно перебирали, во что Грейвс не верил, Лэнгдон вполне мог “сунуть” записную книжку куда-нибудь в кассеты. - Вот, посмотри. Это почерк Генри.  
Рефлекс и любопытство сработали: Криденс потянулся за уликой, лицо стало застывшим, неживым, будто маска. А Грейвс, воспользовавшись этим движением, перехватил его за запястье и перевернул руку ладонью вверх.  
Да, он ожидал чего-то подобного. Все мужчины его возраста из католических и любых других закрытых школ с таким сталкивались. Но все-таки увидеть на длинной, красивой ладони Криденса свежие ссадины от линейки или ремня было… больно. Как будто это Грейвса, вновь, как в детстве, избили за стыдный грешок.  
Руку из его пальцев вырвали с осипшим, едва слышным “Не надо!”  
\- Нет, погоди, - властно потребовал Грейвс. - Покажи мне. Ты поэтому не пошел с остальными? Чтобы они не увидели - и не начали задавать вопросы?  
Он заставил Криденса показать обе руки: новые раны поверх застарелых и только-только заживающих, похожих из-за растрескавшихся корочек на следы от протектора. - Святые угодники… За что?  
\- Оставил девочек одних. Пошел в аллею за Модести. Мы опоздали. Заставили себя ждать. - Он произнес это “заставили” с таким раскаянием, словно действительно считал себя виноватым. Впрочем, он ведь правда так считал.  
\- Ее тоже? - спросил Грейвс, физически ощутив, как над переносицей прорезается злая морщина. Виноваты были не мальчик и не девочка. Вовсе не они.  
Неуверенный кивок:  
\- Но меньше.  
\- Господи, Криденс…  
Упоминать имя Бога в положении Грейвса было, наверное, более чем странно, но привычку не вытравишь, даже если ты больше ничего уже не вкладываешь в это слово. Он удерживал Криденса за запястья, точно мог вылечить шрамы взглядом, а тот уже не пытался вырваться, отстраниться. Только прятал нос в воротник своего вечного блейзера, отчаянно пытаясь не смотреть в глаза. Он был в смятении. Руки дрожали.  
\- Не сообщайте никому, прошу, - наконец жалобно попросил он. - Нам не нужны проверки.  
\- То есть отвезти тебя в пункт первой помощи я не смогу?  
\- Это вам нужно в пункт первой помощи, - сказал Криденс с неловким смешком. - Вы… плохо выглядели.  
\- Мне уже лучше.  
\- Тогда пустите.  
Грейвс запоздало сообразил, что продолжает удерживать его за руки. Неловко встряхнулся и разжал пальцы. Давешняя сцена почти повторилась: Криденс потянулся было к нему за новым прикосновением, за теплом, но тут же с озлобленной решимостью выпрямил на коленях напряженные кисти. Это было больно. И он, похоже, хотел, чтобы так было.  
Грейвс укусил себя за губу изнутри. Проклятый Колдун подарил ему возможность исцелять такие вот шрамы и раны на себе. А способность помогать другим - нет. Поэтому неловкий мальчик, избитый за то, что Грейвс его задержал, будет продолжать страдать от боли. И считать, что он ее заслужил. Заслужил, черти бы вас всех побрали!  
\- Ты, надеюсь, сказал, что это я…  
Криденс отчаянно замотал головой, и Грейвсу захотелось вслух сказать “Дурак”, потом сказать “Дерьмо”, потом немного побогохульствовать, но он сдержался. Тем более Криденс добавил:  
\- Модести сказала.  
“Вот поэтому тебе и досталось больше, - застонал Грейвс про себя. - Что же я делаю? Что я творю?!”  
Но поступить иначе он не мог:  
\- Послушай, Криденс, - он подвинулся так, чтобы касаться бедром его ноги, положил руку на плечо. - О том, что было сейчас, тебе тоже нужно будет промолчать. Это важно для моего расследования. Нас, скорее всего, не видели, так что тебе даже не придется лгать. Просто промолчи. Так надо, понимаешь?  
Он похлопал юношу у основания шеи, точно лошадь перед скачкой, и тот вздрогнул - именно как недоверчивое животное, желающее ласки и при этом из последних сил отвергающее ее.  
\- Мы договорились?  
Он мог сказать еще, что скрепит их маленькую сделку, не обратившись в комиссию по опеке и не натравив на Мэри Лу правозащитников. Но не стал. Потому что есть предел всякому лицемерию, даже такому, на которое толкал его Колдун.  
\- Дого… Послушайте, - воскликнул он вдруг, резко вскочив на ноги. - Мама не при чем! Мы ничего тут не прячем! Это ошибка!  
\- Ну конечно, - успокаивающе сказал Грейвс - и напоследок снова тронул его плечо. - Я думаю, детектив Шоу просто нашел самое безопасное место, чтобы припрятать записную книжку брата. Уверен, твоя мама ничего не знала. Я позабочусь, чтобы она была вне подозрений.  
\- Спасибо, сэр! Я так вам благодарен.  
Криденс в горячке схватил его руку обеими ладонями, точно порывался поцеловать, но тут же выпустил, сжавшись от боли. И просто повторил еще раз, уже без радостного собачьего восторга, но отчего-то еще более проникновенно:  
\- Спасибо.  
Проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания, Грейвс подумал, что сейчас мог бы, не дрогнув, вылить себе в рот ковш раскаленного свинца - только бы никогда не повторять этой сцены и этой лжи.  
А еще - разбить машину о дерево или забыть затормозить над обрывом, чтобы не ехать к Лэнгдону.  
Но где-то на краю сознания тихонько смеялся Белый колдун. Ни одной из этих поблажек Грейвсу позволено не было.

Миловидная девушка из архива, которую, судя по записке с приглашением на кофе, звали Моника Чилкот, оказалась очень толковой. Она собрала и рассортировала по разным стопкам копии отчетов о происшествиях неуточненного характера, слишком странных, чтобы быть списанными на газ, халатность муниципальных служб или природный аномалии. Каждую - обернула согнутым пополам листком цветной бумаги. Зеленый - для “Нет, это несерьезно”, синий - “Возможно, пригодится”, розовый - “Близко, но нет” и красный - для “Точно ваш случай”.  
Грейвс отложил записку в сторону и начал с “Вашего случая”. Пальцы мелко дрожали, пока он перебирал документы: с нажимом отпечатанные на машинке полицейские сводки, депеши, которые едва можно было разобрать из-за выцветшей краски принтера, газетные вырезки, доклады от руки. Чтобы как-то классифицировать их, Грейвсу пришлось усилием воли заставить себя собраться. Он посидел какое-то время над бумагами, массируя виски, потом взял автомобильный атлас и принялся отмечать места происшествий на карте Батон-Руж. Оставив на карте пять или шесть пометок, он бросил ручку. Это слишком напоминало его самоуверенную попытку проследить путь твари от места смерти Шоу до пустыря в Бербэнке. Те же точки, те же линии, та же глупая уверенность: в любом безумии есть система.  
А системы не было. Вот разрушенная церковь. Вот вспоротая, как перина, мостовая в историческом квартале - обнажились коммуникации, но трубы, проложенные еще в девятнадцатом веке, остались целыми. Вот выбитые среди ночи окна двух новостроек: уровень третьего и четвертого этажей, высота церковного шпиля. Вот рассказы туристов о тени над болотами, принятой ими за ругару. Часть этих событий сопровождалась непогодой и бурей, как в день гибели Джайлса Бэрбоуна. Часть - происходила в полнолуние, что в своем рассказе отметила Моника Чилкот. А часть была абсолютно лишена зловещего сопровождения. Окна высоток вылетали в ясную, безветренную погоду. Генри Шоу убили при полном штиле и без грозы.  
Ничего общего, ничего. Грейвс перевел взгляд на часы - и к горлу подкатил ком. Мерное движение стрелок, похоже, еще долго будет вызывать у него паническую атаку. Успев только подумать, что для визита к Лэнгдону слишком рано - что-то около двадцати минут девятого, он снова уткнулся в бумажки. По привычке поднес поближе к глазам сразу два листка из “красной” стопки. Нахмурился. Пододвинул к себе остальные. Быстро пролистал, мимодумно подчеркивая ногтем каждую дату в рапорте или статье. Потом чертыхнулся и взял блокнот.  
Кажется, он не зря вспоминал того преподавателя из христианского колледжа, с полутезкой, феями и Йейтсом. Скорее, благодаря ему, чем из-за предков-ирландцев, Грейвс отлично помнил, когда следует праздновать четыре великих дня Зеленого острова - Самхейн, Мабон, Бельтан, Имболк. И оттуда же знал, что у профанов и простецов эти праздники считаются не иначе как сатанинскими, что Бельтан - это Вальпургиева ночь, Самхейн - Хэллоуин, забавно приходящийся на канун христианского Дня всех святых, Имболк - Кэндлмас. Еще значимы дни солнцестояний и равноденствий. Обычная языческая мишура, жуткая только для тех, кто не закончил даже колледжа, а все знания о мире получил из негритянских поверий и “Ридерз дайджеста”.  
Настоящие сатанисты, вроде Антона Лавея и Питера Гилмора, а также последователи викки, больше философы, чем оккультисты. И, как правильно заметил Роберт Шоу, не совершили еще ни одного страшного преступления из тех, что им приписывают.  
То, что полиция и ФБР называют “сатанинским ритуальным насилием” - по большей части тоже мишура. Насильники обычно - психи и садисты, которые используют элементы культов, чтобы запугивать жертв и добиваться молчания.  
Но ничто не заставит Грейвса поверить, что маленький ребенок, какой бы жуткой Тварью он ни был в тайне от самого себя, начнет сгибать кресты, выбивать стекла и носиться над болотами точно по расписанию: в Вальпургиеву ночь, в день летнего солнцестояния, на Имболк. Это противоречит не только словам Колдуна про страх и гнев, но и тому, что Грейвс вообще знает о забитых, сломанных детях.  
В безумии системы не было и быть не могло. А вот в событиях, подчиненных злому умыслу, она при внимательном изучении обнаруживалась без труда. И нет, взаимосвязи Грейвсу не мерещились. Управлять можно кем угодно. И не обязательно для этого быть Белым колдуном.  
Он поднялся, прошелся по переговорке и не нашел ничего лучше, чем запустить ручку в стену, как будто это был дротик для дартс. Та, конечно, упала, но Грейвс не стал ее подбирать. Он и так уже прекрасно знал, до чего докопался. Абсолютно не нужная для поисков книги, но очень важная для самого Грейвса подробность.  
Кто-то не слишком умный, немного почитав ходящие по всему югу брошюрки “Как распознать сатаниста”, решил манипулировать Тварью в своих целях. Он очень хотел нагнать побольше страха на таких же читателей “Ридерз дайджеста” и брошюрок с лавеевскими пентаклями на обложках, и поэтому провоцировал “приступы”, или как там выглядит обращение маленькой колдуньи в чудовищное черное нечто, во время сатанинских праздников. Но при этом он достаточно хорошо разбирался в праздниках христианских, чтобы Тварь не появлялась во время Марди Гра или в дни обходного обряда. “Кто-то” имел над Тварью достаточно большую власть: обезумевшее существо, разрушительный след которого Грейвс видел своими глазами, долгое время, от Джайлса Бэрбоуна и до Генри Шоу, ухитрялось почти никому не вредить. Хотя, если Грейвс правильно угадал этого “кого-то”, жертвы ее вообще не особенно волновали. Все ведь делалось по воле Божьей и с Его соизволения.  
Мэри Лу Деммильблаунт, нынешняя Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, очень мало думала о последствиях для других людей, когда что-то делала или говорила. Однажды Грейвс проверил это на себе. И за двадцать лет ни черта, совершенно ни черта не изменилось.  
Собрав все документы, Грейвс сложил их в коробку и отправился в архив. Моника Чилкот заслужила и кофе, и ужин. Но в пятницу в департаменте, оказывается, была короткая смена. На посту осталась только громадная чернокожая Мадлен, а Моника уехала домой.  
Грейвс отдал Мадлен документы и попросил поблагодарить Монику от его имени. Он не знал, что с ним будет в понедельник. Все так изменилось. Два года в звании шефа отдела сделали из него уверенного в своем будущем человека: он точно мог сказать, что его не ранят в перестрелке, не ударит ножом наркоторговец, из всех случайностей его мог ожидать только рак, да и тот - к пятидесяти, не раньше - он верил в современную медицину и своевременные обследования. А теперь будущего, ни стабильного, ни какого-либо вообще, для него просто не существовало. До понедельника он мог и не дожить. Или дожить - но не собой. Так что пусть уж благодарности милой Монике передаст кто-нибудь другой.  
Щербинка на контактной линзе никуда не делась. Он ощущал ее, сдавая архивные документы, расписываясь на бланках, желая Мадлен приятного вечера, прикрывая за собой скрипучую дверь. Теперь она была связана с датами появления Твари. И с тем, что Тварью кто-то манипулировал. Отличие от предыдущих догадок Грейвса состояло в том, что сейчас ему не хотелось, чтобы щербинка исчезала. Можно было раскрутить эту мысль. Сказать себе: рука, направившая Тварь, способна толкнуть ее и на убийство Генри Шоу. Человек, обиженный политиком и газетчиком, жестокий со своими детьми и со всем миром, который недостаточно для него хорош, мог захотеть чьей-то смерти. Мог воспользоваться моментом, чтобы укрепить свою власть. Вызвать возмущение и страх, чтобы на следующий день прийти к старому Капитолию и провозгласить с его ступеней: “Ведьмы среди нас. Случилось страшное!”  
Но если пойти этим путем, сделать этот вывод, Колдун на своем допросе непременно о нем услышит. Ему доставляет удовольствие откровенность Грейвса. Он получит всю историю на блюдечке - Грейвс просто не сможет ничего от него скрыть. И пусть сейчас ему все равно, кто и зачем уничтожил его марионетку, запах селитры на коже забыть не так-то легко. Мэри Лу заслужила все кары небесные. Но пострадает не только Мэри Лу.  
Пока Грейвс шел к выходу из длинного архивного крыла, повесив на руку плащ и сделав то самое высокомерное лицо “только что от дантиста”, позади него гасили свет. Детективы, работники фотолабораторий, спецы по баллистике запирали свои каморки, жали друг другу руки и желали приятных выходных. На него они не смотрели, только скользили глазами - он был чужак, не пил ни с кем из них, не ездил в боулинг, не звал на барбекю. Его маленькая личная история, какой бы сложной она ни была, никого не заботила. Грейвс загадал, как в детстве, что если он успеет добраться до выхода раньше, чем погаснет последняя люминесцентная лампа, с ним все будет хорошо.  
Он не успел. Однако тот плафон, что висел прямо над выходом, оказался с сюрпризом: несмотря на то, что клавишу выключателя нажали, он продолжал тускло и неверно светиться, иногда вспыхивая ярко-белым.  
Грейвс не знал, что это означает - и постарался не задумываться.  
Дожидаясь, пока город погасит огни, он еще час-полтора колесил по окрестностям, стараясь прокладывать маршруты как можно дальше от своего дома. Дом больше не был его. Там не горел свет, не раздавалось ни звука, но за неподвижными занавесками там в молчании, в тиши ждал Белый колдун, и меньше всего Грейвс хотел оказаться рядом с ним.  
Он припарковался рядом с церковью, в которую когда-то ходил с мамой - очень-очень давно. Это был маленький храм с органом, исповедальней и зальчиком для проповедей, украшенным фигурами святых. Больше там ничего не помещалось. Грейвсу внезапно захотелось проверить одну свою безумную идею.  
Церковь еще не заперли. Тяжелая, окованная металлом дверь приоткрылась с трудом. Внутри было сумрачно и тихо, горели свечи, стекла витражей с наивными сценками, в детстве казавшимися ему такими красивыми, такими значительными, блестели тепло и живо.  
Грейвс прошелся между скамьями - от входа и до самой кафедры. Развернулся - и прогулялся в обратном направлении, четко печатая шаги. Священник, гасивший свечи в тени фигуры Девы Марии, спросил с чуть заметным итальянским акцентом, может ли ему помочь. Грейвс ответил, что все в порядке. Он немного помолится в одиночестве.  
Сев на скамью, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. У него ничего не болело, не кружилась голова, и рот не наполнялся кровью, как в Бербэнке. То есть дело было не в святости места, совсем не в ней. И не в распятии. И даже не в границе, разделяющей мир посвященных и мир простецов.  
Церковь Мэри Лу Бэрбоун защищала какая-то сила, должно быть, совсем не благая. Защищала от таких, как он.  
\- Ворожеи не оставляй в живых? - спросил Грейвс сам у себя чуть громче, чем было нужно. И добавил с недобрым, хриплым смешком: - Вот же сука.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, сэр? - окликнул его священник.  
\- Да, падре. Скажите, есть у вас телефон?  
Телефон в этой маленькой и очень старой церкви, к его удивлению, был. Святой отец отвел его в притвор, вручил адресную книгу и ушел завершать свои дневные труды. А Грейвсу не осталось ничего, кроме как позвонить Лэнгдону. Слушать гудки и думать словами своего внутреннего пленного: “Не подходи к аппарату, не принимай звонок, садись в свою сраную “Хонду” и уезжай из города. Беги как можно дальше, а если хочешь, даже забери к чертям эту трахнутую Мэри Лу Бэрбоун. Ты же ее любишь. Вы же подходите друг другу как никто: лицемеры и фанатики, считающие, что мир вам что-то должен за все ваши несчастья”. Но Лэнгдон был дома. Он поднял трубку и долго молчал, ожидая, что звонящий заговорит первым, а потом пьяно, агрессивно спросил: “Эй! Какого черта?”  
\- Привет, Лэнгдон, это Грейвс. У меня есть кое-что интересное для тебя. Насчет той книги. Ты должен услышать это как можно скорее. Могу я приехать?  
\- Что ты нашел?  
Лэнгдон сразу же сбросил алкогольное оцепенение, голос стал четким и хищным.  
\- Не по телефону. Разговор не пишут, я надеюсь?  
\- Я бы знал.  
\- Отлично. Полчаса - и я у тебя.  
Мелодично звякнули рычажки. Грейвс поправил воротник, одернул манжеты - и вышел на улицу, даже не взглянув на удивительно красивое, искусно вылепленное распятье на стене, где по лицу умирающего Иисуса текли почти настоящие гипсовые слезы.

Лэнгдон Шоу жил в коттеджном поселке под названием “Авалон” - очередная насмешка судьбы. Добираться туда нужно было по безрадостной федеральной трассе 12, гудящей под колесами тяжелых фур. Металлические заклепки залатанного бетонного покрытия блестели под фонарями, погнутые стальные щиты оповещали водителей о близости очередной заправки “Тексако”, и глазу не на чем было отдохнуть, потому что живая растительность и мало мальски симпатичные строения прятались за высоким ограждением. Грузовики ревели, как адские твари, припозднившиеся водители легковых автомобилей тщетно перестраивались из полосы в полосу, чтобы поскорей добраться домой, затертая среди всего этого бедлама пустая бетономешалка в какой-то момент начала свое гипнотическое вращение - наверное, чтобы сделать пробку еще невыносимей. Притормозив перед знаком развязки, Грейвс почувствовал, что проезжает по чему-то мягкому, точнее - переползает через него из-за своей черепашьей скорости. Сбитая кошка, псина или водяная крыса. Примета пресловутого южного гостеприимства.  
За развязкой Грейвс свернул налево и съехал с магистрали. Строящийся участок Миллервилл-роуд сменился спокойной городской четырехполосной дорогой, приветливо замигала огоньками закусочная, проплыл мимо окон типичный луизианский гриль-бар, где уже яблоку негде было упасть. До Грейвса долетел обрывок песенки в стиле зайдеко - и снова стало тихо.  
Он хотел было включить радио, но не стал. Не стоило менять привычки только из-за того, что все катилось в тартарары.  
Найти нужный домик оказалось непросто - все они выглядели абсолютно одинаково: типичные райские гнездышки шестидесятых, уже порядком поистрепавшиеся от далеко не райской жизни. Различались они только высотой телевизионных антенн, да наличием или отсутствием сохнущих детских вещей на заднем дворе.  
Выходило, что Лэнгдон порвал с семьей куда основательнее, чем думал Грейвс. Несмотря на всю нелюбовь к младшему сыну, Роберт вряд ли позволил бы ему поселиться в такой дыре как “Авалон”. Значит, Лэнгдон вылетел или был выброшен из гнезда - возможно, когда выбрал полицию вместо политики. Возможно, раньше. И даже тачку, быть может, купил себе сам. И сам оплачивал страховку.  
Его коттедж был расположен крайне неудобно для любого здравомыслящего молодого человека, выбирающего себе жилье, и удачно - для Грейвса: стоял почти на границе поселка. За домом - заваленная битым кирпичом детская площадка, на которой наверняка никто никогда не играл. Черные лохмотья кустарника. Автостоянка и мотель чуть поодаль.  
Антенны на крыше не было. Веревок с бельем на пятачке перед домом - тоже. Во всех окнах, пробиваясь из-под плотных штор, горел свет.  
Грейвс заглушил мотор, вытащил из-под сиденья свой пистолет (он не мог вспомнить, вернул его на место сам - или это сделал Белый колдун), сунул его за пояс. Выйдя из машины, мельком глянул на номера. Они предусмотрительно были забрызганы грязью. Не стоило идти к Лэнгдону пешком или брать другую тачку - это его бы насторожило. Но Грейвс постарался хотя бы создать проблемы случайным свидетелям. В этом он был, кажется, солидарен с управляющей “Авалоном” фирмой - уличное освещение работало из рук вон плохо, часть ламп не светилась вообще, только в конце улицы сиял белым дорожный фонарь - как путеводная звезда. Но следовать за ней Грейвсу было нельзя.  
Он дошел до двери и постучал, надеясь, что Лэнгдону не пришло в голову привести девушку или пуститься в алкогольный загул, заглушая свою боль, тоску и дурные предчувствия.  
Лэнгдон был один.  
Он выглядел взвинченным, когда открывал дверь и откидывал старомодную цепочку. Взвинченным, но не пьяным, хотя алкоголем от него разило отчетливо. Он не переоделся в домашнее, просто сменил костюм, в котором был на церемонии, на джинсы и темно-синюю рубашку, типичный наряд средней руки детектива. Видимо, ожидал, что они с Грейвсом поедут куда-то. Траурной ленты на рукаве не было. Никаких бросающихся в глаза деталей. На диване позади него, среди обычного холостяцкого бардака, валялась пустая кобура.  
\- Здравствуй, Лэнгдон, - сказал Грейвс, прикрыв за собой дверь. - Ты попрощался с братом?  
\- Маршал.  
Кивнув, Лэнгдон слегка задержался взглядом на лице Грейвса, что-то его, должно быть, насторожило. Однако он не придал этому значения. Махнул рукой в сторону гостиной:  
\- Располагайтесь. Пиво? Что вы нашли?  
\- Сейчас я покажу тебе… - Грейвс отвел в сторону полу плаща, положил ладонь, на рукоять пистолета. - Невероятно, что твой брат… Нет, тебе лучше посмотреть.  
\- В самом деле?  
Интуиция у Лэнгдона работала отменно. Вместо того, чтобы подойти к Грейвсу ближе, он отступил за диван, вроде бы, чтобы отправиться на кухню. Но ни на секунду не выпускал его из поля зрения. Он еще не паниковал, но уже почувствовал неладное - на уровне инстинктов.  
Грейвс убрал руку с пистолета и достал из заднего кармана брюк записную книжку Генри.  
\- Твой брат пишет, нашел книгу у болотной ведьмы Лакруа, так вот она… - Второй раз фокус “Взгляни-ка сюда” у Грейвса бы не прошел, поэтому он не стал размениваться на убедительную ложь. Просто, продолжая говорить, швырнул записную книжку Лэнгдону в грудь. Тот рефлекторно попытался ее отбить - и тогда Грейвс кинулся вперед.  
Он всем весом сшиб диван: накренившаяся спинка толкнула Лэнгдона в живот и отбросила к стене. На мгновение тот потерял ориентацию в пространстве, ударившись лопатками. Грейвс перемахнул через диванные подушки, сшиб Лэнгдона с ног, с размаху впечатал кулак в висок. Ему хотелось сейчас выместить на нем всю свою злость: взять за плечи, бить затылком об пол, хлестать по щекам, увидеть, как потечет кровь. Но он остановил себя, заставил готовую ударить руку сжаться у Лэнгдона на сгибе локтя.  
Тот с диким видом рванулся из его объятий, ухитрился на несколько мгновений освободить прижатые к телу предплечья. Ослабевшей хватки оказалось достаточно: он ударил Грейвса головой в подбородок, а потом поймал что-то пальцами в щели под диваном. Похоже, чуть раньше он разглядел там предмет, способный спасти ему жизнь.  
Лезвие от безопасной бритвы, ну конечно.  
Время растянулось до бесконечности, пока тонкая, почти невидимая полоска стали приближалась к лицу. И Грейвс отстраненно прикидывал, как лезвие оказалось там, где оказалось. Нелепая рассеянность? Последствия вечеринки, где им разделяли просыпанный на зеркало кокаин? Подарок бывших хозяев этого райского коттеджа на последнем берегу?  
Еще он подумал, что Лэнгдон скорее порежет пальцы себе, чем повредит ему, и в этом его главная ошибка. Так и вышло.  
Колдун не солгал: Грейвс отлично почувствовал, как лезвие рассекает кожу на скуле. Вот только боль так и не пришла. Кровь выступила несколькими каплями, а потом побежала щекочущей струйкой, Грейвс мимодумно слизнул ее с губ. И тут же увидел, как лицо Лэнгдона сереет, выцветает от суеверного ужаса. Ощутил, что тот начинает крупно дрожать, даже не так - биться, но уже не старается высвободиться. Это были бессмысленные конвульсии обезумевшего человеческого существа. Лезвие выскользнуло, упало с коротким, в три четверти ноты, звоном. На нем кровь Лэнгдона (он, конечно, порезался) смешалась с кровью Грейвса, связав их языческим ритуалом побратимства.  
Грейвс убрал руку с его предплечья, чтобы на секунду прижать пальцы к ране. Но раны больше не было. Глубокий разрез зажила в мгновение ока, оставив что-то вроде едва ощутимого шрама.  
Сверхъестественный дар хоть на что-то да пригодился.  
\- Маршал… - пролепетал Лэнгдон. - Что… вы…  
Однако растерянность все же отпустила его, а желание жить - подстегнуло: он напрягся, пытаясь снова сбросить Грейвса с себя, выдернуть окровавленную руку из его руки. Поздно. Момент был упущен - и Грейвс, ни минуты не колеблясь, приставил дуло пистолета к его животу, там, где рубашка выбилась из-под пояса, обнажив бледную кожу с золотистыми волосками.  
\- Не дергайся, Лэнгдон. Пуля в кишках - это мучительно.  
\- Господи, кто вы?! Я ничего не…  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Грейвс. - Сейчас я отойду - и ты очень медленно встанешь. Ты не будешь приближаться к окнам, не станешь рваться к телефону. Тогда больно не будет.  
\- Кто вам платит? Мой отец, он может…  
\- Не может. - Грейвс начал подниматься, освобождая его. Держал парня на мушке и смотрел внимательно, прямо в глаза. Тот, кажется, понял все - его взгляд затуманился, поплыл, стал одновременно злым, испуганным и беспомощным. Он встал на колени, оперся о диван.  
\- Маршал, прошу вас! Я ведь помог. Я же помог вам.  
\- Это уже не важно. Тебя все равно убьют. Ты влез туда, куда лезть не следовало, - Грейвс не мог не смотреть на Лэнгдона, потому что тот в любой момент мог кинуться на него или в окно, и не мог спрятать жалость в голосе и во взгляде, что, наверное, выглядело особенно жутко. - И тот, кто придет вместо меня, тебя не пощадит. Так что давай, скажи мне, где у тебя хранится личное оружие.  
\- Персиваль! Не надо этого делать! Вы же не…  
\- Я именно то, что ты хочешь сказать. Ну, где твой пистолет? - он качнул дулом в сторону. - Дай угадаю. В ящике письменного стола, так ведь?  
\- Господи… - Лэнгдон вместо ответа сунул дрожащие, изрезанные лезвием пальцы в рот, как ребенок, и начал исступленно грызть костяшки. - Господи, нет.  
\- Ладно, я сам проверю.  
Удерживая Лэнгдона на мушке, Грейвс подошел к рабочему столу, стоящему в гостиной, потому что места под кабинет в небольшом коттедже предусмотрено не было. Переступил через провода примостившейся у стены электрогитары, открыл ящик, выбросил бумаги на пол - и действительно обнаружил под ними номерной Зигзауэр, коробку патронов к нему, пенал с инструментами для чистки.  
\- Он заряжен?  
Что-то не выдержало - то ли губы, то ли пальцы Лэнгдона, - его рот был весь в крови и слюне. Он смотрел безучастно, ресницы намокли, и Грейвс кивнул своим мыслям:  
\- Нет, не заряжен. Ты не успел. Ты ждал опасности. Но о том, что она подстережет тебя дома, и подумать не мог. Как, - он издал горлом звук, похожий на сухой смешок, - самонадеянно. Иди в ванную.  
Грейвс опустил в карман несколько патронов, взял пистолет своим платком. Зарядить его, удерживая Лэнгдона на прицеле, он, конечно, не сможет. Но если хорошенько напугать или хорошенько зафиксировать парня, найдется какое-нибудь решение. В крайнем случае, оставит пушку рядом с телом. Баллистам все равно понадобится время, чтобы разобраться с пулей. Да и свой ствол Грейвс нигде не светил, подозрений избежать будет проще простого.  
На выходе из гостиной Лэнгдон вцепился окровавленными, мокрыми руками в дверной косяк и сполз по нему, несмотря на упершееся в шею дуло. Он что-то стискивал на груди, должно быть, крестик. Или жетон, талисман. Плакал уже навзрыд.  
Но, когда он попытался заговорить, голос звучал внятно, только зубы щелкали, выдавая его дрожь:  
\- М-мне нельзя кончать с собой, маршал. Прошу вас, не заставляйте меня это делать. Мы… для нас это грех. Хуже нет, чем лишить себя жизни. Меня даже не смогут похоронить как положено! Кем бы вы ни были, чего бы не хотели, не надо!  
“Ну конечно, - подумал Грейвс почти с отвращением, но скорее к самому себе, чем к плачущему у его ног мужчине. - Ведь Мэри Лу даже не взглянет на могилу самоубийцы, для нее ты перестанешь существовать - слабый, никчемный грешник. Бог не может быть так жесток, а вот люди… Люди еще и не на такое способны”.  
Его замутило.  
Лэнгдон мог воспользоваться этой заминкой, вскочить, сорвать свой крестик с цепочки, всадить ему в глаз, выпрыгнуть в окно. Но то, чего он боялся и во что вряд ли верил всерьез - колдовская тварь - стояла сейчас над ним. “Ибо ужасное, чего я ужасался, то и постигло меня”, - так, кажется, говорил старина Иов? Ужас парализовал Лэнгдона, как парализует кролика или птицу.  
\- Вставай, - Грейвс вздернул его за воротник (под пальцы попалась цепочка). Лэнгдон почти не мог стоять, ноги его подводили. Он развернулся, уперся лопатками в стену. Бессильно пошарил в поисках выключателя - но тот был слишком далеко. Да и видел в темноте Грейвс теперь гораздо лучше - от него это точно бы не спасло.  
Руку с пистолетом он по-прежнему держал плотно прижатой к поясу, уперев ствол Лэнгдону в живот.  
То, что вложил в него Белый колдун, требовало: втолкни парня в ванную, вышиби ему мозги, оставь его пушку рядом с телом, плевать, что пуля не от нее, ты будешь все отрицать, с алиби поможет тот священник, если ему приплатить или запугать. Тебя никто не видел, под стражу если и возьмут, то далеко не сразу, у тебя будет несколько дней на поиски книги, а потом… потом… Да совершенно не важно, что там потом, ты не должен об этом думать, простец Персиваль, разве рыцари размышляли, что делать дальше с Граалем?  
Но книга была плохой заменой Граалю, Колдун - никудышным Артуром, а сам Грейвс, пусть он и не способен был сопротивляться приказу, все же понимал, что такое истовое желание не запятнать себя смертным грехом. Его же воспитывали католики, как не крути.  
Если вдохнуть поглубже, можно было унять зуд в пальцах и не позволить им нажать на спусковой крючок. Можно было даже заставить затихнуть смех, все еще фонящий где-то под черепом. И, если зажмуриться покрепче, можно было решиться.  
Ненадолго избавившись от рези в глазах, такой же фантомной, как и чувство свободы, как и голос внутреннего пленного, Грейвс выплюнул жестче, чем следовало:  
\- На чем ты сидишь, парень? - Сейчас это действительно было важно. - Ну же, не вздумай мне врать. Один коп, у которого были проблемы с наркотиками, всегда поймет другого.  
\- Спидбол, - прошептал Лэнгдон, губы у него мгновенно пересохли, казалось, что они оклеены папиросной бумагой и вот-вот начнут шелестеть при движении.  
\- Да ты мажор, Лэнгдон. Это от спидбола недавно сдох Белуши? - Грейвс похлопал парня по груди, точно мог успокоить его этим: резким неестественным смехом и упоминанием нарика-актера. - Давай так. Сейчас ты вынешь свою заначку, а она у тебя есть, это точно. Достанешь шприцы. И уплывешь в страну прекрасных снов, а я посижу с тобой. Передоз ведь не считается самоубийством. Формально это сердечный приступ. Белуши хоронили со священником.  
\- Православным.  
\- Это все, что я могу сделать.  
Еще немного, и смех в ушах зазвучит снова.  
Грейвс сглотнул, стараясь, чтобы нервное подергивание горла было не слишком заметным. Слюна склеила ему гортань. В ней снова чувствовался привкус крови. Сопротивляться слишком долго не следовало. Своевольные игрушки Колдунов не заживаются на этом свете.  
\- Я… - растерянно пробормотал Лэнгдон, глядя Грейвсу прямо в глаза - его собственные были пустыми, растерянными, непонимающими. А потом просто кивнул: - Да.  
И добавил:  
\- Записка. Могу я...  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Грейвс в ответ. Медленно отстранился, отвел пистолет, дал дорогу.  
Лэнгдон на нетвердых ногах отправился в спальню, чтобы достать наркотик, жгуты, шприцы. Его трясло, и это выглядело, точно он приплясывает. Грейвс неотступно шел за ним. Все необходимое для собственной смерти Лэнгдон выкладывал на кровать.  
Обернулся к Грейвсу - бледный, со струящимся по шее потом, с окровавленным ртом.  
\- Ампулы в холодильнике. Вы не найдете. Можно, я…  
\- Иди.  
Грейвс искренне надеялся, что Лэнгдон не сделает глупость. Но он сделал. По пути на кухню он толкнул на Грейвса этажерку, заваленную пластинками, а сам бросился к окну.  
Первая пуля раскрошила в щепки угол стола и пробила стену, а вот вторая вошла в его спину между лопаток. Лэнгдон вышиб головой стекло и повис на косяке окна, точно на гильотине. Осколки изрезали ему шею, руки, спину, на рубашке начало расплываться черное пятно, но он все еще пытался выбраться, спастись.  
Они с Генри хотели жить - и пытались жить так долго, как могли.  
Когда Грейвс подошел, Лэнгдон еще сжимал в почти не слушающихся пальцах окровавленный обломок стекла. Сил даже хватило полоснуть перевернувшего его Грейвса по груди. Крест накрест. И не как попытка защититься это выглядело, а как благословение. На губах у Лэнгдона надувались и лопались кровавые пузырьки.  
\- Я… не… сам… - просипел он едва слышно: сдувающаяся кукла, не человек. Грейвс приставил пистолет к его переносице. Закрыл глаза. И, прежде чем спустить курок, услышал: “Мама”.  
На выстрелы, шум борьбы и звон разбитого стекла не примчался ни один из жителей “Авалона”, хотя не исключено, что они, затаясь за своими шторами, уже вызывали полицию.  
Грейвс перегнулся через подоконник и вгляделся в ночь. Тишина. Глушь.  
После погрома, который они тут устроили, прятать тело не имело смысла. Поэтому он лишь торопливо уничтожил следы своего присутствия: вытер платком ручки дверей, за которые брался, раздавил каблуком осколок, на котором осталась его кровь, забрал записную книжку Генри. И - разыскав в холодильнике всю заначку с наркотиками, оставил на виду пару ампул, а дверцу - открытой. Пусть шприцы на кровати подскажут направление поиска. Хотя бы на некоторое время все сойдет за нападение чокнутого приятеля Лэнгдона, искавшего дозу.  
Разрез на груди уже сросся, оставив после себя только испачканные темно-красным лохмотья. Но, когда Грейвс, стараясь не светиться, выводил машину на объездную трассу, его в первый раз вырвало кровью.

Веки под легшей на лицо ладонью точно опалило белое пламя. Это светила ему путеводная звезда, что подмигивала над Миллервилл-роуд. Та, за которой он не пошел. Это манил Грааль. Это плакал среди темноты добрый гипсовый Христос. Это несла на руках белый неподвижный сверток простоволосая Джой. Это сияли из абсолютного мрака звериные глаза Криденса Бэрбоуна.  
Трудно было угадать, кому принадлежит рука на его лице. Он почти не ощущал ее, кожа онемела от ночного холода.  
Но когда до него наконец стали доходить слова и звуки, он понял, что рука эта влажная, будто у спидозного больного, что суставы ее распухшие, некрасивые, а пальцы унизаны перстнями.  
\- Да ты издеваешься надо мной! - сказал Белый колдун, и в голосе не слышалось ничего, что дало бы посчитать его слова шуткой. Он звучал, как проклятье - глухое, злобное, полное готовности уничтожить. “Да ты издеваешься надо мной!” равнялось “Как мне хочется твоей смерти - мучительной притом”.  
И, хотя фраза не была вопросом, Грейвс все же сумел разлепить губы, чтобы сказать ему:  
\- Нет.  
\- Тряпка! - Колдун вновь ударил его по лицу, на этот раз - наотмашь и тыльной стороной кисти: чтобы перстни точно расцарапали щеку. Обхватил за подбородок, помотал его голову из стороны в сторону. Грейвс испачкался в собственной теплой крови, до сих пор не впитавшейся в обивку сидения. - Безмозглый идиот. Что, если бы я не пошел за тобой, чтобы перепроверить твою работу? Не наткнулся на твою машину у обочины? Ты сдох бы здесь - или попался. И не знаю, что хуже. Разве я не говорил, что для тебя смертельно опасно сопротивляться моим приказам?  
\- Нет… ты…  
\- Заткнись. Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись.  
Колдун подложил ему под голову руку, чуть приподняв лицо Грейвса к своему, и теперь почти лежал у него на груди, всматриваясь в сгустки крови на галстуке и обивке. То была и кровь Лэнгдона, и кровь самого Грейвса. И Колдун настороженно принюхивался, будто мог различить, где чья, по запаху.  
\- Заткнись, - он запустил пальцы в волосы Грейвса, взъерошил их. - У тебя почти не осталось сил, дружок. Ты попытался сделать все по-своему, а это для тебя сейчас смерти подобно. Понимаешь, ты и без того портишься под заклятьем, как молочный пакетик, когда старая клуша-охранница, уходя из магазина, обесточила холодильник. Но если начать сопротивляться, портиться ты станешь - как если этот пакетик вскрыть, - со словом “вскрыть” он рывком расстегнул пуговицу у горла Грейвса, расслабил узел галстука. - Дыши, Перси. Вот так. Ты далеко уехал. Ты почти добрался до дома. И, если нам повезло, тебя никто не заметил. Я кое-что сделал для этого. Но постарайся, чтобы мне больше не приходилось за тобой прибирать. Осторожность в этом деле важна для нас обоих. А теперь переберись-ка назад. Ненавижу водить, но у тебя слишком окровавленный вид.  
Он коротко хмыкнул, потом перевалил Грейвса на себя, обнял и помог ему выбраться из машины. Грейвс мельком отметил, что он не слишком сильный - или бережется, чтобы не перенапрячься.  
Свалившись на заднее сидение и снова закашлявшись кровью, Грейвс сжался в комок, подтянул ноги к груди. Машина неуверенно тронулась, а потом рванула вперед слишком резко. К горлу подступила тошнота.  
\- Ничего, мы тебя подлатаем, - услышал он над собой успокаивающее воркование Колдуна. - С Генри мне такого проделывать не доводилось, Генри, мир его праху, старался, как мог, сберечь свою шкурку. В этом была его своеобразная прелесть и его беда - он так хотел спастись и так меня боялся… Но ведь ты - увы и ах! - не он.  
Колдун все бормотал и бормотал себе под нос, а Грейвса занимал лишь один вопрос: неужели это все? Экзекуция будет состоять из одной пощечины? После того, что было в гостиной его собственного дома, он в это не верил.  
\- Но мы все же приведем тебя в порядок. И я, разумеется, тебя допрошу, - ответил Колдун его мыслям. - Потому что, похоже, ты упускаешь что-то, мой дорогой. Ты не смотришь как надо.  
Грейвс не мог чувствовать холода, вернее - дискомфорта из-за того, что ему холодно. Но в голосе Колдуна было столько льда… Он понял, что начинает дрожать.  
К дому они снова прошли через сад. Колдун больше не поддерживал Грейвса, лишь посматривал на него искоса, готовясь подхватить, если тот упадет. И снова принюхивался - с плотоядным удовольствием хищника. Прятал улыбку в усы.  
Грейвсу не понравилось это его новое выражение лица - “А что я знаю! Но тебе не скажу”. Однако что ему вообще нравилось? Предстоял допрос, и он решил не размышлять, каким таким новым секретом овладел Колдун за то время, что он искал книгу в церкви Мэри Лу Бэрбоун и убивал Лэнгдона.  
Прежде, чем усадить Грейвса в виндзорское кресло с ободранным на подлокотниках лаком, Колдун отправил его в подвал: застирывать и чинить одежду. Он старался соблюдать легенду Грейвса о щепетильном федерале из Арлингтона, Виргиния. Любая складка на брюках или заплатка на рукаве могла ее разрушить - и он отлично это понимал. Правда то, что даже болотная грязь на бортах машины этого самого федерала никого не заинтересует, он понимал тоже. К Грейвсу будут присматриваться, но не станут на него смотреть. Колдуну наверняка нравилась эта дихотомия. Он сам ей пользовался, существуя и не существуя среди людей.  
Как не оттягивай момент допроса - он все равно наступит. Грейвс выключил тяжелый, очень старый утюг, которым когда-то пользовалась их экономка, последний раз втянул носом запах горячего хлопка, чистоты и нержавеющей стали. Что, если прямо сейчас прижать утюг к лицу, оставляя отметину поглубже, до самых связок и костей? Она ведь не зарастет, на это силы заклятия не хватит. Не сумел же Генри восстановиться после того, как ему сломали позвоночник, а рептилии выжрали мягкие ткани. Больно тоже не будет. Вернее, будет не так, как могло бы. Но Грейвсу не хотелось снова захлебываться кровью, перебарывая колдовство, если все, что его ждет потом - видение иглы орбитокласта над зрачком. Кому он поможет, если станет бесполезен для Колдуна со своей обожженной щекой? Все, что он сможет, это умереть. Страшно и бессмысленно.  
Заметив, что все еще сжимает пальцы на ручке остывающего утюга, он побыстрее повесил его на специальные крючки в торце старой гладильной доски - и поднялся наверх, из холода подвала, который он почти не ощущал, в тепло и свет - к Колдуну.  
Тот снова вытянул из него все. Он забрался с ногами на уютный длинный диван в гостиной, пил кофе с ромом, а Грейвса посадил к себе в профиль - и все выглядело так, словно они на гротескно обставленном сеансе психоанализа.  
\- Итак, ты не нашел книгу в церкви, не был в приюте, но считаешь, что там ее прятать некому - соплюхи Мэри Лу не доверили бы ее подружкам, да и нет у них подружек, верно?  
\- Верно, - кивнул Грейвс, безучастно глядя в стену прямо перед собой. Где-то за плотно задернутыми портьерами бродила глухая ночь. Он не мог повернуть голову, посмотреть в окно, выходящее в сад, как и окно старой кухни. Но он чувствовал, что ночь там. Бьется в стекла холодным ветром, пахнущим водой и невозможным здесь, на юге, снегом. Принюхивается. Ждет.  
“Сейчас мы дойдем до самого важного”, - решил он.  
\- А церковь ты не обыскал как следует, потому что…  
\- Я не смог. Едва не потерял сознание - и меня пришлось оттуда выносить.  
\- Но в другой церкви с тобой все было хорошо?  
\- Именно так.  
\- То есть… Хо-хо. Невозможно! - Колдун прервался, чтобы глотнуть кофе, а потом отсалютовал чашкой невидимому собеседнику. - Ай да сука! Ай да крошка Мэри Лу! Неужели она сумела как-то приручить эту Тварь? Нет, что это я! Тварь не приручить, это настоящая стихия, заключенная в сопливом ребенке. Должно быть, нашла другой способ обезопасить свою церквушку. Говоришь, она боится Твари? Так искренне перепугалась, когда услышала про след из веток? Ну, может, сыграла это. А может, правда трусит, старая овца. Трусит, но пользуется тем, что посылают ей Господь или Сатана.  
“Не дать ему узнать про даты. Отвлечь”, - подумал Грейвс обреченно: теми короткими фразами. которыми он пытался говорить с Криденсом, пока не понял, что юноша далеко не так туп, как кажется. И хрипло спросил:  
\- А не может она прочесть о том, как меня остановить, в той книге? О чем она вообще?  
Колдун поднялся рывком - с какой-то особенной грацией, так двигаются больные животные, берегущие ноющий бок. Встал у плеча Грейвса и плеснул остатки кофе ему в лицо.  
\- Не смей задавать мне такие вопросы, ты, зомби. Никто, кроме меня, не имеет права в нее заглянуть.  
\- В нее уже могли заглянуть.  
\- Замолчи.  
Колдун стиснул его плечо так сильно, что Грейвс почувствовал импульс боли. Следом комната пошла кругом у него перед глазами, замелькали белые пятна. Так начиналась вчерашняя пытка, но Колдун остановил себя, заставил успокоиться.  
\- Всякий, кто попытается ей завладеть, умрет, - сказал он со смешком. - Так что лучше бы у твоего приступа в церкви было другое объяснение. Похоже, однако, что тебе туда хода нет.  
\- Я могу попытаться.  
\- Мы поступим по-другому, - он сел за спиной Грейвса, просунул руки под подлокотники кресла, чтобы обхватить его за талию, а подбородок положил на плечо. - Мальчишка Бэрбоунов, этот Криденс, кажется, к тебе прикипел.  
\- Он не…  
\- Девчонкам веры нет, но он может быть полезен. Вотрись к нему в доверие. Будь поласковее - это же ему так нравится. Дави на жалость. Намекни, что именно нужно поискать у сестер. Он знает их тайники лучше, чем кто-либо. Наверняка все детки Мэри Лу следят друг за другом - и сдают провинившихся мамашке, чтобы самим меньше влетало. Пусть принесет книгу тебе.  
\- Но если он принесет книгу, ты же его убьешь.  
\- Это не должно тебя волновать, - успокаивающе сказал ему на ухо Колдун. Потом протяжно вздохнул. И в его голосе прозвучала искренняя печаль: - Но какой же ты бестолковый, Перси. Какой глупый. Ты мой уже почти двое суток, и за это время не продвинулся в нашем деле ни на шаг, только подчистил кое-какие хвосты. Мне кажется, ты плохо стараешься. Ты не смотришь, как надо.  
Грейвсу подумалось, что посмотреть его глазами Колдун в этот момент захотел вовсе не из-за того, что Грейвс что-то упускал. Он просто был ужасно любопытен. И ему хотелось самому видеть, как тянется за ласкающей рукой Криденс Бэрбоун, как сам - добровольно! без порошков и зелий! - становится послушным слугой федерального маршала Грейвса, как, обманутый, с запудренными мозгами, обыскивает комнатки сестер и спешит в условленное место, чтобы передать Грейвсу книгу в черном переплете.  
Колдуну доставило бы неизмеримое удовольствие наблюдать за этим.  
Но он почему-то не позволил Грейвсу выколоть себе глаза, чтобы вставить вместо них свои собственные - или блестящие черные камушки. Обхватил за пояс, заставил выпустить нож: Грейвс лишь слегка поранил им скулу. И подтолкнул назад, к двери отцовскую спальню, в ее мягкий полумрак.  
\- Я убедился, что ты верен мне, - сказал он проникновенно. Промокнул платком кровь на щеке Грейвса - будто слезы вытер. - Но ты ведь понимаешь, что после этого дурацкого случая с младшим Шоу, когда ты все испортил, я не могу отпускать тебя без поводка. Ты пожалел Лэнгдона - и что в итоге вышло?  
“Отвечать. Обязательно отвечать, даже если кажется, что ему не важен ответ”.  
\- Вместо самоубийства получилось разбойное нападение, которое привлечет к нам ненужное внимание.  
\- Не к нам. К нему, если ты не совсем дурачок. Но в целом все верно. Скоро начнется тарарам. Позвонит красотка Пиквери. Тебя привлекут к новому расследованию. И времени на поиски почти не останется. Ох, как же я тебя ненавижу, глупый Перси. - Колдун поднял свою белую, влажную руку и со злостью провел ногтями по щеке Грейвса до самой шеи, оставив быстро заживающие царапины.  
\- Но я не зря проторчал два вечера в твоем доме! - сказал он, неожиданно перейдя от ярости к торжеству. - Я нашел кое-что, что нам поможет. Сработает куда лучше обмена глазами. Идеальный поводок, Перси. И для этого не придется отнимать у тебя душу. Что мне за дело до твоей души, в конце концов? Я же не мифический Князь тьмы. Ложись. Отдохни тут.  
Он толкнул Грейвса на заправленную постель, а когда тот устроился поудобнее, придавил ладонью - точно поставил печать на его груди. Потом вышел, затворив дверь, и спустился вниз.  
Грейвсу стало страшно. Сцена походила на ту, когда Колдун принес в гостиную голову только что зарезанной курицы. Он точно так же лежал на спине и точно так же не знал, что тот ищет. Только слышал приглушенные шаги - Колдун передвигался тихо, как вор, которым и был, - и пытался определить на слух, где на этот раз припрятан сюрприз.  
Если бы Грейвс мог, он бы свернулся на кровати отца в позе эмбриона, закрыл голову руками - и попытался не увидеть, не услышать, не понять, что же придумал Колдун, до самого конца. Но ему велели лежать прямо - и он лежал.  
За окном зашумели деревья - снова поднялся ветер. Что-то - лист или даже ветка - ударилось о стекло, и Грейвс крупно, жалко вздрогнул. Дверь приоткрылась. Запахло свежей землей. И еще чем-то - будто пеплом, перепревшим белком и гнилью сразу, но ненавязчиво, нежно, едва уловимо. Грейвс не мог разобрать, что это за запах, чувствовал только, что он постепенно заполняет всю комнату, обволакивает, лезет в ноздри, будто запах коричневой воды Миссисиппи, душит в своих объятиях.  
А потом его настигло осознание. Запах не имел иных толкований, как не имеют их удар ножом и электрический разряд. Могила. Так пахнет могильная земля с давно сгнившим в ней телом. Колдун разрыл могилу. Совсем недавно - влажные нотки почвы и корней не успели стать далеким воспоминанием.  
Но до кладбища на окраине было далеко, а часть вечера Колдун потратил на поиски Грейвса, на работу над его ошибками. Где же он нашел могилу? Где?  
\- Нет! - вдруг крикнул он так оглушительно, что на мгновение заложило уши. - Нет! Нет-нет-нет!  
\- Да, - ответил Белый колдун, и в голосе его слышалась та самая улыбка хищника-трупоеда. - Ну-ка посмотри на меня. Узнаешь этот сверток? Ткань на удивление мало истлела, ты выбрал отличное место, чтобы зарыть свой грешок.  
Грейвс поднял голову, как ему и было приказано.  
Колдун стоял в дверях и держал на руках кусок белой материи, весь в земле, завернутый для сохранности в пищевую пленку - тоже с кухни Грейвса, как и нож. Держал бережно, точно ребенка, и на мгновение Грейвсу показалось, что сверток выглядит таким же, как в ту ночь, когда Джой принесла его в сад. Это, конечно же, было иллюзией: полотно все пошло пятнами, часть волокон сгнила, превратилась в расползающуюся от любого движения паутинку, а то, что внутри, усохло и уменьшилось в размерах больше чем вдвое.  
Но ткань - теплая пеленка с узорной каймой, - тем не менее, была той самой. И сверток - тем самым.  
\- Нет, - простонал Грейвс, во рту запузырилось что-то - кровь или слюна.  
\- Ты просто представить не можешь, как нам с тобой повезло, что я почуял это в твоем саду, - усмехнулся Колдун. - Сперва я не поверил. Сказал себе: Перси Грейвс такой правильный, такой строгий, он просто не может ничего скрывать. У него нет скелетов в шкафу! Что правда то правда, в шкафу их действительно не оказалось. А вот под старыми кипарисами, в темном обомшелом углу нашелся самый настоящий крошечный скелетик. Я думал, рехнусь, пока его выкапывал. Да и правда чуть не рехнулся - от радости. Кости твоего ребенка! Высохшие, оголенные, двадцатилетней выдержки! Они же свяжут нас сильнее, чем любой мой ритуал. Укрепят наше с тобой единение и помогут тебе наконец-то сделать все как надо. Кстати, - он отбросил ногой небольшой коврик у кровати и вытряхнул из пленки кости, землю, обрывки материи прямо на пол. Маленький череп откатился к окну, просыпав прах из глазниц. - Пока я выбираю нужные косточки, расскажи-ка мне, что тут происходило двадцать лет назад, почему никто не знает, что у тебя был сын, и зачем ты сбежал из Батон-Руж. Впрочем, этот вывод я сделаю и сам. Если ты будешь со мной откровенен. А не быть откровенным ты просто, - он добродушно расхохотался, будто рассказал действительно веселую шутку, - просто не сможешь! Правда здорово, Перси, мальчик мой?  
\- Правда, - ответил Грейвс, потому что не отвечать было нельзя.

Двадцать лет назад жизнь у извивающейся коричневой Миссисиппи казалась Грейвсу куда проще и приятней. С отличием окончив Колледж Святой Троицы в Батон-Руж, он дал себе “год условно” - то есть с одобрения отца отложил поступление в университет, чтобы получше понять себя, отдохнуть, выбрать достойную специальность и начать подготовку к экзаменам. Сперва его тянуло к литературе и английскому языку, но того преподавателя, что доставал Грейвса Йейтсом (Ван Бурен! Вот как его звали, Джеймс Ван Бурен!), уволили со скандалом, и Грейвсу разонравилась филология.  
Судья Мертон Грейвс не мешал сыну выбирать себе занятие, но и не помогал. Он уже десять лет жил затворником, почти ничем, кроме работы, не интересуясь - с того времени, как умерла от рака гортани его жена. Смерть была слишком быстрой, слишком внезапной, и, к несчастью, у судьи не получилось забыться в заботах о сыне (он не был заботлив, хотя, безусловно, любил Персиваля), в новом браке (не нашлось подходящих невест) или в религии (мама, как могла, прививала им с отцом католичество, но оба они от него отказались, как только она ушла). Они прощали друг друга, отец и сын, почти не спорили и не конфликтовали, но Персиваль однажды дал себе клятву: “Что бы со мной не случилось, я не буду таким же слабым, как он”. Ему, максималисту, как все молодые люди, казалось: убегать от своей боли - трусливо и недостойно. Он еще не знал, как стремительно придется бежать ему самому. И как легко Луизиана выследит его и настигнет.  
Вера и религия имеют мало общего. Способов определить, насколько сильно ты веруешь, еще не придумали, а вот осудить тебя за недостаточно ревностное соблюдение обряда сможет любой сосед. Не то чтобы Грейвс боялся осуждения - отец вот давно на него наплевал и посещал церковь от силы дважды в год, в Рождество и на Пасху. Но привычки остаются привычками. К тому же, для Грейвса церковь со всеми ее ритуалами всегда была связана с чем-то таинственным и приятным. Вот мама ведет тебя за ручку в крошечный храм с красивыми витражами. Ты в чистой, пахнущей утюгом рубашке, тебя собирали к причастию как на праздник, ты и считаешь его праздником, едва ли не большим, чем твой день рождения. Негритянка-домработница тайком дает тебе яблоко. Мир правилен, люди добры, мосты Лонга и Уилкинсона сияют хромом, над головой шумно проносятся военные самолеты, транспортируя пятьсот девятый парашютно-пехотный из Барксдейла куда-то за Тихий океан, солнце висит высоко в чистом небе - цвета индиго из набора восковых мелков “Крайола”. Тебе семь лет. Потом тебе десять, на дворе пятьдесят третий, мамы уже нет, но в церкви тебя утешают и обнимают знакомые женщины, в кабинке для исповеди можно поплакать так, как ты не будешь плакать на приеме у школьного психолога, а вечером в храме висит подогретое живыми огоньками молчание, и тебе хорошо молчать, пока Бог молчит тоже.  
Впрочем, он всегда молчит. Разве ты забыл?  
В какой-то момент Грейвс распростился со своей верой, безо всяких трагедий, просто осознав, что Богу наплевать. Но жизнь в католической общине была еще одним звеном социальной цепи: наравне с футбольной командой, поездками на пикники к друзьям, раз уж отец не устраивает пикников для Перси, школьными вечеринками и недолгим членством в подростковой банде. Со всеми ее атрибутами - кожаными куртками, ножами в носках, амбарными цепями и детским цинизмом. Для большей детализации смотреть “Бунтаря без причины”.  
В один прекрасный момент Грейвса выперли из банды (“ты слишком чистенький, и твой папаша-судья отмажет тебя от чего угодно, а мы влипнем”), и он решил постигать жизнь другими способами. А именно - встречаясь с девочками.  
Католические девочки его не интересовали. Во-первых, он всех их знал. Во-вторых, они и в подметки не годились католическим мальчикам - напыщенные скучные курочки, никуда без своих перчаток и соломенных шляп. Католические же мальчики… Нет, в пятьдесят восьмом это не представлялось возможным.  
Так что он обратил свой взор к баптисткам. Это была самая большая религиозная община в Батон-Руж, и у них умели веселиться - не то что у католиков с их вялыми спектаклями и вечерами песен. Грейвс пел довольно паршиво, но все-таки записался в капеллу, чтобы ездить на городские выступления и пялиться на девчонок.  
Так он познакомился с Джой.  
Нет, сначала были Бланшефлер и Марта, Эдна и Адель, Дафна, Клара и та хорошенькая каджунка с бейсбольного стадиона, имени которой Грейвс так и не успел узнать, но которая так чудесно выглядела, когда ее светлые кудри насквозь просвечивало вечернее солнце.  
Девочки не помешали Грейвсу закончить колледж, он дал себе год условно, и продолжал ходить в церковь, на репетиции, на концерты - просто по старой памяти. Нельзя же вот так оборвать все нити, даже если ты, скорее всего, уедешь из Батон-Руж уже будущей весной. И вот там, на пуритански скромных вечерних танцах для христианской молодежи он и увидел Джой.  
Если об индейской крови в жилах Криденса Бэрбоуна можно было только гадать, то Джой, без сомнения, была кэддо или кайова. Таких густых черных волос Грейвс не видел ни до, ни после. Джой носила две косы, платье в цветочек, как все баптистки, и по вечерам наверняка густо натирала куском сухого мыло подвороты своих белоснежных детских носков, чтобы они не морщили. Имя ее означало “радость”. Ей недавно исполнилось шестнадцать.  
Грейвса потянуло к ней как магнитом. Не потому что она была красавицей, хотя она была. Не из-за ее загадочных черных глаз и умения смеяться, не разжимая губ, только ямочками на щеках. Не из-за ее чуть грубовато вылепленных форм под легким платьем. То есть - потому, что было все это, но и еще что-то. Джой была “простоватая”. В обществе кругом ниже того, где вращался Грейвс, это значило бы “чуточку сумасшедшая”. Но сыновья уважаемых законников с зачитанными до лоска томиками Йейтса под крышкой парты, с репутацией романтических бунтарей и волокит, видели в такой простоте не легкое безумие, а отблеск самой жизни. В Джой была невероятная теплота, искренность, непуганая радость, иногда доходящая почти до религиозного экстаза. И при этом Джой вызывала желание. Кудрявая каджунка на стадионе тоже его вызывала. Девушки с огороженного пляжа, играющие в волейбол в смелых купальниках или в легких юбочках, прыгающие с вышки, вызывали беспрестанно. Как и девушки в открытых автомобилях, хихикающие, прикрывающиеся от ветра. Как и те, в коротких шортах, с заправки. Но в них во всех было что-то ломкое, неестественное. Тронь - зазвенят. Грейвсу они представлялись обвешанными сигнализацией. “Не смей! Не буду”, - в ответ на каждое движение, на каждый шажок поближе. Причем, напряжение не уходило, даже если стена была сломана, сопротивление преодолено, рука лежала на колене, и девушка больше не требовала, чтобы он отступил. Иногда ему казалось, что они и правда с другой планеты.  
А Джой была с Земли. Или даже из-под земли - столько в ней было природного, животного, живого. Как будто она проросла в священной индейской роще, а не родилась на свет. Грейвс, наверное, все же слишком много читал поэтов, раз думал о ней так.  
У него почти не было личного опыта, только поэты, историки, да личный духовник - мамино наследство, очень некомпетентный в вопросах пола старикан. Он и представить тогда не мог, что отсутствие сопротивления, которое он чувствовал в Джой, ее искрящаяся, чрезмерная радость и ее чудинка - следствие одной большой беды. Кто в возрасте Грейвса вообще думает о таком, когда у самого все относительно благополучно?  
Если бы он тогда дал своим мозгам немного пищи для размышлений вместо того, чтобы романтизировать Джой, он мог бы догадаться, что религия для нее - немножко больше, чем компания звонкоголосых подружек, благотворительные обеды и возможность обмениваться записочками на проповедях. Что вера - ее единственное спасение. Что Бог, быть может, отвечает ей в темноте. Сумасшедшим иногда с этим везет.  
Однажды он подвез Джой домой после концерта. Небо заливал закат. Ехать нужно было по Ривер-роуд, и по дороге они остановились, чтобы посмотреть, как слетаются к месту ночлега чайки и пеликаны. Грейвс опирался бедром на горячий бок машины, а рядом стояла горячая Джой - и он ничего не смог с собой поделать. Привлек ее к себе за пояс, обнял, чтобы она не озябла на речном ветру. Она, как это говорят о животных, легко пошла к нему в руки. Он даже удивился, что так легко. Боялся дохнуть, пока она с удобством устраивала голову у него на плече. Боялся потревожить ее потом, когда она замерла.  
Ему показалось тогда, что Джой чувствует себя с ним… как это? Уверенно, может быть? Или просто спокойно. Он чуть не лопнул от гордости, когда это понял. Ну точно как мальчишка, впервые пришедший в конюшни, с руки которого внезапно начал есть огромный диковатый конь. Когда Грейвс скосил глаза на наручные часы, оказалось, что прошло минут сорок - а они все стояли неподвижно и безмолвно. Джой пряталась у него на груди, и на его движение отреагировала, лишь зябко поведя плечами. Не протестовала, когда ее обняли горячей, и не оттолкнула, когда поцеловали. А Грейвс едва себя не потерял, когда почувствовал под своими пальцами жар ее румянца и мягкость пушка на щеке. Губы у Джой были сухими, будто она умирала от жажды. Сухими и нежными. Выбившиеся из ее косы волоски щекотали Грейвсу скулу, пока она слепо водила рукой по его лицу, шее, плечу. Он поймал ее пальцы, будто увертливого зверька, и ласково поцеловал. А Джой улыбнулась ему. И улыбка эта прощала его за все.  
К ней домой они приехали на полчаса позже, чем должны бы - уже стемнело. Но Джой сказала, что ругать ее не станут, она иногда задерживается у подруг. Грейвсу спросить бы: “И часто ты остаешься у кого-то из церкви? Ты, может быть, не хочешь идти домой? А кто о тебе заботится? Кто твои родные?”  
Но разве влюбленного идиота заботят такие мелочи? Кроме того, в свои восемнадцать он уже не слишком-то жаловал людей, они его не занимали, так что на родных Джой ему было наплевать. Ему тогда еще не пришло в голову, что любить кого-то - не значит захлебываться стихами и страстью. Любить - значит стараться узнать. И значит - стараться помочь.  
Нет, он не догадался бы, что девочке требуется помощь, пока она не попросила бы прямо. А она не просила. Просто убедилась, должно быть, что ее никто не защитит, и старалась быть счастливой. Они с Грейвсом гуляли под сенью опутанных лентами мха дубрав, ездили купаться на самые отдаленные пляжи и валялись на горячих камнях. Пили теплую газировку, неосмотрительно забытую в багажнике, слушали забавные передачки по радио и хохотали как сумасшедшие. Джой отлично плавала, Грейвс тоже. Как-то они догнали прогулочный катерок, маневрировавший в излучине реки с выключенным мотором, и попросили отдыхающих взять их с собой. Те согласились, и парочка просидела на короткой и пустой из-за отсутствия тента верхней палубе целый час, пока катерок полз по Миссисиппи.  
\- Увези меня, Перси, - попросила Джой, крепко стиснув руку Грейвса в своей. - Я хочу уехать с тобой, мне все равно куда.  
\- Я тебя заберу, обещаю, - ответил он искренне. - Просто сперва мне надо выучиться.  
\- Это надолго?  
\- Мы поженимся, как только я начну зарабатывать самостоятельно. Это два года. Или два с половиной.  
\- Мы поженимся? - спросила Джой со своей невозможной улыбкой.  
\- Конечно. А ты думаешь, я играю с тобой? - Грейвс надулся, изобразив преувеличенную обиду.  
\- Нет. О нет.  
Их разговору помешала одна из дамочек с нижней палубы, которая принесла “солнечные очки для юной леди, чтобы не портила свои прекрасные глаза”, а Грейвсу сунула два стакана содовой. На дамочке был кипенно-белый купальник, и в лучах палящего солнца она точно сияла собственным светом. “Настоящий ангел!, - шепнула Джой. - Я думаю, ангелы вот такие, а не как рисуют в книжках”.  
Они сошли с катера на каком-то безвестном причале и потом едва добрались до косы с припаркованной машиной Грейвса - пришлось украсть с веревок чью-то простыню и обернуть в нее Джой.  
Именно в тот вечер они впервые занялись любовью - под плеск воды, птичьи крики и шум низких, затопленных по корни деревьев. А после задремали. Когда Грейвс проснулся и выглянул из машины, стояла ночь, и вода добралась до передних колес его “Студебеккера” - начался прилив. В реке отражался белый дрожащий месяц, и Грейвс вдруг ощутил острый укол животного страха. Он затормошил Джой, почему-то решив на мгновение, что она не дышит. Та сперва лишь утомленно отталкивала его руки, улыбаясь во сне. Когда она заводила локоть за голову, становилась видна впадинка ее подмышки с мягкими темными волосками. Грейвс думал раньше, что ему нравятся подбритые девочки, как в журналах, но оказалось, голова у него кружилась именно от Джой.  
Перестав трястись от страха за нее, он полез было с поцелуями, но Джой неожиданно проснулась. Замерла под ним - напряженная, с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, какая-то по-особенному беззащитная. А когда поняла, что они в машине, что Персиваль обнимает ее, растерянный, непонимающий, крепко схватила его за плечи, уткнулась ему в грудь и расплакалась.  
Он спросил, не отвезти ли ее домой, но она лишь зарыдала сильнее. И все повторяла: “Забери меня, забери меня, забери меня от него”. Грейвс обещал, что заберет, толком не понимая, в чем причина ее истерики и кто такой “он”.  
Позже он выяснил, что она жила со старшим братом, куда больше похожим на белого, видимо, сводным. Брат был ее опекуном, держал несколько лодок и артель по добыче крабов и устриц. Джой работала у него, стряпала для рыбаков, почти не училась. Церковь и не слишком близкие подруги, больше ничего у нее не было. Только Грейвс. Каким бы он ни был глупцом, он все же почувствовал ответственность за нее.  
Осторожно, исподволь он начал прощупывать отца на тему своей женитьбы. Тот, как и думал Грейвс, был не против. Разумеется, Персиваль женится - как только выберет университет, выучится и поступит на достойную его происхождения службу. Юриспруденция? История? Ты уже что-нибудь решил на этот счет, сын?  
Ни черта он не решил, конечно, и ужасно боялся облажаться. Что, если из него не выйдет ни юриста, ни историка? Он не заведет нужных связей, не получит заработок, окажется очередным бездарным приживалой на шее отца? Сколько таких случаев было в их окружении! Но наготове был план Б: если с университетом не срастется, они с Джой возьмут машину и поедут на запад, все на запад. Грейвс ни дня не работал, но он здоровый крепкий парень, они куда-нибудь наймутся, скопят на свое жилье. И, конечно же, Джой со временем начнет петь на настоящей сцене - ведь для чего еще ехать в Калифорнию, если не попытаться продать там свой талант? Так он фантазировал - и в его мечтах где-нибудь позади остальных оживших картин маячила пара детишек.  
Если бы он рассказал Джой о своих мечтах, та объяснила бы ему, как редко они сбываются, какой горечью отдают. Но он не выдавал ей планов, подозревая, что пока они выглядят неоформившейся ерундой. Только обещал - свидание за свиданием: “Я тебя заберу”. И она ему верила. “Простоватость” ее заключалась и в этом тоже - ее гипнотизировали слова, если были сказаны с искренностью и со знанием дела. Из-за этого все и полетело к чертям.  
Лето и теплые месяцы осени промелькнули как один день. День, когда ты плаваешь наперегонки, пьешь нагретую газировку, отдыхаешь на покрывале после страстных объятий, и у ваших ног - корзинка для пикника, радиоприемник и учебники. Но ничто, разумеется, не длится вечно. Особенно такие дни. Пошли дожди. Было даже что-то вроде урагана. Грейвс запирался в библиотеке с книжками, но почти не читал, устраивал на стопке тяжелую, гудящую от мигрени голову и часами спал вот так, пока дождь колотил в окна. У него начало портится зрение, врачи сказали, что это астигматизм; головные боли - просто симптом, нужно наблюдаться у специалистов и поменьше напрягать глаза. Отцу хватало этой отговорки, и сына он не доставал. Выходить Грейвсу не хотелось. Учиться - тоже. И на концерты он больше не ездил. Свидания с Джой стали редкими - и какими-то скомканными, грустными. Она будто что-то от него прятала, не встречалась с ним взглядом. И все время пыталась о чем-то заговорить, но обрывала себя: так срывают тянущийся к солнцу цветок и прячут под одеждой.  
Нет, Грейвс не был трусом и не был ублюдком, и он вовсе ее не обманывал. Он действительно - действительно! - ничего тогда не понимал. Рыцарь-простец, Колдун не ошибся со сравнением.  
За месяц до Рождества Джой вовсе перестала с ним видеться. Последнее, что он слышал от нее: “Знаешь, Перси, я сейчас так часто хожу на службы… Тебе тоже обязательно нужно заглянуть к нам. В хоре есть девушка, у нее по-настоящему ангельский голос: как будто сам Господь склоняется к людям, когда она поет. И все становится несерьезным, не важным. Только свет, и музыка, и этот голос, и Царство небесное”.  
Девушку звали Мэри Лу Деммильблаунт. Грейвс потом видел ее фото в христианской молодежной газете на стенде при церкви. Глаза навыкате, хорошенький носик, толстая коса, достающая кончиком до кушачка ее легкого платья: фотографию сделали летом, а стоял уже февраль. Можно было и впрямь решить, что она ангел небесный. Но в том феврале Грейвс окончательно потерял способность чем-либо обманываться. Особенно - ангельским обликом Мэри Лу.  
В том феврале Джой впервые позвонила ему - около одиннадцати ночи. Прежде они не созванивались: в длинном, пахнущем рекой доме, где жила Джой, не было телефона. Или, может быть, его отключил ее брат. Грейвс удивился, что она звонит. Даже не сразу понял, что это она, таким иссохшим, мертвым был ее голос. Он подумал еще: “Хорошо, что трубку поднял я, а не отец - ему бы слишком многое пришлось объяснять”. И тут же одернул себя: “Поганый трус”. В следующую секунду он уже отчаянно хотел, чтобы отец спустился за чем-нибудь из своей спальни, поинтересовался, кто отрывает Перси от книжек на ночь глядя. И тогда ему пришлось бы узнать, что у сына есть возлюбленная, и они поженятся. Непременно.  
Но отец, конечно же, спал.  
\- Мне нужно прийти. Я приду. Позволь мне прийти, - говорила Джой. Сперва Грейвс уговаривал ее подождать до завтра, потом догадался, что она его не понимает. Разговор становился все более вязким, пугающим, похожим на беседу с запинающейся пластинкой. Грейвс устал объяснять Джой, что ночь - не самое лучшее время для визитов. Сказал, что встретит ее. Куда за ней приехать? Только пусть ждет его там и никуда не уходит.  
Ему пришло в голову, что она, может быть, пьяна. И - в первый раз за все время - что она в беде. В животе стало холодно, гулко. “Откуда ты звонишь, Джой? Где мы встретимся?” Она не отвечала на его вопросы. Сказала под конец, что приезжать не нужно, она доберется сама.  
Грейвс не находил себе места, бродил по библиотеке и гостиной, останавливался у полок, у секретера, у старого консольного стола, барабанил по деревянным поверхностям и ничего вокруг себя не замечал. Потом садился. Потом вскакивал снова. Даже, кажется, задремал, но беспокойно. А когда его тихонько позвали из сада (будто с неба упало единственное: “Персиваль!”), тут же вскочил, заозирался. Часы, ныне превращенные Колдуном в кучку стекла и шестеренок, показывали третий. Кисейная вуаль над окном в сад трепетала от ветерка - неупокоенный призрак! Грейвс забыл прикрыть створки. Он выскочил из дома, оказался в саду. Там было точно так же неуютно, как и сейчас - поздняя осень и ранняя весна в Луизиане одинаково грязны и сыры. Кипарисы укачивали на своих широких ветвях змей из мха. Пошевеливали плетьми вьющиеся цветы в ампельных кашпо.  
Джой он заметил сразу - она почти светилась белизной на фоне черных деревьев. Светлое платье, белые носки, белый сверток в руках. Довольно крупный и совершенно неподвижный.  
\- Здравствуй, Перси, - произнесла она певуче. У нее ведь был такой красивый голос… - Ты давно меня не навещал.  
\- Я готовлюсь к экзаменам, ты же знаешь. Что случилось, Джой?  
По ней нельзя было сказать, что что-то случилось. Она была спокойна, расслаблена, совершенно равнодушна. “Может быть, - подумал Грейвс, - не выпивка. Таблетки?”  
\- Так давно. Знаешь, я очень долго винила только себя. Он всегда говорил, что я продажная, что я шлюха, что я сама этого захотела. Еще я думала, что я тебе мешаю. Что мне нужно тебя отпустить. Но та девушка из хора… О, Перси, она добрая, как ангел… она объяснила мне, что это и твоя вина.  
\- Моя? - спросил он удивленно. Его начинало трясти. - В чем я виноват перед тобой, Джой? Я тебя не забывал! Просто мне правда надо было…  
\- Мы оба будем гореть в аду, так она сказала, - улыбнулась Джой почти счастливо. - Ты и я. Но наш сын, Перси, он невинный, и он обязательно станет ангелом. Так что иногда он будет осенять нас крыльями и брызгать нам на лица прохладной водой. А может, даже принесет два стакана содовой… Как думаешь, в раю ведь пьют содовую? Ах. Ее везде пьют.  
\- О чем ты, Джой?  
Он все еще не позволял себе поверить. Единственной мыслью, которая брезжила перед ним, была: “Она сошла с ума. Господи. Господи. Мне нужно успокоить ее и везти в клинику”. И да, она действительно сошла с ума. В этом не было никаких сомнений. Вот только причин он не знал - или пытался убедить себя, что не знает.  
\- О содовой… Ох, нет. О нашем ребенке. Ну подойди же.  
Он и до этого медленно и незаметно пододвигался к ней, чтобы не дать броситься обратно в темноту сада. А теперь приблизился открыто. Особенно отчетливо он запомнил, что трава была влажная, мягкая, проминалась под ногой - садовые дорожки давно уже пришли в негодность и заросли. У него промокли домашние туфли и штанины. И какая-то ветка прикоснулась к его щеке нежно, словно мать.  
Все это он и сейчас мог воспроизвести по памяти в мельчайших подробностях. Мог рассказать, что на пределе слышимости где-то раскричалась птица. И что в траве тускло сияли светлячки.  
А вот то, как доверчиво потянулась к нему Джой, как улыбнулась, по своему обыкновению не разжимая губ, и как откинула уголок белого покрывала, он предпочел бы намертво забыть.  
\- Он… он… - попытался произнести Грейвс, и его голос напоминал шелест бумаги о бумагу. - Он такой маленький. И он не двигается.  
Но разве это можно забыть? Крошечную голову в обрамлении редких черных волос, лысеющую к незаросшей макушке - будто кукла-монашек с тонзурой. И трупный холод ладонью, когда Грейвс коснулся этой головы.  
\- Он уже окоченел!  
Думал, прошепчет это, вышло - закричал. Джой отступила и сжалась, закрыла мертвого ребенка уголком пеленки.  
\- Ну конечно. Он ведь давно не дышит.  
Она стала неудачно, в светлый луч, пролегший от приоткрытой кухонной двери. И Грейвс наконец-то разглядел, что лицо у нее черное от ссадин и кровоподтеков.  
\- Что произошло? Почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Кто это сделал? - Вопросы теснились в голове, рвались наружу, как пузырьки воздуха с губ, пока ты погружаешься все глубже и глубже в речную илистую муть.  
Джой невидяще коснулась разбитого крыла носа и отдернула пальцы - больно.  
\- Это? Это он. Не хотел меня пускать. Я убежала. Маленький так кричал. Я хотела оставить его в церкви, но там сегодня поют. Я встала у черного хода. Слушала. И поняла. Все поняла. Мы разделим нашу вину, Перси, потому что одна я не смогу.  
\- Но Джой… он мертвый. Когда он умер? Почему?!  
\- Жить так страшно, Перси - пробормотала она, прижимая сверток к себе. Из уголков глаз к разбитым губам покатились слезы. - Так больно. Да и зачем? А так у нас с тобой будет свой маленький ангел, и в аду…  
\- Пьют содовую.  
Грейвс понял все именно в этот момент. Ощущение было... странным. Наверное, нормальный человек, в один день узнав, что стал отцом и что его женщина сошла с ума и убила их ребенка, должен был испытать дикую боль, смертный ужас, хотя бы потрясение. Но с Грейвсом не произошло ничего подобного. Ни боли, ни смертного ужаса, ни потрясения. Все, с чем он мог бы сравнить свое состояние: проглоченная пуговица. Чужеродный предмет застрял в его горле и не давал дышать. Мешал говорить. Он мог только сипеть, потому что не хватало воздуха и связки словно присохли к гортани.  
Может, мама чувствовала что-то подобное, когда…  
\- Я не хочу на электрический стул, - сказала Джой.  
\- Да. Да, конечно, - кивнул он покорно.  
Так и вышло, что они вдвоем выкопали в самом дальнем и темном углу сада довольно глубокую могилку. Опустили сверток туда. Забросали землей и укрыли дерном. Джой просеяла почву сквозь пальцы и сказала, что тут, наверное, кипарисы забирают корнями воду - очень сухо. И это чудесно: гниль и черви не потревожат малыша.  
Грейвс допытывался, кто мог знать о беременности. Кто начнет задавать вопросы. Что насчет врачей, учителей, социальных работников? Никто, никто, никто ничего не знал - отвечала Джой. Только брат, но он будет рад, что она избавилась от ублюдка. И Мэри Лу Деммильблаунт. Но она сама девчонка, она ничего не выдаст. Да и вряд ли запомнила прихожанку, которая подошла к ней за советом…  
А когда они закончили, Джой сказала, как ни в чем не бывало, будто не они только что бросали камни и комья земли на тельце новорожденного:  
\- Ты ведь меня заберешь? Перси, ты обещал.  
Вместо ответа Грейвс встал на четвереньки над замаскированной листьями, дерном, иголками и мхом могилой, вжался лицом в свежевзрытую землю и начал кричать в нее. Земля милосердно все заглушала. Пахла влажно и пряно, забивалась в ноздри и рот. Ей можно было, казалось, захлебнуться, как водой. Но Грейвс не захлебнулся ей. Он просто отключился, ослабев. Когда он очнулся, почти рассвело, а Джой, конечно же, ушла.  
Вечером ее увезли сперва в больницу, а потом в психиатрическую лечебницу. Она пыталась утопиться в жестяном тазу для стирки. Опустила туда голову и нахлебалась воды. Никто не связал это с ее братом, все было ясно: несчастная любовь.  
Об их истории перешептывались, но про ребенка так никто и не узнал. Только о том, что сын судьи кружил голову бедной девочке, а потом уехал в университет Брауна - и думать о ней забыл.  
Он не забыл. Приезжал в госпиталь Святой Елизаветы в приходе Вознесения, где она находилась на попечении психиатров и монашек. Пару раз даже с цветами. Только вот Джой его не узнавала.  
Грейвс долго жил с пуговицей в гортани. Но он был молод, у него началась веселая студенческая жизнь, и через пару лет он смог избавиться от ощущения, что не должен существовать. Джой умерла в шестьдесят девятом, шагнула в реку, как Офелия. Конечно, на лечении она к тому времени уже давно не состояла - откуда у нее такая огромная страховка? Ее брат уехал из города, и на этом история закончилась.  
Вернее, это Грейвс так думал. На исходе семидесятого ему попалась в руки фотография омерзительного на вид сутенера и наркоторговца - Теренса Тича. Лицо Тича показалось знакомым. Покопавшись в памяти, он вспомнил мельком виденного брата Джой. Тогда его звали иначе, но это без сомнения был он. Тич промышлял в том числе и торговлей малолетними проститутками. За ним числилось два изнасилования, обе жертвы, младше, кажется, даже возраста согласия, отозвали заявления. Грейвсу пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы прибрать дело Тича к рукам. Шантаж, грязные секреты начальства, невыполнимые обещания. Именно за эту моральную нечистоплотность он потом и приглянулся Пиквери, та в какой-то мере помогла ему продвинуться.  
Полтора года следствия, вскрывшиеся подробности - и Теренс Тич отправился гнить в федеральную тюрьму Батон-Руж.  
Колдун обвинял Грейвса в злоупотреблениях, но на деле Грейвс опускался до этого всего пару раз. Например, в тот, когда заплатил двум головорезам-заключенным. В двадцать семь лет он уже кое-что понимал в жизни и знал, что часть его вины можно легко переложить на плечи Теренса Тича. Когда он узнал, как тот окончил свою грязную жизнь, ему показалось, что пуговица, о которой он давно забыл, наконец-то проскользнула из горла в желудок. Не то чтобы от этого ему стало легче. Просто он хоть немного расплатился по счетам.  
\- Расскажешь, тварь, пьют ли содовую в аду, - прошептал он, когда изучил сводку о садистском убийстве в федеральной тюрьме от заголовка и до инициалов репортера внизу.  
Вопрос о содовой почему-то занимал его в тот момент сильнее всего.  
\- Знаешь что, дружочек Перси, - сказал ему Колдун, когда закончил чертить алые узоры на его груди тонкими детскими костями. - С таким анамнезом тебе действительно лучше было не возвращаться в Луизиану. Какой же ты все-таки глупенький. А насчет ада… Он, если тебя это успокоит, ждет всех. Кроме меня. Я планирую обойтись.  
Комната плыла перед глазами Грейвса. Сердце бухало о ребра в ритме негритянского барабана. Он не сразу понял, что ему не кажется, будто откуда-то снизу, может быть, из сада, его окликают по имени. И стук в деревянный ставень не мерещится ему.  
А когда чей-то голос вновь, будто сквозь алкогольный дурман, позвал его: “Персиваль!” - он забился и вскрикнул. Голос не принадлежал Джой, но кто-то - кто-то! - все-таки вернулся оттуда за ним.  
\- Приди в себя, - рявкнул Белый колдун неожиданно грубым шепотом. Хлопнул Грейвса по щеке, а затем пощелкал пальцами у его висков. - Э-эй, зомби, приди в себя. Кто мог припереться к тебе в такую темень? Иди и посмотри. Быстро.  
Грейвс повиновался. Встал, дошел до окна, отодвинул портьеру. Внизу, под самым его домом, стоял Криденс Бэрбоун, смотрел на Грейвса снизу вверх, и лицо у него было белое, с черными провалами глаз, рта и щек, лезвиями скул. Словно посмертная маска.  
\- На ловца и зверь бежит, - донесся из-за плеча Грейвса восхищенный шепоток Колдуна. - Просто отлично! Вундерфоль! Шён! Дайне глюклихе нахт. Спустись к нему, сделай все, что я тебе приказал. И никакой жалости. Никаких ошибок. Теперь ты полностью мой - и ты больше меня не разочаруешь.  
Они оба отошли от окна. Колдун застегнул на Грейвсе рубашку, пригладил его волосы и плеснул ему на воротник немного бренди из забытого на прикроватной тумбочке стакана.  
\- Так он спишет возможные странности на то, что ты пил. Давай, мой милый, не облажайся.  
Выходя из спальни, Грейвс услышал, как за его спиной Колдун довольно мелодично насвистывает веселый мотивчик.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Квисац Хадерак (Kwisatz Haderach) — понятие из цикла романов Хроники Дюны, мужчина, способный заглядывать в генетическую память предков как по женской, так и по мужской линии. Ментальные способности Квисац Хадерака позволяют ему объять пространство и время, тем самым получив дар предвидения. Способ получения Квисац Хадерака основывался на правильной подборке генов различных людей (скрещивании).


	4. И Господь напоит тебя кровью

Несколько лет назад Грейвс прочел дурно написанную и под завязку напичканную конспирологией статью о связях нацистских ученых и современных американских сатанистов. Статья была полным бредом, автор громоздил термины на термины, иногда вообще не понимая, о чем говорит - лишь бы привязать к своей теории как можно больше знаковых событий. Доктор Менгеле, Мэрилин Монро, убийство Кеннеди. Ни зерна здравого смысла.  
Но один образ из статьи Грейвсу почему-то запомнился. Там подробно расписывалось превращение человека в орудие, в раба с помощью оккультных ритуалов и пыток. Никакой мистики, конечно. Никаких порошков из растертых в пыль детских костей. Только специфическое воздействие на психику. Используя запредельное, непереносимое без последствий насилие, личность раба искусственно расщепляли на несколько. Альфа, бета, гамма. Личности могли не знать друг о друге, а могли общаться, как в голове Уильяма Миллигана. Главное - каждая выполняла свою задачу и обладала способностью пробудиться в нужный миг. Правда для того, чтобы вся безумная конструкция работала, подопытному кролику в момент начала обработки должно было быть лет шесть… Этим - требованием к возрасту жертв - автор и объяснял чудовищное количество насилия над несовершеннолетними в США. Тут он против истины не погрешил. Всплеск жестокости по отношению к детям давно уже занимал полицию и ФБР. Ему даже название дали - “сатанинское ритуальное насилие”. Отдел спецопераций, которым руководил Грейвс, с этой проблемой почти не соприкасался, но на курсы он и его подчиненные ездили - так что могли составить свое мнение о происходящем. Происходящее пугало. Но не больше, чем усиливающийся наркотрафик или катастрофические последствия сегрегации в южных штатах.  
Грейвс никогда не был поклонником конспирологии. Да и психологию знал только постольку-поскольку: чуть лучше, чем требовала профессия и должность. Но сейчас он впервые задумался, не был ли прав сумасшедший автор. Плевать на возраст, Менгеле и Кеннеди. Эта теория работала.  
Он определенно разделился на нескольких Грейвсов. К почти безмолвному сейчас пленному и тому, что снаружи, добавился еще один. Этот Грейвс по-прежнему сидел в черном виндзорском кресле своего деда, смотрел в стену. А рядом, на диване, в удобной, очень домашней позе примостился Белый колдун. И сколько не пытайся избавиться от видения, сколько не выравнивай дыхание, не закатывай глаза, Колдун никуда не девался из его головы.  
“Идеально, - смеялся он где-то за плечом. - Вот теперь просто идеально, дружок. Теперь тебе от меня никуда не спрятаться, тебе меня не обмануть. Я буду знать все, что ты делаешь, предполагаешь, замышляешь. Отличная выдумка, верно? Даже лучше, чем смотреть твоими глазами. Я наконец могу не только смотреть, ха-ха!”  
И Грейвс кивал - нельзя было не кивать.  
“Ах, - сказал внутренний Колдун, когда Грейвс спустился в гостиную и зажег электричество. - Я и забыл, что обрезал дверной звонок, чтобы нам с тобой не помешали. Скажи ему, что звонок просто еще не починили после твоего двадцатилетнего отсутствия. Это если у него возникнут вопросы, конечно. Ты видел его лицо? Кажется, ему не до вопросов”.  
“Могу я провести его в кухню?”  
“Безусловно. Не говорить же вам в саду. Но если он заметит меня, мне придется ослепить его или убить. Так что будь осторожнее и не рассиживайся с ним за чаем. Ох, - внутренний Колдун, судя по движению воздуха, хлопнул себя по лбу. - Телефоны я, кстати, тоже отключил. Боюсь, тебя ждет куча сюрпризов. И на благосклонность Пиквери можешь больше не рассчитывать. Она не простит тебе несвоевременного радиомолчания”.  
“Мне все равно”, - уронил в пространство внутренний Грейвс.  
“Плохо. Верни мне моего любимого карьериста Перси. Ну или постарайся достоверно его изображать”.  
“Что мне делать с телефонами?”  
“На твое усмотрение, не будь ребенком! Подключи - и разберись с тем, что накопилось на том конце провода, или сперва закончи с мальчиком. Мне важно, чтобы работа была сделана чисто, а не то, в каком порядке ты ее выполняешь”.  
Снаружи безумствовал ветер. Влажная садовая трава стеклянно блестела, шла волнами. От порога, когда Грейвс распахнул входную дверь, пролегла желтая полоса с черным, точно вырезанным ножницами, силуэтом по центру.  
\- Криденс! - позвал Грейвс - и Криденс явился. Он выступил из темноты робко, неуверенно: казалось, ему куда привычнее обретаться среди теней, чем на свету. Его волосы и одежда промокли от ночной прилипчивой мороси. Щеки были покрыты капельками воды: так конденсируется пар от дыхания на холодном алебастре.  
\- Вы живой, - сказал Криденс и позволил себе чуть-чуть, самую малость улыбнуться.  
\- Ну конечно, - успокаивающе начал Грейвс. - Что со мной может случиться?  
“И правда, что?” - захихикал внутри Белый колдун, довольный этой шуткой. Криденс крупно вздрогнул, поднял глаза на Грейвса - точно расслышал за шумом ветра замирающий колокольчиком отзвук его смеха. Но это, конечно же, была иллюзия. Ничего он услышать не мог - и ничего понять.  
\- А вот что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? И зайди в дом, ради всего святого.  
\- Мне нужно было убедиться. Я… мне просто… Детектива Шоу нашли мертвым, - выпалил он вдруг.  
Грейвс замер. Новость не была для него неожиданной, но сердце, кажется, пропустило удар, а кровь отхлынула от лица. Оказывается, убийце ничуть не проще услышать, что его жертву нашли мертвой, чем непричастному к ее смерти. Это как будто переводит смерть из разряда чего-то личного, произошедшего лишь между вами двумя, в категорию общеизвестного. Это уничтожает всю интимность - и, как следствие, шанс когда-нибудь об этой смерти забыть.  
\- Проклятье… - только и сумел выдохнуть Грейвс.  
А потом Колдун под черепом прорычал со злостью, в которую так легко переходило его благодушие: “Да не стой ты столбом! Мальчик напуган и продрог. Возьми его покрепче, как ему нравится. Мне что, надо тебя учить?”  
И он, в глубине головы Грейвса, взял свою марионетку под руки, грубо встряхнул и вынул из кресла, как будто Грейвс действительно был тряпичной куклой. Управляя его руками, перехватывая поудобнее сперва под локти, а потом за запястья, он изобразил объятия, а снаружи Грейвс крепко взял Криденса за плечо и втащил к себе на порог.  
“Ты промок и дрожишь”, - шепнули на ухо Грейвсу.  
\- Ты промок и дрожишь, - сказал тот вслух. Криденс чуть повел головой, прислушивался к звукам его голоса. Точно слышал речь, понимал слова, но никак не мог уловить их смысл. “Это… забота? То, что вы сейчас сказали. Забота обо мне?” - спрашивал его напряженный лоб и складки у губ. Он не смел посмотреть Грейвсу в лицо, поэтому изучал расстегнутый ворот пахнущей бренди рубашки.  
Его старые, поношенные и порядочного размера туфли, оставили на светлых досках пола грязные отпечатки.  
“Сейчас ты выпьешь чего-нибудь согревающего и все мне расскажешь”.  
\- Сейчас ты выпьешь чего-нибудь согревающего и все мне расскажешь. - Понуждаемый Колдуном, Грейвс обнял юношу и под лопатки подтолкнул ко входу в кухню. Зажег старые, еще пятидесятых годов, электрические лампы (шнур проводки бежал по стене, закрепленный керамическими изоляторами, а не уходил под обои), включил плиту, поставил чайник. Криденс неловко упал на стул, весь подобрался, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. Грейвс встал напротив, по-хозяйски закатав рукава. В чашку с чаем, когда он был готов, подлил коньяка из старых запасов отца - алкоголь вряд ли стал хуже от времени.  
Увидев бутылку, Криденс выставил было руку ладонью вперед - нет, не надо, не хочу, грех. Но Грейвс лишь качнул головой.  
“Поверь, это действительно тебе сейчас необходимо, мой мальчик”.  
\- Поверь, это действительно тебе сейчас необходимо… - Грейвс кашлянул. В горле встал ком, заставил вспомнить о раскаленном свинце. “Почему, - подумал он, сжавшись от отвращения к себе, - я не воспользовался утюгом, пока мог? Не лег лицом на плиту?”  
“Ах ты негодник! - разозлился Колдун. - Еще одна такая мысль, и ты поймешь, насколько я был добр к тебе прежде. Ну же. Договаривай то, что я тебе велю, раз сам подольститься к этому щенку не в состоянии!”  
\- ...мой мальчик, - скрипуче, с беспомощной лаской в голосе закончил Грейвс. Все их маленькие интермедии с Колдуном, оказывается, длились считанные мгновения. Криденс не удивился паузе. Лишь самим словам. Наверное именно из-за сильного удивления он послушно выпил чаю со спиртным. Медленно, не протестуя.  
Забавно было наблюдать, как он пытается согреть о маленькую чашку свои большие руки. Но Грейвсу было не до умиления.  
\- А вот теперь говори. Расскажи мне все, - он ногой пододвинул себе стул, сел, устроив на столешнице скрещенные руки - и только после этого понял, что повторяет типичные жесты следователя в допросной. Нужно было поумерить пыл. - Откуда ты узнал о смерти детектива Шоу? - спросил он уже мягче. - Заглянул на место преступления, а, Криденс?  
Криденс, только что начавший розоветь от чая, смертельно побледнел. Затряс головой.  
\- Нет. Нет. Не я. У нас был мистер Шоу-старший. Это он рассказал.  
“Ай да поворот,” - прокомментировал Колдун.  
Грейвс потер ладонь о ладонь.  
\- Он пришел к вам в церковь? Когда это случилось?  
В теплой, залитой мягким медовым светом кухне почему-то стало вдруг заметно темней, хотя лампы светили исправно.  
\- Меньше часа назад. Он пришел, да. Почти вломился. Я не должен был видеть и слышать, но случайно оказался в молитвенном зале. Обычно, если кто-то начинает шуметь, я прихожу и вмешиваюсь, но тут… Я не стал. Не смог.  
\- Почему, Криденс?  
\- Не смог, - повторил он, не в силах объяснить точнее. Чашка в пальцах мелко задрожала, и он поставил ее на стол. - Мистер Шоу был очень напуган. Он держался, но вряд ли бы его хватило надолго. “Ибо ужасное, чего я ужасался, то и постигло меня; и чего я боялся, то и пришло ко мне”. Он хотел ответов. Как было ему мешать?  
\- Он появился у вас один?  
\- С шофером, но велел ему выйти.  
\- Говорил с твоей матерью?  
Криденс опустил голову еще ниже, коротко, конвульсивно кивнул.  
\- О чем, Криденс? - Грейвс протянул руку через стол, положил на предплечье Криденса - так привычно, тепло. Удобно обхватил пальцами. Колдун в голове одобрительно захлопал в ладоши. - Это важно. Постарайся вспомнить их разговор, слово в слово.  
Криденс странным длинным движением вытянул шею и стал смотреть на пальцы Грейвса поверх своего рукава. Если он рассчитывал, что тот устыдится и уберет руку, он ошибся.  
\- Мистер Шоу вошел, даже ввалился, но все пытался сохранить спокойствие. Сбил капли с зонта, будто пришел к себе на работу. Отдал зонт шоферу и велел ждать в машине. Мама как раз осматривала церковь перед тем, как погасить везде свет и пойти спать. Была удивлена. Но поприветствовала его вежливо, как только могла... после всего.  
\- Она всегда так задерживается?  
\- Н-нет. Просто ей показалось, что кто-то у нас был, - он позволил себе робкую и кривую улыбку. - Н-незваный гость.  
\- Сказала тебе что-то?  
\- Она начала обыск уже после того, как отправила нас с девочками спать. Должно быть, что-то ей показалось подозрительным. Хотя я все книжки поставил обратно. И вытер кровь.  
\- Листовка… - пробормотал Грейвс.  
“Идиот! - раздалось никому кроме него не слышное шипение Колдуна. - Я был о тебе лучшего мнения!”  
Криденс опустил ресницы, подтверждая. Ну конечно. Они оба позабыли про смятую розовую листовку, а Мэри Лу ее нашла. И решила, что никто из прихожан так с пресловутым “Случилось страшное!” не поступит. Выходит, в церкви был чужой. Удивительно, что проповедница не разбудила Криденса сразу. Поддалась состраданию? Нет уж, скорее сперва решила поискать, что ей подбросили или что украли. Вряд ли она доверяла своим детям.  
\- Я всегда слушаю ее шаги прежде чем заснуть. А она возилась слишком долго. Я заволновался. Вышел посмотреть, но так, чтобы меня не заметили.  
Нет, не доверяла. И они платили ей тем же.  
\- Шоу, - мягко напомнил Грейвс. Криденса начала бить сильная дрожь.  
\- “Мой сын умер”, - вот что он сказал. - “Мой младший сын. Мой второй. Только вчера он держал мою руку. Плакал над гробом нашего старшего. И пытался обратить меня на ваш путь. Мы плохо расстались, преподобная. Я был груб с ним. Лэнгдон никогда не заслуживал такой грубости. Он пошел в мать - ранимая натура. Не надо было повышать на него голос, но что я мог поделать, если он все твердил об этом колдовстве, об этих суеверных глупостях. Прежде чем уйти, он сказал: “Имеющий ухо слышать да слышит - побеждающий не потерпит вреда от второй смерти”. Что значит эта ваша вторая смерть?! Вы церковь в честь нее назвали. У него так дрожал голос, мистер Грейвс…  
\- Персиваль. Ты ведь уже говорил это.  
\- П-персиваль. Я думал, его хватит удар. А ведь у нас нет телефона, чтобы вызвать ему врачей.  
\- Дальше. Продолжай, - Грейвс напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, точно мог по едва заметным движениям мимических мышц составить представление о том, что происходило в церкви глухой мокрой ночью. Пока его самого… Нет, об этом он вспоминать не хотел.  
\- Вторая смерть, - неожиданно веско сказал Криденс, - это смерть души. “Не бойтесь убивающих тело, души же не могущих убить, бойтесь того, кто может душу погубить в геенне”, - так говорится в Евангелии от Матфея. И всякий, кто занимается колдовствами, чародействами, примет вторую смерть в озере огненном, никогда не воскреснет для новой жизни после Страшного суда. Понимаете? Он уже мертв для Спасения. Как истинно верующий мертв для греха. Поэтому мама так назвала свое учение. Ворожеи не оставляй в живых. Мы просим о второй смерти для тех, кто уже не спасется, потому что это поистине милосердно.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Ни черта это не милосердно, Криденс. Но я понял риторику твой матери. Она объяснила это Шоу?  
\- Она взяла его за руку, усадила и говорила с ним. Минут десять она говорила с ним, как с маленьким. Успокаивала его. Он выглядел все беспомощнее. Как будто потерял свою властность и спесь. Сломанный дрожащий старик. Совсем не такой прямой и строгий, каким был недавно в редакции. Сказал, что никогда, ни за что не поверил бы в колдовство и ворожбу, но Лэнгдон мертв, в его гибели замешано что-то сверхъестественное, и это - вторая смерть. Вторая смерть в его доме, в доме Шоу. Поэтому он и пришел к ней. Потому что она должна ему объяснить.  
\- Скорее уж, снять с него вину, - негромко заметил Грейвс.  
Колдун в запертой комнате его расщепившегося сознания с раздражением пнул носком туфли поставленную на пол чашку с кофе. “Замешано нечто сверхъестественное! Что они имели в виду, хотел бы я знать! Я ведь нашел всех, кто слышал выстрелы или крики, или звон стекла - так же, как я обнаружил, что ты знаешь про книгу. Пролез в обрывки, отзвуки твоих мыслей и снов. Люди всегда оставляют нечто вроде инверсионного следа, когда думают о чем-то необычном. Это не телепатия в строгом смысле, скорее возня на свалке с отходами. Если ты внимателен, ты останешься в выигрыше … Я порылся в этой куче. Выцепил тех, кто дрожал от страха, пока ты убивал Лэнгдона, и заставил их забыть. Все за тобой подчистил. Что могло пойти не так?!”  
\- Еще он упомянул вас, - сказал Криденс едва слышно. - Что был на месте убийства, там уже работает следственная группа, коронеры, но вас там нет, и они не могут до вас дозвониться. Я…  
\- Все в порядке, Криденс. - Грейвс гладящим движением переместил руку на его плечо, мягко покачал, как послушного ребенка. - Я идиот и отключил телефоны, чтобы отдохнуть. Сейчас все налажу.  
Он поднялся, обошел стол и, прежде чем пойти в гостиную, наклонился над Криденсом:  
\- Так чем все закончилось?  
Криденс первый раз вздрогнул не от страха и не от нахлынувших чувств, а просто от щекотки - как самый обычный человек. А когда поднял голову, то задел щекой щеку Грейвса.  
\- Они уехали вдвоем. Кажется, в главный офис Шоу.  
\- Чтобы напечатать воззвание твоей матери, верно?  
\- Так он сказал.  
\- Сейчас они все еще там?  
\- Да. Мама упомянула, что не вернется до рассвета.  
\- Ты оставил девочек одних?  
\- Я отвел их в приют, там за ними присмотрят. Должен был остаться там с ними. Но… не остался. Я… мне нужно было… Но я сейчас пойду.  
“Дожми его, - промурлыкал Белый колдун, вновь пританцовывая с Грейвсом по мысленной гостиной, точно с большой куклой чревовещателя. - Мальчик заявился сюда лишь по одной причине: чтобы увидеть тебя. Может, сам еще не понимает, насколько ты для него важен, но сейчас мы заставим его понять. Да, Перси? Заставим как миленького. И - чтобы ты не казнился - тут нет твоей вины. Несчастный повис бы на любом, кто сказал бы ему ласковое слово. Повезло, что этим кем-то оказался ты. И очень удачно, что ему пришлось вытаскивать тебя из церкви на руках. Жалость. Нежность к тому, кого спас. Твои прикосновения. Твоя доброта. Только подумай, насколько это связывает! Да вы просто обречены друг на друга, как слепец и поводырь, как сиамские близнецы!”  
Если бы его можно было оттолкнуть. Стряхнуть его руки. Избавиться от мурлыкающего шепота с этим его акцентом. Но Грейвс даже не слушать Колдуна не мог. И тем более не мог не слушаться.  
Тот забытый автор статьи конспирологического толка в чем-то был прав: есть вещи, которые человек выдержать не в состоянии. Только их все равно почему-то выдерживают.  
\- Не уходи, Криденс.  
Он сказал это на тон ниже, глуше, чем говорил прежде, интимнее. Подпустил в голос немного мольбы - так, чтобы не ясно было, о чем он просит. Чтобы осталась некоторая волнующая недосказанность. Нечто почти недопустимое между ними.  
Криденс замер, как пойманная птица. И хотя начал было приподниматься, тут же сел на место - почти без сил.  
“А теперь проси, - сказал Белый колдун своей кукле. - Проси по-настоящему, потому что от того, что он сделает, всерьез зависит твоя жизнь. Думаешь, ты долго протянешь, Перси? Нет. Ты уже подыхаешь. Но если он отыщет книгу, я смогу наконец отпустить тебя. И даже, наверное, починю”.  
“Ты… тварь…” - попытался прошептать Грейвс, но губы смыкались и размыкались с невероятным трудом.  
“Да нет же. Нет! - запротестовал Колдун. - Тварь украла у меня книгу. Тварь виновата во всех смертях и в твоей беде. Я всего лишь рука судьбы. Ну или бич Божий, как может меня аллегорически назвать этот молодой человек. А сейчас - проси. Как в жизни еще не просил!”  
\- Криденс… - Грейвс сел у ног юноши, медленно, стараясь его не испугать и зная, что испугает. - У меня есть к тебе одна просьба… Пожалуйста, попытайся меня понять. Я солгал тебе тогда в церкви. Я искал нечто большее, чем записную книжку Генри Шоу. Кто-то из твоих сестер…  
Прижав щеку к его щеке, его губами говорил Белый колдун. Грейвс лишь повторял за ним, но в каждое слово он вкладывал душу: слово - и он думал о том, что действительно хочет жить, пожалуй, никогда так сильно еще хотел. Слово - и вспоминал о раскаленном утюге в полутемном подвале. Слово - и думал о Джой, о том, как шла она, должно быть, на причал во время очередного наводнения, шла, точно на крещение, а вышло - на смерть. Слово - и вспоминал сжатую в кулак руку Частити, разбросанные по асфальту листовки, электрогитару Лэнгдона, глаза Криденса, блестящие из тьмы.  
Должно быть, всего этого хватило для убедительности.  
Сначала Криденс едва не отпрыгнул в суеверном ужасе, но потом начал прислушиваться к его словам. Или к тому эху, которое они порождали в душе. Грейвс подкреплял всякую фразу прикосновением, и, несмотря на то, что он сидел сейчас в покорной, безопасной позе, каждый жест его точно пригибал Криденса ниже, подчинял надежнее, связывал прочнее.  
Не стоило даже обращать взгляд вовнутрь, чтобы знать, в каком восторге сейчас Белый колдун. Все, что он привык получать с помощью заклинаний и порошков, происходило по доброй воле.  
“То что со мной случилось там, в церкви… - плотоядно шептал он, а губы Грейвса шевелились, повторяя, - это не обычный приступ. Я могу рассказать об этом лишь тебе. Я долго не протяну. Но если ты отыщешь книгу, которую я тебе описал, это меня спасет. Только это и может мне помочь. Понимаешь?”  
\- Вы в беде? Вам плохо?  
\- Все будет хорошо, если ты отыщешь книгу, - Грейвс взял его за руки, заботливо улыбнулся. - Все будет хорошо, мой мальчик.  
Это должно было сработать хотя бы потому, что Криденс рос среди рассказов о магии, колдовстве, о том, что оно реально как воздух и земля под ногами. Значит, если не объяснять ему, от чего именно умирает Грейвс и как черная книга должна ему помочь, Криденс поведется. Недосказанность. Тайна. Оставайся с твоими волшебствами и со множеством чародейств твоих. Может быть, подсобишь себе. Может быть, устоишь.  
“Погладь его по лицу. Убери волосы”.  
Не устоишь. Тебе не позволят устоять.

Это было трудно. Хуже всего - оттого, что нельзя было отвести глаза. Приходилось смотреть на Криденса. А у того так быстро и так неуловимо менялись выражения, так мелко сокращались мимические мускулы, дергались веки, щеки, губы, словно кто-то светил ему в лицо кинопроектором - и по коже бежали черно-белые кадры.  
Грейвс коснулся кончиками пальцев этой кожи, отвел в сторону плохо, неровно выстреженную прядку волос на виске.  
Криденс выпрямился от прикосновения, как от удара.  
\- Знаете, я… Я, кажется, понял, о чем вы говорите, - его взгляд на секунду метнулся к пальцам Грейвса, но тут же он решительно отстранился и вскочил. Прижал руки к груди. - Я видел ее. Черную книгу. Я вам ее принесу.  
“Бинго, старичок Перси, бинго! - воскликнул Белый колдун, запрокинул голову и звонко рассмеялся, топорща усы. Будто мальчишка какой-то. - Я знал, знал, что ты еще на что-то сгодишься!”  
\- Ты правда сможешь? - спросил Грейвс. Поднялся, опираясь на край стола. - Не попадешься? Никому не расскажешь? Даже своим сестренкам?  
\- Просто верьте мне.  
Есть избитое выражение - “сияющие глаза”. Иногда оно, несмотря на затасканность, отлично отражает, каким счастливым может быть человек. Но сейчас даже его было мало. Криденс сиял весь. Будто все, что ему требовалось - быть нужным Грейвсу. Выполнить его просьбу. Спасти его.  
Будто он родился для того, чтобы кого-то спасти.  
За окном раздался отдаленный вой полицейской сирены.  
\- А это, вероятно, за мной, - усмехнулся Грейвс. - Побудешь здесь? Или мне тебя отвезти?  
\- Я доберусь.  
\- Уверен?  
Из темного коридора была видна часть гостиной, огни мигалок подъехавших к дому автомобилей разбрасывали по полу, стенам, мебели и латуни тревожные красно-синие блики.  
\- Я доберусь.  
“Поставим же печать!” - торжественно объявил Белый колдун.  
Перед порогом, пока Криденс еще не шагнул в мокрый сад, Грейвс ласково взял его за лицо и посмотрел в глаза - для этого Криденса пришлось чуть наклонить.  
\- Сделай это. - Он плавно переложил ладони к нему на грудь, и Криденс вместо ответа пожал их обещающе, надежно.  
А потом, за секунду до того, как в парадную дверь начали колотить, соступил на садовую дорожку и растаял в темноте: сначала исчезла сутулая спина, став провалом в черноту среди черноты, затем - белый воротничок рубашки и полоска белой кожи под волосами. И наконец перестали быть видны почти не шевелящиеся при ходьбе руки.  
Будто его и не было. А был только бормочущий сад, ивы, кипарисы да мох.

 

Лейтенант Дювалье, в машину которого Грейвс сел после недолгого разговора у дверей дома, хранил молчание. Но Грейвсу не нужно было даже копаться в его мыслях, как это делал Белый колдун, чтобы знать, о чем он думает.  
Дювалье и раньше не был в восторге от участия федерального маршала в деле Шоу. А сейчас он просто взбесился. От проклятой ищейки из Арлингтона не было никакого толка: он только занимал комнату для переговоров, что-то писал, отправлял патрули шляться по лесам, донимал местных сектантов, а под конец и вовсе забыл про служебные обязанности, устроив себе выходной за стаканом бренди. Его оказалось абсолютно невозможно вызвать на место убийства, пришлось ехать за ним лично. Хорошо, не успел упиться до призраков и чертей.  
Ах, если бы, Дювалье. Ах, если бы.  
Грейвс кожей ощущал исходящее от офицера раздражение - так веет сухим теплом от раскаленной печки. Раньше его это смутило бы. Он всегда пасовал перед неприкрытой агрессией в свой адрес, даже если она выражалась в молчаливом неодобрении всех его поступков - от того, как он садится в машину, до того, как делает пометки в блокноте.  
Но то было раньше. Сейчас Грейвс не чувствовал по поводу Дювалье абсолютно ничего. И дело было даже не в Колдуне, который где-то внутри посчитал злобу признаком скрытых под толстой кожей Дювалье негритянских суеверий. “Он думает, это ты принес несчастье в семейку Шоу, и я бы не отрицал, что в некотором роде он прав”, - бормотал Колдун где-то у виска, почти не слышимый за шумом крови. Грейвсу же было плевать на суеверия. Он невозмутимо пристегнулся, невозмутимо поправил воротник и манжеты и невозмутимо начал вытряхивать из Дювалье подробности происшествия.  
Тот отвечал односложно, мычал, огрызался, но ничего поделать с маршалом не мог. Приходилось докладывать. Позади них светила мигалками еще одна полицейская машина - и Грейвс наблюдал с чудовищным спокойствием, как потная черная шея Дювалье становится то мертвенно-голубой, то глянцево-лиловой, как в такт речи двигаются складки кожи. Наверное он просто устал что-то чувствовать. Он знал, что однажды с ним это случится. Только не думал, что это произойдет после того, как он солжет Криденсу - и с тем подвергнет его опасности. Думал, будет что-то вроде пытки. Или очередной смерти, которые так часто происходили вокруг, не задевая его крылами. Рака, в конце концов. Но - нет. Эта чаша переполнилась теперь. И как-то нужно было жить с этим дальше. Если судороги марионетки на деревянной крестовине можно было признать за жизнь.  
Услышав от Дювалье, что именно так всех ошеломило в убийстве Лэнгдона, Белый колдун недобро рассмеялся.  
“Ну хорошо, Перси, - сказал он, прохаживаясь позади кресла Грейвса: руки в замок за спиной. Даже не видя его, несложно было угадать, какие жесты будет делать так быстро и яростно мечущийся человек. - В этот раз в нашем провале виноват не ты. Но именно тебе придется с этим разобраться. Я хотел отправить тебя к старшему Шоу и его внезапно обретенной исповеднице, но, пожалуй, повременю. Не будем их останавливать. Пусть издадут свою цидулку. Шуму это наделает будь здоров. А где шум, там паника. Будь ты у меня один, паника нам бы только помешала. Но раз на нас трудится этот мальчик, доверимся мальчику. А ты пока будешь вне подозрений, ведь у бедных жителей Батон-Руж просто не останется времени тебя подозревать. Разобраться бы с религиозными волнениями, которые статья спровоцирует”.  
“Ну и помимо прочего, ты все равно не смог бы помешать Шоу и Мэри Лу”.  
В этот раз Белый колдун не был намерен позволять ему быть строптивым.  
“Ты чудовищно ошибаешься”, - пророкотал он у Грейвса за спиной, и зрение тому на миг застлало белое трепещущее пламя: как будто дождь, состоящий из абсолютно белого света, тек по стеклам вверх - и жег, жег ему веки.  
\- Сэр? Что с вами, сэр? - окликнул Грейвса Дювалье. Даже потрогал за плечо.  
\- Н-ничего, все в порядке. Светобоязнь.  
Он несколько раз вытер глаза ладонями - и все равно казалось, что их только что выжгло напалмом.  
“Просто не зли меня”, - посоветовал ему Белый колдун. В голосе не было ни намека на ласку.  
“Да”, - покорно кивнул внутренний Грейвс - и остался сидеть со склоненной на грудь головой. Смотреть было бессмысленно. Он, там внутри, все равно ничего не видел.  
“Авалон” за стеклами патрульного автомобиля выглядел еще более запущенным и безмолвным. Фонари со звездами кто-то словно бы приглушил, накинул темное покрывало. Не светилось ни одного окна. Ничто не помогало побороть первобытный мрак. И полицейские огни тонули в нем, как в тумане. Но это лишь мерещилось оттого, что время между ночью и утром и без того темное, страшное, безмолвное.  
Или оттого, что произошло что-то действительно чудовищное. Настолько, что люди и сама природа затаились, выжидая.  
Однако, чем ближе Дювалье подводил машину к дому Лэнгдона Шоу, тем оживленнее становился пейзаж. Встречались люди: соседи, работники муниципальных служб и неизвестно откуда взявшиеся зеваки, они стояли группками на чужих газонах, перешептываясь и ежась от холода. Почти не жестикулировали, словно каждого придавило чем-то пыльным и тяжелым. Несколько юрких фигурок, снующих между ними и не подчинившихся всеобщему оцепенению, Грейвс опознал как журналистов. Было очевидно, что обезумевший от двойной утраты Роберт Шоу не сможет больше удерживать газетных шавок. Это не понравилось бы Пиквери. Но Пиквери неоткуда было знать, что журналистов ждет сюрприз: им придется посоперничать за внимание толпы с самой Мэри Лу. Преподобную можно было ненавидеть, можно было над ней потешаться, но одного у нее было не отнять - бывшая хористка отлично умела приковать к себе взгляды.  
Черт побери, ну почему она не захотела просто стать певицей?!  
Машина затормозила у обочины перед почтовым ящиком. Хлопнула дверь. “Вот он, в целости и сохранности. Я его привез”, - услышал Грейвс недовольный голос Дювалье, полный яда и торжества. Напоследок он прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу, а потом расстегнул ремень, открыл дверь со своей стороны и выбрался на газон. Глаза все еще болели, так что, когда огни двух полицейских машин и пикапа парамедиков полоснули его по лицу, он на несколько секунд закрыл его руками.  
\- Тело уже забрали в морг, - раздался рядом голос начальника штаба суперинтенданта, имени которого Грейвс не запомнил, только то, что у него были манеры завсегдатая гольф-клуба и владельца парочки яхт. - Скорая тут скорее для нас и соседей. Думаю, Дювалье уже объяснил вам, почему. Кое-кому уже становилось плохо. Рад, что вы прибыли, мистер Грейвс. Ребята из Бюро и ваши коллеги из округа тоже скоро тут появятся.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Что насчет отца? - спросил Грейвс, когда они поднырнули под желтую клеенчатую ленту и направились к дому.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, он даже до морга не доехал. Был здесь. Держался, как мне сказали, неплохо. Ему, конечно, всего не показали, но все-таки нервы… Вы понимаете. Поехал сопровождать тело, за рулем был шофер - иначе мои люди, скорее всего, отправили бы его на служебной. Они проделали большую часть пути, прежде чем его машина внезапно сделала разворот и куда-то исчезла.  
“Дивно! Даже своей смертью Лэнгдон не сумел надолго привлечь внимание отца. Бедный мальчик. Бедный-бедный мальчик”, - с наигранной скорбью прошелестел над ухом Белый колдун.  
\- И что, его не нашли? - спросил Грейвс у Дювалье чуть громче, чем следовало - оттого, что старался перекрыть голосом шепот в своей голове.  
\- В этом случае я бы так спокойно об этом не говорил. Минут сорок назад выяснилось, что он отправился в главный офис редакции и созвал брифинг. Не знаю, какие у него планы, он убит горем, ему шестьдесят… и то, что с ним происходит, пережить непросто. Но вам и госпоже прокурору не помешает об этом знать, верно?  
\- Да. Спасибо, что проинформировали.  
Начальник штаба кивнул ему со слегка покровительственной улыбкой: право на нее давал ему запах спиртного, все еще шедший от одежды Грейвса. И его больной, усталый вид. “Он был бледен, - вспомнились Грейвсу слова Роберта Шоу, сказанные о сыне, но справедливые теперь и для следователя по его делу. - Он последнее время часто бывал бледен, если не сказать постоянно”. Как старик перенесет вторую смерть? - подумалось ему. - Чем сможет себя поддерживать, когда поймет, что не нашел ответов в секте и не найдет их нигде? Грейвс этого не знал. И не был уверен, что узнает.  
Дом Лэнгдона он постарался осмотреть как можно тщательнее. Ему давали дорогу полицейские фотографы, вяло кивали судебные медики, в его сторону почти не смотрели следователи, выгребающие бумаги из письменного стола, изучающие книжные полки. Странно, что маленькая хибарка без рабочего кабинета смогла вдруг вместить столько народа.  
Стойка с пластинками по-прежнему лежала на полу, сломавшаяся во время падения. Дверь в ванную была открыта, о том, что закрывать ее не следует - все должно остаться как в момент трагедии! - оповещал желтый флажок на полу. Пахло размороженным холодильником - влажно и сладковато.  
В доме страшно дуло. Грейвс понял это, когда листок с текстом рок-баллады и аппликатурой аккордов слетел со стола и приземлился у его ног - ни дать ни взять бумажный самолетик. Он поднял его, прочел название песни - “Отель Калифорния” - и вернул лист следователям.  
Сниженная чувствительность, которой наградил его Белый колдун, давала о себе знать: он понял, что в доме разбиты все окна, а не одно - кухонное - только в этот момент. И зябко поежился, точно помнил, как это - мерзнуть от сквозняка. На самом деле ему просто стало не по себе.  
Лужу крови на полу кухни и еще одно кровавое пятно на плитке искусственного камня, которой строители облицевали стену, уже отфотографировали, так что Грейвсу никто не помешал осмотреть тут все.  
Он сделал вид, что его особенно заинтересовали пулевые отверстия - по иронии судьбы очень похожие на те, что оставили выстрелы охранников Лонга в Капитолии Луизианы. Потом поднялся и выглянул через раму. Под окном уже изрядно потоптались копы - прежде в траве не было ни следов, ни пластиковых номерков, оповещающих об уликах. Что, интересно, они там нашли? Окровавленный осколок стекла, которым Лэнгдон полосовал своего убийцу, может быть?  
“Ты не избавился от осколка?” - с неудовольствием спросил Белый колдун.  
“Избавился. Но я не помню, сколько ударов он нанес. Может, сперва воспользовался другим куском стекла”.  
“Бред. Он бы не успел. Нам совершенно не о чем беспокоиться”.  
“Как пожелаешь”.  
Грейвс отвечал теперь устало и покорно. Он действительно больше не мог ничего противопоставить Колдуну. И, кажется, больше не хотел.  
Соседний коттедж выглядел непривычно живым. Первый раз выглянув в ночь несколько часов назад, Грейвс увидел на его месте сплошную черноту, даже фонарь на дворе не горел, как у других жителей “Авалона”, даже бедные рождественские гирлянды не перемигивались. Теперь же там то и дело с хлопаньем открывались и закрывались двери, толклись люди в синих комбинезонах, щелкали вспышки.  
\- Дювалье! - бросил Грейвс, даже не обернувшись - он и без того был уверен, что обозленный лейтенант бродит за ним по пятам, как тень. - Что нашли у соседей? Из-за чего весь сыр бор?  
\- Я уже пояснял вам, сэр, - сказал Дювалье сквозь зубы. - Еще в машине. Когда нечто, - он так и сказал, “нечто”, - начало бить окна, жители этого дома и двух соседних выглянули на шум. Дальше читайте показания. Я все равно не сочиню лучше, чем они. Все сходятся в одном: видели сгусток черного тумана, дыма с огненными всполохами и вроде бы молниями внутри. Огромное облако. - С улицы в этот момент донесся женский голос, с причитанием выдохнувший “Огромное облако!” - вышло, точно слова Дювалье повторило рыдающее эхо. - Потом этот сгусток - или облако - рванулся прямо вверх. На несколько секунд закрыл звезды...  
“Как в истории Моники Чилкот, верно, дружок?”  
\- ...и наваждение рассеялось. Мы все тут проверили. Не взрыв газа. Не детонация самопального устройства. Никаких следов. Вообще никаких. Психологи работают с семьями свидетелей, однако версия групповой галлюцинации пока тоже не проходит… Чертовщина, сэр, - Дювалье пожал плечами, как бы ставя точку в своей речи. Но все-таки добавил: - Или погодная аномалия, для пресс-конференции мы выбрали эту версию.  
\- Чудно, - равнодушно бросил Грейвс. - Но почему там такое столпотворение? Не из-за разбитых же окон.  
\- Не из-за них. Но это вам лучше увидеть своими глазами.

 

“Да… В этот раз проштрафился не ты, - вздохнул Белый колдун. - Но откуда же мне было знать, что после моего ухода сюда заявится Тварь - да еще и начнет колотить окна? Кстати, не могу понять, что ей было нужно… Тупая девчонка!”  
По тону его голоса было понятно, что ему плевать на Тварь и на ее резоны, он просто очень зол. Но когда Грейвс вышел из дома на пронизывающий зимний ветер, огляделся, а затем ступил на асфальт и прогулялся между домами, Колдун выдохнул уже не раздраженно, а с восхищением: “И это все сделала одно единственное дитя? Потрясающе!”  
Да, глядя на погром, трудно было не испытать потрясения, особенно если помнишь, каким тут все было в начале ночи. Кругом валялись осколки стекол и щепки выбитых рам, крыша дома Лэнгдона была повреждена в двух местах, а у соседей сворочены те самые пресловутые антенны, высотой и формой которых дома кичились друг перед другом, словно соперничающие за мамину любовь близнецы. Стекла отсутствовали в четырех домах по одной линии и в двух по противоположной. Форма осколков, верней, мелкой стеклянной крошки, говорила о том, что выбил их скорее хлопок спрессованного звука, чем направленный удар. И только окно кухни Лэнгдона разбилось от выстрела. Именно поэтому там все было испещрено разметкой и затоптано ботинками полицейских.  
Что ж, Грейвс не мог не признать, что это хорошая работа - быстрая и оперативная.  
\- Пули… Их нашли? - рассеянно спросил он у Дювалье. Вопрос был важный, вот только занимало Грейвса совсем другое: почему же все-таки столько народу толпится у соседнего дома и еще у двух по противоположной линии? Он по-привычке сощурился, поправил воротник и направился туда, не заботясь, пойдет ли Дювалье следом.  
Тот пошел. Может, у него было задание не выпускать маршала из виду?  
\- Ту, что вытащили из стены, отдали баллистам. Две другие остались в теле, их изучат, как только достанут.  
\- Выстрелов могло быть больше.  
\- В том-то и дело, сэр! Мы не знаем, сколько раз в него стреляли. Никто ничего не слышал. Ни единая живая душа. Никто не проснулся от выстрелов, криков, шума. Только когда начали вылетать стекла…  
Но Грейвс уже не слушал его. Внимание привлек другой голос.  
\- Нет. Нет, это не вуду. Я не эксперт, но я из Лакора и знакома с веве. Это не веве. Взгляните на символы: веве всегда напоминают архаичный орнамент. В центре обычно крест, его окружают языческие значки - плодородие, огонь, вода… Тут использовали письменность. Посмотрите, это же буквы какого-то древнего алфавита. И нет, ни один броган не будет применять мел, чтобы начертить символ. Пепел, уголь, мука с жиром, но не мел. Пожалуйста, дайте свет. Вот так. Смотрите, это напоминает амулет Гран Бва, но ветка и гроздь ягод подобраны хаотично, из того, что оставивший это над порогом нашел поблизости. Ни вуду, ни худу так не работает. Если бы броган или бокор захотел проклясть именно вас, мэм, он подготовился бы заранее. Нужно показать символы и ветки антропологам. Потому что я не знаю, что это означает и зачем сделано. Но в одном я уверена: никакого отношения к тем, кто практикует вуду, это не имеет!  
Высокая женщина в синем комбинезоне, громко и довольно безрезультатно успокаивающая закутанную в плед хозяйку соседского дома, обернулась на звук шагов Грейвса и Дювалье.  
В это время фотограф решил еще разок снять странный символ, начерченный мелом в правом углу двери, и веточку кипариса, связанную жгутом из травы с веточкой бузины, рядом с символом.  
Вспышка осветила лицо говорившей, выбелила его, как пудра.  
У нее были глубоко посаженные темные глаза, короткие вьющиеся волосы, уложенные чуточку неопрятно. Скорбный рот терпеливого, но очень несчастного ребенка. Шеврон полиции Луизианы на груди.  
Дювалье многозначительно кивнул ей, прежде чем уйти, и женщина вдруг азартно бросилась вперед. Схватила Грейвса за запястье и куда-то повлекла. Ее рука показалась тому очень сухой, а пальцы были тонкие и цепкие.  
\- Грейвс? Вы Грейвс? - спросила она лихорадочно, когда они оказались вне поле зрения пострадавших и копов, оглянулась по сторонам. - Я Гольдштейн.  
\- Тина? Что вы здесь…  
Онемевший от удивления Колдун даже не сумел как-то это прокомментировать, только лающе закашлялся.  
\- Хорошо, что вы в порядке. Знаете, после вашего звонка мне стало не по себе. И я решила, что раз я в деле…  
\- Вы не в деле!  
\- Я знаю семью Бэрбоун! И я могу…  
\- Тина, что вы делаете на месте убийства?  
Тина Гольдштейн, высокая, тонкая, решительная и растерянная, пару раз моргнула вместо ответа и подергала себя за цепочку на шее.  
\- Я подделала предписание об участии в расследовании, - наконец сказала она с оттенком вины - но без чувства вины, если такое вообще возможно сочетать в одной фразе. - Точнее, дала Абернати подписать не тот бланк. Он подписал, он вообще становится очень рассеянным к вечеру. Вы обещали мне билеты на матч. Я болею за “Бульдогов”.  
\- Учились в Техническом? - спросил Грейвс, потому что не представлял, что еще в такой ситуации можно спросить. Не кричать же на нее.  
\- Так заметно?  
\- Я все еще не понимаю, как вы…  
\- Сэр, - она уставилась на него исподлобья, готовая к наказанию, но не желающая признавать свою ошибку. Так смотрят маленькие партизанки, когда их приговаривают к расстрелу, и лидеры женских правозащитных организаций. - Вы сказали мне, что задаете себе тот же вопрос: нужно ли помогать, когда кто-то очень нуждается в вашей помощи, но не просит о ней… или просит, но вас гложет сомнение. Так вот. Я его для себя решила. Поэтому я здесь.  
\- И вас как-то пропустили на место происшествия! - Грейвс закатил глаза, точно был нервной дамочкой на грани срыва.  
Тина поняла по этой гримасе, что он поддается, и расслабилась, перестала походить на партизанку у расстрельной стены.  
\- Это было несложно. Я сказала, что приехала по вашей просьбе.  
\- Тина! - Нервная гримаса грозила стать неподдельной.  
“Избавься от нее”, - мягко попросил Белый колдун. Выглядел он сейчас наверняка так же, как Грейвс. Да еще и с грохотом уронил что-нибудь, уже там, в реальности, в доме на Беннигтон-авеню.  
“Как? Чтобы вскрылось ее мошенничество? Перед приездом ФБР и маршалов? Чтобы меня отозвала Пиквери?”  
“Избавься, как только сможешь, зомби. Любым способом. Она говорила, что сирота. Никто не поднимет шум, если она пропадет”.  
Внутренний Грейвс сник и вновь опустил голову. Он понял приказ.  
Как же прав был автор той странной конспирологической статьи. Если долго заставлять человека переносить то, что он не может перенести, человек, чтобы спасти свою личность, разделит ее на части. Альфа, бета, гамма. А потом отыщет самый удаленный, самый темный уголок, и cпрячет там осколки себя прежнего.  
Осколки. Грейвсу помогли именно они. Ну или сознание того, что ему, по большому счету, нечего терять. Он абсолютно не понимал, как это работает. Но ему удалось оставить Грейвсу в виндзорском кресле свое полное равнодушие к происходящему, свою покорную усталость. Он не лгал, когда думал, что устал чувствовать - так и было; это знал он, знал это и Колдун. Но крупицы своей жажды выжить и нежелания причинять кому-то - больше никому! - страдание и боль он сумел сохранить. Запомнил, где они. Они валялись на полу, похожие на колесики и пружинки, выпавшие из разбитых часов и раскатившиеся по полу.  
И Грейвс-гамма, еще один Грейвс, скрючившийся в темноте тайника собственной души, каким-то чудом мысленно собрал их обратно. Это была, наверное, идиотская техника. Наверное, у людей с настоящим диссоциативным расстройством все происходит не так… Но Грейвс мысленно поставил покалеченные, разваливающиеся и молчащие часы обратно на консольный столик. Ему почему-то показалось, что Колдун не создавал эту реплику гостиной в его голове с нуля, а воспользовался его и своими воспоминаниями. И в его воспоминаниях часы вполне могли еще существовать. Не было ничего удивительного, что они появились в их общей пыточной.  
Внутренний Грейвс, Грейвс-бета, все еще мучился от боли в глазах, едва различал предметы. Но все же увидел часы боковым зрением. Это было легкое дуновение ветерка. Дыхание луизианского лета. Запах содовой, ее едва ощутимые на губах пузырьки. Его единственный шанс.  
Он заплакал бы от облегчения, если бы смог. Но он даже внутри - не мог, и поэтому не выдал их глупую уловку Колдуну. Хоть где-то выморочное чародейство того пришлось ко двору.  
А тот, что снаружи, заставил себя успокоиться. Посмотрел в ореховые глаза Тины Гольдштейн.  
\- Ладно. Вы и правда можете мне пригодиться. Переодевайтесь - и едемте в управление, представлю вас как свою помощницу, чтобы не было вопросов.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Грейвс, сэр! - она едва не подпрыгнула на месте как девчонка.  
\- Не благодарите, я дам вам самую неприятную работу, какую только найду.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - сказала она тише и с искренним чувством. Этим она почему-то больно напомнила Криденса. Разве что за руку не схватила. И хорошо, что не схватила, это было бы слишком для него.  
\- Персиваль, вы забыли? Мы же с вами друзья. Кстати, Тина. Ваша лекция о веве. Откуда такие познания? Я думал, вас интересуют только компьютеры.  
\- “Что, так заметно-два” - Она изобразила пальцами кавычки, намекая, наверное, на двойку, которой обозначают сиквел нашумевшего фильма на афишах. Ей не приходилось приноравливать свой шаг к шагу Грейвса. При желании она со своими длиннющими ногами могла легко его обогнать.  
\- Заметно. Во время нашего телефонного разговора вы назвали не меньше двух моделей.  
\- Я просто… Когда у тебя есть гараж, паяльник, свободное время и проверенный приятель-путешественник, который может привезти настоящий “НЕК” из Японии или клон “Спектрума” откуда-нибудь из Восточной Европы… Ох. Вы спрашивали о вуду, - она остановилась, достала сигареты. - Позволите?  
\- Курите.  
Тина затянулась, выпустила ноздрями длинные струйки дыма.  
\- Все просто. Моя сестра, она немножко этим увлекается. Ну как “увлекается”, - Тина издала короткий неискренний смешок. - Как увлекаются вышивкой или кулинарией. А я просто умею слушать.  
Грейвс довел ее до полицейского фургона, который стоял на отшибе. В нем можно было переодеться из комбинезона обратно в форму или гражданское. Тина выбросила сигарету в траву.  
\- Но моих знаний не хватило, чтобы понять, как символы на дверях связаны с убийством. И что значат ветки.  
Ветки. Грейвс не понял сперва, что она говорит о хвойной и лиственной веточках у дверей. И едва сумел сдержать дрожь.  
\- Сколько их? Символы отличаются?  
\- Я зарисовала их для вас. Ну и для себя, конечно, - Тина достала из кармана блокнот, почти такой же, как у самого Грейвса, оперлась на бок фургона, чтобы было удобнее листать. Показала Грейвсу рисунки. - Три комбинации символов, по одной на каждую дверь. Это определенно письменность. Но странная. Никогда не видела ничего подобного. А я живу с оккультисткой.  
\- Вербис дьябло?  
“Да нет же, нет! - возмутился Белый колдун. - Перси, ты дремучий дуралей! Не стыдно было хвастаться знанием ирландских поверий? Да и девчонка не лучше! Вербис дьябло суть искаженный арамейский - а я всей душой ненавижу арамейский! Это бретонский вариант кельтского огамического письма. Заклятье тишины. Прекрасное заклятье. Они действительно ничего не помнят о выстрелах и тебе. Но тварь… - он задумчиво подышал себе на пальцы, а потом потер ладони, словно сильно мерз. - Тварь слишком могучая, она разбудила их и все разрушила. Какая же в ней скрыта сила, Перси! Как это прекрасно!”  
Тина искоса посмотрела на Грейвса, задумчиво сжала губы.  
\- Дьявольскому языку учат в частных школах?  
\- Что, так заметно? - сострил Грейвс и улыбнулся ей краем рта.  
\- Ваш костюм стоит больше, чем новая машинка “Эпл”. И Дювалье сказал, вы шеф ОРС. Без частной школы за плечами такого к вашему возрасту не добиться.  
\- Простите, что расспрашивал вас, не назвавшись полным званием, Тина.  
\- Ничего. Я бы сдрейфила, услышь тогда, кто вы. И уж конечно, не поехала бы в Батон-Руж.  
“Позволь сказать ей. Прошу. Умоляю. Это важно. Хватит смертей”.  
“Говори, - милостиво и важно разрешил Колдун, - Но не вздумай сдать ей мальчишку!”  
\- Тина… О том, чем занимается ваша сестра, известно в Лакоре?  
\- Ну конечно… Что? - она нахмурилась, развернулась к нему.  
\- Позвоните ей и скажите, чтобы была осторожней. У меня есть кое-какая информация. В Батон-Руж тем, кто называет себя ведьмами и колдунами, будет опасно нынешним утром… и, может быть, еще пару дней. Не факт, что возмущение докатится до Лакора и до Бей-Лейк, но я бы не исключал…  
Тина какое-то время смотрела на Грейвса прямо, испытывающе, чуть напуганно, не замечая, что треплет и вот-вот порвет страничку блокнота. Грейвс забрал его у нее из рук, и она тотчас же полезла за сигаретами. Ей с ощутимым трудом удалось заставить пальцы ничего не комкать.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала она, закуривая, - что я всего лишь перепаиваю микросхемы.  
\- Кое-для кого это и есть настоящая магия.  
\- Гольдштейн, ты будешь сдавать форму или нет? - раздался рядом недовольный голос Дювалье. Тина забрала блокнот и тут же заторопилась в фургон. - Мы закончили, сэр. Едете с нами в управление?  
Грейвс кивнул, по-прежнему обращая на Дювалье не больше внимания, чем на тускнеющие в утренней дымке фонари. Вспомнил, что должен, наверное, дрожать, хотя и не чувствовал холода, и повыше поднял воротник.  
В траве у обочины догорала тонкая сигаретка Тины. Он так ясно видел ее… Так ясно.

 

Слишком знакомые, ставшие уже почти родными электронные часы на шкафе-сейфе показали тридцать семь минут шестого, когда они закончили с отчетом для суперинтенданта - в этот раз пришлось подчиниться формальностям.  
Несмотря на недовольные взгляды Дювалье и прочих копов с другой стороны стекла, Грейвс сидел на столе, а Тина курила, стряхивая пепел в кружку. Она умела печатать со страшной скоростью, не выпуская сигарету из пальцев или просто ненадолго откладывая ее в сторону. Рапорт был готов и размножен в считанные полчаса.  
Теперь следовало отпустить ее отдохнуть, но Грейвс помнил, что обещал ей самую неприятную часть работы.  
\- Позже, когда откроются учреждения, - сказал он, сунув Тине под нос листки из блокнота с выписанными вчера адресами и телефонами городских служб, - прозвоните их все, а потом объедете. Соберите данные о странных происшествиях за последние два с половиной-три года. Я поработал пока только с архивом полиции штата. Нужно больше информации.  
\- Насколько странными должны быть происшествия? - Без форменного комбинезона Тина выглядела еще более худой, ломкой - и будто бы бесполой из-за своих безразмерных джинсов и клетчатой ковбойки. Или скорее даже слишком эфемерной для привычной, глядящей с экранов и глянцевых страниц женственности: как девушки ревущих двадцатых.  
\- Похожими на то, что вы видели в день смерти Бэрбоуна, - не стал юлить перед ней Грейвс.  
\- Вы… Здесь все настолько..?  
\- Здесь все настолько. Поможете мне, Тина?  
\- Хорошо. Мне надо будет увидеть детей. Хочу на них посмотреть.  
Грейвс только печально качнул головой.  
\- Не знаю, обрадует ли это вас. Старший мальчик, должно быть, сильно вырос по сравнению с тем, каким вы его помните. В остальном все как раньше. Для них ничего не изменилось. Я бы посоветовал вам держаться подальше.  
\- Но приказывать не станете?  
\- Нет.  
Грейвс прошелся по переговорке, опустил жалюзи и сходил в комнату отдыха за подушкой и пледом.  
\- Устраивайтесь тут, Тина. Вам нужно отдохнуть. У вас есть часа три - не так уж мало.  
\- А вы?  
\- Сдам рапорт. И позвоню государственному прокурору, если она не сделает этого раньше. Судя по всему, у нее будет что мне сказать.  
\- Что же здесь творится? - спросила Тина растерянно. Она забросила ноги на сдвинутые стулья, прикрыла колени пледом - и вид у нее стал как у провинившейся школьницы. Но судя по тому, что она вытворяла, когда считала, что права, вид этот был обманчив.  
\- Помните ураган “Айзек”? - сказал Грейвс. Взялся за шнур выключателя, но повременил тянуть его вниз. - Сейчас мы с вами как будто в его центре, в оке бури. Но скоро начнется шторм. Вы позвонили сестре?  
\- Сразу как приехала.  
\- Отлично. Спокойной ночи. Или доброго утра. И… Тина. Не курите так много.  
\- Вам плохо от…  
Вместо ответа Грейвс приложил палец к губам. Жест “Это совершенно не важно” и “Не стоит беспокойства, правда”. Тина поняла, затихла.  
Он погасил свет, понаблюдал, как она возится в полумраке, пытаясь улечься поудобнее, и прикрыл за собой стеклянную дверь.  
Когда навстречу ему застучала каблуками злобная от недосыпа секретарша, он с любопытством глянул на часы. Шесть. И семь - в Вашингтоне. Пиквери, как он и предполагал, не пожертвовала утренней пробежкой ради общения по телефону. Она справедливо полагала, что есть вещи, которым должно оставаться незыблемыми - как Монумент и памятник Линкольну. Грейвс до недавнего времени был абсолютно с ней согласен.  
\- Маршал, я вас ищу, звонок из...  
\- Идемте, скорее.  
Госпожа прокурор поздоровалась с ним холодно, формально. Сообщила, что его выходной не нанимались обеспечивать налогоплательщики и что он может стоить Грейвсу должности. Потом вздохнула, помолчала, не ожидая, должно быть, извинений, но допуская, что они могут последовать. Грейвс не извинился. И они оба посчитали, что с него достаточно признания вины.  
\- Я получила последние известия, хоть и не от вас. Что вы можете сказать о состоянии Роберта Шоу, Персиваль?  
\- Он сломлен, подавлен. Намерен бороться с ветряными мельницами. Созвал брифинг. Запускает в печать новую передовицу, не иначе.  
\- И о чем она будет, как вы считаете?  
\- О колдовстве. Это то, что его поразило. То, что заставило развернуть машину на пути в морг.  
\- Есть какие-нибудь предпосылки к тому, чтобы он… не будем ходить вокруг да около… настолько повредился рассудком?  
\- Более чем достаточно. Смерть его младшего сына выглядит странной даже для Луизианы.  
\- Вы так спокойно об этом говорите, Грейвс.  
\- А если бы волновался и стенал, это что-то бы изменило?  
\- Кроме волнения и стонов вам, что, нечего мне предложить? Черт возьми, вы мой уполномоченный! Знаете, что печатает Шоу? Обращение этой сумасшедшей кликуши Бэрбоун! И вы должны были узнать об этом раньше меня. Но вы расслаблялись. Не думайте, что я когда-нибудь вам это забуду.  
\- Мисс Пиквери, я могу…  
\- Не так. Вы должны. Вы немедленно поедете к Шоу и остановите это светопреставление. Статья не должна выйти. Если она все же появится в печати, сожгите все номера. Считайте это своим крещением огнем. Не буду объяснять вам политическую ситуацию. Просто поймите - после гибели секретаря штата статья, которая заклеймит его отца как безумца, появиться не должна! Сейчас не то время, Персиваль. И Батон-Руж - не место для демаршей, особенно такого толка. Демократическое крыло и так сильно пострадало за последнее время от религиозных консерваторов Рейгана. Не хватало нам еще охоты на ведьм!  
\- Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы этого не случилось, - сказал Грейвс наверное излишне спокойно, отрешенно. Госпожа прокурор на том конце провода молчала чуть дольше, чем следовало после пламенной речи, осмысливая его тон. Слишком похоже на “Я обязательно вернусь” от уезжающего в горячую точку солдата и “Все будет хорошо”, когда это произносит раковый больной. Грейвс и сам это почувствовал. Поэтому поспешил добавить:  
\- Не ждите многого. Люди в таком горе редко ведут себя разумно и хотят следовать чьим-то требованиям.  
\- Я отправила вас сюда…  
\- Как знатока специфики, я помню. Но чужаком меня здесь называют чаще, чем маршалом.  
\- В итоге мне придется приехать лично.  
\- Нет, мисс Пиквери, поверьте, сейчас этого делать точно не стоит, - сказал он с почти отеческой заботой, хотя они были ровесниками. И понадеялся, что она воспримет это как месть: за то, что все это время обращалась с ним как с умной собакой. Так, кажется, и вышло.  
\- Пожалуй, вы правы, - ответила госпожа прокурор с легким холодком - дуновение северного ветра среди удушающей жары. И быстро попрощалась с ним, сославшись на дела. Грейвс не был уверен, что когда-нибудь еще услышит ее голос. Так что еще пару мгновений сидел с прижатой к уху телефонной трубкой, изучая шуршащую тишину за мембраной. Начинался день субботний. И его надежды дожить до дня воскресного становились все призрачней, выцветали, как утренние звезды, как рисунок мелом под зимним дождем.  
“Что мне делать теперь?” - впервые обратился он к Колдуну, спокойный и покорный. Тот отложил в сторону орбитокласт, которым чистил у себя под ногтями. Улыбнулся чуть кривовато. Грейвсу на миг показалось, что под усами, на кромке прихотливо изогнутой губы у него пятнышко крови. Но Колдун тут же вытер рот манжетом рубашки Грейвса.  
“Старайся не вызывать подозрений, играй до конца роль федерального маршала. Ни о чем не беспокойся. Если мальчик принесет книгу раньше, чем ты вернешься домой, я позабочусь, чтобы открыть ему двери”.  
Часы на консольном столе молчали. Как хорошо, что они молчали, что ничего не привлекало внимание Колдуна.  
“Я так и сделаю”, - ответил Грейвс бесцветно.  
Начальник штаба суперинтенданта предложил подбросить его домой - отдохнуть перед похоронами, на которые он сам тоже должен был поехать вместе со своим боссом из уважения к Шоу. Грейвс отказался, сославшись на срочное поручение Пиквери. Спросил, есть ли возможность взять еще одну служебную машину, чтобы не возвращаться за предыдущей. Возможность была. Черный “БМВ” выглядел маневреннее и злее серебристого “Мерседес-Бенц”, который совсем недавно прислали за ним в аэропорт Райана. Бока не были выпачканы грязью, а обивку водительского кресла еще ни разу не заливала кровь.  
Грейвс неподвижно посидел за рулем, пока для него открывали гараж. Смотрел прямо перед собой, и золотистый луч рассвета, ширясь, полз сперва по салону, а потом и по его плечу, рукам, лицу. Бил по высохшим глазам, тщетно пытаясь выжать из них слезу. Обещал погожее утро, блики на стеклах, зеленое Рождество. Вот только место, которое собирался посетить Грейвс, лучше сочеталась с непогодой и дождем. Где еще было искать Роберта Шоу, как не на кладбище? Ведь сегодня земля должна была принять в свои объятия не одного, а сразу двух его сыновей. Человек слабее, возможно, отложил бы похороны. Или остался в своем опустевшем доме, не в силах переступить порог. Но Грейвс вспомнил прямую спину Роберта среди кремовых занавесей - капитан горящей “Касабианки”! И решил, что тот отправится на кладбище к назначенному времени. Обновленный выпуск “Батон-Руж Стейт” наверняка уже в грузовиках доставки. Старому магнату больше нечего делать в офисе или в типографии. Ему и на земле больше нечего делать, но он еще поживет! Такие как он, не сворачивают с раз выбранного пути, и, даже ошибаясь, продолжают идти на одном упрямстве - пока не упадут. Поэтому церемонию не передвинут. И Роберт будет там.  
В честь похорон Генри и Лэнгдона южная зима издевательски вытащила из своей шляпы фокусника самый яркий и праздничный день. И теперь разбрасывала горсти солнечных бликов, как разбрасывают на Марди Гра нитки бус. Грейвс не выдержал этого безумного великолепия и опустил защитный козырек. Он с удовольствием опустил бы его и надо всем миром. Юг был чертовски несправедлив к тем, кто пытался от него спастись, пусть даже и под землей. Юг никого и никогда не отпускал, не посмеявшись напоследок.  
У ворот Национального кладбища группками теснились нахохлившиеся люди, похожие на грачей. Хмурые мужчины в дорогих костюмах, женщины в шляпках с опущенными вуалями. Не все они прибыли на похороны молодых Шоу, были и другие траурные церемонии. Но большая часть все-таки пришла ради Роберта и его детей.  
Грейвс оставил машину в отдалении и присоединился к черной толпе. Ждать пришлось недолго, минут пятнадцать. Медленно, плавно, неумолимо, как течет Река, прибыл кортеж - и все двинулись вглубь зеленеющего газонами и белеющего памятниками поля Плакемине. Грейвс не приближался к группе родственников и друзей, которые сопровождал празднично блестящие гробы под национальными флагами, шел поодаль. Щурился от солнца. Слишком белые перчатки военных и полицейских, белые донца фуражек, сияющие пуговицы и пряжки слепили глаза, заставляя вновь почувствовать на висках липкие пальцы подступающей мигрени. Грейвс подозревал, что его нечувствительность к боли - морок, обман. Убери стену, которую Колдун возвел между телом и сознанием - сполна ощутишь, насколько ты уже прогнил изнутри под его заклятием.  
И это - всего четыре бесконечных, невыносимых долбанных дня. Что же чувствовал Генри Шоу, который был собственностью Колдуна целую неделю и до самого конца думал, что спасется? Или уже не верил в это? Как не верил в это Грейвс.  
Если он так же сильно устал быть марионеткой, и… - тут Грейвс прикрыл глаза, чтобы не выпустить мысль за пределы темной и тесной каморки внутреннего пленного - ...знал что-то о книге. Что-то такое, из-за чего мог пожелать себе даже смерти, лишь бы ее не отдавать. То он мог хотеть умереть.  
Грейвс едва не споткнулся, так поразила его эта мысль. Все это время он оценивал действия Генри точно со стороны. Проводил, конечно, параллель с собой, но очень поверхностно. А ведь они были в одинаковой ситуации, одинаково сломлены, больны, напуганы. Колдун, конечно, описывал Генри трусом, которого заботила лишь целость собственной шкурки. Но ведь Колдун не забирался к нему под череп. Нет, определенно нет, если только в саду Генри не было зарыто несколько милых скелетов.  
Выходило, что Грейвс сделал одну из самых нелепых ученических ошибок: доверился единственному мнению - мнению Колдуна. А свои внутренние голоса заглушил. Голоса же подсказывали ему, что Генри времен Брауна вовсе не был трусом. Педантом - да. Трусом - нет.  
Где еще он мог ошибиться? Раз уж он такой простофиля, то мог ошибиться в чем-то еще. Может, стоило дать шанс не только Генри, но и Трейси Лакруа? Предположить, что старуха сумела перенести допрос, не выболтав главное? И рассказала Генри что-то о книге, утаив это от Колдуна?  
Еще одна ошибка могла состоять в том, что и Грейвс, и Колдун полагали: Тварь убила Генри Шоу из гнева, животной жажды смерти, а потом унесла книгу, поскольку могла.  
Но если дело было не в гневе и не в ярости? Если умереть даже вот так, страшно, одиноко, посреди пустынной трассы, в свете фар своего покореженного автомобиля, было лучше, чем… чем… И Тварь каким-то образом услышала это и поняла...  
Внутри себя, в запертой, темной, больше похожей на гроб комнате, полной запахов мертвой земли, воска и сгнивших цветов, Грейвс-гамма лихорадочно спрятал найденную шестеренку в разбитые часы.  
Он торопился, у него тряслись руки, и неуклюжая конструкция готова была развалиться под пальцами. Но он успел - и Колдун снова не заметил, что с часами что-то не так. Время он сверял по своим, наручным. Грейвсу пока везло. Чтобы не думать о гамме, запахах и часах, он принялся изучать похоронную процессию.  
На старого магната было жалко смотреть, и Грейвс почти не смотрел. Но все-таки отмечал, изредка бросая взгляд на фигуру Шоу между телохранителями и высокопоставленными приглашенными, какая у него плывущая, неверная походка - будто он в предобморочном состоянии. Какое испитое лицо. Сколько усилий нужно ему, чтобы держаться прямо.  
Всю церемонию он простоял с именно таким лицом: человека, потерявшего все. Лишь единожды, уже после того, как наклонился последний раз, бросил пару горстей земли и отошел от могил, он посмотрел на Грейвса. И тот прочитал угрюмую решимость фанатика в линии его поджатой нижней губы. Думать, что Роберт Шоу сломан, было очередной ошибкой. Он поддался сладкой проповеди Мэри Лу, которая по иронии судьбы двадцать лет прожила при сахарном заводе, окончательно превратив голос в патоку. Но вынес из ее речей что-то еще, кроме “Их смерти - не ваша вина”. Идею спасения, должно быть.  
Он всерьез собирался что-то защищать. Он пугал Грейвса этим.  
Проникновенная речь была прочитана, флаги сложены треугольниками и переданы отцу, полицейские в парадной форме и с сияющими значками отдали последние почести детективу Шоу, гробы медленно, торжественно опустили вниз, в ямы, и на их крышки упали комья влажной от дождей земли. Официальная церемония была окончена, и приглашенные начали потихоньку разбредаться, молчаливые и строгие. Кто-то остановился поговорить со священником. Кто-то отошел в сторону в поисках другого - родного - надгробия. Грейвс тоже мог это сделать. Неподалеку похоронили отца. Но вместо этого он направился к неподвижному Роберту Шоу, застывшему у свежих ран земли, которые, как пластырем, прикрыли искусственным газоном. И газоном, как и пластырем при настолько глубоких ранениях, тут было не помочь.  
Только сейчас он заметил, что, кроме него, на кладбище есть еще незваные гости. Прежде разглядеть их мешала толпа. И то, как неприметно эти люди были одеты: в серое, даже если цвета, по сути, были другие, и закрытое, застегнутое на все пуговицы. Ни дюйма лишней кожи. Ни глотка свежего воздуха.  
“Возрадуйся, брат мой во Христе, хоть ты и принадлежал к церкви, которую я знать не желаю, - мысленно сказал Грейвс Лэнгдону Шоу. - Она все-таки пришла на твою могилу. Может быть, она и правда любила тебя”.  
Он мельком глянул на Мэри Лу, на решительную и счастливую Частити рядом с ней - рука в руке. Поискал взглядом знакомую черноволосую макушку. Не нашел. Решил, что Криденс остался присматривать за Модести или настраивает аппаратуру для выступления матери у Капитолия, которое последует всенепременно, - и больше туда не смотрел.  
\- Мистер Шоу, - произнес он, замерев на полшага позади. Опустился на одно колено, коснулся ладонью дерна, прикрывающего надгробную насыпь Генри.  
“Очень по-рыцарски, - не удержался от замечания доселе молчавший Колдун. - Умеешь ты иногда делать очаровательные жесты, хоть в целом дурень дурнем”.  
Грейвс не ответил, поскольку вопроса Колдун не задал. Взгляды замерших за памятниками людей в сером жгли ему спину. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что они все знают. Про смерть Лэнгдона, про то, что Грейвс - послушный миньон Колдуна, про Тварь, про черную книгу. И готовы вот-вот выступить из-за могил, броситься на него.  
Он рассмеялся своей глупости. Даже когда он шагал среди них, они ничего не распознали. А Мэри Лу и вовсе…  
Но эту мысль пришлось оборвать.  
\- Маршал, - сказал Роберт, не повернув головы, не двинув ни мускулом. И к обращению по имени переходить он тоже не спешил. Возможно потому, что знал, зачем Грейвс здесь, и не собирался смешивать политику и личное.  
Грейвс понял это его желание и о личном не заговорил. Принес официальные соболезнования - от своего имени и от лица госпожи прокурора. Встал рядом с Робертом и долго смотрел перед собой, пытаясь понять, что тот видит, о чем думает.  
\- Что мне толку от вашего сожаления, маршал? И от участия вашей начальницы? - бросил Роберт, когда Грейвс уже начал думать, что о его присутствии забыли. - Вы приехали расследовать одну смерть, а теперь в моем доме - вторая, и никто не может назвать мне убийц.  
\- Служба и полиция делают все возможное. Скоро сюда прибудет еще и ФБР. Объединив усилия, мы…  
\- Пустое, - Роберт махнул рукой и медленно повернулся спиной к своим могилам, - Разве вы еще не поняли? Никого не найдут.  
\- Мистер Шоу. Роберт! - Грейвс коснулся рукава его плаща, стараясь успокоить старика, но тот сбросил руку.  
\- Меня хотят убедить, что вторая смерть - убийство на почве наркомании. Что Лэнг на чем-то сидел. Может, и так. Я упустил своего сына, потерял его. Моя большая вина. Но погиб он не по этой причине. Не потому что кололся! И Генри умер не из-за своих политических взглядов и того, что кому-то перешел дорогу!  
\- Вы что-то знаете? - Нет, он, конечно, не знал, но следовало изображать умную ищейку, играть свою роль до конца.  
Пальцы Грейвса вновь сомкнулись на локте Шоу, сжались крепче. Тот остановился, резко, с опасной для своего возраста энергией развернулся к нему.  
\- Знаю. Я - знаю. Те люди, что приходили ко мне в день смерти Генри, были правы. И если бы я послушал их тогда, если бы только дал себе труд услышать их доводы, Лэнг был бы жив! Потому что мы действительно прокляты. Я был так глупо снисходителен, когда рассказывал вам о последних событиях. Природные аномалии, старые коммуникации, Манчак, Поншатрен! А на деле - рок. И нет никакой надежды уйти от проклятия. Но защититься, защититься мы все же сумеем. Если, как вы там говорите, объединим усилия.  
Его взгляд скользнул по ряду серых могильных памятников, за которыми стояли серые люди. Дети и взрослые, старички, домохозяйки, безработные с окраин. Их было довольно много, больше, чем Грейвс ожидал увидеть. Строгие лица, стальные глаза, прически волосок к волоску. Не было заметно, что они боятся или робеют. скорее, они предвкушали.  
Если бы кто-то из них облизнулся, Грейвс закричал бы от ужаса. Слишком это было похоже на сонмище деликатных падальщиков. Или стайных хищников, ждущих, пока добыча ослабеет. Но возможно, это у Грейвса просто при виде знакомых лиц демонстрантов сдавали нервы.  
Не обращая внимания на Грейвса и не заботясь, что тот все еще стискивает его предплечье, Роберт Шоу зашагал к Мэри Лу и Частити. Он шел к ним так, словно эти женщины были ему дороже погибших сыновей. Словно он собирался заключить обеих в объятия.  
\- Преподобная.  
\- Мистер Шоу.  
Мэри Лу чуть наклонила голову, а Грейвса окинула тяжелым взглядом миссионерки, бьющейся над упорствующим в ереси. Он был ей неприятен с самого начала. А теперь она вообще считала его сосудом греха. Еще бы. Ведь Модести рассказала ей о разговоре в роще (как давно это было!), да и смятую листовку в церкви бросил тоже он - почти наверняка.  
\- Благодарю, что вы пришли, несмотря на наши прежние разногласия, - медленно проговорил Шоу. А затем обратился к Частити: - Ты ведь захватила газеты, милая?  
Девушка перекинула вперед сумку на длинном ремне, которая до этого висела на бедре, и достала экземпляр “Батон-Руж Стейт”. Улыбка у нее при этом была чуть безумная. Передала газету Роберту, опустила глаза - и пошла вслед за матерью, такая маленькая и худая в своем черном платье. Обе они остановились у могильных насыпей. За ними никто не последовал. Прощание с Лэнгдоном, наверное, было для Мэри Лу слишком личным. И несмотря на то, что умение устраивать представления было у нее в крови, она не созвала своих летучих обезьян на пир.  
Пир обязательно будет, решил про себя Грейвс. Просто еще не сейчас. Не сейчас.  
\- Вот, - сказал Роберт. Развернул газету - респектабельное издание нордического формата, которое так приятно было держать в руках после обеда - и поднял ее к лицу Грейвса. - Это я должен был напечатать с самого начала.  
“Сплотимся против зла!” - гласил заголовок статьи-фонаря на передовице.  
\- Роберт, это безумие! - Грейвс почти вырвал газету у него из рук - и несколько молчаливых летучих обезьян слегка качнулись ближе, чтобы защитить своего: Роберт ведь уже был для них своим.  
\- Что вы себе…  
\- Вы не понимаете разве, что в городе начнутся протесты и суды Линча над теми, кто практикует колдовство? Мы в Луизиане! Такое ни в коем случае нельзя допускать. Хотите развязать охоту на ведьм?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы люди знали, от чего защищаться.  
\- Они узнают, кого линчевать! Роберт, опомнитесь, у меня приказ госпожи Пиквери ни за что не дать вам размножить эту бессмыслицу.  
\- Ну, с этим вы опоздали.  
\- Отозвать тираж еще не поздно. Роберт! Подумайте о своей репутации. О репутации партии.  
\- Репутация? - он вскрикнул так громко, что пасущиеся неподалеку телохранители подвинулись поближе к боссу. Ожидающие же Мэри Лу летучие обезьянки не сделали ни единого шага и не изменились в лицах. - Какое мне дело до чьей-либо репутации? Лэнг и Генри мертвы! Город во власти ужаса! И я как журналист обязан говорить об этом, а не молчать, потому что репутация и потому что вашей черномазой хозяйке это не понравится!  
“У меня другой хозяин, - чуть не сказал ему Грейвс. - И он белейший из белых, но что с того?”  
\- Сейчас не время для волнений любого рода, - пробормотал он вместо этого, скручивая трубкой “Батон-Руж Стейт”. - Вы в горе, сэр, вам больно, и вы поддались напрасной панике. Вам просто нужно отдохнуть и подумать…  
\- Не надо считать, что я в истерике и не отдаю себе отчет в том, что делаю, - прошипел Роберт, наклонившись к Грейвсу так низко, что тот был вынужден выставить перед собой газету как оружие. - Оглянитесь. Здесь люди - обычные люди, до которых вы, маршал, не снисходите, - он отпрянул от Грейвса и обвел повелительным жестом молчаливые серые группы. - Они пришли, потому что погиб Лэнг. И потому что его смерть - последняя капля. Я был слеп и глух, мне потребовалось, чтобы сын мой умер, но я все-таки их услышал. И я теперь на их стороне. А вы… Вы чужой этому городу человек. Не пытайтесь меня успокаивать или тем более ставить условия. У вас не выйдет.  
\- Если хотите поставить Лэнгдону роскошный памятник, закажите его в “Мендельсон и Хотч”. Не надо впутывать в это фундаменталистов, не надо созывать толпу!  
“Молчать! Молчать, Перси, идиот!”  
Лицо Роберта перекосило так, что на мгновение почудилось - инсульт. Он покачнулся на носках и даже поднял руку, но не ударил Грейвса. Удержался. А ведь если бы показалась кровь, показалась и тут же исчезла, эти милые летучие обезьянки, женщины, старушки, дети, растерзали бы Грейвса живьем. Он ведь был сверхъестественной тварью - именно тем, чего они так боялись.  
\- Вы! - прохрипел Роберт Шоу, из бледного став багровым. - Вы! Не смейте!  
“Кошмарный идиот… Разве я приказывал устроить драку? Нам нужно лишь чтобы тебя не трогали, пока мальчишка не притащит книгу, и ни в чем не заподозрили!”  
Вслед за змеиным шипением над ухом Грейвса стегнула по глазам ослепительно-белая молния, и он на секунду полностью потерял контроль над телом.  
Свой голос он узнал не сразу, таким чужим, шелестящим, раздражающим тот был.  
\- Приношу свои извинения, - Грейвс двигал губами, но на деле это были слова Колдуна: тот вновь занял свое место чревовещателя подле ростовой куклы. - Я скажу госпоже прокурору, что мне не удалось вас переубедить.  
\- Ваша госпожа прокурор понятия не имеет, что такое Юг, - отмахнулся Роберт. Он все еще не успокоился, рука подрагивала. - Чтобы вам было, что ей доложить, предлагаю прогуляться со мной и с ними до старого Капитолия. Вы поймете. Если не ситуацию, то хотя бы их. Нас, - тут же поправился он. - Наконец поймете нас.  
“Уверен, что читал о подобном когда-то… - задумчиво проговорил Грейвс, сидящий в своей внутренней зашторенной и плохо освещенной гостиной - такой, какой она увиделась ему при первом знакомстве с методами Колдуна. - Обезумевший отец, потерявший сперва любимого, а потом нелюбимого сыновей, и не слушающий никаких доводов. Он потом сгорел”.  
“Опять твои фантастические романы? - возмутился Колдун. - Бросай читать всякую дрянь, Перси. И, заклинаю тебя, внимательно следи за фанатичкой и ее девками. Нам никто не должен помешать. Никто. Понял меня, ты?”  
Шагающий к воротам Национального кладбища Персиваль Грейвс кивнул - будто бы своим мыслям. А тот, что был внутри, послушно ответил:  
\- Да.

 

Трудно разобрать что-то в толпе, когда ты находишься прямо в ее эпицентре: в оке бури. А за несколько футов от тебя ветер вырывает с корнем столбы электропередач и подхватывает скрежещущие автомобили. Толпа - та же стихия, особенно если люди решительны, напуганы и у них есть общая идея. Простая, жестокая, старая как мир: тем, кто нам не нравится, тут не место.  
Может, так было и в Салеме? Может, и Мол Дайер загнали в ледяной лес такие же фанатики?  
Грейвс пытался осматриваться, но быстро понял, что ничего не разглядит среди спин, голов и плеч. Только привлечет к себе лишнее внимание, которое ни ему, ни Колдуну сейчас не нужно.  
Поэтому он просто шагал в толпе подле Роберта Шоу, и пытался понять - как вышло, что всего несколько дней назад он был по другую сторону, на другом берегу, и от демонстрантов его отделяло автомобильное стекло, казавшееся простецу Перси таким надежным.  
Сейчас ничего не казалось Персивалю Грейвсу надежным. Ни в чем не было спасения. Оставалось только следовать течению и верить: в тот момент, когда он в очередной раз окажется перед выбором, сил будет достаточно, чтобы сделать верный.  
Ветреная, точно красивая окторонка, южная зима поманила - и обманула. Яркий и солнечный день после ланча поблек, выцвел. Собрались облака. С реки потянуло сыростью. Небо стало свинцовым и тяжелым, опустилось на мачту Капитолия Лонга, на стеклянную башенку-маяк. А старый Капитолий, выглядящий одновременно как поместье в колониальном стиле и готический замок, потонул в тенях. Флаги по сторонам ведущей к нему лестницы в три пролета хлопали неистово. К вечеру, как предрек голос в толпе, мог разразиться шторм.  
Предполагалось, что Грейвс только пройдется с Робертом от кладбища и до парка-музея Капитолия, где соберется костяк демонстрации. Потом - сможет вернуться к машине, оставленной на Конвеншн-стрит, уехать в департамент и настрочить Пиквери подробный отчет обо всем происходящем. Грейвс не сомневался, что так и поступит. Он просто не мог предугадать, сколько людей вольется в шествие, как только они минуют остановку грейхаундов и свернут на длинную одноэтажную Вистерия-стрит. Были еще Олеандер-стрит, Тьюлип-стрит и Миртл-авеню. Бог весть, почему для марша выбрали именно первую. Узкую улицу запрудили машины добропорядочных граждан, которые решили провести дома субботний полдень. Из-за мимопроходящих то и дело срабатывали сигнализации - и машины начинали испуганно кричать, как стадные животные, собравшиеся на водопой. Предупреждали друг друга об опасности.  
Из очаровательных домов, розовых, голубых, цвета взбитых сливок, цвета песка на закате, высовывались обыватели. Мало кто рисковал спуститься с крыльца и отключить орущую противоугонку - ведь тогда пришлось бы оказаться в опасной близости от неуклонно идущих вперед людей. В основном, все запирали двери с характерным хлопком и пугливым дребезжанием колокольчиков. Кто-то опускал жалюзи или даже запахивал ставни. Но пару раз Грейвс разглядел, как выглянувшие наружу жители милых коттеджей ненадолго уходили в глубину гостиной, а затем возвращались, щелкали замком и присоединялись к толпе. Эти, по мнению Грейвса, были самыми страшными. Их гнала вперед не нищета и не скука, у них было что-то вроде истины. Идеалов. Представления о том, как правильно. Эти, думал он, и устроят суды Линча, когда настанет время для масок и факелов. Эти и будут зачинщиками беспорядков.  
А потом вернутся в свои респектабельные дома с ощущением выполненного гражданского долга - и на них никто и никогда не найдет управы.  
В маленьком парке Экспрессуэй, разбитом только затем, чтобы скрашивать однообразный ландшафт при дорожной развязке (стекающая с моста Уилкинсона федеральная трасса 10 здесь делилась на множество рукавов окружного назначения) ждали еще люди. Парк выглядел вялым, неживым, его бессмысленное бытие можно было сравнить разве что с судорогами гальванизированной лягушки. Несколько чахлых деревьев. Пара лавочек. Баскетбольная площадка. Фонтан. И серые лица серых горожан, которые тут столпились. У этих были с собой растяжки и плакаты. Частично - самодельные, а частично - из типографии. И второе означало, что готовится большая война.  
Грейвс попытался прикинуть, сколько народу уже собралось на митинг. Похоже, никак не меньше трех тысяч - население небольшого пригорода. А после того, как позади осталось здание католической церкви святого Франциска Ксаверия, со стоянки в толпу влилось еще человек двести. Учение Мэри Лу было внеконфессиональным. Она звала бороться с колдунами и баптистов, и католиков, и лютеран, и аммонитов. Она верно выбрала день и час. И, опасливо оглядываясь через плечо, Грейвс понимал, что покинуть строй уже не сможет: слишком неуклонно и слишком истово люди двигались вперед. К Говернор-стрит и Луизиана-авеню, чтобы маршем пройти мимо высотки-маяка и памятника над могилой Лонга, обогнуть Капитолийское озеро и встать лагерем у ступеней старого Капитолия.  
Да, это была война. И едва ли сама Мэри Лу понимала, насколько всесокрушающая.  
В какой-то момент Грейвс потерял из виду Роберта Шоу и теперь пытался разглядеть его, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Роберт переговаривался с Мэри Лу ярдах в двадцати впереди. Им не приходилось ничего кричать друг другу - толпа фундаменталистов и сочувствующих двигалась почти без единого звука, только шарканье тысяч ног примешивалось к гулу автомобилей и шуму центра города. Да еще отдаленно ворчала Река. Катила волны вперед и вперед.  
Рядом с Мэри Лу, гордо подняв голову, шла Частити - маленький солдат большой армии, которому наконец дали приказ и назвали цель. А вот Модести и Криденса поблизости не было. Грейвс не мог ускориться, не мог остановиться, даже выбраться из толпы на обочину у него никак не получалось. Так что ему оставалось лишь попусту волноваться и строить догадки о том, что случилось с братом и сестрой. Заперла ли их Мэри Лу за неведомые прегрешения. Отправила ли готовить все необходимое для проповеди с капитолийских ступеней. Вместе ли они. По отдельности ли. Держит ли Модести брата за руку так, как она держала его в запущенной дубовой аллее при Бербэнке. И помогает ли это еще.  
Чтобы не слишком беспокоиться, Грейвс начал слушать тихие разговоры в толпе. Обсуждали ведьм, брухо, броганов, сантеро - всю эту языческую погань. Что с ними делать, как прижать их к ногтю? Кто-то предложил требовать отречения и крестить всех в водах Миссисиппи.  
\- Надежно, конечно, но можно и заиграться, - ответили ему. - У нас на севере так утопили женщину. Знахарку, полукровку-чокто. Сильная была. Ее гнали по лесу с собаками. А когда поймали, заставили крестится. Она до последнего сопротивлялась, не хотела. Священник несколько минут держал ее под водой. Когда достали, она уже не дышала.  
\- Ну а как иначе?  
Грейвс сжал кулаки. Нет, слушать не выходило. Поэтому он просто продвигался вперед, оберегая себя от случайных прикосновений. Ногти впивались в ладони, но отрезвляющая боль не приходила, поэтому он силой заставил себя разжать пальцы. Что толку, если на руках останутся отметины? Это как с утюгом - бессмысленная попытка себе навредить.  
\- И что же, никого по этому поводу не арестовали? И суда не было? - Ах, они, оказывается, продолжали!  
\- Ну, может, и был, это же сколько лет назад случилось! Но там вроде вмешался мистер Бэрбоун, покойный супруг нашей преподобной. Дело было как раз у нас в Бей-Лейк. Как-то все свернули, замяли.  
\- Ворожеи не оставляй в живых, так говорят.  
\- Говорят. А душа индейской ведьмы так и не упокоилась, она ведь не приняла Господа в сердце, не отреклась. Так что продолжает бродить вокруг озера, по тростниковым полям. Белая то ли женщина, то ли птица. Ее там видят иногда.  
\- Жуть какая.  
\- Не то слово.  
Следовало бы добавить еще: ”Вода глубока”, - фраза стала бы логичным завершением беседы. Но никто почему-то этого не сказал.  
“Колдун, - окликнул Грейвс своего добровольного соседа по черепной коробке. - Мне нужно немного теории”.  
“Великий Белый колдун. Немного уважения к старшим тебе нужно! - проворчал тот недовольно. - Прежде тебя не слишком-то интересовали мои методы, зомби”.  
“Уверен, ты сможешь ответить. Когда, - он подчеркнул голосом это “когда, а не “если”, - мы найдем книгу, ты исчезнешь, а я останусь тут со всеми здешними проблемами. Мне нужно знать, что такое Тварь. И можно ли спасти девочку, которую она убивает”.  
Грейвс специально сказал “девочка”, чтобы не возникло никакой двусмысленности, никакого простора для толкования.  
“О. Да. Это, конечно, твоя забота, а не моя. Тварь прекрасна, разрушительна, но возиться с ней… Уволь”.  
“Эта одержимость… Она обратима?”  
“Никогда о таком не слышал. Девочки подыхают слишком маленькими, чтобы кто-то вообще заметил проблему и стал с ней работать. Но если брать сам принцип появления Твари… Давай обратимся к популярному учению моего земляка, уж о нем-то ты точно слышал, в отличии от бретонского огама… Классический психоанализ дает ответы на все, в том числе и на вопросы, связанные с колдовством. Ведь одарен ты магически или нет, психика у тебя остается самой обычной, человеческой. Депривация ведет к фрустрации, фрустрация - к агрессии, против себя и против других, агрессия - к тревоге, а тревога порождает защитный механизм, Тварь. Это шанс приспособиться, в противном случае - эгодистония, от которой по мнению светил спасет электрошок и лоботомия трансорбитариа. Помочь замученному фрустрацией человеку можно только одним способом - дать ему то, что ему нужно, позволить ему принять свою особенность… Сказать: я ведьма - и такова моя природа. Признать Тварь за часть себя и позволить ей вернуться под власть рассудка, как возвращаются беглые шавки волчьей породы к любящему хозяину. Это непросто, это долго, ребенок просто не выживет, Перси, умрет от истощения, пока до его тупеньких мозгов все это дойдет. Но в целом, в теории, если уж о ней говорить, такое, наверное, возможно”.  
“Но без направляющей руки…”  
“Ничего не выйдет”.  
“А ты не станешь”.  
“Разумеется. Я жалостливый, добросердечный человек, но я не идиот, чтобы вешать на себя такой балласт”.  
Белые стены, подкрашенные заходящим солнцем, встали над толпой, осенили ее своим средневековым великолепием. Будто и не в Луизиане дело было, а в самом Ватикане. Внутри, над центральной замковой лестницей, включили свет, и всеми красками заиграл большой неоготический витраж.  
К продуваемой всеми ветрами площадке у Капитолия, где выставили колонки, микрофоны, где трепетали флаги и белые пелены кафедры, вели ступени с именами штатов на каждой. Двух или трех, присоединенных позже, чем Капитолий был построен, на лестнице недоставало.  
По ступеням поднялись лишь Мэри Лу, Частити, Роберт Шоу и несколько мужчин - охранники и добровольные помощники преподобной. С шеи Частити свешивался фотоаппарат. На галстуке Шоу, когда он повернулся к толпе, блеснул новый значок, не иначе как с символикой “Второй смерти”. Подготовка, оказывается, была проведена даже серьезнее, чем Грейвс предполагал. Хотя… У Мэри Лу ведь было два полных года.  
Мимо него, лавируя среди взрослых, проскользнула тоненькая негритянская девочка с двумя хвостиками, жесткими, как хворост. Обернулась, посмотрела в глаза и вручила программку с тезисами ораторов. На груди у нее тоже был значок. Мэри Лу и правда шла воевать. И несмотря на то, что Грейвс всегда ее не любил, он не мог не признать, что уважает в ней хорошего стратега.  
С капитолийской высоты раздались щелчки микрофона. Толпа примолкла.  
\- Братья и сестры, - разнесся над тысячами голов прекрасный певческий голос. Фраза оборвалась помехами. Звук некоторое время настраивали. Колонки шипели. Люди молчали.  
\- Братья и сестры! - победительно прокатилось вновь. Началось.  
Судя по тезисам, Мэри Лу планировала прочитать двадцатиминутную проповедь и озвучить свою программу, так похожую на предвыборную, что Грейвс даже неверяще протер глаза. Потом выступал Роберт Шоу. Потом два незнакомых Грейвсу священника. После этого митингующие могли цивилизованно разойтись. А могли отправиться громить дома гадалок, дурно зарекомендовавшие себя притоны, маленькие храмы местных сантеро. Так или иначе, к этому времени стоило бы оказаться подальше от даунтауна. Грейвс вновь принялся шарить глазами по толпе, ища пути к отступлению.  
\- ...Мы долго терпели безбожие, беззаконие, но больше мы терпеть не станем. Пришло время наставить на путь истинный заблудшие души. Вернуть их к свету и к Спасению. А тех, кто отринет милость и благодать, ждет смерть вторая.  
\- Смерть вторая, - вполголоса повторили соседи Грейвса слева и справа, и каждый третий среди трех тысяч. Над зеленым капитолийским газон пронесся шелест, похожий на ропот поднимающейся бури. Грейвс вздрогнул и снова сжал кулаки спрятанных в карманы рук.  
Бронзовеющее солнце вынырнула из дымки облаков и облило алым мерлоны крепостной стены. Будто кровью помазало.  
\- Вы скажете, у нас свободная страна. Да, это так. Однако есть вещи, которые недопустимы для американского народа. В Америке всегда любили Господа. Ее основали подвижники, ее населили добрые христиане…  
“Бандиты, убийцы, прочие отбросы, - проворковал Колдун. - Но добрые христиане, кто бы спорил!”  
Он заметно повеселел от речей Мэри Лу, приободрился. Они его забавляли.  
“Послушай… - осторожно продолжил Грейвс прерванный разговор. - Но что если одержимая Тварью заглянет в твою книгу? Сможет она там найти…”  
“Слишком много теории на сегодня! - моментально рассвирепел Колдун, будто и не иронизировал над Мэри Лу с высокомерной улыбкой несколько секунд назад. - Я ведь предупреждал: не надо таких вопросов. Думаешь, мне приятно делать тебе больно? Но ты же сам меня вынуждаешь”.  
Однако, помимо пыток, он любил поговорить. Поэтому не удержался от комментария, когда закончил:  
“В книге она ничего не разберет. Там нет готовых рецептов, это не какой-нибудь диснеевский сборник заклинаний. Но если… - он задумался, потер у себя под губой, - если речь идет в целом о признании дара. О том, что ты уже на пути к вере в свои силы, раз пытаешься что-то понять в каракулях старухи Санит… То да. Книга может помочь. Ну и как часть обучения колдовству она, пожалуй, неплоха”.  
\- Мы должны сделать все, чтобы грешники, язычники, еретики больше не навлекали Божий гнев на наши головы! - неистовствовала Мэри Лу; пелены бились от ветра, как будто у преподобной выросли крылья. - Мы должны сплотиться!  
Солнце гладило ее по щеке, прощаясь до завтра, как послушное дитя. Зажигало глаза колдовским огнем. Толпа внимала. Соседи Грейвса, пожилая пара фермеров, явно не из Батон-Руж, а из какого-нибудь прихода неподалеку, и вовсе затаили дыхание, ловили каждое слово. Женщина, лет шестидесяти пяти, в простом поношенном платье, шевелила губами - молилась? повторяла?  
Грейвс задержал на них взгляд буквально на пару секунд. Он все еще пытался отыскать в толпе Криденса или Модести, но уже понимал, что не найдет.  
“Ты действительно добросердечный человек, - прошептал внутри него Грейвс-гамма, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. Зажал в кулаке очередную шестеренку. - Несмотря на свое лицемерие, ты правда немножко жалеешь пострадавшего ребенка. И даже повозился бы с ним, если бы у тебя было время, потому что ты уже слегка влюблен в Тварь. Как жаль… - тут он сжал руку покрепче, чтобы острые зубцы впились в ладонь, потому что подумал об идентификации с агрессором и о стокгольмском синдроме, - как жаль, что тебя придется убить. Когда я узнаю, как”.  
Наверное, заклинание Колдуна работало в обе стороны. Иначе как объяснить, что Грейвс теперь знал о нем намного больше. Не все, нет. Но - больше. И так отупел от усталости, что перестал бояться его. Только поэтому он спросил, тщательно сформулировав фразу про себя, в отяжелевшей, неподъемной голове:  
“Кстати, ты не говорил, как стал Великим Белым колдуном… Родился таким? Квисац Хадераком…”  
“Ты меня поражаешь, Перси. Что с тобой такое? Что за вопросы? - Удар по глазам, ленивый, незлой. - Родился! Ха! Убил предыдущего, вот как”.  
“Спасибо… - пробормотал гамма с своей каморке-гробе. - Спасибо”.  
Роберт Шоу говорил что-то, простирал руку к толпе, но Грейвс его не слышал, не понимал. Слова прокатывались над его головой, как волны и бури в известном библейском изречении. Не трогали, не колебали тихих черных слоев воды при самом дне. Грейвс ненадого запрокинул голову, чтобы полюбоваться рябыми, темнеющими к ночи облаками, и ему показалось, они похожи на волны - если смотреть на волны из глубины. Место Роберта занял пастор из церкви Ксаверия. Этот говорил долго, с неприятным придыханием астматика и чревоугодника одновременно. У Капитолия становилось все прохладнее, тянуло сыростью с озера, с реки, и митингующие потихоньку начинали разбредаться, хотя большая часть еще слушала проповедь с напряженным вниманием - такого не добьешься в храме.  
\- Эй, мистер федеральный маршал, сэр, - окликнули Грейвса. Он как раз выбирался из толпы, по сторонам не смотрел, и поэтому обращение по званию стало для него неожиданностью.  
Грейвс обернулся.  
Ему махнула незнакомая мулатка, в которой он только через несколько секунд узнал ту красивую полицейскую с кофе. Вместо черной формы на ней было строгое однотонное платье, шляпка с вуалью, грубые туфли на низком каблуке. Наряд для матроны, не для успешной служащей. Вот отчего он сразу не понял, кто она.  
\- Да, офицер? - Грейвс сделал шаг в обратном направлении.  
У девушки было злое и сосредоточенное лицо. Она едва сдерживала ярость. Верная летучая обезьянка, ненавидящая ведьм за то, что те когда-то ей помогли.  
\- Отлично, что вы пришли послушать проповедников, - сказала она агрессивно. - Но вам бы стоило побольше заниматься своими делами, а не нашими. Мне сообщили, агенты уже на месте. Можете подъехать в департамент и познакомиться.  
\- Да, конечно. Спасибо… э-э.  
\- И еще, - она не назвалась. Не сочла нужным. Задрала голову, посмотрела ему в лицо и показала зубы, абсолютно потеряв сходство с Пиквери, и приобретя - с настоящей обезьянкой, - получше следите впредь за своими помощниками, сэ-эр. Мне тут сказали, что ваша безумная баба ударила преподобную. В лицо, представляете? Как только та вернулась в церковь за детьми. Никто пока не в курсе, я от тетки узнала, она в приют часто ходит помогать. Удачно, что мне пришло в голову звякнуть ей из автомата и поинтересоваться, как дела. Десять минут назад. Если она не путает, то все случилось десять минут назад. В ваших интересах, чтобы преподобная не вызвала полицию, верно? Тогда разберитесь. У них нет телефона. Пройдет какое-то время...  
Колдун еще не успел еще ничего сказать по этому поводу, когда Грейвс развернулся и побежал ко въезду на Конвеншн-стрит. Закат лился с неба через несколько прорех в облаках, с реки наползали смрадный ветер и ночь, брошенные программки взлетали из-под ботинок, как птицы. Грейвс не задыхался, не спотыкался, отлично видел в сумерках, и машину обнаружил почти сразу - ее не успели покалечить или облить краской, демонстранты вообще пока еще не громили машины. Но как знать, что будет ночью.  
“Нет, ну скажи мне, она идиотка? - бормотал Белый колдун, его голос был похож на звук со старой кассеты, которую повредил магнитофон. - Что она вообще забыла в церкви, а? Почему ты не избавился от нее? Хочу видеть ее с заклеенными изолентой ртом, и не меньше метра воды поверх. Не позволь им поднять шум, зомби. Дай мальчику еще время на спокойные поиски. Реши все, пока не стало поздно”.  
Шестеренка выпала из ослабевших пальцев гаммы.  
Нет, никакого стокгольмского синдрома не было и в помине. Правда и выхода не было тоже.

 

Грейвс успел выучить все повороты и подъемы трассы за “Кайзер Алюминиум”, поэтому гнал как одержимый. Колдуну пришлось довольно жестко напомнить ему, что в дорожной полиции работают не одни бездельники и дармоеды. Не оставалось ничего кроме как сбросить скорость, но все же Грейвс выжимал из БМВ все что мог на пустынных участках. Может, ему, напротив, следовало опоздать. Приказ “избавься от нее” ведь был недвусмысленным. Но он не собирался оставлять Тину Мэри Лу. Хватит с преподобной побед на сегодня.  
“Что это на нее нашло? Что это на нее нашло, как ты думаешь? - бормотал Белый Колдун, бродя у Грейвса за спиной. - Ты же отправил ее заниматься делом. Ты же достаточно загрузил ее, чтобы она не мешала”.  
“Она хотела посмотреть на детей. Должно быть, увидела что-то и не выдержала…”  
“Будем надеяться, что твое появление даст мальчику возможность смыться и найти уже наконец книгу”.  
“Он сам не свой от нетерпения, - сказал себе Грейвс в комнатке-гробе. - Он слишком торопится, потому что… что?”  
Ответа он не знал. Но спешка, это было известно ему на собственном опыте, всегда ведет к неаккуратности, к брешам в планах. Может, что-то удастся из этого извлечь? Может, еще есть надежда?  
Ночь не торопилась укрывать Оак-Хилл и Бербэнк. Волокла свою тяжкую тушу с востока, с Реки, простирала длинные щупальца облаков к рощам и холмам, но не в силах была пока заполнить собой весь мир. Мешало зарево заката, бросающее на дымное небо последние отсветы. Трепещущий в зеркале заднего вида пейзаж казался инопланетным: высокие конструкции завода, напоследок блещущие металлом, низкие деревья, плоская полузатопленная пустошь, отсюда выглядящая даже будто бы вогнутой, вьющаяся по холмам дорога. В сумерках все немного другое, уже не твое, даже если ты провел здесь полжизни. Все кажется умирающим. Впрочем, примыкающая к заводу пойма действительно умирала: на памяти Грейвса вода никогда еще не отжирала так много суши и не подбиралась так близко к Ривер-роуд. Время больших разливов еще еще не настало: дожди начинали лить бесперебойно лишь после Рождества. Нет, не в дождях было дело. Просто “Большой отец” захватывал землю. Год за годом, дюйм за дюймом. Для местных это не было так очевидно, они привыкли к подъемам воды, не замечали. Если, конечно, не работали в речной полиции или не жили рыбной ловлей. А вот Грейвсу разница сразу бросилась в глаза. Глядя на то, как врезаются в болотистые луга длинные лезвия заводей - и в них отражается небо, он вспомнил, что большая часть штата лежит ниже уровня моря… и что когда-нибудь здесь все покроет вода. Потом он сказал себе, что именно этим и пугала легковерных Мэри Лу, встряхнулся - и низко нагнулся над рулем, чтобы следить только за разделительной полосой в свете фар, не отвлекаться на пейзажи.  
В какой-то момент из-за поворота перед ним, воя, выскочил громадный джип, похожий на поднятого охотниками зверя, ударил в лицо белым огнем фар, едва не задел бортом и скрылся в сумерках так же стремительно, как появился.  
“Шайсскерль! Хорензон! - выругался Колдун, а потом закашлялся снова. - Следи за дорогой внимательнее, Перси”.  
Он положил Грейвсу-бете руки на предплечья, потер несколько раз, точно тот замерз, или его просто хотелось приласкать, подбодрить. Прижался прохладной щекой к его щеке.  
“Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты окончил свои дни в придорожной канаве, откуда я тебя и вытащил. Хватит с меня и одного сдохшего зомби”.  
Не сказать, чтобы это успокаивало.  
Поселок притих, затаился, готовясь к наступлению ночи. Грейвс не заметил ни одной компании на заднем дворе, не почувствовал запаха мяса на гриле. Кто знает, конечно, какие нравы царили в Бербэнке. Может, после заката следовало запирать все двери и молиться. Но Грейвс был почти уверен, что все дело в демонстрации у Капитолия, на которую на грейхаундах, на рейсовых автобусах, на личных авто съехались активисты со всей округи. Они, разумеется, не успели еще вернуться. Поэтому Бербэнк выглядел таким пустынным. И Бог весть, не лучше ли, чтобы таким он и оставался. Что будет, когда они вернутся? Думать об этом он не хотел.  
БМВ, куда более управляемый и маневренный, чем Мерседес, пронесся под ветвями глициний, а те гладили его по крыше, точно любящие руки. Затем круто развернулся и въехал на засыпанную колотыми ракушками площадку - что-то вроде бесплатной стоянки при церкви. Теперь не было нужды прятать машину и бросать ее подальше. Счет шел на секунды. Грейвс потратил минут пятнадцать на то, чтобы добраться до “Второй смерти”, но ему казалось - все полчаса.  
На площадке, помимо его машины, стоял старенький Вольво и неразгруженный дизельный “Форд” - в кузове из-под брезента выпирала какая-то аппаратура. Видимо, то, что уже не пригодилось бы на митинге. Или то, что даже монтировать там не стали.  
Форд никто не сторожил. Около церкви вообще не было ни единой живой души. Это показалось Грейвсу странным. Не то чтобы здесь вообще бывало многолюдно, но ведь сегодняшнее выступление определенно поставило Мэри Лу на одну ступеньку с Робертом Шоу, Билли Ли Татлом и другими влиятельными деятелями Батон-Руж. Она должна была принимать восторги и овации, а вместо этого вернулась в свою церковь и заперлась… Поступок, отдающий какой-то из христианских добродетелей, вот только в то, что в Мэри Лу есть христианские добродетели, Грейвс не верил. Скорее уж, она была вынуждена. Может, чего-то боялась? Или просто выжидала?  
Он выбрался из машины, хлопнул дверцей. Звук показался слишком громким в настороженной тишине, Грейвс даже вздрогнул.  
Церковь выглядела милой и мирной, со всеми этими глициниями и кипарисами, беленым заборчиком, широким крыльцом. Но до чего же жутким казалось ее молчание. Длинное окошко в зале для проповедей светилось тепло, радушно, однако ни музыки, ни шагов, ни голосов Грейвс изнутри не услышал.  
Он приблизился сперва к окну, но стекло, разумеется, было матовым. Пришлось идти на крыльцо. И тут Колдун первый раз на его памяти выругался по-английски. “Твою-то мать, - сказал он отчетливо. И повторил без выражения: - Твою-то мать!”  
Грейвс понял. В прошлый раз он не смог пробыть в этой церкви дольше пяти минут. И вряд ли сможет снова. А с Мэри Лу станется обо всем догадаться, если его начнет рвать кровью. И тогда… кто знает, как она поступит тогда.  
“Подними венок, - приказал Колдун. - На двери”.  
Грейвс осторожно взялся за колкие черные ветки, перевитые синими лентами, приподнял… Сжал губы. Ну конечно. Конечно, его обморок в церкви не был случайностью. И не был вмешательством святого духа этого места, его добрых сил. Не то чтобы Грейвс в эти добрые силы верил. Но оставалась надежда, почти детская, что церковные стены что-то да значат и как-то отгоняют беду. А теперь не было и ее.  
Под венком, а прежде под плакатом “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых!” прятался вычерченный прямо в краске символ: что-то вроде паутинки или кошачьей колыбели - тонкая, прихотливая вязь глубоких царапин, крошечная фигурка у кромки.  
“Это называется “Человек в лабиринте”, индейская магия, - фыркнул Колдун беззлобно, даже немного горделиво: радовался, что сумел обнаружить знак и что знает его тайный смысл. - Защита от врагов, извне и изнутри. Сверхъестественное существо не пересечет порога, а если пересечет, начнет издыхать, как ты. Ну а тот, кто захочет использовать чары под крышей защищенного дома, потерпит неудачу”.  
“Довольно изобретательно”.  
“Старая сука боится того, что использует! Вот и поначертила лабиринтов. Их должно быть не менее трех. Давай-ка поищем их и нейтрализуем. Быстро-быстро, топ-топ”.  
Подчиняясь этому требовательному “топ-топ” в своей голове, Грейвс вытащил нож. Оглянулся настороженно, но прохожих поблизости не было, машины не шумели, все вообще словно бы вымерло, только стрекотали ночные цикады, да гудели кипарисы. Он зажмурился на мгновение - казалось бы, с чего, боль должна была перестать его пугать, но она пугала. Полоснул по руке. Почувствовал только холод металла и движение лезвия в тканях. Обмакнул палец в рану и быстро нарисовал поверх лабиринта символы, которых не знал. Может, бретонские. Может, скандинавские. Грубые. Похожие на удары мечом.  
“Вот так, - промурлыкал Колдун. - Вот так мы боремся с ведьмами!”  
Разрез на ладони зажил, когда Грейвс нашел следующий лабиринт, так что руку пришлось распарывать снова. В этот раз символ начертили высоко, к нему нужно было тянуться, даже встать на носки. Третий оказался на таком же уровне.  
Мысленно Грейвс-бета похвалил Мэри Лу за изобретательность: то, что располагается выше роста среднего мужчины, вряд ли смогут заметить и подробно разглядеть. Вспомнил он и о Частити с перочинным ножом. Грейвс-гамма уже знал, что дело не в Частити и не в Мэри Лу. Преподобная могла приказать расписать стены церкви тонкими линиями лабиринтов. Но узоры наносила не она. И не ее дочь.  
Закончив с колдовскими знаками - кровью на дешевенькой краске, Грейвс быстрым шагом вернулся на крыльцо. Бросил взгляд на руку - порезы остались, и довольно глубокие, но уже не кровоточили. Дернул дверь на себя. Та поддалась легко - ее не заперли, просто прикрыли.  
Внутри было сумрачно, тихо. Вся кафедральная часть и хоры утопали в тени. И первое, что заметил Грейвс, был взгляд оттуда. Короткий, настороженный, полный недетской ненависти и недетской тоски. Модести.  
Девочка сидела на ступеньках солеи, обнимала коленки. Было заметно, что она не нужна здесь, что ей наверняка было велено уйти, но она не ушла, просто отступила в темноту. Прежде Грейвс не замечал, насколько сильно контрастирует с детским платьицем и двумя косичками упрямое выражение ее глаз. Модести только посмотрела, но не двинулась с места и никак не прореагировала на его появление.  
Зато со скамьи рывком поднялась Мэри Лу. Она не переоделась после митинга, только сняла шляпку, но выглядела вовсе не так грозно, как на площадке у Капитолия, под хлопающими флагами и знаменитыми витражами. Полумрак бросил тени на ее щеки, выделил морщинки, мешки под глазами - и проповедница вдруг показалась Грейвсу усталой и разочарованной женщиной, живущей на пределе своих сил - и уже недостаточно хорошо понимающей, зачем. Так раненое животное несет река, так обессилившую птицу еще какое-то время влечет вперед ветром, хотя милосерднее было бы бросить ее на землю и дать умереть.  
Грейвсу выпал уникальный случай увидеть, как ее безмятежное лицо отражает сразу несколько эмоций. Обернувшись на звук открывшейся двери, она не сумела спрятать радость и некоторое злорадство.  
\- А вот наконец и добровольная охрана порядка, - начала она. Потом узнала федерального маршала, и это ее разозлило. Однако она смирила себя и заставила губы улыбнуться, хотя глаза остались жестокими.  
\- Мистер Грейвс. Вы успели раньше, чем добровольцы. Это хорошо. Мисс Гольдштейн была одной из тех, кто помогал нам во время урагана “Айзек”. Я не хотела бы скандала.  
Она коснулась щеки - подчеркнула, о каком скандале речь. Легкая краснота еще не сошла. Тина ударила не до крови, но сильно.  
Тина… Она выглядела как провинившийся ребенок. Слишком много сравнений с ребенком, но как иначе описать, какой сжавшейся была ее фигурка, какими изломанными - четкие линии губ и бровей, когда повернула к Грейвсу свое трагическое лицо. Наедине с Мэри Лу - если не считать молчаливо глядящей с солеи Модести и маленького солдата Частити у стены - она провела не больше получаса. Но и этого хватило, чтобы Тина, смелая, решительная, совестливая Тина принялась сомневаться в том, что натворила. И начала чувствовать вину.  
Обычное люди бледнеют в пугающей ситуации. Тина же показалась Грейвсу смуглее, чем он ее помнил. Кожа словно приобрела пергаментный оттенок. Ей, понял он, пришлось нелегко.  
А сейчас станет еще хуже.  
\- Что здесь произошло? - спросил он громко. Слишком громко: в церкви была хорошая акустика, звук раскатился по ней пригоршней алебастровых шариков для марблс.  
\- Персиваль! - Тина вскочила, неосознанно обхватила себя руками. - Она слишком много себе позволяет. Я видела, как она избивала ребенка. Это недопустимо.  
Его присутствие словно придало ей сил, голос окреп, стал звонче.  
\- Недопустимо ваше вмешательство в частную жизнь. И уж тем более нападение на меня, - веско сказала Мэри Лу. Подобрала полы жакета, как если бы это была шаль, и опустилась на скамью, слишком гордая, чтобы стоять, когда ее пытаются обвинять Бог весть в чем.  
\- Тина… У вас есть свидетели?  
\- Та пожилая чернокожая…  
\- Мина Латур, - пояснила Мэри Лу. - Одна из волонтеров приюта Джайлса Бэрбоуна.  
Вроде бы только обозначила род деятельности летучей обезьянки… Но это было сказано таким тоном, так покровительственно, с легкой усмешкой, что в Тине словно что-то сломалось - и она без сил ухватилась за скамью. Ну разумеется, Мина Латур, единственная свидетельница, не станет ничего подтверждать, если Мэри Лу не велит ей обратное. Они тут все повязаны, все заодно.  
\- Персиваль! Поверьте мне. Я не сумасшедшая. У меня нет к ней личных счетов! Она била мальчика ремнем. Ремнем, черт побери!  
\- Замолчите! - раздраженно вскрикнула Частити, шатнулась к Тине, сжав кулачки. - Не смейте произносить…  
Но Мэри Лу остановила ее мягким и властным движением руки: “Ничего, дитя мое, ничего”. А потом задумчиво тронула подбородок.  
\- Может, лучше спросим у него?  
У не… Только тут Грейвс понял, почему все они, три женщины и девочка на ступеньках, сидели и ждали добровольцев в этих живописных позах - будто перед глазами несуществующей публики разыгрывалась немая сцена комедии положений. И почему Тина не встала и не ушла. Она не могла. Ее надежно охраняли. Ее стерег тот самый человек, за которого она заступилась.  
Грейвс почему-то не увидел Криденса сразу, как вошел, хотя тот находился ближе в двери, чем Тина, Частити и Мэри Лу.  
Он сидел, сгорбившись, на одной из скамей, у самого прохода, и слабый свет единственной электрической лампы не мог разогнать сумрак над ним. Грейвс заметил, что его блейзер надет явно в спешке, морщит и выглядит совсем не так аккуратно и чинно, как прежде. А рубашка застегнута не на те пуговицы: воротник торчит несуразно.  
На Грейвса он не посмотрел. Только ниже нагнулся к коленям. Судя по метнувшемуся к его скрюченной фигуре взгляду Тины, Грейвс угадал: стоило ей только заявить “Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь. Немедленно еду в участок, чтобы сообщить обо всем куда следует.” и направиться к двери, как Криденс поднимался с места и преграждал ей дорогу. Бледный, сутулый, с отрешенным лицом. Аллегория покорности и предательства.  
Похоже, им с Грейвсом было бы что друг другу порассказать и про предательство, и про покорность. Если бы они, конечно, могли об этом поговорить.  
\- Криденс, - позвала Мэри Лу. И вот на звук ее голоса он потянулся всем телом, точно его дернули за ниточку. Затем опомнился, вскочил.  
\- Да, мама.  
Она чуть поморщилась, но тут же вернула лицу благостное, всепрощающее выражение. Сахар и патока так долго были основой ее жизни, что въелись под кожу.  
\- Скажи, тебе есть о чем заявить в полицию? Произошло что-то такое, о чем ты хотел бы рассказать?  
\- Криденс, не позволяй ей, - выкрикнула Тина. Вцепилась пальцами в свое предплечье, словно это могло помочь.  
\- Нет, ничего такого.  
\- Криденс, она била тебя!  
Лицо Криденса, наверное, было страшным в этот момент. Грейвс не видел его - только согнутую, дрожащую спину, но и этого ему хватило. В роще старых дубов между Бербэнком и Оак-Хилл Плейс Криденс тоже лгал в глаза, вернее, не говорил всей правды, выгораживая мать или себя. Но это и вполовину не было для него так мучительно.  
Даже Модести подалась вперед, чтобы следить за ним. Даже Частити приоткрыла рот, отчего выражение ее мордашки стало не жестоким, а уязвимым, детским.  
Ситуация вырвалась из-под контроля. Признай Криденс, что побои имели место, отправься на экспертизу, подпиши нужные бумаги, и власти Мэри Лу над ними всеми пришел бы конец. Отчего же он медлил?  
И почему Мэри Лу была так величаво спокойна в этот момент? Грейвсу показалось даже, что на ее лице мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Ничего не было, - выдавил Криденс медленно и скрипуче. - Я ни о чем не собираюсь заявлять. Вы должны уйти, мисс Гольдштейн.  
\- Криденс, да послушай же! - Тина не готова была сдаться. Она бросилась к нему, схватила за воротник так крепко и с такой силой, что он не сумел вырваться, беспомощно уронил руки - и вышло, что она держит его за загривок, как щенка. - Персиваль, у него там настоящие раны, от этого ремня! Если сделать освидетельствование…  
\- Ну уж нет, мисс Гольдштейн!  
Мэри Лу решительно поднялась и в пару крупных шагов оказалась рядом. Сняла руку Тины с шеи сына и даже словно бы заслонила того собой.  
\- У нас, кажется, еще не издали закон о насильной экспертизе несовершеннолетних. Вы должны получить либо мое согласие, либо его. Своего я вам не даю.  
\- Персиваль!  
\- Она права, это уже перебор, Тина.  
\- Что? Как вы… Как вы можете… Вы же сами…  
\- Тина! - он крепко взял ее за плечо. - С настоящего момента вы под арестом. Не знаю, что насчет проникновения на частную территорию, но хулиганское нападение вы точно совершили.  
Тина Гольдштейн смотрела на него расширившимися от обиды и непонимания глазами. Не хотела верить, должно быть, что он это всерьез.  
А он был чертовски серьезен. И чертовски зол. Вернее, играл все это по указке Колдуна.  
\- Идемте. Придется проехать в участок. Их нужно оставить в покое. Вы тут уже достаточно дел натворили.  
Тина повиновалась, слабая, растерянная, но не потерявшая до конца веры в свою правоту. Пошла впереди, вырвав у него свою руку. Дверь открыла грубым пинком, как ученица, которую несправедливо выставили из класса. И вывалилась в ночь.  
Грейвс обернулся напоследок. Криденс сидел на скамье, прикрыв затылок руками, и, кажется плакал. Мэри Лу стояла над ним, смотрела. Потом, почувствовав взгляд Грейвса, подняла голову и коротко велела:  
\- Дети. Идите спать.  
Глаза у нее были стального цвета. И такой же теплоты. В них отражались огоньки свечей, но вода была слишком глубока, и пламя ее не согревало.  
“Ловко ты со всем разобрался, - восхищенно промурлыкал Колдун. - Девчонка ни о чем не догадывается и поедет с тобой как миленькая. А у парня будет время на поиски. Отлично. Жаль только, что у тебя при себе нет наручников - чтобы наша козочка не убежала”.  
“Это автомобиль из полицейского гаража, - хмыкнул Грейвс-бета, пока Грейвс-альфа садился в машину рядом с упрямо молчащей Тиной, пристегивался и блокировал двери. - Если проверить бардачок, там многое можно обнаружить”.  
И действительно, наручники были там. Так что Тину ждал сюрприз. Грейвс велел ей вытянуть руки и застегнул браслеты. Она спала с лица.  
\- То есть про арест - это вы серьезно?  
Она еще не знала, насколько. Даже не догадывалась.  
Грейвс коротко кивнул. И завел мотор.

 

\- Послушайте, я понимаю, вы не хотите конфликта сейчас. Вам и без этого сложно. Но должен же быть способ помочь этим детям. Я даже не представляла, насколько все… Знаете, бывают трудные подростки, невнимательные родители, я часто с этим сталкиваюсь по работе. Одни могут быть жестоки с другими, могут делать друг другу больно. Пить, распускать руки, сбегать из дома. Я не говорю, что с этим нужно мириться. Нельзя. Но это выглядит иначе. Понимаете? Никто не обставляет это как казнь! Никто не делает это с таким лицом… будто… будто совершает благое дело. Я помню этого мальчика по Бей-Лейк. Он и тогда был забитый, растерянный и злой одновременно. Когда ты не можешь направить свой гнев на того, кто с тобой жесток, ты обращаешь его на того, кто тебе помогает. Пожалуй, тогда я осталась в стороне еще и поэтому. Конечно, я боялась стронуть лежачий камень. Проще закрыть глаза и сказать себе: “Проблемы нет”, чем по-настоящему вмешаться. Но еще я испугалась его. То, как он смотрел… Ветер, хлещет ливень, у него кровь. И этот его взгляд, когда он говорит: “Не отдавайте меня обратно, не отдавайте меня ей”. От таких воспоминаний очень хочется избавиться. Потому что начинаешь думать: родитель, каким бы он ни был плохим, обычно прав. Он знает своего ребенка. Его лучшие и худшие стороны. Он разберется, а ты только навредишь. И закрадывается сомнение: может, ребенок в самом деле настолько плох… О, когда на тебя смотрят так, а шторм все усиливается, чего только себе не вообразишь. Я трусливая, Персиваль. Мне говорят: “Ты смелая, Тина, ты в одиночку арестовала того громилу с бензоколонки, ты выходила на лодке в бурю”. Но я трусливая, я даже хуже, чем трусиха. Я бросила раненого подростка в беде, потому что мне показалось: его мать права. Он само зло. Она права, а я не справлюсь с этой ношей. Но, знаете, это в кино бывают адские детки с тяжелым взглядом. А в жизни есть только люди, обычные люди, которых много мучили. Это не значит, что я не читала учебников по судебной психиатрии, не слышала о Ночном Сталкере, о прочих этих ублюдках, которых теперь так много. Но если бы вы были со мной в церкви в тот момент. И увидели то, что я увидела…  
Тина откинулась назад на сидении, стукнула по коленям скованными руками.  
\- Все эти мои страхи, все это “А вдруг он действительно плохой” - они оттого, что меня никогда по-настоящему не били. Приют не в счет. Что такое линейкой по пальцам и наверх без сладкого? Мелочь. Ерунда. Сегодня я увидела, как это - по-настоящему. Это когда тебя настолько сломали и вывернули, что ты не можешь сказать “Нет”. Только подставляешь спину, стоя на коленях. Я совсем не сержусь, что Криденс не выпускал меня потом. Я бы хотела, чтобы и он себя за это когда-нибудь простил. Персиваль, вам надо вернуться к ним и разобраться. Даже если я буду необходимой жертвой для вашего начальства, вернитесь и разберитесь со всем этим, прошу вас. Вы добрый, ответственный человек. Вы не сможете отвернуться. Не повторите мою ошибку.  
“Да заткнется она когда-нибудь?! - страдальчески вскрикнул Белый колдун. - Если бы я хотел слушать монологи, я бы пошел в театр! Надеюсь, мы скоро доедем до места, и ты ее прикончишь. А пока сделаем вот так. Вход из образа, конечно, но лучше выход из образа, чем эти слюни!”  
И он потянулся (а на самом деле - рука Грейвса потянулась) к клавишам автомагнитолы. Эта рука включила режим ФМ, пару раз перещелкнула кнопку выбора частот, выкрутила громкость - и салон потонул в бодрых звуках бессмысленной попсовой песенки.  
Тина взглянула удивленно. Закрыла рот на незавершенной фразе и не проронила больше ни звука. Желание исповедаться оставило ее. Теперь молчание Грейвса уже не провоцировало на откровенность, а настораживало, и она смотрела на него искоса, со странным заискивающим вниманием. Еще не подозревала, но уже не верила. И пыталась убедить себя, что ошибается.  
Они выкатились на окраину Беррбэнка, промчались мимо “Аллигатор Хилтон”. У бара курили байкеры, стояли их мотоциклы - и это зрелище хоть немного развеяло тягостное впечатление от безлюдных улиц. Отблески веселенькой подсветки (голубой, оранжевый, белый неон) пробежали по щеке Тины, как будто погладили напоследок. А через полмили, на змеящемся в холмах участке трассы, прямо под колеса бросилось какое-то окруженное мошкарой животное, и Грейвс чуть не ударил по тормозам. Обошлось. Залитый ярким светом призрак замер, вильнул, подбросив зад, и скрылся в кустах. Грейвса поразило, что передвигалось странное существо на двух ногах. Только потом он понял, что это птица - ибис, некрупная цапля. Но какое-то время он все равно дрожал где-то внутри и вспоминал торчащий, будто гребень у рептилии, хохолок и всю эту скрюченную, нелепую фигурку. Птица, судя по всему, умирала. И насекомые ели ее живьем.  
Пораженная появлением адского уродца Тина ушла в себя, смотрела на дорогу, но ничего перед собой не видела. И не сразу поняла, что они свернули с федерального шоссе и едут по узкой тропке, на которой двум крупногабаритным автомобилям не удалось бы друг с другом разминуться.  
Где-то здесь, поблизости, совсем недавно шныряли полицейские с фонарями, ругались и мокли под дождем дорожники, потому что проклятый прокуроршин пес из Арлингтона выгнал их среди ночи осматривать какие-то ветки. Но они ушли, оставив по себе лишь комья грязи на асфальте и залитые водой колеи там, где автомобили съезжали с трассы и начинали двигаться через заросли.  
\- Эта дорога не ведет в Батон-Руж, - наконец сказала Тина. Ее голос повис в салоне, как будто воздух стал густым, плотным, и слова покачивались, не тая, на волнах веселых танцевальных мелодий.  
Грейвс не ответил ей. Какой смысл? Эта дорога действительно не вела в Батон-Руж. И уже никогда не приведет Тину туда.  
Асфальтированный участок на спуске оказался разрушен, видимо, дождями. Совсем недавно тут проложил свое русло разлившийся ручей. БМВ ухнул в воду по ось передних колес - и одновременно потонул в тумане. Фары вдруг перестали с ним справляться, и это неприятно напомнило ту сырую ночь, когда Колдун пришел за Грейвсом и дал ему вдохнуть порошок. Лобовое стекло покрылось микроскопическими капельками. Пришлось включить очистители.  
Когда они мерно, с легкими скрипом начали двигаться по дуге, слева направо, справа налево, Тина очнулась. Стукнула локтями по бедрам, бросила быстрый взгляд на заблокированную пассажирскую дверцу. Потом резко потянулась к тумблеру магнитолы, отключила звук - и машину окружила скребущая, шепчущая тишина.  
\- Что происходит? Куда мы едем, Персиваль?  
Правильнее было спросить “Куда вы меня везете?”, но она должно быть, чувствовала, что задавать такой вопрос глупо - на него не требуется ответа. “Куда вы меня везете” спрашивают, когда бесполезно кричать “На помощь”. Он это знал. И она это знала. Поэтому была едва ли не рада, когда он промолчал.  
Под колесами плескалась вода. Ограждение смыло лет сто, должно быть, назад, а может, его и вовсе никогда не существовало. Грейвс заметил темное пятно просеки среди зарослей и направил машину туда. Та рванулась в лес, как сильный зверь, ищущий укрытия.  
Тина отпрянула к боковому стеклу, готовясь к драке, пнула Грейвса в колено, но что она могла против зомби Колдуна? Когда автомобиль замер среди аппетитно чавкнувшей грязи, Грейвс выдрал из фиксатора ее ремень безопасности, схватил Тину за локти и потащил наружу через водительское кресло. Она сопротивлялась отчаянно, пиналась, кусалась, пыталась расцарапать ему шею или хоть как-то задержаться в салоне, все сразу, но бесполезно: Грейвс перехватил ее за волосы, за воротник ковбойки и так, лицом вниз, стащил с сидения на землю. Хотя какую землю? Это было болото. Грейвс утопал в размокшей почве по ранты ботинок. Тина успела подставить руки, но и только. Вскочить, броситься Грейвсу под ноги, повалить его и бежать? Она смогла бы проделать все это, если бы ее схватил обычный мужчина его комплекции, не зомби. Правда и в этом случае она вряд ли бы убежала далеко.  
Он поднял ее так же, за воротник, и на миг увидел в рассеянном свете фар, бестолково высвечивающих кусты, ее белое лицо: испачканное болотной грязью, отчаянное, молодое. Судьба, словно в насмешку, повторяла первый эпизод их знакомства - личного, не по телефону - когда Тину выхватила вспышка. Пленный Грейвс в этот миг скорчился и заскулил, закрыв голову руками. Подумал, что очень легко может сойти тут с ума от беспомощности и страха. Но сразу же развеселился, осознав, что его существование - само по себе уже безумие. Так что терять ему нечего. Нужно только дождаться… Дождаться - и действовать. Если хватит сил.  
Грейвс никогда не был решительным человеком. И Колдун, после стольких-то допросов, отлично это знал. Именно поэтому Грейвс надеялся его обмануть. Но не сейчас. Нет, еще не сейчас.  
Грейвс велел пленному держаться и ударил Тину по щеке, а потом развернул ее к зарослям и потащил за собой. Тина прыгала через кочки и корни, спотыкалась, пыталась кричать, но голос срывался. Так что после нескольких неудачных попыток она перестала - и только хрипло, со всхлипами дышала.  
“В лесу свидетелей будет меньше, чем у реки, - сказал тем временем Грейвс-бета. Погладил шершавые от царапин подлокотники виндзорского кресла. Содранные, искрошенные ногти в иллюзии не отрастали. Возможно, он просто слишком часто калечил здесь руки. - Знаю, ты хотел реку. Но там нас могут заметить. К тому же я хочу вернуться в дом как можно скорее. Криденс, если ему повезет, придет именно туда”.  
“Делай как знаешь. Способ не важен. Важно, чтобы она заткнулась, - Колдун положил руки ему на плечи и похлопал, подбадривая. - Действуй, зомби. Ты хороший мальчик”.  
Грейвсу не требовался фонарь, он хорошо видел в темноте, но фонарь, тем не менее, лежал у него в кармане. Он даже хлопнул себя по бедру, чтобы проверить это.  
Он очень надеялся, что гамма знает, что делает. Что там, на какой-то своей неведомой юнгианской глубине, он что-то предвидел, что-то предугадал - потому что когда ты заперт в узком гробу среди бескрайнего нигде и гниющих цветов, тебе ничего не остается, кроме как черпать силы из себя самого. Из своей боли, из своих могил, своих мертвецов. Грейвс никогда раньше даже не задумывался о том, как работает его интуиция. Оказалось, никаких волнующих озарений свыше, никаких подсказок мирового разума. Внутри него всегда была заполненная сгнившими цветами бездна, и там прятались решения. Нужно было только суметь почувствовать их под ногами.  
Ему вдруг захотелось спросить у гаммы: “Эй, парень, когда ты понял, что сходишь с ума? После того как начал разговаривать сам с собой в отцовском доме, или раньше?” Но ответ был ему не важен. Если безумие могло хоть кого-то спасти, что толку переживать, что никогда не был здоров? Или был, но слишком давно.  
В отличие от фонаря, пистолет вот-вот должен был ему потребоваться. Так что, не выпуская плеча Тины, он достал его из-за пояса. Тяжесть металла, обычно дарившая уверенность, сейчас неприятно ошеломила. Тина, почувствовав на миг ослабевшую хватку, рванулась в сторону, и он вынужден был дернуть ее назад и ударить в живот рукоятью пистолета.  
\- Не на… до, - Тина согнулась от боли. Сделала шаг вперед по инерции, чуть не упала. Прохрипела едва слышно: - За что?  
\- Шагай, - Грейвс снова поднял ее на ноги, подтолкнул вперед, уперев дуло чуть выше лопаток. Почувствовал, какая у Тины костлявая и напряженная спина. Даже бедный черный венок на церковной двери был, кажется, не настолько хрупким.  
\- Какого черта? - выплюнула Тина. И тут же закричала на весь лес, уже не для того, чтобы ее услышали, а просто от отчаяния: - Какого черта это вы?!  
Грейвсу все-таки пришлось зажать ей рот ладонью и тащить так, упирающуюся, мычащую, тяжелую.  
“Здесь, - сказал в его голове Белый колдун, и Грейвсу показалось, что голос его прозвучал не в заставленной мебелью гостиной, а по меньшей мере под церковными сводами: так раскатился он по углам, такие в нем зазвенели обертона. - Ты завел ее далеко в лес. Никого на несколько километров окрест. Делай свое дело”.  
“Как прикажешь”, - ответил Грейвс. Поудобнее перехватил Тину под грудью, чтобы выстрелить ей в висок, и тут, словно услышав это рабское “Как прикажешь”, Тина ударила его локтем в солнечное сплетение, а затылком - в подбородок, с силой толкнула назад и побежала.  
“Стреляй! - завизжал Колдун. Грейвс спустил затвор, грохнуло, пуля ушла выше мелькающей среди деревьев ковбойки. - Стреляй снова!”  
Ни второй, ни третий выстрел не зацепили цель; Тина слишком хотела спастись и не зря, должно быть, тратила время на курсах выживания. Наручники мешали ей, а вот длинные ноги - помогали, она лихо перепрыгивала кочки и бурелом. Грейвс крепко сжал прорезиненную рукоять вспотевшей ладонью и бросился за ней вслед. В какой-то момент спина Тины возникла ярдах в пяти впереди - она замешкалась. Этого хватило, чтобы выбросить вперед руку и снова нажать на спусковой крючок, но Тину вело чутье: она кинулась на землю, перекатилась, рванула в сторону. Ни крика, ни попытки позвать на помощь. Она осознавала, что ее спасет только скорость - и везение. Если под ногами возникнет корень, разверзнется болото, если она запутается в траве или шнурках кроссовок, если хоть на мгновение остановится перевести дыхание - она погибла. Но ей везло.  
Грейвс гнал ее, как оленя. Сил у него было в достатке. Даже в молодости, когда он увлекался чуть ли не всеми доступными престижному студенту видами спорта, он не чувствовал себя в настолько хорошей форме. Тине было не выкарабкаться. Рано или поздно она ослабеет, поскользнется, подвернет лодыжку. И Грейвс, бодрый, сильный, свежий, просто настигнет ее и выстрелит ей в лоб. А может, задушит, чтобы даже пули не досталось криминалистам, когда они найдут обезображенное тело. “Гамма, - чуть было не закричал он, - если ты знаешь, как ей помочь, делай это сейчас!”  
Тина вильнула еще раз, пытаясь затеряться среди деревьев. Тяжелых, искривленных, будто калеки, пригнувшихся к земле под тяжестью мха. Грейвс понял вдруг, что узнает их. Еще совсем недавно он сам брел среди этих деревьев, выслеживая Тварь - которую он тогда еще не называл Тварью. И его старые кроссовки для бега утопали в смрадной грязи.  
Да, это действительно было то самое место, их с Тварью звериная тропа. И бурелом впереди оказался тем самым буреломом: Грейвс отлично помнил, как потерял здесь дорогу и смог сориентироваться, только выбравшись к этим перекрещенным гротескным распятием стволам. А чуть дальше на него из кустов вылетела белая птица. Хорошо бы, не та же самая, что мелькнула недавно в свете фар.  
“Тина! Стойте, Тина! - нежно позвал внутри Белый колдун. - Давай заставим ее остановиться, Перси. Давай заставим поверить тебе. Она все равно умрет. Но так ей покажется, что у нее появился шанс. Мы, люди, очень любим обольщаться несбыточным. Давай, подмани ее. Подмани ее, как лань в королевском парке”.  
Громкое “Тина! Стойте, Тина!” разорвало паникующую тишину. В голосе Грейвса стараниями Колдуна была забота, была мольба. Услышь Грейвс такое за своей спиной, остановился бы. Но Тину его призыв не обманул. Она поднырнула под обомшелым корнем, исчезла среди переломанных, как щепки, стволов - и Грейвс потерял ее из виду.  
“Ничего. Мы найдем ее. По дыханию, по стуку сердца”, - пообещал ему Колдун. Потеря его не особенно взволновала. Грейвс был его гончей, и он обязан был загнать добычу, чего ему это не стоило.  
Грейвс перепрыгнул тот корень, под которым Тина проскользнула на четвереньках, замер, пружиня подошвами на пористой от торфа почве. Огляделся. И едва не выругался вслух. Похоже, в пылу погони они оказались не где-нибудь, а в самом сердце древней дубовой аллеи Оак-Хилл Плейс, в самом - сказал бы он - истоке, будь она рекой. Оказывается, во время своего разговора с Модести и Криденсом и потом, ночью, он видел только самое ее начало, малую часть прежнего аристократического великолепия. Дубы поднимались на холм, как войско, и дикой волной замирали у сереющих во тьме колоннад, остатков стен, веранд и лестниц, запятнанных черным плющом. Забытый плантаторский особняк, вот что их породило.  
Тины все еще не было видно, но Грейвс, как ему и пообещали, слышал впереди ее далекое прерывистое дыхание. Чувствовал запах пота, смешанный с запахом ужаса. Он, как собака, шел по следу, и след этот вел не к развалинам хозяйского дома, а куда-то в сторону. К постройкам для слуг или, возможно, к рабским баракам. Грейвс припустился бегом, легко обходя топкие места, где среди чахлой травы проступали антрацитовые лужицы. Ходили разговоры, что Луизиана проседает все ниже и ниже уровня моря, потому что в соседнем Техасе с безумным размахом добывают нефть. Грейвс не верил в эти басни, но лужицы казались слишком густыми, чтобы быть лишь поднявшейся сквозь торф болотной водой. Впрочем, какая разница. Пусть бы даже полштата провалилось в ад, Грейвса это не заботило больше.  
Краем глаза он успел заметить, что и развалины поместья были обитаемы. Старое дерево сгнившего портика оказалось исчерчено именами и ругательствами так, что не разобрать отдельных слов. Кое-где виднелись следы поджогов. А вот окурков, пивных банок, презервативов - спутников всех без исключения мест подростковых сборищ - он в руинах не заметил. Старое жилище неизвестных рабовладельцев прибрали к рукам крайне целомудренные люди, неравнодушные к огню и к острым предметам. Грейвс был уверен, что сможет назвать их поименно.  
“Ну же, Тина, не прячьтесь! - начал очередной сеанс чревовещания Белый колдун. - Я все равно вас вижу”.  
\- Ну же, Тина, не прячьтесь...  
Колдун не лгал: след Тины был ясен, прян и свеж. Она затаилась неподалеку. Она больше не могла бежать. Наручники стерли кожу, и в воздухе пахло теперь не только ее потом и ее сигаретами, но и кровью.  
\- Я все равно вас вижу.  
Грейвс обогнул просевший под собственным весом почти до земли архитрав колоннады, продрался сквозь кустарник (лоскут фланели на ветке сказал ему, что он на правильном пути), перепрыгнул через лужу - и оказался у низкого барака. Не барака даже, землянки, похожей сразу на бомбоубежище и на склад боеприпасов. Чем бы оно ни было прежде, сейчас от здания остались только толстые стены и скелет некогда прочной крыши, низкой и горбатой. Лежа внутри, через эту крышу, наверное, можно было смотреть на звезды. Если бы кто-то из обитателей заброшенного поместья умел утешаться пустыми мечтами, конечно.  
Тина, похоже, спряталась именно здесь. “Из таких бункеров, - подумал Грейвс, - обычно делают только один выход. Она может поджидать меня внутри с камнем. С заржавленным железным прутом. Но она будет ждать человека. А за ней придет зомби, которого камнем не убить. И эта нора станет ее могилой”.  
\- Тина! Тина! Кис-кис-кис, - весело позвал он, вернее, это была речь Колдуна, интонации Колдуна, лишь вибрации связок принадлежали Грейвсу.  
Из низкой двери с провалившейся внутрь аркой запахло сыростью и землей.  
\- Ну же, Тина. Ко мне.  
Грейвс наклонился и немного боком вдвинулся в темноту, прижав к бедру руку с пистолетом. Сперва ничего не происходило, Тина даже не дышала, никак не выдавала своего присутствия, только сердце колотилось, будто у птицы. Грейвс слышал его, как слышат шум крови в собственной голове.  
Потом его что-то мягко погладило по лицу. Раздался мелодичный звон. Грейвс растерялся. В старом склепе, бункере, в этом странном здании, явно выстроенном позже, чем все поместье, и неведомо зачем, его могло ждать что угодно. Выстрел, удар по затылку, вьетнамская растяжка. Но не целый рой ловушек для снов, плавно покачивающихся на карнизах, свисающих с балок на разной высоте, трепещущих от ветра и звенящих дешевенькими бусинами. И не гирлянды птичьих черепков на длинных нитях. И не колдовские символы черным аэрографом на сером бетоне. Огромные, в человеческий рост, “люди в лабиринте” взирали на него с каждой из трех видимых ему стен. Были и другие грубые рисунки, поменьше, уже не черной, а красной краской, они заполняли все пространство между большими неправильными кругами “лабиринтов”. А поверх красных линий что-то еще начертили маркером, выбили примитивным инструментом вроде долота или отвертки. Сколько же сил должно было уйти на то, чтобы создать это гротескное святилище! Сколько души нужно было в это вложить!  
Грейвс понял, что у него подкашиваются ноги. Прямо над головой, подмигивая сквозь прорехи крыши, качался небосвод. И самая крупная индейская ловушка совершала условленное число оборотов, точно восточный дервиш. Гипнотизировала, усыпляла. В голове стало холодно и пусто, будто… Он мог думать лишь о размороженном холодильнике Лэнгдона с ампулами для изготовления спидбола... Будто в нем. Да, в нем. Никакого смеха под черепом. Никакого пленного в черном кресле. Пус-то-та. Мы у-ха. Мы у-ме-ха.  
Тина выскочила из тени в этот самый момент. Схватила Грейвса за руку, чтобы вывернуть ее, отобрать пистолет, но этого не потребовалось - он сам разжал пальцы. Она ахнула, но тут же крепко сжала губы и, не поддавшись внезапно жалости, свалила его навзничь профессиональным ударом в висок.  
Грейвс рухнул на притоптанную чьими-то ногами землю, как в перину. Наверное, у него шла кровь. Но он уже ничего этого не чувствовал. Последнее, что он запомнил: бледное, сосредоточенное лицо Тины, которая забирала у него пистолет и шарила по карманам в поисках ключей от наручников. Наткнувшись на фонарь, она улыбнулась. А Грейвс попытался улыбнуться ей в ответ.  
Это отняло у него последние силы. И он он позволил себе отдаться глубокой-глубокой воде забытья, а потом плавно пойти ко дну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ты - лжец. Я не бо́льшая ведьма, чем ты - колдун. Отбери у меня жизнь - и Господь напоит тебя кровью" - фраза, произнесенная Сарой Гуд в адрес обвинителя-священника на Салемском процессе 1692 года.


	5. Мы умерли для греха

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в данной части - описание сексуальных отношений между мужчинами

Женщину гнали по лесу. Это был не мрачный, редкий, относительно сухой лес вокруг Батон-Руж, это были настоящие болотные заросли. Алые даже в сумраке, колонны кипарисов возносились на головокружительную высоту, закрывая небо. Искореженные стираксы сплетались друг с другом, будто любовники, рожковые деревья раскидывали в стороны ветви-руки, и повсюду колыхался мох - длинные старушечьи космы испанского мха.  
Женщина бежала, высоко вскидывая колени, чтобы вырвать босые ноги из топкой грязи. Папоротники и тростник обнимали ее, умоляя остановиться. Но за ее спиной заходилась лаем гончая свора, и ей нельзя было отдыхать. Она бросалась из тени в проплешены света, из пятен света - снова в тень, она напрасно искала убежище, лес не собирался укрывать ее. Провалившись по щиколотку в небольшую и такую безобидную лужицу, женщина упала на колени. Схватилась за пряди тощей болотной травы и поползла вперед на четвереньках. Черные волосы полностью закрыли ей лицо. Только глаза, когда она снова попала в белую, напоенную туманом, полосу лунного сияния, сверкнули, как у зверя.  
Скрюченные пальцы когтили упругий, точно губка, торф - раз-два, выдох-вдох. Легкие хрипели - вдох-выдох. Волосы колыхались занавесью, набрякали в траве, пачкались в болотной грязи. Длинные, густые, они тащились за ней, как тащится кокон за наполовину выбравшейся из него бабочкой. Но женщине - это было ясно как день - уже не придется расправить крылья.  
Собаки заходились лаем совсем близко - и с такой яростью, что, казалось, блюют собственными голосами, перемешанными с пеной. Были и людские голоса. Люди искали ведьму.  
Женщина попыталась подняться на ноги, но ахнула, вовремя зажав рот испачканными руками. Что-то не так у нее было с правой щиколоткой. Подвернула? Поранила? Так или иначе, ступать на эту ногу она больше не могла. Коротко, хрипло рассмеявшись, она размазала болотную грязь по лицу - и слезы тут же оставили в ней две светлые борозды. Ей предстояло встретить собак и людей на четырех конечностях, как животному. Однако в ней не было страха, только ярость.  
Грейвс представлял ее иначе. Думал, она будет заплаканной и сломленной, будет отрицать свой дар, может быть, даже просить о снисхождении (он просил бы). Но она лишь набрала две полные горсти липкого торфа с паучьей бахромой корней, и, когда фермеры бросились к ней, чтобы разогнать собак, залепила лица первым двум. Она осыпала их проклятиями, била, кусала, царапала, пока ей не заткнули рот. В ее теле было столько силы, а в душе столько гнева, что хватило бы на троих.  
\- Что я вам сделала, что? - вопила она. А ее несли на руках, спеленутую, вырывающуюся.  
Во сне обычно не задумываешься, откуда приходит то или иное видение, но Грейвс задумался. Он никогда не видел эту женщину, да и слышал о ней мельком, всего один раз. Как так получилось, что сейчас он смотрел сон о ней, яркий, жуткий, ни на что непохожий?  
Ответ пришел сам собой. Это был не его сон.  
В вышине над лицом мягко звенели бусинами бесчисленные ловушки, покачивались от ночного ветра. Он слышал их даже сквозь забытье, или забытье навевали именно они? Их, думал Грейвс, не вешают просто так. Они нужны, чтобы видеть сны. О сыром лесе красных деревьев, о черной воде, о белых птицах. О том, что хочешь забыть - и не хочешь забывать. Снов было так много, их так часто смотрели здесь, и они так тесно переплелись друг с другом нитями грибниц, не в силах найти выход и развеяться утренним туманом, что увидеть их мог кто угодно. Нет, не кто угодно, поправил он сам себя, а тот, кто найдет в себе силы уснуть в заброшенном здании среди колдовских орнаментов и побрякушек. Или, как он, не сумеет это место покинуть.  
Над ним бесшумно пронеслась пеликанья стая, стремясь нагнать ускользающую зарю. В отдалении, на грани смерти и забвения, протрубил в рог охотник-король. Его гончие почуяли свежий след и залились отрывистым призывным лаем. На миг Грейвс увидел их лица - не морды, лица, белые, незрячие, как у подземных змей. С клыкастыми ртами красней пламени преисподней. У короля, их хозяина, если присмотреться, были, наверное, разноцветные глаза, живой и неживой, но Грейвс не хотел к нему присматриваться. Эти картинки судьба приберегла для его последнего часа, а он еще не был готов умереть. Не раньше, чем он поймет… поймет, что.. Но во сне так трудно удержаться за какую-либо мысль. И он позабыл, в чем собирался разобраться.  
Ее все-таки смогли удержать, хоть и с трудом: это было видно по ее обнажившемуся плечу, испятнанному кровоподтеками, по ее растертыми веревками рукам. Никто не переодевал ее - похоже, это сочли слишком опасным. Хотя собравшиеся на берегу озера мужчины, в общем-то, выглядели, будто и сейчас не прочь ее полапать. Но ведь целые пальцы и неперекушенная сонная артерия куда дороже сочных индейских грудей. Так что она стояла на берегу в той же испачканной болотной грязью ночной сорочке. С трогательным старомодным бантом из лент у горла, и ленты эти вились по ветру.  
Бей-Лейк не было обычным озером. Оно представляло собой скорее огромную речную заводь, питающуюся от Миссисиппи, как ребенок от матери, через узкую пуповину-русло. Из-за этого на нем бывали приливы и отливы, как и на самой реке. Редко, куда реже, чем на Поншатрене, но это случалось. Поэтому люди, пришедшие посмотреть, как окрестят ведьму, стояли не на берегу, а прямо на покатых склонах озерной котловины, обнажившихся без воды, черных от ила. И казалось, что не фермеры это с плантаций сахарного тростника, а зеваки в античном амфитеатре, собравшиеся на представление трагедии. Или, может, грешники в одном из адовых кругов. Смотрят вниз, на тех, кого мучают страшнее, и думают: “Нам-то еще повезло”.  
Это и был ответ. “Нам-то еще повезло” - это был ответ на все. На вопросы, которые Грейвс уже задавал и которых еще не задал. Всегда есть тот, кому хуже, и пока ему хуже, ты будешь молчать. Чтобы никогда и ни за что не оказаться на его месте. Вот они и молчали. Серые фигуры на черных осклизлых уступах. Молчание висело над ними как туча.  
Обычно на церемонии баптистского крещения бывает шумно. Вразнобой читаются молитвы, поются псалмы, выкрикиваются библейские изречения, ведь душа человеческая отходит Богу. Но никто среди фермеров (все, как один, суровые мужчины в рабочих комбинезонах и грубых куртках, без жен и без детей) не проронил ни звука, пока священник возносил небесам хвалу, водя пальцем по строчкам молитвенника. Когда он переходил со строчки на строчку, на его запястье испуганно вздрагивали четки. Их мерное подпрыгивание завораживало не хуже бесконечного вращения ловушек для снов в глухой холодной тьме.  
Женщина молча слушала священника, смотрела вниз. Вода доставала ей до бедер, подол завивался вокруг ног. Она больше не сопротивлялась, только все теснее обхватывала себя руками. И наверное, не раз и не два сказала себе, что нужно кивнуть. Когда ее спросят, нужно кивнуть. Поцеловать крест, дать опустить себя под воду, потому что у нее есть ради чего это сделать.  
Во сне чудовищно трудно удержать внимание на чем-то одном. Поэтому вместо белой женщины в черной воде он вдруг стал разглядывать высокого статного человека лет пятидесяти с круглым, но не расплывавшимся животом - как будто из-под рубашки выпирал проглоченный баскетбольный мяч. Поверх мяча лежали его большие руки; пальцы трогали то друг друга, то стальные шишечки галстука-боло. Так же они могли трогать кромки наперсного креста или звенья герцогской цепи. Бывают люди, которые даже в дурно сшитом из местного сукна костюме выглядят, точно на груди у них герцогская цепь. Эти люди идут по ничьей земле как по своей, и земля под ногами становится их. Грейвс встречал таких и прежде. Он всегда удивлялся, почему они настолько легко начинают чувствовать себя в своем праве. И только теперь понял, что право - действительно за ними. Право силы, заставлявшее прочих молчать и думать “Нам-то еще повезло”.  
Плеснуло черным, словно чернилами. Картинка расплылась перед глазами, и одновременно начал нарастать и биться в ушах звук. Кто-то подкрутил его у Грейвса в голове, да так, что мир вокруг загудел и пошел рябью. Это выла женщина. Что-то произошло с ней, что-то пошло не так. Что-то она поняла, когда священник закончил молиться о ее душе. Может, она просто забыла сказать ему “Да”. Может, ее слишком крепко держали молчаливые мужчины - так не держат тех, кого собираются отпускать. Может, она бросила взгляд на спокойного человека с боло на шее, и ей стало слишком невыносимо и слишком страшно. Она вырывалась, кусалась, щелкала зубами и кричала клокочуще, будто раненое животное.  
Но вся ее сила не помогла ей. Священник прижал руку с четками к ее лицу, а его подручные опрокинули ее навзничь. Она мгновенно ушла под воду, но продолжала биться там, сражаясь за свою жизнь, мотать головой, так что волосы развевались из стороны в сторону медленно, будто в кошмаре. Черную воду пачкала белая пена, со дна поднимался ил.  
Было что-то бесовское, отталкивающее и привлекательное в том, как она дергалась. От борьбы порвался вырез ее сорочки, и грудь теперь была видна всем желающим. А ноги она раздвигала все шире, стараясь найти опору, но напружинившиеся вокруг мужчины не думали об опоре. Следили с хищным вниманием за ее конвульсиями, не в силах отвести взгляды от обтянутого мокрой тканью живота, от лобка. И лишь великолепный герцог сахарного королевства глядел на нее без жажды. Разве что с легким интересом. На умирание смотреть без интереса просто невозможно, это известно детям, отрывающими крылья бабочкам, наблюдающими за плясками кур без голов; и взрослым, уничтожающим друг друга.  
Человек из толпы, чей рассказ начался у церкви Ксаверия и закончился на подходе к Капитолию, ошибся или позабыл все за давностью лет: женщину извлекали из воды раза три, и все это время она жила. Ей хватало сил упорствовать, мотать головой, коротко выкрикивать что-то на языке своего племени, хотя вода лилась у нее изо рта и из ушей. И лишь на четвертый раз она затихла, дернулась слабо, устало, сонно, а потом вытянулась в воде, как в постели, и вода принялась укачивать ее с нежностью кроткой матери.  
Женщину утопили на мелководье, где не захлебнулся бы и ребенок. В этом было что-то особенно жуткое. Такую же оторопь вызывают повесившиеся на спинке больничной кровати, перерезавшие вены заточенным черенком десертной ложки или утопившиеся в тазу для стирки.  
Грейвс хотел бы проснуться с криком, только бы не видеть ее смуглых лодыжек и коленей, через которые перехлестывали маленькие волны. Но человек, прежде смотревший здесь сны, предпочитал во всем идти до конца. Особенно в том, чтобы причинять себе боль. Кормить своих тигров.  
И поэтому ничего не прекратилось.

 

На мгновение Грейвсу показалось, что он вернулся в собственное прошлое и смотрит на портрет в церковной газете. Но женщина с сострадающим, чуть наивным личиком профессиональной актрисы была старше, чем он запомнил, и уже обрезала свою великолепную косу. “Зачем, интересно? - спросил себя Грейвс, хотя на самом деле ему не было особенно интересно. - Чтобы сахарный король не мог таскать ее за волосы?”  
Нет, навряд ли он бил ее. Он попросту не обращал на нее внимания - не больше, чем на труп в черной воде. Его интересовали другие вещи. Грейвс не удивился, что, когда она подняла на руки заплаканного грязного ребенка, мужчина в боло отреагировал очень живо. Прищурился, всматриваясь в мальчика, и Грейвс признал в нем такого же обладателя паршивого зрения, как и он сам. Наверное, дома мистер Джайлс Бэрбоун носил очки. Наверное, нацепи Грейвс их вместо линз, они с Криденсом не поговорили бы ни о чем в то прозрачное утро на церковном крыльце.  
На миг все трое, мистер Бэрбоун, его пока не вдова и маленький ребенок, который еще не звался Криденсом, услужливо застыли для Грейвса в позах с типового семейного портрета. Что-то свое он, должно быть, все же принес в эти сны, потому что их лица начали постепенно выцветать и заостряться: будто безымянный фотограф с места убийства Лэнгдона Шоу поймал их в луч своей вспышки. Белый свет пронизывал воздух чертовски медленно, ведь ему приходилось преодолевать не только расстояние, но и время. И черты несвятого семейства проступали сквозь свет, как проступает на фотобумаге пересвеченный снимок.  
Мэри Лу держала в объятиях черноглазого сиротку, еще ласково, еще с искренней заботой, и пыталась прижать его голову к своему плечу, чтобы он не смотрел на что-то, что видела она. Но мальчик смотрел. И на его лице не было ни тупой покорности, свойственной умственно отсталым, ни прощения, ни страха. Все это появится позже. Не сможет не появиться. Высокий мужчина рядом, с выпирающим животом и большими руками, позаботится, чтобы появилось. Этот выглядел благостным, добродушным, но в его оценивающем взгляде было что-то хищное. Грейвс обычно остерегался таких добряков и никогда им не доверял.  
Ветер шевелил коротко остриженные волосы женщины, играл с черными, слегка волнистыми прядками на лбу мальчика, покачивал щегольскую шляпу мужчины, но фигуры не двигались - потому что фотограф попросил их не шевелиться и не моргать, пока не вылетит птичка.  
Птичка вылетела. Вырвалась из черной воды - и вода потянулась за ней, точно смола, тягучими каплями потекла с оперения.  
Застывшая троица вздрогнула, ожила. И вот уже не семейный портрет они изображают, а карикатуру со странички социальной рекламы. “Матери! Приглядывайте за своим сожителем, когда он купает вашего ребенка! И если его действия покажутся вам чрезмерными, обратитесь в социальную службу!” Увы, к несчастью для тысяч детей, такой социальной рекламы не существовало в конце шестидесятых, а если б ее и печатали в развлекательных журнальчиках, между статьей о сингле Питера, Пола и Мэри и описанием стиральных машинок, в сахарном королевстве при Бей-Лейк никому не было дела до таких вещей.  
Здесь решал один единственный человек - Джайлс Модест Бэрбоун, и если его действия казались чрезмерными или были таковыми, кто же посмеет пожаловаться на этого подвижника, филантропа, святого человека? Криденс (его наверняка уже окрестили этим именем) не жаловался никому, даже Мэри Лу. Трудно сказать, почему. Принимал все за игру - липкие прикосновения, любовные подарки, придыхающую тайную нежность? Был раздавлен ужасом, стыдом, отчаянием? Не доверял ни единой живой душе? Сбегать он сбегал: среди фотокарточек его снов Грейвс видел осколки высаженного в полночь стекла, мечущиеся в темноте лапы кипарисов, свет фар, больничную койку, слезы на гладких щеках приемной матери. Сбегать он сбегал, доносить - не доносил. И какое-то время происходящее между ним и кротким, чадолюбивым Джайлсом М. Бэрбоуном происходило лишь между ними двумя.  
Но сценка с предостережением для матерей уже превращалась под светом вспышки из будущего в античный барельеф. Женщина, на которую ни разу не посмотрели с любовью, с которой, возможно, даже ни разу не легли в кровать как с любимой, желанной, видит все это. Ее муж стоит на коленях и обнимается с приемным ребенком. И лица ребенка она снова не может разглядеть, но ей и не важно, отвращение ли на нем, радость ли. Он же не ее сын. Ей хотелось его полюбить, как своего, и она была уверена, что смогла, но эта любовь оказалась лишь тонким слоем золотой фольги на чем-то другом…  
“Если бы у меня был молоток, - поют Питер, Пол и Мэри (Петр, Павел и Мария, только им интересны людские дела), - я бы пригвоздил утро, я бы пригвоздил вечер к небу над своей землей”.  
“Если бы у меня был молоток, - шепчет Мэри Лу, потому что уже давно не поет в голос, - я бы разбила им голову этому щенку”.  
Левая половина барельефа: крупный мужчина, раздетый для сна, лапает и целует мальчика. Правая - женщина в горе и в ревности заламывает руки. Но у нее нет молотка, чтобы разбить хоть что-то, пока нет. И она слишком экзальтирована, чтобы дать себе задуматься о причинах и следствиях. О том, что никто не крадет у нее любовь мистера Бэрбоуна. Что даже думать о таком - смешно. Но тогда выйдет, что мистер Бэрбоун не так уж непогрешим. И что она выбрала не самого святого из святых. Выйдет, что она совершила ошибку.  
Но даже короткая, как летняя зарница, такая мысль недопустима. Неистовая Мэри Лу упадет замертво, в пене и в мыле, если ошибется хоть раз.  
И она без отвращения, без намека на осуждение, обнимает мужа, снимает с него очки для чтения, укладывает спать. А с Криденсом день ото дня обращается все жестче - когда Джайлс не видит, разумеется. Он без ума от мальчишки и не позволит ей даже пальцем его тронуть. До поры, само собой. До поры.  
Мальчики растут медленно, но все же растут, теряют очарование херувимов, обзаводятся ссадинами на коленях, цыплячьими шеями, запахом пота, салом из пор.  
И вот неподвижные фигуры замирают для новой сцены: волнительный миг, когда в дом приходит новый ребенок. Мэри Лу настояла на девочке. Некрасивой девочке, это важно. Она всегда умела быть убедительной. Девочку крестят Частити - “Непорочностью”, будто это издевка. Она хрупкая, маленькая, как воробушек, совсем не милая, даже подросток-Криденс лучше нее на вид, хотя тело у него уже не такое гладкое как прежде. Частити переживает всего несколько унизительных купаний и поцелуев на ночь. После чего слышит от приемного папы: “Боже, милая, ну почему ты не можешь похорошеть?” Так ставят печать, так ставят клеймо корове. Всю свою жизнь она будет пытаться украсить себя, будет вырезать обидные прозвища на крышках тайников, будет хотеть и одновременно бояться, что кто-то - хоть кто-то! - обратит на нее внимание, носить с собой нож - и мечтать остаться с парнем на заднем сидении. Она, кстати, не станет молчать. Пойдет к Мэри Лу, чтобы рассказать, где трогал ее отец. Но та скажет с покровительственным смешком: “Нельзя столько фантазировать, маленькая. Ну посмотри, какая ты некрасивая, разве кто-то на тебя польстится?” И добавит, положив руки на слабые плечи дочери: “Но, дорогая, не беда, что ты нехороша. Ты ведь знаешь, как нужна мне?” - А в ее голосе будет звенеть плохо скрытая радость. Частити вряд ли поймет, отчего, но со временем эта радость сплавит их в союзниц, полководца и ее маленького солдата.  
Итак, на семейном портрете их уже четверо. Изображение все белее, тени все резче - это вспышка полицейского фотографа светит из будущего, медленно и неумолимо разгораясь, чтобы затем затем так же медленно погаснуть и забрать ожившие картинки с собой во тьму. Частити и Криденс, застегнутые на все пуговки, причесанные волосок к волоску, не смотрят друг на друга. Трудно быть друзьями, если один из вас - маленький солдат, а другой - маленький враг. Мэри Лу прижимается щекой к плечу мужа, довольно жмурит глаза. Она разделяет и властвует, и она наконец-то счастлива. Сколько полных лет продлится это ее ложное счастье, построенное на подгнивающих сваях, словно бедняцкий дом?  
Джайлс Бэрбоун впервые кажется растерянным. Еще недавно полнокровный, цветущий мужчина, он вдруг ощутил дыхание старости. Она пахнет плохими зубами, застиранным нижним бельем, кукурузными лепешками, каплями от сердца. Он боится ее шагов по скрипучим половицам своей гостиной - в тишине и духоте своих бессонных ночей. Он впервые за много лет чего-то боится.  
Счастье Мэри Лу, его страх, или просто слепой случай, приводят в их семью - и на последнюю фотокарточку - маленькую девочку с тяжелым взглядом выкаченных глаз. По безумной традиции она тоже получает новое имя. И что-то такое есть в ее круглом, но вовсе не мягком лице, отчего кажется: старым называться она больше не может. Ей столько же, сколько было Криденсу, когда его впервые взяла на руки Мэри Лу, и пережила она что-то похожее. Наверное, это и делает их ближе, долговязого подростка и маленькую девочку.  
Грейвс не пытался вывернуться из сна, сбросить его путы, даже когда наблюдал, как в неосвещенной спальне мистер Бэрбоун кладет руки поверх тонкой простыни и ведет по ней и по телу лежащего под ней мальчика, от коленей к бедрам, а простыня собирается складками… Он посчитал тогда, что слишком долго отворачивался от всего, что ранит, и должен смотреть. Но когда в воздухе разлился золотой свет доброго воспоминания, когда Криденс отвел в сторону руку Частити со щеткой для волос (она стояла на коленях позади сестренки и пыталась расчесать мягкие светлые прядки, а Модести не давалась), вынул эту щетку, как вынимают пистолет из пальцев у неудачливого самоубийцы, и принялся сам неумело плести Модести косички, Грейвс застонал вслух. Слишком много тепла в этом было, слишком много доверия… Девочка, сперва сторонившаяся Криденса из-за его роста и мрачного вида, замерла по-птичьи, сжалась. Но он не делал с ней ничего плохого, и она перестала капризничать так же неожиданно, как начала. Частити же села на пол, закрыла лицо подолом и заплакала. И это впервые была не жалость к себе, а переполняющая всю ее горькая, отчаянная, безнадежная любовь. Во всяком случае, Грейвсу хотелось бы так думать.  
Появление Модести что-то изменило в них. И какое-то время они действительно были семьей, три эти заблудшие души. Мэри Лу и Джайлс хотели выгоды для себя, а получилось, подарили смысл жизни старшим детям. Если некому позаботиться о тебе, ты находишь крупицы радости в заботе о других. Однако Частити не выдержала долго. Нельзя быть одновременно своей среди потерянных детей - и любимой помощницей матери, которая требует, чтобы за братом и сестрой был глаз да глаз. Нельзя видеть перед собой того, кому хуже, и не думать: “Мне-то еще повезло”. И не страшиться однажды оказаться на их месте. Частити много плакала у постели Модести и много, с упоением, калечила себя, так что иногда не могла разносить тарелки, разливать чай - болели и не сгибались исполосованные порезами руки под длинными рукавами. Но ей пришлось выбирать, и она выбрала мать. Мэри Лу повезло с ней. Если подумать, Частити была единственным человеком, который так преданно ее любил. Позже появится еще Лэнгдон Шоу, появится и уйдет, промелькнув тенью. Но даже он не сможет настолько забыть себя в служении ей.  
Служение Мэри Лу подразумевало, что основной догмат ее веры: Джайлс Бэрбоун свят, всесилен и непогрешим - принимается без колебаний. Частити это далось труднее всего. Кто знает, через что ей пришлось пройти, прежде чем она сломала себя и научилась равнодушно смотреть, как тучный (а тогда он уже был тучным) старик воркует над Модести, учит ее буквам, а его слишком знакомая, до запаха и рисунка морщин рука, лежит на детской спине. Ей снились прикосновения этой руки. И она царапала себя там, где он ее касался, только даже с кожей не могла соскрести с себя память об этой руке. Прежде Грейвс решил бы, что молчание Частити родом из ее страхов. Но сейчас понимал, что дело было в любви. Частити нуждалась в ней сильнее брата и сестры, получила ее от Мэри Лу, отдалась ей и не предала ее. Модести и Криденс не смогли стать ее смыслом жизни. Мэри Лу смогла. И если кто-то мог ее за это судить, то точно не он, совершивший почти ту же ошибку. Только у него не было этого оправдания. Даже этого.  
А белый свет между тем накаляется, слепит глаза. И обжигающие капли его ползут вверх - в точности как во время пыток Колдуна. Фигурки действующих лиц теперь просто плоские тени на растянутой простыне. Фигурки двигает неумелая рука, и они бестолково дергаются, будто в агонии. Они и правда в агонии. Ини, мини, майни, мо. Как долго еще простоит на гнилых сваях ваше выморочное благополучие?  
Модести играет сама с собой на заднем дворе, прыгает через расчерченные мелом клеточки (у Грейвса комок встает в горле от взгляда на детский мел, как чуть раньше - при взгляде на стрелки часов). Взлетают и падают легкие косички. “Ведьма номер раз - пусть в реке утонет. Ведьма номер два - пусть в петле застонет. Ведьма номер три - весело гори. Для четвертой - кнут. Прячься, раз, два, три”.  
Не стоит забывать, как Джайлс Бэрбоун утверждает свою власть. Откуда пришел Криденс. У кого отобрали Модести. Никогда не стоит об этом забывать.  
Он смотрит на девочку, сидя под полотняным навесом беседки, большие руки лежат на большом животе, весь вид его символизирует степенную гордость патриарха, отдыхающего в кругу семьи после праведных трудов. Сын приближается неслышно. Он сильно подрос за лето, он высокий, тощий, неуклюжий, рабочий джинсовый комбинезон - тут в них одеваются все - висит на нем, как на вешалке. Руки вытянуты вдоль тела, будто Криденс сам надел на себя невидимые кандалы.  
Джайлс делает вид, что не замечает его, хотя короткая безобразная тень легла как раз у хозяйских ног. Смотрит на Модести сквозь свои очки с накладками от солнца и Бог знает, что видит за ними. Стакан содовой стоит на подлокотнике его кресла. Грейвс никогда не сомневался, что в аду действительно ее пьют.  
\- Не надо, сэр, - просит Криденс, сгибаясь еще ниже, хотя и так уже напоминает горбуна из-за своей вечной сутулости.  
\- О чем ты, мальчик? - Джайлс не поворачивает головы.  
\- Вы знаете. О ней. Пожалуйста, не надо. Она… не надо с ней так.  
\- Уйди, Криденс. Ты мешаешь.  
\- Сэр, я вполне могу… Если вам нужно, то я могу… Я помню, что вам нравилось со мной, сэр.  
Джайлс поворачивается к нему с веселым удивлением и поднимает вторые стекла очков. Глаза у него, обычно выцветшие, блеклые, из-за южного солнца кажутся сейчас ярко-голубыми.  
\- Боже, ты это серьезно?  
Это не веселье, запоздало понимает Грейвс. Эти морщинки у глаз говорят сейчас не об улыбке и не о том, что ему смешно. Он в гневе. Аллигатору, сожравшему курицу, сказали, что рыло у него в окровавленном пуху, и в зубах застряли черенки перьев.  
\- Дитя мое, брось эти фантазии, - он поднимается, вырастает вдвое, он огромный, и Криденс гнется перед ним как былинка. - Иначе мне придется принять меры.  
Меры? Что это - меры? Это не порка, не одиночное заключение на чердаке, где Криденс, как паук, плетет крошечные ловушки для снов одним единственным способом, которому научился у матери, и выдергивает для них нитки у себя из рукавов, где чертит лабиринты на опилках, но тут же стирает ногой. Это нечто другое. Больница. Исправительное учреждение. Что-то, откуда Криденсу не выбраться.  
Но он все же предпринимает еще одну попытку. Он берет Джайлса за руку. Рука пухлая и кажется сделанной из сахарной ваты, если бы в облаке ваты спрятали свинцовый сердечник.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просит он.  
Джайлс медлит секунду, но все же отбрасывает ладонь сына, как докучливое насекомое.  
\- Прочь. Хватит, Криденс. Ты совершенно бесполезен.  
Он возвращается в свое кресло, считая разговор оконченным. И не замечает, что тень на белом полу меняет очертания, становясь больше, бесформеннее, клубится, точно пар. Джайлсу кажется: тучка заслонила солнце, отсюда и темнота. Он ничего не видит у себя за спиной.  
Грейвс видит. И это мгновение наполнено для него леденящим ужасом. Он никогда не смог бы описать то, как на секунду изменился Криденс, чем он стал. То есть… он остался прежним. Не сменил облик, не вырос размером с дом. Но все черты словно тронуло рябью. Как будто прямо через кожу проступила черная вода. Так сквозь мох на болотах поднимается нефть и застывает глянцевитыми озерцами.  
Однако, когда Джайлс поворачивается, Криденс стоит, схватившись за лицо. И с ним все в порядке. Он удерживает в ладонях распадающегося себя, но внешне с ними все в порядке, и сахарный король, позабыв о нем, вновь возвращается к созерцанию одинокой игры маленькой девочки с двумя косичками.  
Ини, мини, майни мо. Не надо тебе трогать эту девочку, старикан. Пусть даже ее старшая сестра, что ночует с ней в одной комнате, изображает крепкий сон. Пусть жена не скажет ни единого слова в ее защиту. Когда некому воевать за человека, человеку нечего терять, и он легко соступит в черноту. Он разведет руки и позволит тому, что жрет его изнутри, вырваться на свободу. Прячься, раз, два три. Почему ты не прячешься?  
Грейвсу и прежде казалось, что в отношении Твари Белый Колдун глубоко неправ. Дело не в том, мужчиной родился обладатель колдовского дара или женщиной. Дело в жизни, на которую этот ребенок обречен. И в силе его воли. Криденсу Бэрбоуну, сыну настоящей ведьмы-полукровки, не повезло с первой, но природа щедро отсыпала ему второй. Неведомым образом он не просто вырастил в себе Тварь, он заключил ее под неусыпную стражу и долгие годы не позволял ей себя убивать. Он, если подумать, тоже разделил себя на Криденса-альфу и Криденса-бету. И второй безмолвно лежал в своем отсыревшем гробу, покачивающемся на черных волнах Бей-Лейк, точно кукла, с которой дети играют в похороны. Ждал. Рос, как, бывает, растут и вытягиваются покойники, и ждал своего часа.

 

Час настал, когда с Мексиканского залива пришел ураган “Айзек”.  
В Лакоре слышали о нем, в Бей-Лейк тоже, хотя у “озерных людей”, белого отребья, населявшего берега и не работавшего у Бэрбоуна, зачастую не то что телевизора, даже радио не было. Джайлс получил метеосводку от речной полиции еще за пару дней. Он тут же отправил сына и несколько других расторопных парней с плантации оповестить кого можно. Его забота о ближних иногда и впрямь граничила с подвижничеством. Даже местный священник не делал для людей в Бей-Лейк столько, сколько Бэрбоун: не старался предупредить об опасности всех и каждого, от зажиточных каджунов с реки до последнего приютского недокормыша, не ездил в отдаленные поселки, не приходил в хижины на сваях, не устраивал чтение библии ночью у костра, так что древние стихи начинали походить на захватывающие и страшные сказки.  
Только Криденс, как самый старший среди приемышей, понимал: цель не в том, чтобы спасти души человеческие, точнее, не только в этом. Джайлс присматривал себе детей самого лакомого возраста, а среди полудиких обитателей трейлеров и лачуг разыскать таких было проще всего. Криденса самого нашли вот так. Модести так нашли. А сколько таких было еще - с более сговорчивыми или не промышлявшими колдовством родителями? Как сосчитать?  
Тина говорила, Джайлс Бэрбоун совершал свои христианские подвиги с таким высоким самоотречением, что казалось, искупает вину. Тина ошибалась.  
Или ошибался тот, кто развесил под крышей безвестного порохового склада (кажется, здание подле заброшенной усадьбы все-таки было им) ловушки, амулеты, расчертил стены черными лабиринтами. Но у него были на то причины. Он помнил слишком хорошо - и не позволял себе забывать - как в церкви, прямо во время мессы, большая мужская рука, тоже памятная до каждого пятнышка, до белых бороздок морщин, гладила по колену. И нельзя было отстраниться - рядом сидела мать, молилась, закрыв глаза и стискивая платок. Костяшки и платок были - и этого он тоже никогда не забудет - почти одного цвета.  
А потом она говорила ему о любви то же, что потом скажет Частити - “Никто не полюбит тебя сильнее. Вспомни, что у тебя была за мать. Разве ты не понимаешь, как тебе повезло?” Говорила о любви или держала за голову в раковине, полной воды, так можно было и наказать его, и не оставить следов. И он не понимал, какие его поступки ведут к одному, а какие - к другому. Проще всего было вообще не попадаться ей на глаза, а если уж попался - покорно сносить все, и наказание, и поцелуи. Чем старше он становился, тем больше было наказания, тем меньше поцелуев. И это, к его удивлению, делало жизнь проще, понятнее. Все, что от него теперь требовалось - прятать голову в плечи и молчать. Он отлично выучился молчать, спасаться на чердаке, в конюшнях и в амбарах, в чаще и на берегу. Он даже думал иногда: “Мне-то еще повезло” - о хорошем, безболезненно прошедшем дне.  
Но однажды это должно было закончиться.  
Утро выдалось солнечным. Трудно было поверить, что легкая дымная рябь, тронувшая восточный край неба, после полудня обратится низко идущими облаками. Еще сложнее было представить ураганный ветер, хотя любой житель штата на своем веку переживал по нескольку катастрофических ураганов и по десятку просто очень сильных. Облака казались кружевными - как зонтики благородных южанок, прогуливавшихся когда-то под этим небом. И, как те пресловутые зонтики, никого ни от чего не могли защитить. Поэтому убегали все быстрей с каждым прошедшим часом, путались, вытягивались длинными растрепанными перьями. А на смену им ползла с востока серая рваная туча.  
Криденс в одиночестве наводил порядок на заднем дворе. Нужно было отвязать от металлической основы и скатать тент беседки-газебо, унести складные стулья и шезлонги, сложить в контейнер для мусора пустые бутылки из-под газировки. Потом он должен был осмотреть весь инструмент, запереть все двери, чтобы не хлопали от ветра, закрыть окна тяжелыми ставнями. Девочки и мать не помогали ему в этом, у них были другие дела. В доме Бэрбоуна, огромном, длинном и громоздком, заваленном старыми книгами, заставленном сохранившейся от прежних времен мебелью, каждому находилась работа.  
Криденс трудился, как в поле трудится скотина: тупо, монотонно, размеренно. И как тягловый мул, не поднимал головы. Лишь раз через маску отрешенности на его лице проступило что-то, проступило и скрылось. Это произошло, когда он взял за кромку стакан из-под содовой, чтобы отнести его на кухню, где его вымоет Частити или наемная служанка. Неизвестно, о чем он подумал в тот момент. И что решил. Закончив с уборкой, он прокрался на галерею через кухню, чтобы немного посидеть там и понаблюдать за меняющимся небом. Мама не любила, когда он оставался без дела, так что он старался прятаться получше. Устроился в кресле в самом затененном уголке, подтянул колени к груди.  
Под набирающим силу ветром закачались светильники, задребезжали лопасти вентилятора. Криденс провел ладонью по шершавому поручню деревянных перил, по увитой виноградом вертикальной балке. В гостиной - он слышал - надрывалось радио, требовало не покидать дома и не передвигаться в автомобилях.  
Приближение бури всегда воодушевляло Криденса. Он любил наблюдать, как над озером облака закручиваются в лохматую спираль, перемешиваются, подчиняясь неведомым законам воздушного мира. Как прорывает их дождь. Ему нравилось стоять, задрав голову, позволять тяжелым каплям бить себя по лицу, и орать что-то бессвязное, не слыша крика, лишь чувствуя его связками и горлом. Он возвращался домой промокший и успокоенный. Он хотел бы не возвращаться вовсе. Лечь за камнем на берегу, свернуться клубком и ждать, пока не поднимется в Бей-Лейк черная вода и не унесет его прочь. Но черная вода была его другом только в мечтах. Или… Или.  
Криденс поднялся с кресла. Он двигался, как двигалось бы дерево, проросшее на болотистой почве, если бы то вдруг сумело пойти: аккуратно и плавно, точно любое движение и любой порыв ветра мог его сломать, вырвать из земли, ставя ногу на пол всей ступней, держа по швам руки со скрюченными пальцами - ни дать ни взять, воздушные корни. Внутри него уже ревела буря - и Криденс шел очень медленно, преодолевая ее. Преодолевая собственное сопротивление, страх и тоску. И вскоре не осталось ни страха, ни тоски.  
В гостиной он выкрутил регулятор громкости старого радиоприемника так, что задребезжала посуда. Теперь мать не могла не услышать отчаянные призывы оставаться дома.  
\- Он слишком долго, - сказал Криденс Мэри Лу, и та посмотрела на него с безотчетным испугом: он слишком неожиданно возник у нее за плечом, она не расслышала шагов из-за радио. - Пожалуй, мне следует пойти на поле и поторопить его.  
\- Эбнер съездит. - Эбнером звали рабочего-негра, присматривающего за плантациями.  
\- Он уже ушел. Все ушли.  
\- Хорошо. Езжай верхом. Это быстрее.  
\- Лошади боятся торнадо.  
Лошади боялись его. Он с недавних пор начал это замечать. Но матери неоткуда было знать об этом, она никогда не следила за ним вне дома. Все, что касалось сына, но не касалось Джайлса, было ей безразлично.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Возвращайтесь скорей.  
Она с такой женской, такой материнской беспомощностью сунула руки под передник, провожая его, что лицо Криденса на мгновение стало очень жалким - маленький мальчик вот-вот заплачет. Он отвернулся, неуклюже (все еще - будто при каждом шаге врастая в землю) спустился с крыльца и побрел к воротам. Руки не двигались при ходьбе.  
Грейвсу за свою жизнь приходилось встречать преступников разного калибра. В основном - членов организованных группировок, картелей, но были среди них и маньяки-одиночки, и спонтанные убийцы, и психи, живущие в собственном мире и, согласно правилам Макнотена, подлежащие принудительному лечению, а не казни на электрическом стуле. Грейвс наблюдал на допросах, как эти люди вновь и вновь проживают совершенное от зародившегося плана до крови жертвы на руках. Все они - рано или поздно, задолго до или непосредственно в момент убийства - чувствовали готовность совершить это. Грейвс не смог бы описать, как выглядит эта готовность, но очень хорошо знал ее, видел в их глазах и в уголках их губ.  
В Криденсе не было ничего от тех ублюдков. Ни сладострастия маньяка, ни мрачной решимости карателя. Грейвс даже сперва подумал, что ошибся. Что приписал Криденсу собственное желание уничтожить насильника. Он ведь сделал это с Теренсом Тичем, пусть и чужими руками - и ничуть о своем поступке не сожалел.  
Потом он понял. Свое решение Криденс принял уже очень давно. Он, в общем-то, всегда был к этому готов. Только это было не решение убить. Убийство никогда не было его целью, он лучше бы принес в жертву себя, чем лишил жизни кого-то другого. Он мог бы приносить себя в жертву сотни и сотни раз, столько, сколько потребуется для дела. Криденс - и Грейвс припомнил вдруг, что знал это о нем раньше, знал, но забыл - попросту родился для того, чтобы кого-то спасти. Только это чистое стремление сломали в нем и перекорежили. Грейвс, как потомственный луизианец, не раз замечал: на болотах растут самые страшные деревья, кривые, искалеченные, иссушенные омелой, задушенные мхом. Даже если семена были добрыми - и в другой земле дерево имело все шансы вырасти красивым и высоким.  
Спуск в поля был плавным, сознание практически не отслеживало наклона, и поэтому казалось: ты идешь по ровной, как стол, долине, но за твоей спиной земля почему-то уходит вверх. Скрывает дом и сады, бараки и ветряки. А впереди призывно расстилаются зеленые прямоугольники тростниковых зарослей, чернеет далекая кромка воды и автомобильная колея стрелой бежит у тебя из-под ног, ни дать ни взять дорога из желтого кирпича.  
Криденс увидел Джайлса еще издалека. Последние лучи солнца выбелили дорогу, и черная, спотыкающаяся фигура на ней казалась мушкой на длинной ленте липкой бумаги. Кругом не было больше ни единой живой души. Выше, у границ поймы, ветер гудел в проводах высоковольтных линий, но в озерной долине стояла звенящая тишина.  
За спиной у Джайлса - и он снова не видел этого, потому что старался не оглядываться - вставало черное грозовое облако, точно последний титан, сбросивший оковы матери-земли. Буря заволакивала небо, поднимала ветер, играла волнами Бей-Лейк, бросалась первыми каплями дождя, но среди тростниковых полей все еще было тихо, сонно: мух на бумажке накрыли стаканом, чтобы посмотреть, что они станут делать. И сможет ли хоть одна из них взлететь.  
Джайлс был ранен. Он приволакивал ногу и двигался из-за этого враскачку. Издалека нельзя было разглядеть, какой он большой, какой внушительный, поэтому его дергающаяся фигурка выглядела донельзя забавно. Он не разглядел сперва, кто спускается за ним к полям, и принялся изо всех сил махать рукой, подзывая помощь. Это сделало его еще более смешным. Толстая марионетка качает кукольной ручкой на фоне тучи-занавеса. Криденс вдруг согнулся пополам, упер кулаки в колени и весь затрясся от истерического хохота. Его смех среди предгрозовой тишины зазвучал каркающе и жутко.  
Джайлс еще не мог его услышать, но он понял - по конвульсивным жестам и странному поведению - кто пришел на его поиски. И перестал махать.  
Они сходились чудовищно медленно: Криденс намеренно тянул время, не бежал, не ускорял шаг. Джайлс все неувереннее переставлял ноги, все чаще отдыхал, даже небольшой подъем давался ему с ощутимым трудом. Правая брючина у него была заметно чернее левой - шла кровь. Судя по разодранной одежде, шее и рукам, он поранился, перелезая через изгородь из колючей проволоки. Его, короля этой земли, ранила проволока, призванная оберегать его границы! Слишком иронично, чтобы прекратить смеяться, так что Криденс не прекращал. Просто теперь его смех был похож на глухую икоту.  
\- Что ты там тащишься? - услышал он сквозь поднимающийся ветер. Это Джайлс, уже зная, что власть его тут, на одинокой дороге, шатка, иллюзорна, все же пробовал испытать на сыне силу своего голоса. - Подойди и помоги мне. Не видишь, я повредил ногу?  
Криденс поднял голову - и ветер тут же швырнул в него горсть песка. Он вытер лицо, а потом посмотрел на свои руки - ему странно было, что глаза его плачут, когда рот смеется.  
\- Я ранен, подставь мне плечо, - тем временем прокричал ему Джайлс.  
\- Да зачем же мне это делать, сэр? - спросил Криденс. Он остановился. Между ними теперь оставалось не более трехсот футов, но пройти их Джайлс был уже не в состоянии. Слишком много сил он потратил на крик, на размахивание рукой, и ответ сына точно лишил его последней надежды. Еще пара десятков раскачивающихся, нетвердых шагов - и он пошатнулся, схватил себя за бедро, пытаясь заставить ногу двигаться, а потом стал на одно колено.  
\- Подойди. Помоги встать, - потребовал он, будто приказывал собаке, лошади или негру.  
\- Зачем? - Криденс чуть подвинулся вперед. Так хищники подаются всем телом на запах крови.  
Начался дождь. Первые капли тяжко ложились в пыль и расплывались кляксами.  
\- Что ты смотришь? - Джайлс все еще не опускался на четвереньки, хотя так у него появилось бы больше опоры и он, возможно, сумел бы подняться. - Принеси мне хотя бы палку. Ну. Быстро.  
\- Я ничего вам не принесу.  
Он сделал еще несколько шагов, чтобы удобнее было разглядывать Джайлса сквозь дождевую пелену. Тот поскользнулся в моментально раскисшей дорожной пыли и все-таки оперся на ладони. Вода, стекающая с его одежды, образовала у колена грязно-багряную лужицу.  
\- Помоги мне подняться.  
Криденсу многое хотелось сказать ему: “А вы помогли ей подняться?”, “А вы пришли на помощь, когда ее убивали?” - но его не научили доходчиво формулировать свои мысли. Да и не важно это было. Джайлс все уже понял - и приказывал от отчаяния и в тайной надежде, что властный тон еще сможет образумить робкого, забитого Криденса.  
Дождь рухнул листом жести, ножом гильотины, заглушил все звуки. Он был теплый, как свежая кровь, но, падая на лицо и на спину, затекая под одежду, хлюпая в обуви, стремительно остывал. И вслед за ненормальным теплом приходил ненормальный холод. Такой холод, наверное, охватывает младенца во время крещения. Или еще-не-утопленницу, вырывающуюся из рук священника и его подручных в последней дикой своей тоске.  
\- Я просил вас… - провыл Криденс, делая еще шаг и еще, и еще к пытающемуся подняться Джайлсу. - Я предлагал вам!  
Ему приходилось перекрикивать ветер и дождь, он почти ничего не видел из-за струй воды, катящихся по лицу. Но важно было, чтобы Джайлс услышал. Поэтому Криденс подступал все ближе. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались, как когти, хоть это и была всего лишь попытка их согреть.  
\- Со мной можете делать все что угодно, но не с ней! Не с ней! - закричал он в отчаянии.  
И тогда Джайлс бросился на него.  
Мушки на липкой бумаге, вместо того, чтобы спасаться, решили сожрать друг друга. Боксеры схлестнулись в клинче. Бешеные псы забарахтались в грязи. Огромный Джайлс имел все шансы, навалившись и сбив Криденса с ног, задушить его или разбить ему голову парой точных ударов. Ему мешал только дождь - он делал одежду тяжелой, а кожу скользкой. На Джайлсе была грубая джинсовая куртка, и она пропиталась водой насквозь, замедляя движения. Криденс барахтался под ним, попадая локтями, подошвами в лужи, поднимая грязные брызги. У него не получалось скинуть Джайлса с себя, хотя он давно уже не был тем слабым ребенком, к которому тот пришел в первый раз. Давно уже не был им - и все же был им. Потому что как в детстве ничего не мог противопоставить ярости и силе.  
\- Как ты посмел? Что, - с каждым словом Джайлс бил его по лицу, но ни один из ударов не становился смертельным. - Ты. Себе. Возомнил?  
У Криденса сильно зашумело в ушах. Его голова мотнулась назад, он раскрыл глаза, рот, и дождь полился в него, пытаясь приколотить к земле невидимыми гвоздями. Не стало воздуха. Не стало света. Ничего не стало.  
И Криденс понял: он под водой. Когда ты под водой, когда ты уже захлебнулся, перестал дышать, тебе больше не страшно. Тебе не больно. И нет у тебя поводка “Мне-то еще повезло”. Ты способен на все. А если что-то окажется тебе не по силам, если снова охватит дрожь, из темноты и тиши дна поднимутся добрые руки, удержат тебя на ладонях и не позволят отступить.  
В какой-то момент увернуться не получилось: Джайлс попал кулаком ему в лицо, разбил переносицу. Дождь был теперь с привкусом крови, а на коже Криденса осталась сетка тонких розовых разводов. Но Джайлс замер с занесенным кулаком не поэтому. Не потому, что ужаснулся делу рук своих. Его испугало, какими помертвевшими вдруг стали глаза приемного сына, словно Криденс позволил черной воде унести себя, пошел на дно, а на его место выбралось что-то… что-то другое. Чему он, Джайлс Бэрбоун, не знал имени.  
Но если старик и думал о подобном, то не успел закончить свою мысль.  
Криденс, который от нескольких сильных ударов уже почти потерял сознание, вдруг положил руки Джайлсу на грудь: интимно, доверительно. Крепко и больно сжал пальцы, да так, что у Джайлса потемнело в глазах. А потом встряхнул его с радостным смехом, слышным даже за ударами грома. Встряхнул, будто снятое с веревки белье перед тем, как сложить его в таз. И Джайлсу еще хватило воздуха и жизни в его стремительно ломающемся теле, чтобы увидеть, как руки Криденса становятся темными плетьми тумана, как черное нечто рвется наружу из него, сквозь него, охватывает, растворяет его в себе, но делает это бережно, так бережно, будто кутает в мех, будто прячет в свое тепло от боли и зла.  
А потом Джайлс оторвало от земли, повлекло все выше, выше. И сломало там пополам, так что затылок почти ударился об икры. Он был уже мертв, когда его с силой ударило о землю и протащило по ней сквозь полегший тростник по ржавой проволоке, по рухнувшему забору, прямо к кипящему от дождя озеру. Колючая проволока еще какое-то время волоклась за ним, вцепившись в штанины, но и она отпустила. Труп упал на мелководье, лицом вниз. Седые волосы затрепетали над затылком одуванчиковым венцом. Вода, будто бы усмиренная, перекатывалась через него и все не забирала, напротив, пыталась выпихнуть на берег: она была сыта, грязна, разбухла от дождя и Джайлса не хотела. Но вот поднялись серо-стальные волны с бурунами пены, накрыли тело, в котором-то и человека можно было узнать с трудом, просто рыхлая куча мяса да тряпья, накрыли - и потащили. Через узкую горловину - прямо в жадную Миссисиппи, где потом найдут его отряды добровольной помощи полиции.  
А клубящийся сгусток абсолютной тьмы взмыл в загроможденное глыбами черных облаков небо, разрезал мир на до и после, на “проклят” и “прощен”. Сверкали молнии. И он летел все быстрее, закручивая облака в торнадо и пытаясь избыть всю ненависть и всю ярость, которые питали его так долго.  
Этот столб слепой черноты и видела Тина Гольдштейн прежде, чем найти среди гнущегося почти параллельно земле тростника и проса окровавленного подростка.  
Тина, совсем молоденькая, в синей непромокаемой куртке не по размеру, кутала Криденса в одеяло, прикладывала к его лицу влажную тряпочку, гладила по волосам и поила чаем - несладким, первый несладкий чай за всю его жизнь. Как рубеж, как первый стакан спиртного или первая выкуренная сигарета. И эта же Тина поступила как отличный волонтер и порядочный человек - сообщила данные о родных Криденса в офис шерифа: Мэри Лу с Эбнером приехали за ним к вечеру следующего дня.  
Свет далекой вспышки полицейского фотографа, ставший в момент смерти Джайлса Бэрбоуна нестерпимо ярким, но не настолько, чтобы побороть темноту, слаб так же медленно и неумолимо, как разгорался.  
Что-то сказало ей правду: искусанные в кровь пальцы Криденса (тот не мог ничего с собой поделать и за грозовую ночь в участке едва не сгрыз свои руки), его напряженная, немирная поза, его измученные глаза. Поймав его взгляд, она замерла на мгновение и даже слегка приподняла кисть, точно разыскивая опору. Но уже в следующую секунду совладала с собой и вместо дверного косяка взялась за складку юбки. Он помнил, как белы были ее пальцы, когда она сжимала платок, там, в церкви. Теперь они выглядели еще бескровнее.  
Вспышка гасла. Или это гас штормовой день, на исходе которого она ушла с ним в часовню - ей нужно было привести там все в порядок после урагана. Кто, если не она? Остальные ведь сидят по домам. Джайлса еще не нашли, и это тоже было причиной: девочки молились дома, их берег Эбнер, Криденс же и Мэри Лу как самые взрослые должны были пойти в церковь и показать местным жителям пример праведности и самоотречения.  
Он покорно нес над матерью зонт. И не сложил его даже внутри, потому что ураганом с часовни сорвало часть крыши, на дощатом полу чернели лужи. Мэри Лу только усмехнулась на это. Дела плоти известны, но что ей до капель дождя, когда сердце вырвали из груди? Вынула зонт из его рук, встряхнула и закрыла с легким треском, а потом заставила Криденса встать на колени давлением на затылок. Опустилась рядом, чуть позади и долго смотрела на его склоненную голову и на поднятые дыбом волоски на загривке - так вздыбливают шерсть обороняющиеся животные. Трудно было удержаться и не пригладить их. Она пригладила. Но не убрала руку - и он под ее давлением сгибался все ниже, и ниже, и ниже, пока не коснулся лбом пола, пахнущего сыростью и землей.  
\- Я знаю, что ты сделал, - прохрипела она. Рука была в перчатке - так в церковь одевались все баптистки. Ткань холодила.  
\- Я все знаю. Про то, что ты такое. И про твою мать. Я давно это подозревала. Не шевелись, - велела она, когда Криденс дернулся.  
А потом подползла к нему на коленях, стряхнула с руки перчатку и горячо обняла сына, закрыла его голову полой дождевика, будто рясой на католической исповеди. Но прежде на голую шею капнуло горячее, капнуло и потекло вниз.  
\- И Он знает, Криденс. И Он никогда тебя не простит. А ты? Ты сможешь себя простить?  
Он издал горлом хриплый сдавленный звук, похожий на мычание. Но скорее это был вой, которому не давали покинуть пределы глотки и вырваться наружу.  
\- Нет, нет, никогда. Конечно, никогда, - она раскачивала его из стороны в сторону, не позволяла распрямиться. А свет гас, и обоих обступала влажная ночная темнота. Только голос Мэри Лу слышался, да белели запачканные манжеты воскресной рубашки Криденса. - Но я буду рядом, и мы сможем вынести это вдвоем. Ради девочек, да? Ради того, чтобы они не узнали никогда. Чтобы выросли без всего этого. Без того, что ты принес с собой в наш дом. В любви, Криденс, в любви. Как он хотел.  
Криденс выбросил вперед сомкнутые замком руки, оперся о них лбом и заплакал безнадежно, бессильно. Бороться он уже не мог. Смог бы, если бы Тина не отдала его, если бы его пришлось забирать силком. Но теперь в нем чего-то недоставало: веры ли, надежды ли на добрый исход, сознания собственного неодиночества.  
Мэри Лу обнимала его, придавливала собой, не выпуская, не давая выпрямить спину. И где-то через полчаса, когда поняла, что он больше не станет дергаться, делать глупости, спросила, прижавшись к уху пересохшими до корки губами:  
\- Она ведь успела рассказать, как защищаться, как спастись от того, чем ты стал? Я знаю, успела. Все те амулетики, что ты делал… Тише. Я наказывала тебя за них, но больше не стану. Теперь для тебя все потеряно и твою душу мне уже не спасти, но девочки… Тише-тише. - Вслед за этим она поцеловала Криденса в висок, как когда-то в детстве. - Они не заслуживают такого. Сделай это. Помоги мне защитить их от тебя. Давай же.  
И он, не переставая тихо всхлипывать, потянулся к луже на полу, рядом с куском искореженной кровли. Обмакнул пальцы в ржавчину и грязь. И стал медленно чертить вокруг себя и Мэри Лу неправильные круги: лабиринт для маленьких человечков, которые потеряли все.  
Свет умирал, уходил, кончался, да и вышел весь. И только дождь продолжал твердить свое бесконечное заклинание в темноте.

 

Образы-кадры замелькали, как картинки волшебного фонаря или как полустанки, фермерские домики в окнах мчащегося поезда: все дальше от черной воды Бей-Лейк, к другой воде - коричневой, сонной. Все быстрее, быстрее этот воображаемый поезд, наполненный воспоминаниями, летел к станции Бербэнк, все труднее становилось понять хоть что-то среди скрежета, грохота, бликов. Грейвс почувствовал тошноту, а вслед за ней - панику. Он был не в состоянии удержать видения, остановить их бешеный бег, а это значило, что вскоре он проснется. Меньше всего на свете он хотел просыпаться. Он прекрасно помнил, что ждет его там, на другом берегу реки. Кто его ждет.  
“Остановись! Не так быстро, - взмолился он с отчаянием, хоть и не знал, к кому обращается. - Не так быстро!”  
И внезапно столкнулся взглядом с самим собой. Просроченный на пару дней Персиваль Грейвс смотрел на него сквозь дымку, чуть хмурясь и явно что-то замышляя. Он казался моложе, чем сам Грейвс воспринимал себя. Моложе и красивее. Бледная кожа с парой родинок (слева, как и положено дьяволову отродью) ярко контрастировала с черными глазами. Виски блестели ранней сединой. Грейвс говорил что-то, шевелил губами, нижняя все пыталась дрогнуть, сделать его лицо мягким, удивленным, но ей не позволяли.  
Было неловко и очень стыдно видеть себя таким - приукрашенным чужим восприятием, преисполненным значительности и силы. Силы, о господи… господи! “Посмотри, - хотелось сказать сновидцу, пока еще не стало слишком поздно, - какие у меня маленькие руки, почти как у женщины, какая слабая линия рта! Ну разве я могу защитить кого-то? Ну разве я способен хоть на какой-то решительный шаг?!”  
Но обманываться так легко и так просто, он отлично знал это по себе. Сейчас, он помнил это, Персиваль Грейвс за мутным стеклом сна положит руку Криденсу на плечо и скажет… что он скажет? Не важно, не важно. Главное: он будет чудовищно, невыносимо добр. И эта доброта, это участие, для Грейвса почти безотчетные, как вежливость по отношению к официанту, к рассыльному, ударит наотмашь. И заставит Криденса сперва потянуться к нему за еще одной порцией ласки. Которой никогда не бывает слишком много. А потом сомкнется на шее и потащит, как поводок. И все ошибки Грейвса, вся его ложь, будут несущественными, почти незаметными. Ведь он захотел коснуться Криденса, когда никто не хотел. И посмотрел на него, когда все отводили глаза.  
“Не показывай мне это, - застонал Грейвс. - Я не хочу это видеть. Покажи мне Шоу! Покажи Генри Шоу в день его смерти!”  
Он, точно это могло помочь, даже поднял руку - слабую, непослушную - и провел у себя над лицом, пытаясь отмотать несуществующую пленку. К его удивлению, картинка двинулась в обратном направлении: будто включилась перемотка. Разве что катушки не заскрипели. Персиваль двухдневной давности задом побежал к своей машине, машина тронулась, плавно покатались мимо “Кайзер Алюминиум”, вдоль железной дороги. На западе взошло солнце. Дети в сером потянулись по домам с Чиппива-стрит, потому что умолкла дудочка их крысолова. Плакат “Ворожеи не оставляй в живых” был снят со стены, скатан в рулон, бережно спрятан за пазуху. И незнакомый уже мужчина в с седыми висками и парой родинок безразлично глянул через окно серебристого “Мерседеса”, прежде чем уехать в аэропорт Райана, сесть в свой самолет и никогда не прилетать в Луизиану.  
Стало темно. Темно и как-то по-особенному душно, так бывает, когда лицо накрывают тканью. “Мама всегда умела найти нужные слова… - услышал Грейвс голос… Он и хотел бы сказать, что это был голос Криденса, но нет - то был голос всего, что его сейчас окружало: темноты, болота, страха и асфиксии. - У нее было чутье. Наверное, я очень несложно устроен, меня легко разгадать. Она угадывала, когда мне хорошо, позволяла мне это, давала немного воздуха… - тут Грейвс почувствовал, что может дышать, правда воздух, который он вдохнул, был отвратительным на вкус: гнилым, но не только из-за близости трясины. А как будто неподалеку что-то умерло. Может, та самая птица. Умерло и разлагалось. - А потом отнимала все. Заново! Как будто мало сделать это один раз! Такие простые вещи… Поели с Модести мороженое на ступеньках. Прочитал главу хорошей повести в журнале. Никогда не узнаю, что там дальше, потому что следующий номер больше не придет, и автора не помню… Услышал красивую музыку из авто на заправке и потом слушал ее внутри себя все утро, пока раздавал брошюрки. Семья фермеров, ожидающая поезда под навесом, взяла у меня все книжки до единой, а их четырехлетняя дочка положила цветок мне за ухо. Ребята в Бербэнке дали прокатиться на “Дельте”...  
Мама всегда дожидалась, пока я не прочувствую каждый оттенок счастья, а потом говорила что-нибудь такое… невыносимое. Все ее слова звучали в унисон с “Ты убийца”, “Ты не заслуживаешь этого счастья, даже этого”, “Тебе не место рядом с нами”. Она могла даже не поднимать на меня руки - все эти побои, все ночи голышом в подвале или что там она могла еще придумать, не стоили ничего в сравнении со словами.  
Иногда, уже теряя себя, уже чувствуя, как то, что внутри, разрывает мне грудную клетку, я думал (он думал): почему бы мне не убить ее? Прямо сейчас. Я разрушу свою же защиту, я смогу… Это было так легко в первый раз. Она маленькая, слабая. Почему бы мне не сломать ее, как ломают спичку?  
Но он (я) каждый раз лишь проводил тем, что я видел как свою руку - и что при этом уже не было моей рукой - у ее лица. И не оставлял на ней ни следа копоти, ни частички пепла. Ни синяка, ни царапины. Потому что если бы я убил ее, мне не позволили бы взять девочек под опеку… Меня бы сдали в Святую Елизавету, как они и обещали (потому что я не смог бы молчать и все рассказал). Там был бы электрошок, мокрые полотенца, ванны со льдом и прочее (я не боюсь, не боюсь, я не настолько боюсь всего этого, как кажется). Но самое главное - девочки бы остались одни. Модести бы осталась одна. Кто знает, какие новые папа и мама ей бы достались. Не после всего. Не после всего, что было с ней в приюте до нашей семьи. Даже когда боль и ярость заполняли меня до краев, я не мог поступить с ней так. Если бы не это, однажды я бы не вернулся. Я бы позволил тому сожрать меня целиком. И я был бы рад его темноте. Иногда я просил (не молился, это мне было нельзя, только просил), чтобы темнота никогда не развеялась.  
В газете с гороскопами, которую бросил в парке Хайленд-Роуд какой-то пьяница, я прочел рассказ о доисторическом мальчике: тело его нашли под слоем торфа в ирландском болоте. Мальчика связали и утопили в эпоху Железного века, но болото сохранило его настолько хорошо, что сперва решили: труп совсем свежий, даже расследование организовали. Мне почему-то особенно хорошо запомнился абзац о его переломах: шея, позвоночник, череп, голени. Уже нельзя было понять, сделали это убийцы или трясина, которая укрывала его тело тысячелетие за тысячелетием, сдавливала, погружала все глубже в себя. Порой я воображал себя этим мальчиком. Умереть жестоко, страшно, не вознестись, не отправиться в Ад, а лежать на мягкой постели из древних корней, чувствовать, как все сильнее давит на грудь земля. Для меня это было бы идеальным выходом. Только нельзя мне было уйти в темноту. Потому что без меня ей могла прийти в голову мысль (она уже думала об этом, я знаю), что из Модести при должном старании получится мне отличная замена: все, что я знал о сестре, к этому располагало.  
Я обязан был держаться, сколько хватит сил.  
Так что после каждого раза я заползал сюда, в “нору”, в плохое место, где никто не придет меня тревожить, и где у него нет надо мной власти, отлеживался, спал, смотрел сны, подправлял узоры на стенах краской и ножом для льда, а потом возвращался в церковь пустым - без единой мысли в голове. Она тоже бывала успокоенной в такие утра - и мы почти не досаждали друг другу. Если бы я не знал, что потом все повторится, я бы даже чувствовал благодарность. Я бы свалился на пол и целовал ей руки просто за то, что она ставила передо мной тарелку с холодными оладьями, наливала молока, делала радио - местную волну, на которой меня называли погодной аномалией - тише и молча уходила к себе. Но это не значило, что в следующий раз она не найдет верных слов.  
Она и нашла.  
У нее было хорошее настроение в тот день. Шествие в городском центре согласовали без проволочек, из типографии прибыли вкусно пахнущие краской листовки, и я аккуратно перенес их стопки в машину. В приюте все ладилось, бухгалтерия сходилась. Дождь перестал, и миссис Латур пришла пораньше, чтобы помочь нам с глажкой воскресной одежды. Был только вторник, но мы собирались в редакцию “Батон-Руж Стейт” и должны были выглядеть как с картинки. И вот пока миссис Латур в подвале отпаривала складки на платьицах девочек и учила Модести, как это делать с помощью бумажки, мама запела. Когда я был маленький, она пела часто, у нас были целые семейные вечера с музыкой и танцами. Я тоже мог, пока голос не сломался: я начал скрипеть, как несмазанная маслобойка, и мне велели прекратить. Да и она к тому времени давно перестала.  
Песня под потолком зала для проповедей сначала звучала неуверенно, хрипло. Так мог бы петь призрак. Или изваяние ангела, для которого разлепить гипсовые губы - уже тяжелый труд. Но было зеленое солнце сквозь листву и высокие церковные стекла, была свежесть мокрой земли, легкость от того, что дело почти сделано, и она не смогла удержаться. Гипсовый ангел запел в голос… А я совсем забыл, как хорошо она поет. Я теряюсь от музыки. Становлюсь от нее беззащитным, как виноградная улитка. Перестаю соображать. Даже если это просто приглушенная дверьми песня из байкерского бара (дзинь - и она громче, хлоп - и ее почти не слышно). А когда это живой голос - ее голос, и он такой красивый, такой теплый, такой ранящий, то это больно-больно-больно. И хорошо.  
Если день начинается с красивой вещи или с солнца, или с музыки, то кажется: все удастся. Все изменится, теперь и навсегда. Мне не следовало расслабляться, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. И всю дорогу в Батон-Руж ловил себя на мысли, что слушаю ту песенку где-то в глубине себя, а она резонирует за грудиной. Мама сидела рядом в пассажирском кресле, листала свое воззвание и выглядела довольной. Девочки сзади шептались, улыбались мне в зеркале. Сегодня у нас должно было получиться - и тогда она, возможно, отпустила бы меня…  
Но у нас ничего не получилось.  
Потому что в кабинете у мистера Роберта Генри Шоу сидел его сын, мистер Генри Шоу-младший, и с ним что-то было не так.  
Я чувствую такие вещи, когда человек болен, или проклят, или умирает. Иногда это похоже на солнечный удар: головокружение, горький вкус во рту, белая пелена перед глазами. Иногда будто ноют на сырость суставы, только этих суставов нет в твоем теле. Тут это было как… неправильность. Как смотреть на красивый заброшенный дом, где все дерево изъедено жучками и крыша над колоннадой просела под своим весом. Нечто великолепное, созданное, чтобы жить и радовать взгляд, и служить надеждой, и быть защитой, но покинутое, обессиленное, погибающее.  
Не знаю, напугало это меня тогда больше или опечалило. Скорее, второе. Я ничего не понял, я просто поймал взгляд мистера Генри, вскользь брошенный от бумаг, и меня облило холодом и горем.  
Он был такой красивый, небольшой, аккуратный, похожий на изящную статуэтку, и при этом на нем будто тень лежала… И я отчего-то знал, что тень на нем навечно, до могилы.  
За этими мыслями я не успел заметить, когда его лицо переменилось. А оно изменилось разительно - между поворотом в три четверти и анфас. Сперва я подумал: гнев. Я раздражал людей, чем-то провоцировал их: толкнуть меня, задеть, обругать. Я решил, что и он тоже… Но сначала это был не гнев.  
Это было узнавание. Он меня узнал.  
Я сам-то не знал, кто я, а он все понял - сразу, с одного взгляда. Я будто напомнил ему старого знакомого, с которым он в жизни не хотел бы встретиться еще раз. И ему нужно было что-то сделать со всем этим знанием, которого он не просил. С ненавистью. С беспомощностью. С тоской приговоренного к тени, из которой уже не выбраться.  
Мама что-то говорила. Мистер Лэнгдон Шоу что-то говорил. Мистер Шоу-старший, застигнутый врасплох, был вежлив и недовлен - как бывают вежливо недовольны все облеченные властью, гневливые, но уже пожилые, успокоившиеся люди. Он хотел прогнать нас и продолжить беседу со старшим сыном (которого очень любил, я хорошо чувствую и это тоже), а заодно сделать внушение младшему. Но при этом ему не хотелось некрасивой сцены. К тому же он был джентльмен-южанин и не мог позволить себе выставить взашей женщину с детьми.  
Я смотрел краем глаза и слушал вполуха, почти не различая слов, только недоброе гавканье на три голоса. В моей голове шумела вода. Я снова был под водой, а ведь обычно я умею это контролировать. Но тут, из-за того водоворота, в который меня затягивал мистер Генри Шоу, растерялся, не смог.  
Он поднялся с кожаного дивана, на котором сидел во время беседы, быстро и нервно прошелся по кабинету, заложив руки под мышки, постоял у окна и подошел к отцу и брату. У него была грация спортсмена, но и в движениях сквозило это… неправильность, болезнь.  
\- Лэнгдон, - сказал он тихо и веско, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы мы не смогли различить его слов, - послушай отца, уйди. И… будь добр, уведи своих психов. У меня в их присутствии раскалывается голова, а мне нужно работать над речью.  
В кондиционированном воздухе кабинета я отчетливо ощущал его дрожь. И мне было бы легче, если бы это была дрожь раздражения или гнева.  
\- Что ж, мистер Шоу, я старалась, как могла… вы знаете, где нас найти, - кротко кивнула мама. Возможно, она тоже это почувствовала. Или просто уже поняла, что сегодня ей своего не добиться. Если она не могла добиться своего, то всегда отступала с достоинством, настоящий тактик своих никому не видимых (пока) сражений. Обогнув меня, она толкнула входную дверь. Девочки засеменили следом, поскольку ничего иного им не оставалось. Лэнгдон суетливо бросился вперед, чтобы придержать створку (в чем нужды уже не было) и проводить их к выходу через редакцию. Хлопнул дверью. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности - громкие резкие звуки меня пугают - но тут же сделал шаг за ними. Какой еще выбор у меня имелся? Я даже глаз поднять не мог на мистера Генри Шоу, не то что спросить напрямую: “Что с вами сделали, сэр, и могу ли я вас спасти?” Руки так тряслись, что уже на лестнице я выронил из папки пару листков маминого воззвания. Принялся поднимать, пытаясь одновременно сдвинуться, чтобы об меня не споткнулась какая-нибудь невнимательная секретарша. А когда поднялся - мистер Генри был совсем рядом - и совал одну из страничек мне в руки (только тогда я понял, что руки у меня будто заиндевели, я их почти не чувствовал).  
\- Засунь эту гнусность в помойку, - пробормотал он, продолжая впихивать мне лист: пальцы меня не слушались. - Или сожги. И никогда больше не появляйся здесь вместе со своей полоумной матерью. Это из-за таких, как ты, в городе все идет к чертям. Вы все здесь губите, несчастные кретины. Убирайся. Убирайтесь немедленно.  
Это говорил его рот. Но глаза, когда он поднял на меня взгляд, воспаленные, измученные, попросили о другом. Что-то заставило его от страха передо мной дойти до того, чтобы захотеть мне довериться. Что-то вроде последней надежды, когда надеяться больше не на что. Я хорошо знал, что это такое, я только это и знал. Меня заколотило всерьез. Что я мог для него сделать? Я даже не понимал, что с ним произошло. И очень-очень боялся.  
Чей-то взгляд ожег мне спину. Я обернулся, сжал папку с воззванием и смятый, мокрый от пота листок. Мама смотрела на меня с нижней ступеньки. Холодно, чуть требовательно, чуть понимающе, но без прощения. Будто вызнала про меня что-то обыденное, но гадкое, и теперь я должен был поплатиться. Но велела она мне спокойно, без выражения: “Криденс. Не задерживайся”. И с царственным видом сошла вниз.  
А когда я полуобернулся, чтобы посмотреть на мистера Шоу, он уже спускался в гардероб по другому лестничному крылу. И только прикосновение его ладони к моей груди через плотную бумагу, через одежду, продолжало неотступно меня жечь.  
\- Мне все ясно, Криденс, - так начала она, когда мы остались одни. Она велела дожидаться себя не внутри церкви, а в старом флигеле с инвентарем, а когда вошла, встала в центр защищенного круга, который я когда-то для нее нарисовал. Но продолжала делать вид, что лишь хочет наставить меня на путь истинный.  
Не того она на самом деле хотела. Вот что было самым болезненным. Я так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, как верно она находит слова…  
\- Это… - На краткий миг она прикрыла глаза, точно собиралась с духом, - омерзительно и противоестественно. Я поняла все по твоему взгляду на секретаря Шоу. Грязь. Грязь и похоть, и грех. Ты испорчен сильнее, чем я предполагала. Тебе… - ее ангельские глаза теперь смотрели прямо на меня, мне в душу, - никогда не спастись теперь.  
Я не сумел выдержать ее взгляд, я никогда не умел. Опустил голову, стал смотреть на свои руки - они дрожали. Секретарь Шоу… Меня снова окатило холодом и болью. Я сжал зубы, сжал кулаки, я попытался удержаться, не уйти. Я не до конца понимал, о чем она говорит. Только чувствовал: как и во все предыдущие разы в чем-то она права. Сегодня я был счастлив, я видел и слышал слишком много красоты. Она пела, а мистер Генри Шоу дотронулся до меня… Неужели, она отберет и это?  
\- Мама, - хрипло попытался я оправдаться, хотя оправдания никогда мне не помогали, - я не хотел ничего такого.  
Хлопок. Я не сразу понял, отчего потемнело в глазах - иногда до меня слишком долго доходит, особенно когда я почти не здесь.  
Она потирала руку и смотрела на меня непрощающими, горящими глазами.  
\- Я тебе не мать, если ты забыл. И не говори мне, что не хотел. Я все поняла по твоему виду. Все твои мысли. Только этого мне и не хватало. Только этого греха недоставало в нашем доме. Ты мне отвратителен. Встань на колени.  
Я встал. Щека теперь горела огнем. Внутри клокотало от несправедливой (Справедливой! О, она знала меня лучше, чем я сам!) пощечины.  
И тогда она заговорила. Тем же голосом, которым пела сегодня под сводами церкви, она называла меня грязным мужеложцем, который не имеет право не то что прикасаться, даже подходить к сестрам, которому нечего делать в святом месте, который все осквернил своим присутствием, своей похотью.  
“Не я это начал, мама! - хотелось мне крикнуть. - Ты же все видела! Ты же обо всем знала. Это не я осквернил наш дом, а он. Он! Я никогда не хотел ничего такого. Я не знал, что можно хотеть!”  
Но голос меня предал, и вместо слов я выдавил из себя только тихий прерывающийся вой. Я согнулся под весом ее слов, оперся на руки и пытался справиться с дыханием, которого мне не хватало. Изо рта потянулась едва заметная струйка черного дыма. Я снова терял себя. Как всегда бывало со мной, когда переносить боль от ее слов больше не было силы.  
\- Криденс… - она потянулась ко мне из круга (когда станет слишком опасно, она уберет руку, но пока было можно - и она меня коснулась), - Криденс, послушай меня, это все секретарь Шоу. Это он. Из-за него мое слово не достигло ушей его отца, а ты запятнал себя греховным желанием. Если его не будет, я смогу подпустить тебя к сестрам. Тебе нечего терять. Но ты можешь помочь им и мне. Помоги мне, Криденс. Давай. Давай.  
Она стиснула мою руку горячими сухими пальцами. Ее лицо все было в слезах, точно сказать все это стоило ей неимоверных усилий. Аллигаторы, жрущие мелких птиц и домашних кур, тоже плачут над своими жертвами, это не от жалости: просто у них так устроено пищеварение.  
Я подавился и закашлялся черным дымом. Меня затошнило, глаза заволокло белым. Стало трудно дышать - как на большой скорости, когда встречный выдавливает из тебя весь воздух. Последнее, что я видел, было ее запрокинутое вверх лицо. Она провожала меня взглядом. И была сейчас счастливее, чем утром, когда пела в церкви свою немудреную песенку.

 

Что-то изменилось. Изменилось бесповоротно, а я и не понял, когда, как. Просто раньше тот занимал меня целиком, загонял на самое дно, не давал вздохнуть, пока все не кончится и я не очнусь на земляном полу порохового склада и не увижу через дыры в крыше холодное рассветное небо. А теперь у меня в голове было слишком много мыслей, они роились, не хотели уходить. А значит, не хотел уходить и я. Тому пришлось проглотить это, смириться, дать мне место. И я (который не был тем) думал, крутил, как пленку на старой кассете до нужного куска, заезженного так, что песни не разобрать: она хочет смерти мистеру Шоу. Тот хочет того же, потому что ему всегда проще разрушить причиняющее беспокойство и боль, чем понять, почему болит. А чего хочу я сам?  
Мне пришлось напрячь все извилины, чтобы догадаться: я хочу понять. Мистер Шоу меня узнал, мистер Шоу понял обо мне все. И он мог объяснить мне, кто я. А еще он просто заслуживал жизни. Нет, не так. Он не заслуживал смерть.  
Ветер хлестал меня по лицу своим холодным черным крепом, как бьют порою траурным шарфом после похорон. Восходила луна. Ее хватал за полы и пытался удержать туман, но луна была чистая, а туман был грязен, желт и насквозь пропах болотом. И луна с отвращением отталкивала его. Ненавижу такие ночи. Если кто-то страдает от головных болей, то в такую ночь они превращаются в мигрень. Если у кого-то болит сердце, то будет инфаркт. А если кто-то печален, он вполне может захотеть убить себя.  
Река раскручивалась подо мной изодранной широкой лентой, в нее врезались плавучие острова и бухты, а болота расплескались по обе стороны, будто река была змей, у которой - крылья.  
Параллельно реке текла дорога и по ней скользили огоньки, но как же скупо отсыпала их ночь! Пронесутся фары, зашуршат колеса, поднимется горячий, пахнущий гудроном вихрь - и снова тишина на много миль вокруг. Река давала кривизну, и дорога гнулась вслед, тело к телу, изгиб к изгибу, дуга к дуге. Вдали мелькнула сталь моста. И сталь завода - это луна неумелым вором выхватывала фермовые конструкции из полуночного мешка.  
Все, что было нужно, чтобы разыскать мистера Шоу, за меня уже сделал тот. Это он метался по городу, он глядел в окна, поднимал вихри, он взмывал к небу, чтобы тут же броситься вниз, припасть к земле. У него было чутье охотника. А я просто ему не мешал.  
Теперь мы оба знали, что мистер Шоу уезжал из города - и что он возвращается обратно. Я не понимал, зачем он куда-то отправился. Меня это волновало. Он так и не поднялся в кабинет отца, сорвался в путь сразу же после нашей с ним стычки на лестнице, но это не было бегством. Его поездка имела конечную цель. Я бы поступил как он только в одном случае: если бы что-то (кто-то… я) неожиданно и резко подтолкнуло меня к действию, которое мне смертельно не хотелось совершать.  
Свет фар его автомобиля прорвал туман, но не смог сравниться яркостью и желтизной с луной над лесом Байю. Луну я видел ясно, вся дымка осталась внизу, выше неслись со мной наравне лишь ее легкие клочки. И поэтому, бросившись вниз, я сумел разглядеть свою тень. Впервые за все то время, что тот был со мной, я увидел, что я такое.  
Огромное, черное, меняющее форму, настигло огоньки в тумане и заскользило сверху, постепенно накрывая длинный угловатый силуэт машины. Я чуть не закричал, но даже если бы тот позволил мне, крик оторвал бы от меня и унес в сторону ветер.  
Пора было кончать эту гонку - не знаю, кто из нас это решил, но мысль была верная. Я развернулся среди клочков тумана и нырнул вниз. Засвистело, взвыло, закрежетало. Фары размазали по белому длинные полосы желтого света, выхватили из темноты указатель, отбойник, блестящие кожистые листья. Взвизгнули тормоза. Взвизгнул и я: из-за рывка вниз головой (Голова? Была ли у меня теперь голова?) сознание спуталось, и я почти потерял способность сопротивляться.  
За мутным стеклом с капельками мороси, с беспокойно ерзающими щетками очистителей я увидел белое лицо секретаря Шоу. От носа к подбородку у него текла черная струйка крови. И тут же стало темно. От меня. Осталась только бледное фосфорное свечение приборов и блеск луны в его неподвижных глазах.  
Мне почти не потребовалось усилий, чтобы вырвать крышку люка. Она отлетела далеко в траву, стукнулась там обо что-то. А вслед за ней я вырвал из люка секретаря Шоу. Он отбивался и наверняка кричал, но в ушах ревел мой собственный ветер, который со мной всегда, даже в абсолютно тихую погоду. Я видел только раскрывающийся рот и кровь вокруг этого рта и внутри.  
Я не сразу понял, что он не кричит, а говорит мне что-то. Он лежал на крыше своего покореженного автомобиля, ноги свешивались на лобовое стекло и подрагивали. По стеклу елозили очистители.  
Тот не церемонился с ним, он ни с кем не церемонился, когда был в гневе - а иного состояния он просто не знал. И при этом мистер Шоу мог что-то мне говорить, словно не чувствовал боль так остро, как чувствуют ее обычные люди. В Бей-Лейк я видел такое у наркоманов, за которыми мы ухаживали с мамой и Час. И у психических больных.  
Мне пришлось собрать всю свою волю, чтобы ветер утих. Он все равно ревел у меня в ушах, но стал немножко, самую малость тише.  
\- Забери книгу, - просил секретарь Шоу. - На пассажирском сидении. Черную книгу. Забери ее. Она не должна попасть... к нему.  
Я взял его за плечи, точно так же, как он меня утром. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения. Я заслонил его спиной от того - и тот теперь ревел там позади, расплескиваясь длинным, черным, текучим, разделяясь на пряди-космы. Я старался смотреть мистеру Шоу в глаза. Мне казалось, я понимаю его взгляд: в нем была тоска связанного, пленного. Только я не знал, чем он связан и кем пленен. И не был уверен, что смогу сейчас задать верный вопрос. Мне, понял я, хватит сил только на один. И если вопрос окажется неправильным, все пропало.  
Я отвратительный. Я всегда думаю только о себе. И в тот страшный момент я спросил о себе, потому что если бы не узнал этого у мистера Шоу, не узнал бы никогда.  
Я просил (прохрипел, провыл, выдавил, все сразу):  
\- Кто я?  
Все замерло вокруг, казалось, даже лес Байю слушает его прерывистое, неглубокое дыхание. И он сказал мне, чуть шевельнув пальцами на правой руке, точно хотел дотронуться до меня, но не стал (не смог) - и только представил, что дотрагивается до меня:  
\- Такой же... как он.  
Я закричал: “Кто он? Кто?” - и тут же понял, что второй попытки мне не позволено, и кричу уже не я, а тот. Все взвилось, завертелось, будто карусель: машущие ветками деревья, моргающая фара, распластанный мистер Генри, луна в туманных пеленах… “И лице, - говорилось в евангелие от Иоанна - не о луне, но мне вспомнился этот стих, - обвязано было платком”.  
Я почти уже растворился в своем ветре, но кое-что все же услышал - потому что мистер Генри продолжал говорить. И это что-то меня удержало:  
\- Давай. Так нужно. Пожалуйста. Иначе я принесу ее ему. Не смогу ее не принести.  
Я не люблю эти страшные, желтоглазые лунные ночи. Они слишком тяжелы, чтобы их выносить, и если кто-то в такую ночь примет решение умереть - или узнает что-то, не позволяющее ему больше жить, то он, без сомнения, умрет.  
Мистер Генри был как кукла. Тряпичная, легонькая, в такие в Бей-Лейк играла Час, а вот Модести никогда не прикасалась к этим куколкам, точно они значили для нее что-то плохое.  
Мы, я и тот, рывком подняли тело над крышей машины. В первый мой раз это было раздирающе легко, и когда чужие кости ломались внутри чужой плоти, я испытывал ужас и наслаждение (больше ужаса, чем наслаждения, но все же). А сейчас была только пустота. Как будто я должен был сделать тяжелую работу, за которую меня не поблагодарят. Но если я не сделаю ее, будет плохо другим. А так - только мне. И мистеру Генри, конечно. О, как будет плохо ему...  
Мистер Генри смотрел. Даже в тот момент, когда его тело начало скручиваться, точно тряпка, из которой нужно отжать всю воду, чтобы протереть пол насухо, он не закрыл глаза. Может быть, просто не мог. Как звери, чувствующие запах сородича, я ощущал, что ему страшно - и что ему не страшно. Что свое он уже отбоялся. Ему почти не было больно - я обманывал себя этим, пока мог. Потому что когда он закричал и забился в агонии, обманываться больше не получалось.  
“Господи, - взвыл я не своим голосом, и мой вопль оглушил меня, будто раскат близкого грома, - Господи, за что?!”  
Это был первый раз за долгое-долгое время, когда я посмел позвать, и ответа мне не было. А мистер Генри продолжал кричать и всхлипывать, и рот его был не просто полон кровью, как раньше, кровь выплескивалась черными сгустками и заливала его шею и белую рубашку на груди. Он все не умирал, хотя, я был уверен, у него уже сломаны шейные позвонки. Луна смотрела в его выкаченные, с лопнувшими капиллярами, глаза глумливо, хищно, без милосердия.  
Мы, я и тот, оба - твари. Мы столкнулись с тем, чего не могли преодолеть, осилить. Перед нами, уже не на капоте машины, а в траве у обочины, сброшенный туда одним яростным (от животного страха) ударом, умирал и никак не мог умереть человек. Нет, не человек. Нечто другое. Мы никогда не сталкивались с таким прежде. Единственным не-человеком, которого мы встречали до этого, были мы сами. И в голове не помещалось, что он такое и во что мы теперь впутаны.  
Меня охватил страх, и я завыл там, внутри. А тело мистера Генри конвульсивно билось подо мной, и я (он) отшвырнул его от себя - сбросил в болото, в заросли кустарника, подальше от дороги, чтобы не видеть его обезумевшие глаза, чтобы они меня больше не умоляли. Ничего я сделать для него не мог. Ничего.  
И да, я знал, что на запах крови придут аллигаторы. Я чувствовал всей кожей, и лицом ее и изнанкой, как мучится мистер Генри и как ему страшно. Но еще мне казалось (Боже, нет, это не может быть правдой, я просто обеляю себя, а я не должен, не должен), что он, несмотря на нечеловеческую боль, все-таки был благодарен мне. Почему? Да просто в его теле не осталось ни одной целой кости, а значит, он уже не встанет - и не сможет принести книгу ему. Он бесполезен теперь. Его отпустят. Освободят.  
Книгу. Ему.  
Я рванулся к машине, схватил дверцу за ручку, распахнул - или вырвал замок с корнем, не могу вспомнить. Она, старая книга в гладком черном переплете, все еще лежала на пассажирском сидении. Обложку тут же посеребрил моросью едва различимый декабрьский дождик. Я схватил ее - и это последнее, что я доподлинно помню из событий той ночи. Потом я, должно быть, несся по лесу и над ним, я пытался выкричать, выреветь ужас и боль, но у меня не выходило. Я почти позабыл таиться. Вспомнил только у самой аллеи Оак-Хилл-Плейс, и свалился на влажную от вчерашнего дождя землю землю в человеческом облике, раня колени и ладони о корни, протыкая кожу можжевеловыми иглами. Тот, внутри, не был успокоен, я едва ухитрялся совладать с ним, но мне казалось, что если не проделать этот последний отрезок пути на своих двоих, меня и мою “нору” найдут, и тогда… тогда… На самом деле я ничего не помнил о своих прежних возвращениях. Я приходил в себя уже в “норе”, надо мной танцевали ловушки для снов, которые я сплел, позвякивали бусины, пахло гнилью. Я поднимался, уходил - и старался не вспоминать о случившемся до следующего “приступа” или пока не приходило время подновить краску на стенах. А вот теперь почему-то решил проделать все так, как проделал.  
Меня шатало. Ноги подгибались. Я не сразу понял, что прижимаю что-то к животу. Стискиваю так, что больно рукам. Я плохо чувствовал конечности, но все же догадался, что это все еще так черная книга. Мне захотелось выбросить ее, но я вспомнил, как дрожала в точка луны в неподвижных глазах мистера Генри - и не стал. Не смог. Хотя любой предмет мешает идти, когда ты настолько плох - и что-то мечется в тебе, рвется наружу.  
А еще - это смешно, правда смешно - я почти ничего не различал в темноте. Обычно я хорошо в ней ориентируюсь. С детства, сколько себя помню. Возможно, это из-за подвалов и чердаков, где меня подолгу держали, или потому, что ночью мне было куда важнее смотреть в оба, чем днем. Или я как травинка, выросшая в пересохшем колодце, мечтаю о свете, ловлю его отблески, но окажись я на нем - не перенесу, мне привычнее в темноте. Так или иначе, я всегда бродил по руинам поместья Дюпарк без фонаря. И “нору” обустраивал так же. Помню, любовно касался старого кирпича, который предстояло испортить заточенной отверткой, и представлял себя слепым. Но все равно я видел. И кирпич, влажный от ночной болотной сырости, и блик на острие отвертки, и свои белые руки.  
А сейчас я словно взаправду ослеп. Ослеп и был болен. Это из-за луны, решил я, внезапно сильно разозлившись. Из-за отчаяния. И из-за того, что тот уже не был связан со мной так прочно, как раньше. Его точно выдрало из меня что-то, так ураган может не полностью вырвать дерево из земли, часть корней останется в ней, а часть повиснет в воздухе. Как после жить дереву, я не знал. Но мне стало так страшно и неспокойно от этого непредвиденного сиротства, что я едва не заплакал. Но тут же велел себе перестать. А книгу стиснул покрепче.  
Нет, в том своем состоянии я, возможно, не дошел бы до “норы”. Но меня спасли ленточки. Лоскутки, завязанные на можжевеловых лапах, ветках молоденьких дубов и кипарисов. То тут, то там, они белели (а на самом деле голубели) мне из темноты, колыхающейся бородатым испанским мхом. Повязанные будто бы без всякого смысла и порядка, они на деле были метками. Хлебными крошками, указующими дорогу. Раньше я не замечал их, потому что никогда прежде не пытался искать путь ощупью. И никогда еще не был так слаб.  
Едва переставляя ноги, я находил их, касался пальцами загрубелой от дождей ткани, мимодумно пытался распутать узлы, потом бросал и шел к следующему лоскутку. Рядом что-то хрипело, я пугался, но это было всего лишь мое надсадное дыхание. А ленточки все вели меня. На уровне ее роста… Выше она просто не могла влезть, чтобы их повязать. Маленькая моя...  
Меня окунуло в холод и в пот, когда я понял, что ленточки нельзя оставлять висеть вот так. Никто не должен знать, где “нора”. Ни один живой человек. Даже она. Но она побывала тут и оставила себе напоминание, как вернуться. Или, может, не себе? Для себя она придумала бы что-нибудь другое, тайное и незаметное, она умела прятаться и прятать куда лучше меня. А ленточки нужны были слепцу. То есть мне, если я попаду в беду и не смогу найтись.  
Я сипло вздохнул. Она заботилась обо мне лучше, чем я о ней. И все-все про меня знала, хотя ни разу не подала виду. Приходила сюда, должно быть. Смотрела, слушала. Искала мои следы. И разыскала наконец.  
Нужно было заставить ее снять ленточки с веток, но если я скажу ей это, то все про себя подтвержу. А на это права я не имел. Мама взяла с меня обещание, что грязь и тьма, связанные со мной, не коснутся девочек, не потревожат их покой. И я собирался сдержать данное слово. Пока Модести не услышала правды от меня, она может подозревать что угодно - но все же она в безопасности. Мне, больному и раздавленному, тогда казалось, что это так.  
Не помню, как добрался до “норы”, не помню, как в нее заполз, как отлеживался, о чем думал, что видел во сне - хотя обычно я запоминаю все сны, приходящие мне под ловушками и птичьими черепами. А когда проснулся, то почувствовал холод и прелую сырость земли. А еще подумал на мгновение, что лежу под звездным небом, что не успел доползти до убежища, что всех этим подвел. Но это в дыры на крыше порохового склада тек серый рассвет.  
Щека у меня затекла, болела, и приподняв голову, я понял, что спал все это время на черной книге, и ее угол отпечатался у меня на лице, словно тавро на скотине.  
Я дотронулся до вмятинки в коже. Зачем-то потянул руку в рот. А потом, неожиданно для себя самого, начал выть и всхлипывать, громко, точно малыш. Уперся в книгу лбом. Заколотил по земле руками, заскреб ногтями, схватил себя за волосы так, чтобы почувствовать боль. Но она не принесла облегчения. Я все равно не смог бы забыть, как убил мистера Генри. Нет, хуже. Как не сумел его убить.  
Книга вымокла под щекой и противно липла к лицу. В рот лезла земляная пыль, волосы, соломинки, перья. Я выплюнул их. И оставшиеся в моих легких сгустки того. И слезы.  
Каким бы я не был глупым, слабым, никчемным, я должен был понять, что это книга такое и почему она попала в мои руки. Выяснить, чего так сильно боялся мистер Генри, что предпочел свою страшную смерть. Узнать, что такое я.  
Вот только рассвет занимался все ярче, а значит, мне нужно было подниматься с пола и брести домой, прячась на задних дворах, чтобы никто, кроме мамы, не заметил моего отсутствия. Книгу я не мог взять с собой, поэтому надежно припрятал ее в “норе”. И пообещал себе: только расквитаюсь с дневными делами - приду сюда и как следует ей займусь. А еще - сниму все до одного голубые лосткуты с ветвей. Потому что никто, ни единая живая душа не должна найти сюда путь. Теперь, когда у меня есть не только ловушки, сны, да птичьи черепа - точно, ни одна!  
Я во всем ошибся. Так мало успел. По возвращении домой мама, даже не сделав недовольного лица, мол, где же это ты пропадал, отправила меня в типографию с текстом воззвания. “Ведьмы убили секретаря штата Генри Р. Шоу”. Я вез листок сложенным, во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и он давил мне на грудь.  
А потом было шествие, на котором я расклеивал плакаты и разливал бесплатные напитки.  
А потом проповедь, для которой настраивал аппаратуру. Потом совещание и ужин со служащими приюта. А потом мама заперла нас в церкви - из которой мне не было выхода, потому что я сам украсил стены знаками, не дающими тому воли.  
Я лежал без сна, стараясь дышать поровнее, чтобы ни Частити, ни маме, если они решат подслушать, не пришло в голову, что я не сплю. И загадывал, как в детстве: если я завтра выйду со службы - и что-нибудь произойдет, то это и будет моя судьба. Лишь бы не осталось по-старому. Лишь бы случилось хоть что-то, иначе… Я не знал, что иначе. И очень устал. Поэтому сам не заметил, как уснул.  
И видел во сне черную книгу в белых, как сахар, руках.

Духовник Грейвса часто задавал вопросы на исповеди. Ему казалось, мальчик, а потом уже и молодой человек лучше поймет себя и свои духовные нужды, если его направлять.  
Грейвса он направлял из рук вон плохо.  
Никогда не угадывал, чего тот добивается на самом деле. Грейвс хотел утешения при жизни - с ним говорили о посмертном блаженстве, которым теперь в раю наслаждается мама. Грейвс хотел справедливости, а получал контроль. Но и контроль был выморочный, нестрашный, он не давал ни ощущения надежности, ни покоя.  
Во времена приключений с подростковой бандой Грейвс узнал о епитимье “лежание крестом”, решил, что это поможет ему перестать чувствовать вину. Он постоянно ее чувствовал, но все не за то, за что стоило бы. Попытался намекнуть на епитимью духовнику. Добрый старичок не понял. Сказал, что старые католические обряды ужасны и жестоки, да еще и противоречат американскому образу жизни. Бедные средневековые христиане, сколько им приходилось выносить! А потом отправил Грейвса десять раз прочесть “Отче наш”.  
И вот теперь Грейвс лежал крестом на земляном полу, а в голове его вились вопросы - мельтешили, перекрикивались, как чайк. Они мешали ему сосредоточиться, но он чувствовал, что теперь может, подобно старому священнику из маленькой католической церкви с гипсовым изваянием и витражами, задать их исповедующемуся. Пусть исповедовался ему лишь отзвук человека, лишь часть его, запутавшаяся в самодельных снах. Грейвс знал, ему разрешили спрашивать. Ощущал это с такой кристальной ясностью, которая бодрствующим недоступна. И он задал свой первый вопрос.  
\- Ты заглянул в книгу? - спросил он у темноты.  
\- На следующий день, когда нас отправили в Бербэнк раздавать листовки, - с готовностью ответила темнота. - Я совершил ошибку, оставил детей одних, только под присмотром Час, хотя должен был их сопровождать. Но меня так сильно дергало, так сильно. Я не находил себе места. Мне нужно было немного покоя. Я убежал, забрался в “нору” и книгу достал как будто случайно, как будто совсем о ней не помнил и вдруг на нее наткнулся… На самом деле я, конечно, не переставал о ней вспоминать. О ней - и о мистере Генри. Вы так расспрашивали маму о нем, будто все уж поняли - только не в силах пока поверить. И вы были к ней…  
\- Враждебен? - подсказал Грейвс.  
\- Нет! - запротестовала темнота. Но тут же смирилась: - Да. Вы одновременно были моим врагом, потому что искали убийцу мистера Генри, а убил его я… И другом, потому что не верили ни единому ее слову. Вы раскусили ее - и не раскусили меня. Я не знал, что думать и что чувствовать. Я убежал (мне велели уйти, она велела, чтобы я не выдал нас обоих, нас - убийц!) - и старался найти спасение в старых богопротивных письменах, как прежде - в Библии.  
\- И что же там были за письмена?  
\- Боюсь, я понял немногое. Это рукопись, очень старая, со следами свечного воска на листах, с обожженными краями, потрепанная… Большая часть - дневниковые записи. Их сделала женщина, жившая, мне кажется, восемнадцатом веке. Она писала по-французски и на латыни.  
\- Ты знаешь французский?  
\- Немного, как все у нас. Среди прихожан ведь много креолов, а мы всегда стараемся говорить на понятном прихожанам языке. Хватило, чтобы понять: она пишет о колдовстве. Так, будто ворожить естественно, как есть и как спать. Только позавчера я расклеивал листовки с призывом бороться с ведьмами, и вот - читаю рукопись ведьмы, которая не боялась.  
“Не боялась” он выделил голосом. Хотел, должно быть, сделать логическое ударение, но из-за взлетевшего тона стало слышно, что он вот-вот заплачет.  
\- И все же… что она писала? Рекомендации? Рецепты? - допытывался Грейвс, вновь чувствуя себя следователем в допросной.  
\- Все это, а еще о смертных проклятиях и ритуалах на перекрестках, перемежая все католическими молитвами, вписанными другими чернилами между строк. Как будто само собой разумелось, что она христианка. Ведьма и христианка. Полная достоинства, жажды жить и любви к жизни. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Я не мог даже представить себе такого.  
\- Но что-то конкретное… особенно важное? - Грейвс уже понял, что не добьется ответа, и все же хотел попытаться еще разок.  
\- Я не знаю, не знаю, что вам нужно, что было нужно мистеру Генри и тому, кто его послал, правда не знаю. Половина ее терминологии осталась мне непонятной. Я хотел бы разобрать лучше, но услышал голоса неподалеку от “норы”, Модести и взрослого, мужчины, и я…  
Грейвс вздохнул.  
\- Ты мог бы меня убить в тот момент? - спросил он, помолчав.  
И темнота ответила ему:  
\- Да. Если бы вы до нее дотронулись - да.  
Грейвс не удивился этому ответу, но почувствовал облегчение. Словно чья-то настолько сильная любовь снимала с него часть вины. Он и не представлял как долго - пуговицей в желудке - носил в себе вину, наконец-то за то, за что нужно. “Наши утопленницы, - сказал он про себя, попытавшись улыбнуться, но лицо онемело, как маска, улыбки не вышло, - были бы рады. Хоть кого-то наконец-то отстояли на этой проклятой земле”.  
Но вслед за этим спокойным, покачивающим чувством отпущения его вдруг накрыло чужими эмоциями. Он не успел ни задать нового вопроса, ни закрыться, ни подготовиться. Словно ответ темноты что-то в ней пробудил. Словно она до последнего не хотела этого Грейвсу показывать, но не выдержала, выпустила тайну из когтей. Грейвс снова смотрел на себя со стороны, спрямленного, приукрашенного кривым зеркалом чужого взгляда. Как будто он всегда был крив, но, преломившись, стал наконец собой, моложе и лучше. И Криденса тянуло к нему такому. Криденсу хотелось - в тот момент, когда они вдвоем стояли на крыльце и еще ничего друг о друге не знали - наклониться к его шее и прижаться губами к полоске не скрытой воротником полоске кожи под волосами. Чтобы яснее услышать запах. Чтобы почувствовать тепло и биение крови. Чтобы красивый незнакомец не отшатнулся, а запустил пальцы ему в волосы и потрепал одобрительно, как треплют и одобряют лошадь, хорошо прошедшую круг.  
“И при этом, - всхлипнуло глухо и тихо где-то за бетонной стеной (в поверьях так рыдают призраки, которым нельзя в дом, к теплу), - я бы мог вас убить. Я на самом деле то, чем она меня считает. Я чудовище”.  
Чудовище… Ну разумеется, как его еще называть! Только вот это чудовище потом вытащит его полумертвого из своей церкви - и не позовет полицию. Это чудовище пешком придет к нему под окно после смерти Лэнгдона Шоу, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке, и пообещает книгу. Это чудовище, оставившее здесь свои сны, будет смелее, честнее и чище, чем Грейвс мог ожидать от кого бы то ни было, чем был когда-то он сам. У этого чудовища будет такая большая душа, и такая способность к любви, что когда любовь раскроит его снизу доверху и зальет расплавленной смолой, оно все еще сможет любить и желать.  
\- Расскажи мне остальное. Расскажи мне все по-порядку, - потребовал Грейвс, вдруг осознав, как мало у них времени. - После встречи в заброшенной аллее Лэнгдон Шоу отвез вас с Модести домой, и мать избила обоих. Тебе она искалечила руки. Причем настолько сильно, что и на следующий день ты не смог присоединиться к ней во время шествия, чтобы митингующие не заметили раны. Ремень?  
\- Да, - булькающе выдохнула темнота. - Мой.  
Эмоции все еще не отхлынули, но стали другими, теперь Грейвса обжигало кроваво-красной болью от каждого удара по ладоням. Терпеть было почти невозможно, он бы и не вытерпел, если бы не воспоминание о струящемся вверх белом пламени Колдуна не вернуло ему рассудок.  
\- И все же ты не тот человек, который будет сидеть на хорах и скулить, - сказал он - и уже после того, как сказал, понял, что это правда. Что Криденс, пока он сам кусочек за кусочком собирал своего двойника в застенках у колдуна, пытался вырваться из такого же плена - и ему удавалось лучше. - Ты принес книгу в церковь? Она все это время была наверху, пока ты меня вытаскивал?  
\- Да. Я изучал ее.  
\- И ты говоришь, что ничего в ней не понял? Умея читать по-французски и, судя по цитатам из Писания, зная латынь, ты не смог вычленить главное из ее записей?  
\- Я не говорил, что не понял ничего. Но я глупый. Для меня было важно не то, что для вас. Я воспринимал ее текст целиком - как… лабиринт. Я видел его сверху, мог запомнить все ответвления, все ходы, но чтобы пройти его, мне потребовались бы годы. Я не знаю, что вы хотите услышать. Какой ответ получить. Там не было ни одного ответа. Даже на то, кто я такой.  
\- Но что-то изменилось?  
Из окрестных болот стеной поднялось молчание, окружило Грейвса, отрезало от остального мира. Он перестал слышать вообще что-либо, кроме биения крови в собственных висках. И уже решил, что так будет всегда, что сны кончились и наступил его личный ад, как из пустоты донеслось:  
\- Да. Да, Персиваль. Изменилось. Я словно стал свободнее. Ненамного. На толщину волоска. Но и этого мне хватило, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Хотите знать, что я сделал? Вы сказали, что ищете улику, связанную с мистером Лэнгдоном. Я не поверил, что вы ее нашли и что вы успокоитесь. Вы рылись в церковных книгах. Что вы могли искать? Только одно. Ее. Значит, нужно было унести ее из церкви и спрятать получше. Это я и сделал. Снова отнес ее в “нору”.  
\- Так она здесь?  
\- Нет. Дослушайте. Меня беспокоило, что вы упомянули мистера Лэнгдона. Он и правда бывал у нас слишком часто. И я подумал, он может что-то знать. О книге и о том, зачем мистер Генри велел мне не отдавать ее “ему”. Меня пугал этот “он”. Это были не вы, то есть… не совсем вы. Я такое чувствую. С вами что-то было не так. Как с мистером Генри, но я… - Грейвса вновь окунуло в воспоминания, от которых не заслониться: Криденс возится на крыльце, пытается устроить поудобнее черноглазого мужчину, у которого кровь запачкала шею, затекла под воротник рубашки, а еще - и это Криденс помнит отчетливее всего - дрожит капельками на нескольких слишком длинных седых волосках за его ухом. У Грейвса в воспоминаниях Криденса немного седины, а та, что есть, делает его еще красивее - как серебро в шерсти красит черно-бурого лиса.  
Грейвс понял. То, что чувствовал Криденс, мешало ему сосредоточиться, ухватить сходство с Генри Шоу, докрутить аналогию, разобраться, что кукловод за ними стоит один.  
Как самолюбование Колдуна - щелкнуло в мозгу, и щербинка на контактной линзе вдруг перестала ощущаться совсем - помешало ему понять, что в дом пришла Тварь, хозяйка книги, пришла и пьет с Грейвсом чай. Колдуну нравилось ощущать себя единственным, сильнейшим, Квисац Хадераком. _Он и мысли не допускал, что в Батон-Руж есть кто-то, равный ему._  
“Ты - такой же как он”, - мертвым голосом сказал Генри Шоу, медленно закрыв мертвые глаза, в которых отражался потерянный мальчик-на четверть чокто, и страшный колос за ним.  
_А может, и превосходящий…_  
“Убил предыдущего, вот что!” - надтреснуто захохотал Белый Колдун, обсыпая пол вокруг себя белой клоунской мукой. Но вдруг перестал смеяться и бережно, будто самому себе не веря, вытер с белых усов черную кровь.  
\- Я не смог понять, что не та с вами, и решил, что мистер Лэнгдон может что-то знать, поэтому поймал попутку и поехал к нему, - продолжал объяснять голос. Будто оправдывался, и Грейвсу захотелось успокоить его, сказать, что он-то как раз все понял, в отличие от идиота-зомби и хвастливого Колдуна. - Это, конечно, было еще до того, как в церковь пришел мистер Шоу-старший, я вам солгал… Я знал, где мистер Лэнгдон живет. Хотел последить за ним, может быть, порыться в его вещах. Но, Персиваль, он был мертвый! Его убили! Тело свешивалось из окна, и я как-то сразу понял, что это он и он умер, до того, как почуял кровь. И я… это снова случилось помимо моей воли, хотя я уже думал, что подчинил себе того. Я его не подчинил. Я вовсе не был свободен, хотя думал, что был. И мама потом доказала мне это, когда велела стеречь мисс Тину, и я… ее…  
\- Но ты и правда стал свободнее, - сказал Грейвс как можно спокойнее, с ласковой ноткой в голосе, хотя говорить с чужими снами, успокаивать чужой призрак было бессмысленно и глупо, эти слова были нужны настоящему Криденсу, а не его тьме: - Ты бросился ко мне, не в “нору”.  
\- Потому что я очень за вас испугался. Что-то происходило. Раньше всеми мамиными “аномалиями” был лишь я. А теперь что-то происходило, я ничего не понимал, но не хотел, чтобы с вами случилось то же, что с мистером Генри и мистером Лэнгдоном. Чтобы вы умерли. Вы уже почти умерли в церкви. Больше было нельзя.  
\- Ты прав, Криденс, больше нельзя. - улыбнулся он разрушенному потолку, на котором уже были заметны муарово-серые пятна: небо выбеливал грядущий рассвет. - И я постараюсь не умереть.  
\- Я вас…  
\- Не надо, - прервал его Грейвс с глухим смешком. - Это все из-за того, что к тебе впервые за долгое время кто-то был добр. Но мне еще, возможно, придется быть к тебе жестоким. Как я бы к мисс Тине.  
И тут темнота впервые засмеялась не голосом Криденса. Это был короткий хриплый смешок много курящей и не очень уверенной в себе женщины. Таково было могущество исчерченных, изрезанных, исскобленных стен, что всякий, кто хоть какое-то время находился в них, оставлял людям в лабиринте частичку себя.  
\- Да уж, Персиваль, - раздался голос Тины, и Грейвс был готов поклясться: она мотнула бы сейчас головой, если бы могла, и ее неровные волнистые волосы покачнулись бы в такт. - Вы были ко мне очень жестоки. Не знаю, смогу ли перестать видеть кошмары о вас, если переживу эту ночь. Но если подумать, вы меня и спасли. Привели в это место, потому что вам так велела интуиция. Потому что вы все-таки видели голубые лоскутки, хоть и не запомнили это, и предположили: я тоже их увижу. И они куда-нибудь меня да приведут. Так и вышло. Я бежала по ним, как в сказке про заколдованный лес и оставленные следы. Страшной сказке. Дикой. Про дикую охоту, где я была ланью, а псом были вы. А еще - тоже как в сказке - меня сопровождала белая птица. Та, бросившаяся нам под колеса, должно быть. И знаете, мне иногда казалась, что их две.  
\- Подождите! - закричал Грейвс, потому что голос Тины вдруг стал удаляться, замирать, а в горле зародилась тошнота. - Мне нужно узнать, где книга! Мне она нужна!  
\- Я правда не знаю, - извиняясь, извиваясь, оставляя холодные следы на щеке, прошептал далекий голос Криденса. - Последнее, что я помню: как хотел принести ее вам. Но я не могу увидеть, что случилось дальше. Только одно…  
Голос замер в отдалении, и Грейвс подумал было, что больше его не услышит. Его тошнило, скручивало от боли в виске, и тело закостенело от холода. Но он все же сумел различить последние слова пахнущей болотом темноты:  
\- Только одно: у меня ее сейчас нет, - сказала ему темнота.

_Tbc_


End file.
